Hikigaya Hachiman is Different
by max3213
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman was and is a loner. Maybe because of his fish eyes. Or was it because of what he saw in his childhood?. Cover was drawn by 枝起14 on pixiv.
1. Origin

_**Prologue "Origin."**_

Hikigaya Hachiman was a lonely boy. With black hair and an ahoge sprouting from his head, he was the middle son of three siblings.

He was avoided or by other kids in the playground or outright ignored. They didn't want to do anything with him…at that time, he didn't know why.

After growing up a little, He realized that he didn't have friends because of his dead-fish eyes.

He blamed his father for that one. Of all the things that he could have inherited from him…

He played alone in the park "super bat-and-catch", a way of play baseball with only one person, and he had fun. Kids that passed looked at him weirdly but he didn't care.

He danced Oklahoma mixer with the air, due to no girl willing to touch him. It was a memorable experience for all the boys…except him. On the bright side, no one could get mad at him for stepping on their feet…because he didn't have a partner that could complain.

He had the nickname of "Hikifrog" and was taunted with it. He thought that kids could be cruel…and could get away with it. How interesting.

He had a tag game where the players were to avoid the Hikigerma while he stood still. Eventually, he got tired of it and went directly home.

When it was time to split the class into groups for assignments, even the teacher knew how disliked Hachiman was but told them that it was unkind to leave him out. He was angry at the teacher, but let it pass.

It was expected.

He resigned to a dim future with no friends and girlfriend.

Only with his family to trust.

At least with his little sister Komachi…and his elder brother.

His elder brother. There were sometimes where he asked himself if they were members of the same family. How could two brothers be so different?

His brother had the looks and the attitude. He was popular with boys and girls. He was the favorite of the family until Komachi was born.

His father again.

But Hachiman couldn't be jealous of his brother.

He always played with him and treated well. Whether was tag or hide and seek, he never denied a request from Hachiman.

He liked to pass the time with Hachiman and teach him stuff.

All kinds of stuff.

Hachiman loved his brother and was his role model to follow.

How couldn't he not?

He didn't judge people for his looks and could make friend with anyone, no matter who.

He was intelligent and this was reflected in his grades.

To boot, he didn't have dead fish eyes.

He had big and green eyes that exude comfort.

But the most important of all…is that he always did make Hachiman felt loved.

Due to not having friends to be and be relatively close to his middle close, Hachiman went sometimes after primary school to see his brother.

His brother didn't bother with it and liked when Hachiman visited him.

His friends also did make fun of Hachiman, but not in a bad way, but a playful one.

He liked going there.

…

…

Until a day…something happened.

What he saw was something hideous.

Something Horrible.

What he saw there…changed him.

…

…

Hikigaya Hachiman is a lonely boy.

He doesn't have friends or a girlfriend. Not that he wants either of them.

He is disliked and ignored by his peers. He is okay with that, he likes being ignored by them. That way, they don't bother him with stupid things.

Some would think that is because of his fish eyes, but he would correct them…if someone would bother in asking.

His answer would be…

"Is because I hate society." With a straight face.

He hates friendship and comradery.

Because they are lies.

They are evil lies.

Friendship and comradery are like glass.

They crack and disappear with the right pressure.

They would abandon themselves for their own security.

This is not only seen in society. It is in the human heart.

Yes.

What Hachiman hates isn't society and friendship.

He doesn't hate riajuus or popular cliques.

He hates them all.

Humans.

They are hideous creatures.

Their bonds of friendship and love are no more than disgusting lies.

They would throw their friends to the slaughterhouse if that ensure their safety.

Their relationship is so superficial that one wrong move could break them and make them kill each other… metaphorically.

He is not a loner because of his looks and personality.

Is because he purposely remove himself from them.

He doesn't want anything to do with anyone.

And because...

Of his secret.

What is important is…

HIkigaya Hachiman is not a bear…

He is something else.

Hikigaya Hachiman is not someone who accept what he is told.

He is someone who will defend his point of view.

Hikigaya Hachiman is not someone normal

He is an abnormal creature…by the standards of the society of course.

And what he hates most…

Is being with someone.

What he likes…

Is MAX COFEE and being alone…and his sister. No, not in that way, perverts.

Am I missing something?

Ah yeah…

Hikigaya Hachiman is a Serial Killer.


	2. First Day

_**A/N: in this history 8man is one year older than the cast. (I will go in detail in future chapters).**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 "First day."**_

Hello, my name is Hikigaya Hachiman and I have 16 years.

I'm currently laying in a bed hospital. Its not so bad, they have cable and the food doesn't suck! …that much.

What? Why am I here?

It involves a shiny limousine, a fluffy haired hot dog and what I think is a girl who looked like she had a strawberry for hair. How bizarre… what kind of plot was this again?

 ***Flashback***

I woke up an hour early today, brush my teeth, bid farewell to my mom and dad who just woke up and went out.

I was wearing Sobu high school uniform, with a disheveled white shirt and a loosely tied black tie.

It is my first day of school.

I needed to see their library… and reconnaissance. Basically, I wanted to look for places where I would be able to pass time with no one bothering me.

I don't like crowded places and I absolutely want to be left alone. The silence comforts me and puts me in a good mood.

Well, even if I don't want to, people will leave me alone. Maybe the reason are my eyes?

Damn you old man and damn your trashy genes.

Long story short, I was excited of a new environment and was curious of its library. Had something to read while waiting for class to start.

Is that so bad?

…

Apparently, it is, because fate decided to be a bitch and send a dog in my way. Said dog, whose master is too incompetent to keep a leash on him, also decided that it was a good idea wander in the street without looking what was coming.

A car. Concretely, a black limousine with an angel ornament (?), with tinted windows, so I couldn't look who was inside.

Now look, I absolutely abhor involve myself in someone business, especially if it is their fault.

But I like animals.

Especially cats.

But I like dogs too.

So the thought of seeing said dog die because he was too hyperactive and his owner too stupid makes me feel bad.

So I decided to be a pal and save him.

Using one of my 108 special abilities, "Bike dash", went to full speed towards the dog, and protected him from impact with my body.

While the car rammed me from my side, sending me flying a few meters.

I lost consciousness.

For about 5 seconds.

One of my other 108 abilities is pain tolerance.

Don't ask me why I have that. But it sure comes in handy in these situations.

I then start hearing some voices. A female voice and a male voice were arguing.

Then I realized that I was still holding the dog in my arms, who was shaking profusely, wanting to go out.

I let the dog go, who then goes to his master. Or should I say, mistress?

I look to said mistress who is hugging her dog like no tomorrow. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt and black long spats under black sweat shorts. It seems that she was in high school.

How I know that?

Looking at her big breasts. Either that, o middle school girls are really developed these years.

I fear what hormones will do to youth.

A loud voice breaks me of my useless thoughts.

"Sable, are you OK!?"

So that his name huh, not that is relevant to me, I have more important thing to worry about.

It seems that my right leg is busted. It hurts but I still can walk.

While I was thinking about what I'm going to do I hear the doors of a car open.

It seems that the owner of the car decided to appear.

I take a look at the people who came out of the black limousine.

They are two people.

A young man in a uniform who consist of a black suit and tie with white gloves. His entire attire screams "I will not lose even if I lose!"

It seems he is the chauffeur.

The other one is a woman, in her young 20s, maybe even younger with short hair and wearing a yellow blouse with jeans.

She is a true beauty with an hourglass figure and big bre-assets.

"Tsuzuki, you are calling the ambulance, right?!" the woman said somewhat

"In a second, Yukinoshita-san."

Yukinoshita?

The Yukinoshitas?

Who are the Yukinoshitas?! They sound like a mob family of some sort. Shit.

"I-Is he okay?" Asked a trembling voice.

It seems that the mistress confirmed that his dog was okay and decided to give me attention.

"Don't worry we didn't go too fast, but I think that he did broke something."

Right and wrong, my right leg is not broken, thank god.

I could just lay down and wait for the ambulance…

But…

"The ambulance will be here, Yukinoshita-sama."

"Thank you Tsuzuki, I will be waiting with Yukino-chan in the ca-"

"…Cancel it…"

With that, every present start looking at my way as I slowly stood up from the floor.

God, this leg is annoying.

But…

There is something I need to do.

I start walking… limping to my bicycle, I raised it and grabbed it for support. My head is starting to clear and I'm more aware of my surroundings.

"…What a drag…" I muttered, annoyed.

God damn right, I have things to do, all of them wasted because of this damn dog. I don't regret anything, though. It was my decision.

I start walking away with my bicycle as crouch. It seems that the witnesses snapped out of their surprise and someone yelled at me.

"W-Where are you going?!" Says the pink haired bubble girl.

She wastes no time and jogs at me, Her chest moves up and down in a hypnotic- What the hell?

Could be that the monstrous hormones are making their way at me?!

So much of dirty descriptions, that's not the reason this fic is M, dammit!

"You need to lay down!" she admonished me.

God dammit.

"I am fine, woman, I don't need your help, leave alone."

I was going to say that but

"…I'm fine…"

I can only muster those two words.

I don't talk to girls…I don't talk to anybody for the matter.

So my social skills are from rusty to non-existent.

Useless abilities to my person. Komachi also claims that I should have friends, or at least, talk to someone who is not my pillow or Kamakura.

"But you just got ran over by a car!"

"I don't have anything broken." I replied simply.

But my uniform got dirty.

"But still…!"

"The lady is right, a run over is no laughter matter…What is your name?"

The woman comes to my way looking at me as if I was a strange creature and she is…amused?

…I don't trust this woman. What a surprise, cause trust doesn't exist in my vocabulary.

"…My mother taught me not to talk with strangers…" I looked at the side.

The pink haired girl and the chauffer look at me with a strange look. Stop looking at me like that, I'm not crazy for obeying my mom, I would be crazy if I didn't.

"…Phu!" The woman, on the other hand, is…laughing?

"What the heck that is so funny!"

"…" I gave her a dead look.

What an irritating person.

"But really, I need your name because I'm taking you to a hospital-"

"No thanks."

"Huh?"

"Bye."

I start walking towards my bicycle when I mounted it…someone snatched me from my bicycle…

"Gah!" It seems that my sleeve is grabbed and I fell down.

"Kyah!" On top of the pink haired girl. I don't know what was it, but it was smooth and fluffy It was rounded and bi-Oh dear god.

I stand up immediately. Don't want anyone accusing me of molesting innocent high school girls.

"I'm sorry!" I said to the pink haired girl.

Then my face soured. "Wait a second… why I am apologizing, you're the one who made me fall!"

Seriously, I have things to do girl.

But that smooth sensation-Stop.

"Ah- no wait! I-I'm sorry, B-but you can leave in your state!" The pink girl stuttered with a big blush on her face.

So it was that…Btw I'm sorry for defile your milk jugs!

"I told all of you that I'm fine, I can walk so I will go to my home."

Yeah, the home card. It's not entirely false my home is close.

"Now, I insist, it was my chauffer fault that you got ran over so is entirely reasonable that I take you to the hospital" The chauffeur then looks at the dog, as if accusing him of all his misfortune, what is strange is that the look from the dog is as if he was mocking him…

Back on track…

No, I can't go to the hospital, at least not the one in this area.

"Also…" She leans close to me, too close that I hear her breath and the tip of my nose is touching hers. " Wouldn't you like to sit tightly close and being nursed with a beautiful onee-san like me?"

"No" Go away.

"Instant answer!?" the pink girl and the chauffeur exclaimed together

"Mama told me not to go with strangers, especially if they look harmless." My mom really worry about me! …I think.

The woman looks at me at first with big eyes of surprise as if this is the first time it happened

Maybe it is.

Then she smiles playfully .

"That's hilarious!" For some reason, I start reminiscing about my middle school… Strange isn't it? Could be that irritating voice is stimulating some dark memory!?

"Why don't you just take the offer?" Said the chauffeur. I can tell that he is getting irritated as he is massaging his temple

"The doctor I like to attend is far away, so it would be like I'm imposing myself for something that it isn't your fault" I lock eyes with the woman "also, I don't like to be in debt." less to people I don't know or care.

I hate people.

The woman looks at my eyes surprised, not because I'm still negating her offer.

Because she had read the meaning of my last words.

"…Where is that hospital?" her eyes were blocked by her hair

"…Taraka Rikou Hospital." I have a bad feeling, so I answer hesitantly.

"Cool, I will give you a ride!" she exclaims happily while looking at me .

Bull's eye, right I was. "I just said…"

"You said it was okay if it was not an inconvenience for us, right?"

"…Did you just twisted the meaning of my words?"

"It's not an inconvenience, right Tsuzuki?"

"…Yes, madam" you pushover!

"T-That's right, you are injured, you shouldn't moving too much!" The pink girl put her two cents in the incoming attack.

What should I do?

I could at least think of a way of getting out of this…but it's too much of a hassle.

I don't know who this woman is, but isn't she too pushy towards someone whom she just met?

Also that glint in her eyes…is like she just found an interesting toy to play.

I'm wary of this woman. I met other people who just had the same glint… And they were not pleasant or good people. But as I said, I don't have time to lose and they are offering me to take me to the hospital that I want to go.

I sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, fine you win… my leg is killing me either way."

"Are you OK?!" The girl asked worried while she closes our distance. Close, you are too close!

"…I'm fine, it's just to put this conversation to an end." I answer looking to the other way. God, I'm such a wuss against her type.

"But before, what is your name" the chauffer looks at my way while he asked

All of them looks at me expecting something.

It not like my name is famous or I'm a superstar.

"Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Goody, Hikigaya-kun, come with me!" She then latches at my right arm, making support of my bad leg.

My arm is between her breasts, while she takes me away from my bicycle, I can feel how they move making a pleasant sensation in my arm

…What is wrong with me today?

Is it because so suddenly I met two female beauties… that talked to me… for the first time in my life that I'm losing my self-control?!

I vacantly look at her face while she gets me into her car.

Wait what?!

"Wait a sec… my bicycle!" My trusted companion!

"Drive Tzusuki! To Takara Rikou hospital!" Woman, my bicycle!

"Damsleif, NOOO!" I will miss you, my only friend!

"Farewell Hachiman, until we met again in hell." a smooth and masculine voice is heard in my head.

…

What about the pink haired girl?

.

.

.

 _ ***End Flashback***_

That Happened.

So here I am.

You must be asking yourself, why much trouble, why didn't you just accepted the trip the first time or what kind of idiot worries about what hospital is going to after being run over by a car or damn man say yes, she has huge Tits!

There was another reason to why I got out earlier of home.

I don't need an entire hour to see the library and search for places.

This was my principal motive

Takara Rikou Hospital.

Is a normal hospital in the area of Chiba that is very popular and has a lot of faithful patients.

For some reason, in the last six months, the dead count in this hospital augmented.

That's normal…

It haves highs and lows.

Until you know that all the people who died are organ donors and were attended by the same Doctor.

Okabe Karaka, 40 years, widowed recently.

He is nice to his patients and is very liked by the patients. His talent as a doctor is one of the best.

The last time was a runner who was hospitalized, suffered a cardiac arrest. The day after he was stabilized. It seems that it was too late to save him, and surprise, he was an organ donor. Not only that, all the patients who died were hospitalized before and were in a great condition or were extremely healthy, and they requested to be attended by him in the base of a recommendation of their friends.

He is famous around the town, nice and likable, and a good doctor.

He is a honey trap. He doesn't need to go out of his way to get victims because they come at him.

Why organ donors thought?

Why do they need to be in great condition or be extremely healthy?

Does it have something to do with his interests?

My thoughts are interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Onii-chan!"

That voice… It belongs to none other than…

"Komachi?"

My little sister by two years, Hikigaya Komachi. She came here wearing a sailor uniform typical of middle school girls.

Oh yeah, this was her first day of 2nd year of middle school.

"Are you okay, what happened, will you live?!" Wow Komachi, it's just a car accident don't piss your pants.

"I'm fine, you didn't have to come so fast to see me" I'm deeply moved that my little sister loves me so dearly

"I do because a love you onii-chan, wow that high in Komachi points!" She says with a bright smile, I'm cryiiiiiiing right now!

Yeah…

"You didn't have anything better to do right?" I smiled darkly.

"W-Whaaaat? Komachi came to see you because she loves you, she already said that…" You brat, say that looking at me instead of the wall!

"Hah, it's fine you would come tomorrow, either way, now shoo, I have things to do." it's not false.

"Gomii-chan, if that is how you treat your adorable and beautiful sister, I don't wanna know how you will treat your girlfriend!" hah! As if I would have one of those!

I'm staring at her when I realize. She had puffy eyes and a red nose.

…she thought **that** would happen again.

Come on…

"Komachi come here for a second…"

"Huh?"

"Just come here for a second." I was moving my hand back and forth, telling her to approach.

She walks to me and then… I hug her

"O- Onii-chan!" It's fine.

I stroke her hair.

"Are you trying to win Komachi points by being a loving brother?"

"You can read me like an open book" When I let you. "the same can be said of me, you know?"

"…"

"I won't die from a car accident you know, it won't happen again."

"I… I know!"

"Then why were you crying?" she buries her head in my chest, probably so she doesn't meet my gaze. Since when you were such a wuss, Komachi-tan?

"I even wanted to walk here, but the damn annoying woman didn't let me!"

"Woman?" she perks up at this.

"Yeah, a college one with her butler ran over me with a car."

"An ojou-sama! Please tell me onii-chan, and be honest!" W-What's with the serious face

"What is it?"

"Did…you…ask…for her number!?" That's what you were worried about

"What the hell, why would I?" seriously Komachi

"Onii-chan!" She deflates "That could be your best chance of not dying alone!" she exclaims all sadly "She would nurse you back to live while falling in love with you and save you from you trashy personality! You would marry and have kids and be happy for the rest of your life! How could you let that chance go by the window?!" That just happen in mangas and Korean dramas, Komachi.

"Your Onii-chan won't die alone because you will be with him right?"

"Of course not." Instantly?! I think I can hear my heart breaking into small pieces.

"Maybe I should have died in that accident then…" I deflated.

"Don't make jokes like that, dummy, nincompoop, Hachiman!" hey, how dare you to use my name as an insult!

"…heh…" "…hah…" we both whisper

"I'm glad you're are fine onii-chan" she then looks up at me with a grateful look.

My sister is truly a beautiful girl! …Maybe I should have died in that accident

"By the way, you can let go now Komachi." She still hugging me after all.

"Huh...Oh!" she separates from me somewhat embarrassed…My sister is too beautiful and cute.

I should start taking precautionary measures against perverts and insects!

Although… something like that happened.

My thoughts are interrupted by the opening of a door.

"Ah! The doctor is here…" Thanks, Komachi, I thought it was some magician telling me that my memory is lost and have to look over a proto-goku in a nun outfit!

I look up to see what kind of doctor was assigned to me…

Then I'm shocked…Because of…it's none other than Okabe Karaka.

"Good Evening Hikigaya-kun, how does your leg feel?" The doctor asked, with caring tone.

I was run over by a car, getting the perfect excuse to be in the hospital that I wanted to go

I was going to search for the very same doctor that got assigned to me.

On top of that, the food here doesn't suck!

I smirked inwardly. Maybe Fate it's not an entire bitch…and we already saw how vast that umbral was…

* * *

 _ **As always, your criticism is welcome.**_


	3. Hunting

_**No**_ _ **thing else to say here, just that thanks for taking your time to read this.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 "Hunting."**_

After I bid farewell to Komachi (she didn't want to leave) I was alone with Karaka

This man has already said, was in his forties.

He has brown hear with some white hair sticking out, he used the hairstyle backward and was sporting an incipient beard. He also uses rectangle glasses. His face is somewhat normal.

"Quite the loving sister isn't she?" I snapped out of my thoughts

"Ah…oh yeah…that was embarrassing!" I answer to him.

"Well, with that out of the way, Hikigaya Hachiman 16 years in his…first year of high school?" he looked confused.

"Yeah, some things happened and I got held back a year." I explained.

"It wasn't for being a delinquent, was it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I can tell that he didn't believe what he said

"Of course not, do I look like the aggressive type, doctor?" I replied.

"But you do have a good psyche, Hikigaya-kun, one would believe what you hide behind those clothes, It's such a shame you were born with those eyes." I was waiting for that.

The jab to my eyes, but I already understood that these magnificent eyes are not made for the foolish mortals.

"You overestimate me, sensei." I laughed sheepishly.

"To be walking after a run over by a car no less." He smiled somewhat amazed.

"We would like to make some tests, to make sure that nothing is broken. We wouldn't like to see you here again wouldn't we?"

"I would prefer not Okabe-sensei." I answer truthfully. "I don't really like the sight of hospitals."

True. I had to stay over on a hospital for almost a year. It's no wonder that I came to dislike Hospital food, hospital staff and Hospital bedsheets.

"Well, that's all Hikigaya-kun, pass a good night and hopefully we would have the test tomorrow by morning."

"Good night Okabe- Sensei." I bowed from my position in the bed.

He exited the room and I was alone again. I rest my head on the pillow and stare to the ceiling.

Nothing out of the normal. A normal, cool looking guy if you were a riajuu. If you were a loner, you would be uncomfortable at a stranger acting so friendly at you. He looked kind, amiable and caring.

Of course, if you're me, you can see the underline of all that. You could see…

That something is wrong with the guy.

He almost was gleefull when he mentioned my physic state and the look he gave me was unnerving…

It was a split second…

But it was a predatory look.

I know…

Because I have the same look now.

.

.

.

It's nighttime.

I asked the nurse for Karaka and she told me that he was already in his home.

She asked me if I wanted to call him, I replied no thanks that I wouldn't want to bother him at late hours with a polite smile. Yes, I was amazed that I could smile politely.

This was what I was waiting for.

Most of the nurses, like corporate slaves, only comes to do the job when something is going wrong. Meaning that they only patrol the first floor and only come when they are called for… and sometimes they don't even come.

Seriously, you only have one job, women!

Anyway…

I was going all metal gear!

Well…

A moving card box would attract too much attention in an empty hallway so without that, I was sneaking in the hallways being careful of not being seen. I have knowledge of this place already as I came one week before entering high school.

To observe Karaka and to get information about the layout and the patrol turns. I should write a book of how to stalk someone. Maybe that way, I would meet a female editor, marry and fulfill my dream of being a house husband!

I got to the office and picked the lock. The wonders of what a clip can do…

With enough practice, it was an easy task.

This area of the hospital is almost deserted because of doctors are either at home or with the risk patients on ICU.

I went in, closing the door slowly, paying attention that it doesn't make any loud noise. I don't want to tempt destiny, he is always listening.

His office is somewhat normal, with few decorations.

The walls are brown colored, with white vertical strips. The ceiling was colored white, with a rather classical chandelier hanging from it. 2 couches are on the lateral walls and in the center is a coffee table… I also look that he have a desk with a computer and a Frigobar.

Probably to drink, he widowed recently so is quite likely that he is still mourning his loss.

I went to the computer and turned it on. The monitor lighted up, showing a picture of him and his wife, both of them dressed as a vampire and a princess on a costume party.

"Input password…" Oh, guess he wasn't one of those…

His password… is the name of his late wife…Hanako.

How do I know?

Well, It's a shot in the dark. I mean, he has a picture of both of them together on his desk and computer. In both pictures, he looks quite happy.

"OKABEHANAKO."

Password accepted.

Neat.

I search in the computer the files of his last patients. Huh, work, work, work…wait.

I clicked the file on sight, which displayed a medical record of a patient.

"Shimazu Gakuto…" The runner that died here.

I open the file containing the autopsy of Gakuto. Died of a sudden heart attack, previously hospitalized because of an overdose of steroids.

Steroids! I couldn't resist the urge of flinch.

Was I wrong?

No…

It's not…

He was stabilized before dying…

I need more information about his patients.

I keep looking in the myriad of files on the hospital database.

"Takuya Mooroka…" A young man who died in a car accident… Wow, I could have ended up like that.

An organ donor, one of the few in japan, with twenty years and a healthy person. Previously hospitalized a few days before because of a headache.

A few days before dying?

It was diagnosed as Acute Stress because of his exams so the doctor prescribed him benzo diazepam.

If…

If Karaka put another kind of pills on the recipient…like sleeping pills…

He could make the accident happen so he could put his hands on the corpse!

It's just a conjecture… I need something solid!

But what…

What is what he wants? Organs? From healthy people?

He cannot be picky, even with modern medicine advancing, Japan is still skeptical about organ donation, so the count of donors is relatively low.

And he doesn't make a body disappear. What is what he see in them?

Should I change my approach...?

No.

I'm on the right track.

Takuya Mooroka…

Is his corpse still here?

…

Yes, he is!

I should get my hands on his autopsy for more information

I start looking into personal files, Most of them are pictures of him with his wife, It seems that he doesn't have any children.

His wife… is beautiful. Not her looks, but her smile. A kind smile adorns her face. A smile that puts you at ease, erasing all of your worries.

She looks happy with Karaka. The death rate started to go up 3 months ago.

I started to think.

Her death is 5 months ago, he took a one month leave, a blank that I couldn't fill. Whatever he did or Whoever he met, I don't know.

Did he start looking after his wife died? Did the death of his wife awoke something on him?

I looked at the picture of them. It was quite plausible.

It was recent, so it must be it. The death of her wife was what triggered him.

…

I think it's enough.

I turn off the computer, not before erasing all trace of me and copying the important files to my phone.

…What the?!

I narrow my eyes when I noted that I had a new contact.

How do I know?

The only numbers I have are Komachi and my parents…

The ID is called…"My favorite Onee-san? " I muttered, perplexed.

Deleted.

I don't have time for this crap!

I turn my look to the Frigobar and is… Locked? I understand.

I would also lock my MAX COFEE stash, though, why would he lock it while being on the hospital?

I could pick the lock…but I don't have time and he would notice that someone was here because of the lock condition.

I took some pics to his files with my cell phone. Before leaving I took a last glance at a framed photo that was on the desk.

It was Karaka and his wife in their late 20s

How did his wife die?

.

.

.

I went back to my room and changed.

My leg is better now, I heal fast… Ouch god fucking dammit!

I went to the basement being careful that no one recognized me.

I was barely a day so the only ones who knows me are Karaka and the nurse… and I'm pretty sure she forgot my existence.

I used the emergency stairs…I'm gonna treat myself the best ramen coupons can give me after this!

Right again my leg, I'm somewhat amazed at the lack of people or security here…could it be that someone invoked Opila Runs?!

I enter to the morgue avoiding the guard stationed there. This place is creepy… yet I feel at ease.

The morgue is composed by death chambers with the bodies and the stuff that is used to open them.

Scalpels, steel trays, that kind of stuff.

There must be a computer…or file record. Oh, look!

Further away is a desk with a personal computer and a file record. Possible for updating the most urgent files like the autopsy and stuff.

How convenient…

I began searching about Takuya Mooroka…

Nope, nope… A jump special…there he is. I take the expedient from the file.

As I was going to open it, I hear footsteps from the outside…

Shit!

I hide behind a shelf in the corner, looking at who entered. It was a frog-faced doctor… who somehow reminds me of a popular frog mascot that appeared on television?

What?

"…God this place is creepy…" You work here, though.

"Guess it's was nothing… " Yes, go away, I have work to do here.

"I told them to increase security here, damn those greedy bastards!" He yelled, angry.

…Increase of security?

He then slams the door while he leaves, obviously pissed. I, then, come out of my hiding place and go straight to the computer…

Knowing how old he is, he must be at odds with technology (Max3213 doesn't hold any responsibility for any fic reader older than 60 that feels offended by this.) and I just pray that he has his password somewhere…Here?

"…Handsome_BlackJack?" Heh. Good Taste.

I typed the password to unlock the computer and went to the Hospital's intranet.

Searching on the hospital forum, I found a private conversation between the old forensic and the director of the hospital.

"Be on high alert. There is some weird shit going down there. The last time an entire kidney went missing for Christ Sake!, I don't know how that even happened but if the board heard of it, we can go fuck ourselves to hell!" Wow… Language.

An entire kidney? I keep searching…It seems that Karaka and the old forensic called Takeshi are friends and he even comes down here to bring him lunch.

There is a message that asks him to lock when he is done…

He has full access to this place.

.

.

.

I go back to my room.

There is nothing in his house. Only an altar with the picture of his wife. And there are no secret compartments or spaces behind the walls of the close.

You know, all the hiding places where you would hide your porn…wait… with the digital era…

Who buys porn these days?

Ehem…whatever.

About the house.

It's expected. He has regular visits from coworkers or family by the side of his late wife, also, community reunions, god I didn't know that still happened.

He doesn't have a private place or evil lair to his name.

But…

There is a place where no one bothers him without warning.

His office. Whatever he does or keep it is there.

That is his private place, a place where he is his "true self", a place where he doesn't have to pretend the kind, good old doctor.

A place that society doesn't know.

"…I need to see what it is hiding there" Concretely the only place where I couldn't look.

His Frigobar.

I need to see what is in there!

While thinking of that I notice that its 3 in the morning.

I need to see what is in there tomorrow!

I keep thinking of Kamakura and the last chapter of Chiba Ghouls while I drift away in my dreams…

.

.

.

I awake from my slumber. Opening my eyes takes me a while to get accustomed to the shine of the place.

I sit on the bed, yawning loudly. I turned to the left to see a rather familiar sight.

"Yahallo!" Says the Short Haired Onee-san that ran over me. Familiar doesn't mean welcomed.

I go back to sleep.

I don't want to deal with this.

.

.

.

I feel a creep in my thigh.

What the hell?!

I sat up almost instantaneously, glaring at the woman that just touched me unapropiatly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked the sexy yet annoying woman that is currently looking at me while laughing.

I'm injured you know. And oversensitive to touch!

"Hikigaya-kun, you don't need to be so afraid of me, you know?" Said the short haired Onee-san.

"No…more than that, you're just annoying…" I said with a deadpan face.

This is getting bothersome calling her Onee-san.

"You don't need to bother, Yukinoshita-San…" Yes, Yukinoshita-san.

The name of the irritating lady is Yukinoshita Haruno.

Daughter of the CEO of a Construction Company and member of the Diet. I did my research. Thankfully it wasn't a mob family…

God, it would be annoying to clean the bodies…

I'm acquaintance with her from the car accident, and it seems that she somehow managed to put her number on my cell phone…without me knowing!

I'm both scared and impressed.

"Anyway…why are you here?" Yes, why? You already took me here (though, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you), what do you want from me?

"Mmm…" She put her finger on her chin making a thinking pose "Can I come here because I want to?" I made a disbelieving face.

"Why would you want to?" I'm not an esper or a harem protagonist who caught your look while heroically saving a dog. Practically, people would call me stupid for trying to save a dog.

I know I would.

"Because you are interesting, Hikigaya-Kun!" She said, giggling a bit.

"Hah?" I replied stupefied.

Could it be…? Smooth 8man Begins!

Wait… I didn't say anything charming or flirty to her…

Also, harems are BS.

Authors are too much of pussies to end it like that, so they chose the one that they like while breaking the heart of the others.

So much developing to just crush it in the most angsty way they can think of.

"Why?" I ask, what is interesting on me, anyway? I am just your average school student…At least in the outside.

"Is like you don't care how you are saw by people." Huh? That's it?

"Isn't that just being indifferent? That's not being interesting. It's just being arrogant or prideful. It can be interpreted in many ways." I explained.

"No, that's not it…it's more like apathy." She answers me, looking straight at my eyes.

She is studying me.

"I don't really care what nameless people says or thinks of me, that's just all" I shrugged.

Yes. I don't involve myself with people, what is the point?

Trying everything in your power to please your "friends" or getting thrown to the side?

Being in a relationship so superficial that they would dump themselves just for a more muscular guy or a girl with a bigger ass?

Treating people in a lowers society status like trash to improve your self-worth?

….

….

….

I start remembering…what happened in there…

My expression sombered while I remember those memories.

… _ **Betraying and backstabbing your friends in order to save your sorry ass?!**_

 _ **Truly disgusting, it makes me sick how they can be happy in such shallow relationships.**_

 _ **Why would I like to be part of such shitty style of life?**_

…

…

…

 _ **Calm down…**_

I isolate myself from such useless practice, I don't find anything worth in being involved in the prattle of such frivolous organisms.

Faking smiles and laughs.

Fake care and worry.

…Faking emotion.

All of that to maintain a status quo. Truly stupid.

"…That's just how I am…" I mutter to myself "I don't understand what you are saying. I am just me, that's all."

"That just can't be all?!" She asked like a child that can't solve a puzzle. What do you want anyway?

"I just like to be alone and doesn't care about trifling stuff like that, isn't that normal in loners?"

"I can't stop the feeling that there is more into that, Hikigaya-kun." She looks at me expecting something, damn this woman had good intuition.

"Nope, just me being absolutely normal and boring." I replied with a forced smile. I am like that…most of the time.

"Normal people wouldn't call themselves boring and normal while talking to a sparkling beauty like me!" She then crosses her arms below her chest and emphasizes their size. What?

Is because of that? Damn…talking about overconfidence!

"…" I looked at her, tilting my head. "Acting like a slut won't work on me, Yukinoshita-san." I replied courteously.

"Hmm?" She hmeed. "What about this?" She leaned closer than before. I inclined my head away from hers, avoiding her look.

I'm still awkward with women. Especially when they are older.

"By the way Hikigaya kun… I couldn't stop thinking about." What now?

"You thinking? That can't be good…" I retorted. It seems that she paid no mind to my insult and stared at me…or rather, my body.

"Aren't you rather fit?" She asked, with a detective glare.

…Hah?

"I like exercising in the morning." I replied, with a normal tone. I like to jog and bike between locations because I don't like public transport. Too many people. There is always someone who accuses me of being a molester, a robber or some shit like that.

And I like to be in form. Is a necessity for my…extracurricular activities.

"Yeah… I can see that." What is she doing? Why is she getting closer?

She leans over me and starts touching my shoulder and my biceps like she was some kind of doctor doing an examination. Her hands feel nice and soft.

"…You could easily be even fitter than Hayato…" She mutter to herself.

Her breasts are in complete view, they are well rounded and they seem smooth… Have some decency, this is your body we are talking about!

Also, what is wrong with me these days!

"Hey, I would be grateful if I can have my body back." I said sternly.

Being in such proximity by a beautiful woman stimulates my senses!

…not accurately.

Being in proximity with another person trigger my danger senses to a full course. I'm overly paranoid about being with a person I don't trust.

Like spy movies.

I grab her shoulders. "Hikigaya Kun!?" Her eyes widened in surprise and she flustered.

It seems that she is not accustomed to touch…good to know. Maybe that way, she would leave me alone.

I gently push her off me. Even if I hate people, I still have manners when it comes to how to treat a woman.

I blame my mom.

And… my brother, who taught me that I should treat people like I would like them to treat me.

Not that I care anymore…maybe because of the memories that I remembered before.

"I'm uncomfortable with that." I said annoyed "You can't just touch people without their permission" Seriously that is just common sense.

We are not in America or France after all!

She sees as if I was an alien that just appeared.

"What, do I have something in my face?" I asked faking surprise, passing my hands over my face.

"…You are truly interesting…" She mutter in a low voice, but not enough to me.

I have good hearing.

From my loner's years. I could pick insults in a 5m radius!

"Ah!" She exclaimed when she saw her watch "I'm late!" Your fault not mine.

"Uh." I said hinting gratefulness.

She did pick this up and looked at me, with an unreadable face.

Then she smiled "Most men would like to be accompanied and touched by someone like me, you know?" she said playfully and with a flirty and inviting tone.

I lock eyes with her. It seems that she was caught off guard by my serious gaze and…blushed a bit?

"Yukinoshita-san." I said in a severe tone.

"Y-Yes?"

"Most men think with their dicks."

.

.

.

After saying goodbye to Haruno, she gave me (Forced on me) her cell number.

…

I am in my room alone, glancing at the ceiling.

It's time. (insert 4chan meme here.)

I sent an anonymous email to Karaka.

'I know your secret, come to your office at 01:00 a.m.'

I already know what he does with them, It was obvious, how could I miss such simple detail?

Something that the bodies have in common.

The pictures, the missing organs, the recently dead of his partner in living, everything.

He did everything…

For his wife.

.

.

.

I received an anonymous message on my phone while I was in home. I unconsciously gritted my teeth when I saw the content of the mail.

"I know your secret, come to your office at 01:00 a.m." My secret?

What?

Who is this?

What does this guy mean by that?

In my office?

Could he…!?

…

I go to my room. I open the drawer and take the gun that was hid under the drools.

A standard M1911 with a silencer. It was a gift from my father in law. To protect her.

She didn't know, she never knew. She would get angry at the thought of me having a gun. She was a peace loving woman, after all.

I close the drawer and grab my coat, where I hide the gun.

I start thinking who send that message to me. How much he knows…did he opened it?!

The frigobar?!

I start getting irate and distraught, my breath was ragged and I was walking back and forth. I'ts only when I look to the framed picture on the table that I can calm myself down.

There is a woman in her late 20s, using a white dress that complements her figure.

She is endowed and had a beautiful face. But that's not important.

Her smile…Her kind and innocent smile. The smile which I fell in love. I felt like I could keep going as long as she was with me.

Until she …She disappeared from my hand. No…that's not right.

It was snatched from me.

But don't worry, I will bring you, with me.

Together, my love.

.

.

.

I am walking to the hospital, disguised with a long coat and glasses. I'm well known among the staff and it would be risky if I'm spotted by someone. I can't explain what I'm doing here when I'm not in a shift and the board is already keeping an eye on its employees because of the rapine on the bodies at the morgue.

I have to avoid getting identified at any cost.

I arrive at the front door of my office.

No one is here around this hour, as the attention of the staff is dedicated to the patients on high-risk and hanging around the staff room. Even more desolated with the security guards paying more attention at the morgue.

Is the perfect place to meet someone without anyone seeing or hearing anything…was this the reason of why he choose this place to meet?

…?!

The door is open. What is this!?

I open the door carefully and silently, peering over.

Is entirely dark. Except for a weak light, that comes from behind my desk…

My Frigobar!

I forgot any sense of caution as I rushed to the Frigobar, almost tripping with the coffee table, causing a loud sound that resounded in the room, but I didn't care.

They are going to spoil! My specimens!

I approach the Frigobar and examine it. The interior is still cold so it doesn't have much time opened.

..Thank god…

But who…

Who was the fucker that dares to play with me?

"Beautiful isn't it?" an unidentifiable voice alerted me.

I lose no time drawing my gun!

"Who is there?" I asked. If I start yelling I could attract attention, I can't risk losing the value of this place.

A quiet and deserted place, the last place this bastard will see! But I look at emptiness.

The light in the mini-frigorific turns off.

I lose my only source of light!

"…Damn…Where are you!" I muttered angrily, looking around me if something moved.

This fucking coward won't appear before me?

"Karaka-san, you had been a bad person…" the voice said to me, with a teasing voice.

I look at the source to see only darkness. Where is he?

"You killed Takuya Mooroka and Shimazu Gakuto…" Mooroka and Gakuto…

Those names!

"They are labeled in the boxes in the Frigobar." The voice says, with an amazed tone. "What a beginner's mistake…"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I said . He knows…

"How cliché…but there is no point in hiding it, Karaka-san." The voice said, reassured. "You took their lives…for your own objectives and purposes."

"Wrong!" he is wrong. He just doesn't understand!

"You needed him to satisfy your twisted dreams." My dream, what the fuck does he know about my dream!

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I asked to the voice, how laughed derisively.

"I'm talking about your little pet project" My beating stopped.

What.

Is like time froze.

He knows… He knows everything…

The organs, Mooroka and Shimazu and my secret…

But that doesn't matter to me now. I look down to the floor.

"Pet…project?" I muttered slowly lifting my face

YOU MOTHERFUCKER

"DID YOU JUST CALLED IT PET PROJECT, ARE YOU MOCKING ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I can't hold my anger and yelled at the black space.

This asshole is insulting it!

The voice sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I'm mocking you." his voice sounded detached. "You and your childish dream."

"!"

"You really thought that you could bring a dead person back?" The voice sounded distant. "People don't come back from the dead. It's unnatural."

"Of course, I can, I just need, need organs and blood!" I answer. I need those things, I can make her a body. If there's no way, I will create it!

Everything is possible. Human's possibilities are endless.

"Blood…" The voice sounds somewhat pensively "It was what the piece that brought me to you." What?

"The victims were organ donors, and they need to be healthy to create the perfect body…"

Yes, they needed.

"But you were beginning to despair, the number of donors and on top of that healthy ones were almost insignificant."

Yes, the sadly were.

"You started to steal organs inside the hospital, didn't matter if they were or not donors"

Yes, I needed them.

Because…

"Because of that, I knew what blood type you were looking."

"Type AB, the same type your wife had."

That's correct.

Hehehehehe.

"Hahaha… you are a clever one aren't you?" The little bastard figured out

But...

"What are you going to do with that information." I smiled

A big pointy smile adorns my face. He doesn't have evidence. If he leaves I will disposal of the evidence. If he recorded this conversation. I just need to wait for him to try leaving the room. When I hear the sound of the door opening.

Then, I will just shoot at him.

I will not kill him.

I'm going to take his organs while he is still fucking alive!

I'm will disembowel him!

I start looking at my surroundings.

My Eyes are getting accustomed to the dark. Where the hell are you?

"You are pathetic." the voice spat at me with disgust.

Pathetic?!

I frown my brows

"You couldn't accept reality and run away to a fantasy." A fantasy?!

"You needed to think that you were god and could bring people alive because you think you can do it." I can do it, I need more time!

"You can't and she's dead." She is NOT!

"She won't be coming back." shut up!

"This is reality… everything you did was useless. All the people you killed and defiled, all of that was for nothing." He said, sadly.

"You… are just an animal."

"IT WASN'T FAIR!" My wife, my Hanako.

Why did she have to die!?

I wanted to be with her, to pass time with her, having children

I WANTED TO DIE OF OLD AGE WITH HER!

SHE WAS TAKEN! I WILL TAKE HER BACK!

"And now… I Pity you…" the voice's tone didn't convey pity…it was rather…disappointment.

Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up

"SHUT UP!" you piece of shit!

"I WILL KILL YOU" I will!

"Kill me…heh." that fucker's voice sounded smug and confident.

"The hell!?"

" _Did you kill anyone before with your own two hands before?"_

Danger

That's the sensation I'm feeling now

Where is he?

I look to all sides while pointing my gun.

" _I didn't come here to play or be Kindaichi Kousuke nor Edogawa Conan."_ the voice said with a bored tone…

No…

The shadow that took form in front of me said

It was smiling eerily

That silhouette…Was it…him?!

I point my gun at him

"DIE!"

To find no one standing

" _ **I came here to kill you"**_

 _A voice sounded behind_

 _I couldn't turn…_

 _I was falling._

 _I felt something on my neck…something cold._

 _My throat was sliced. I saw blood splatter. My blood._

 _In a fraction of a second…_

 _But…_

 _I will be with my wife…My Hanako._

 _I can't hear anything, no sound_

 _I can't see anything, everything is black_

 _I…_

 _ **Am I dead?**_

.

.

.

I was currently at my home and Lazing around, watching TV with Kamakura.

Komachi was making dinner while humming the opening of a mahout shojo anime. I offered to make it but she declined. She says that is like a welcome meal from the hospital.

I thanked her… I have a really good sister.

Truly she is the best tier!

It's a shame…that I'm not a good brother.

Keeping this from her. My activities.

But… it's for the best.

It was my vow. I needed it. Practice…this is no more than practice.

I do not enjoy killing… I really not. (Don't listen to the jerk narrating the prologue!)

But this is necessary for me.

Is practice, after all. I have to repeat. And repeat.

I will keep doing it

I have to improve.

I will be the strongest and most feared serial killer.

Only then, I can avenge him, who died in despair.

My brother… Ryuuta.

I will find that psychopath, and bring his life for you.

I will kill him…in the worst possible way that I can imagine.

But… not now…

I'm not strong enough.

To kill him. Wait for me.

I will find you.

I promise.

And I don't make a promise that I don't intend to fulfill.

.

.

.

Currently, I was awake in the morning, eating breakfast, one of the most important meals after MAX COFEE!

…What do you mean MAX COFEE is not a meal? Shame on you!

What was I doing again?

"Onii-chan, you're going to be late! To you the first day of school!" My sister yells at me, excited.

"…Oh yeah, the first day of school." I replied with a bored tone.

What a drag. Being with social monkeys in enclosed spaces makes Hachiman a dull boy.

"I'm going early." Komachi says after eating the toast in her mouth.

"You have jam in your mouth." I said while cleaning my mouth with a handkerchief.

"Eh it's Jammed?!" of course not. What are you, a rifle?

"It haves Jam." I stood up and clean her mouth with the handkerchief "Here."

"Oh! Thanks, Onii-chan!" You're welcome "Be careful going to school." Komachi waves at me.

"God must hate me if he makes me crash in a car in the span of a week." Or maybe I'm the holder of the imagine breaker!

Nah, couldn't be…it doesn't crush my illusions of being a house-husband! Also…is pretty useless in non-powered-AUs.

"Goodbye, be careful and watch both roads before crossing!" Komachi told me.

"I'm not a baby." She sticks her tongue at me. I smiled "Goodbye!"

I smile. When I see her closing the door. I frown, displeasure was a good word to describe how I feel.

"…hah…"

I stand up and grab my bags.

School.

I exited the door. I'm not excited about going. Scratch that…I was terribly and utterly annoyed. What do I have to learn anyway? I could study from the commodity of my home.(with the help of Google-sensei.)

Oh well.

No point in whining. I head to what is going to be my real first day of school (See what I did there)

.

.

.

He was spooked.

He was currently in the morgue of the forensics department, for the autopsy of the body. He arrived recently, being busy investigating the crime scene.

"So, what do we have here?" The doctor asked him. He was a bald man with a black beard and a rough expression. He would look like a lumberjack if it wasn't because of the lab coat and the glasses.

"Okabe Karaka, 41 years old. He was a doctor at Taraka Rikou Hospital. Found at 9:30 am sitting on his desk. The nurse alerted security when she checked on him and found the stitches on his hand." He answered, reading his notes.

He looked again at the corpse that was laid on the table. He looked like motherfucking Frankenstein. It didn't help that he had the look of well…a dead body.

"Well…where do I start?" He was caressing his beard. "The cause of dead was exsanguination. There is a cut on his anterior part of the neck, in front of the vertebral column. It was a quick death, he bled out in less than five minutes." The doctor concluded.

"Yeah, I can tell that from the mess in the crime scene." There was a pool of blood a few steps from the body. It was obvious that the body has moved post-mortem. "Wait…the stitches are post-mortem?"

"Yes. He did it when he was already death. Also, he did it over it, like skin stitching that is popular these days…Is there anything else?"

"The state of the body…someone was holding a gun. We didn't found the murder weapon in the crime scene so I assume that the killer took it when everything was over. So that means that the one who was holding the gun was the victim."

"Meaning?"

"He had a gun. And still ended up dead. There are no defensive wounds so that means that either it was a sneak attack…" The most probable choice…

"or…?" The doctor asked, curious.

"He was too slow."

"Don't those mean the same thing?" The doctor asked, confused.

"Sneak or CQC? "He muttered, scribbling in his notebook. "I am ready, please start the autopsy, please."

"I will." He took a pair of scissors and cut through the stitches. "Huh?"

"What?"

"The stitches…the ones in the chest in Y form…were made to close the body."

"…Huh?"

"Is not skin stitching." He cut trough the stitches. It was then when the skin fell flat.

"…" he used some clippers to maintain the body open. He then took some organs out of-

"What?"

"These…were put there. Liver, kidney and heart." The doctor took each of them out. "…Detective. I don't think these are his organs."

The detective was bewildered. He remembered a Frigobar in the victim's office. He thought it was for samples. A doctor thing, not that it wasn't less creepy because of that.

"Yes?"

"There is something else." He took a…

"A card?" He passed it at the detective. He starts reading the card…

Was printed a message.

' _Hello and good day…or night. It depends on the time you find this._

 _I am here to share an opinion. About love._

 _Love is a strange emotion. It makes you do things that otherwise, you wouldn't do…_

 _Because they are extremely insane._

 _Love is a good drug. It can keep you happy, optimist, upbeat…and sane. No matter what happens, as long as you loved one is with you, everything seems better._

 _Love is a good trigger. If someone or something takes your most precious thing, it drives you crazy…crazy enough to break the boundaries imposed by society and law._

 _This piece is what is left of a good man, loving husband, and a kind doctor. Driven mad because of the void that was left on his heart._

 _We will meet again.'_

The detective's face was adorned with a frown. A deep one. "Him again?!"

"What is going on?" The lumberjack doctor was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"I am going to call the inspector. We have one of 'his'." He dialed his phone.

"…Him?" He said with a troubled expression.

"Yeah. The serial killer who only kills other serial killers."

The end of the note said:

' _The evangelist of murders,_

 _Killer Killer '_

* * *

 ** _Your criticism is welcome here. Both kinds._**


	4. Hikigaya Hachiman and Killer Killer

**Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatata.**

 **Anybody thought that the second season was overly dramatic?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 "Hikigaya Hachiman and Killer Killer."**

There are many urban legends about and living in Chiba.

The web is a big place where someone can find these rumors.

The mysterious Chibatman rider.

Ghosts that are in determined locations.

Man using black suits that are sighted in certain places.

Most of them are false… and they are not our focus now.

What we are searching for is one that appeared around 3 years ago, one that no one could have confirmed it's existence. Though there are several theories, no one had solid proof of this person.

A serial Killer who kills other killers… in other words…

A vigilante that targets other serial killers and criminals.

'Killer Killer'

.

.

.

3 years ago…

There was a certain vicinity in the city of Chiba. The people living there were peaceful and likable, most of them were married couples with children.

It was normal and peaceful…Until a certain crime was discovered.

According to the witness, she was walking her dog in a morning jog when she spotted a small sleeping bag in the park where the children of the neighborhood are most of the time,

She approached the bag and noticed…It was one of those sleeping bags for kids… and there was something inside.

.

.

.

The kid that was found in the bag was missing for 2 days.

Osamu Tomohiro.

According to the sources and the forensics, he had bruises in all of his body. He was repeatedly raped and finally, he was strangled to death.

One of many of the identified victims of a serial killer and pedophile dubbed as "The Boogeyman", referencing the character in the occidental legends.

There were already three more victims apart from Tomohiro. 2 girls and 1 boy without counting Tomohiro.

None of them were older than 12 years.

All raped and strangled, found in sleeping bags.

The police had no leads in the case. The fathers and Mother were demanding for justice. Crying for their children…some of the wanting to take justice for themselves.

It was a controversial case in Chiba.

Some time passed.

In the same park days later, appeared another sleeping bag.

Only this time…

It was an adult sleeping bag.

Furuta Akio, 25 years, engineer. He was found dead in the park inside of a sleeping bag. He was repeatedly beaten and was strangled.

He was a known figure in the neighborhood. He liked to play with children in the park because they reminded him his dead son, according to the residents that talked with him.

When they were examining his body, they found stuffed inside his mouth a paper.

Printed… with the pictures of the victims of the boogeyman.

Searching inside his home, the police found children underwear hidden behind a drawer… with DNA from the victims.

Furuta Akio was the Boogeyman.

No one would even think that such kind person was such a horrible monster, living with them…being in contact with their children.

The boogeyman case was closed, giving the parents who lost their children and the ones who still had them, closure and peace.

There is still a question…

Who killed the Boogeyman?

.

In the other face of the printed paper found in Akio's mouth.

Was printed a message

" _Hello and good day_

 _This letter here is to tell you a secret._

 _Everyone has another side, people are two sides of a coin._

 _They are extremely kind and innocent…_

 _And they can be Hideous and Wicked._

 _You should take that into account the next time._

 _Everything you see in a person is a lie until proven otherwise._

 _A mask. A facade. Present in everyone, even you, my dear reader._

 _Be careful. You don't know anything about anyone._

 _Your coworkers, your neighbors, your family. Everyone has secrets._

 _It's not a bad thing…they are free to lie._

 _With nothing more to say on this occasion…_

 _I present you the piece inspired by the serial killer knows as:_

' _Boogeyman'_

 _I hope we meet again._

 _The evangelist of murderers_

 _Killer Killer"_

In the bottom was a face divided into two sides.

An uncolored, normal and smiling face on the left.

A black colored, sinister face that had an eerie smile and red eyes in the right.

.

.

.

A Teacher who molested and blackmailed his female students, driving them to suicide.

A businessman who kidnapped and tortured school girls and young women in anonymous dates.

A Woman who seduced and married rich men, only to kill them and inherit their money.

What is common in them?

All of them were murdered in the same manner they did kill their victims

All of them had a letter addressed to no one in particular.

With the same two-faced icon.

The signature Letter of Killer Killer.

There's a question in the police force.

Who Is Killer Killer?

.

.

.

Youth.

What is the meaning of that word?

The condition of quality of being young, the time of life between childhood and maturity, an early period of development or existence.

I think…

Youth is a like a training to be an impostor.

Cliques, groups, gangs, whatever you call it.

They group themselves and pretend that they like each other. To survive.

In Society, you will need to pretend, lie, scam and deceive to live. After all, when you get into the real world, you will have to work, coexist and see people that you hate, but can say it to face value.

Because it's what it needs, otherwise, you would break the status quo, lose your job, and gain the hate of that person's 'friends'.

It needs hypocrites. When someone asks your opinion about the matter, even if you are against it, you accept. Why? Because of your fear to being rejected. You lie to yourself and your beliefs and do or say the complete opposite of them.

And most important…

Needs sacrifices. If you go against them or you act in a way they don't like, you would be left alone. You will be disposed of. They need you to give everything in order to please them, please the 'group'. If you don't, they will replace you with some other clown who will.

It's no more than that.

You won't live for yourself but for the common good.

Having to care about how are you acting, choosing carefully your words, being what they want you to want.

For what point?

Just to feel good about yourself? Being popular? To be loved? It doesn't matter…

All of that is just on the surface.

You Rely on fake friendship and camaraderie to survive your environment. There is a certain belief:

"No one can do anything alone. They need other people to rely on." This motto can be read in all shounen magazines.

That's not true. People can live on their own. They can live on their own. They can save the planet on their own.

They can be their own person.

It's just that they don't even try. Because they would be branded as 'weird', 'abnormal' and many other labels. Just because they don't fit the profile or because they don't try to please anyone.

To answer the question in the title…

Youth is Hollow. It is no more than an illusion. Something parents tell their children to appease them.

If you want to live your life lying to yourself you're entire life…

Then I suggest you go and kill yourself.

Written by Hikigaya Hachiman for Modern Japanese.

Class 1-F.

.

.

.

The face of my Japanese teacher was getting more disfigured the more she reads my essay. There was this weird twitch in his right eye. He looked back and forth between me and my essay.

"Hikigaya…" She says in a deeply irritated tone. "What was the assignment that I handed out during class?" She had to stop herself of clenching her teeth.

"…It was an essay. We had to write based on the topic of 'Looking back in the past and reflecting the future'" I replied, looking at her with a nervous look. Did she eat something bad?

"Exactly, then why did you wrote a death threat!?" She then lets a sigh and pulled a hand through her hair "Are you a murderer?" I hold my breath "or are you just a plain idiot?!" and then let it go.

I thought I was the only one who nailed it…

…Hah…

"Pay attention!" She yells at me, obviously angered at my lack of attention.

"Yes…" I replied, discouraged. I was getting bored…and talking to this lady is somewhat tiring. She is always angry when she talks to me… I wonder why?

"Hikigaya, what is with this tasteless essay? It's so dark and edgy. It depressed me and stopped me from enjoying my jump and ruined my good mood!" Her eyes shooting daggers at me, with a deadly scowl.

So it was my realistic essay what put her in this state…

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I did what I was asked to." At least, I think so…

"Generally, this kind of essays are used to reflect your mistakes in the past and to project a good future about yourself, don't you think?" Hah?

"I did. If that wasn't the objective of this essay, then say so. I then would have written what was asked and we would be happy. Isn't it you fault for writing misleading questions, Hiratsuka-sensei?" I answer with irritation. How do you expect me to do it without knowing that?

N-Not that I'm angry about having to dispose of such magnificent and honest essay. I was, like, really inspired while writing that. All of my efforts being crushed like this.

"Don't twist the meaning of my words, brat!" Brat huh?

I look at the ceiling and mutter "From the perspective of someone of your age, I am a kid…"

I blocked an incoming punch with my hand.

"Ah!" I take off my eyes from the ceiling and look at my aggressor, Hiratsuka-sensei, whose fist I was holding.

"You should stop using violence, sensei. It doesn't suit you." I advised her, letting her hand go. "Anyway, Hiratsuka Sensei, are we done here?" I asked.

Hopefully, we are finished here so I can go home to watch Ajin!

She was stroking her hand with a light wince. I didn't use too much force, you know? My mother would kill me if I damaged a woman.

"Wait a second there, Hikigaya." I tightened the grip of my essay and my shoulders dejectedly slumped. So close!

"What?" I sighed, tired. I didn't have too much sleep yesterday. Amazing how much time can someone waste on watching cat videos.

"Are you in any clubs?" No, there are people there. Also, most of them are disgusted at my sight and whisper behind my back.

"No."

"Do you have friends?" Huh? Where is this going?

"No."

It was then when Hiratsuka sensei's face brimmed with excitement.

It was at the same moment that I knew something bad was going to happen.

"I knew it! You really don't have any friends! Just one look to those lifeless eyes and anyone would know!" I blinked.

What the hell?! Why everyone attacks my eyes?!

She nodded to herself muttering and yes and then looked at me with a reserved expression. "…Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Of course not, why would I?" I answered immediately, no need of beating around the bush.

It's not like I want one.

I would need to pay all my attention to her, buy her gifts and hear her complaint about everything. All for her to dump me for a more handsome dude.

Not that it will happen ever.

And on top of that…

I already have Komachi!

"I see…" She gazed at me intensely and somewhat looked…relieved?

I keep looking at her with a dead expression and she shift her eyes towards my essay. Are you avoiding my eyes?

"Rewrite your essay." She ordered.

"I will." I was going to turn in the opposite direction when I heard her saying more.

"However, we have another problem." Huh?

"We do?" I asked puzzled.

"The facts are, that your heartless words and behavior have hurt my feelings and my hand" That one was your fault. "Did no one taught you how not to talk to a woman about her age" They did, but I didn't bother listening. "As a result, you are required to join the service club."

Ok…What?

The service club?

"After all, you hurt my feelings and your wrongdoings must be punished." You don't look hurt all!

Damn, you are making poses and you are more perky and cheerful than usual!

Also the word perky reminds me of something else...

I don't know how it happened but I'm glancing sneakily at sensei's breasts movement. I start looking at the ceiling.

"Huh? Is something there?"

"There was a spider there." I lie "What about this… 'Service club'?"

The name implies helping…and I hate helping. Especially when I'm not rewarded!

"Just follow me." then she exited the room, her lab coat fluting with every step she made.

It's a waste of time, but knowing her, she will pester me until I give or make my life impossible.

Usually both.

I sighed, annoyed as I walked behind her.

.

.

.

It's September of my first year of High school. Four months have passed since I entered in Sobu high.

Because of my late entry, a week after the ceremony entrance, all cliques and groups were formed and I, unsurprisingly, was left out.

Well, I'm pretty sure I would be a loner either way so it's not a big lost…

In one month, I managed to attract the attention of the female teacher I'm currently following. I'm pretty sure it's not because of my excellent grades or my quiet personality.

Is it because of my eyes? Why do I even ask, of course, It's my eyes.

It's always is.

This service club…

I have the feeling that is going to be a pain in the ass…

.

.

.

"We're here…mates." I heard her muttering the last part. Now you copy internet parodies?

You've way too much free time, Hiratsuka-sensei. Must be because of your single state. I see her head turning at me with a scowl as if I had said those words out loud.

I didn't. Even I know how not bring the age of a woman, her marital status, and her hobbies all at once.

We arrived at our destination. We were in front of a very normal looking door of a classroom on the second floor of the special building of Sobu High school.

There's a club here?

There was nothing that indicates that there's a club here, there was no doorplate nor any decoration. Just a plain door with a plain empty sign.

As I was staring at it, wondering what kind of club is, sensei opens the sliding door, making a loud sound.

What I saw was a normal classroom. There were piled up chairs and tables in the back, could it be that this was being used as storeroom?

I diverted my attention at the single girl that was seated in a chair near the window.

She was reading a book with a picture of a black cat on the cover. Ah, the cover was also written in English. A foreign?

To me, it looked like even if nuclear bombs were to fall on Japan, she would still be here reading quietly, as if she was an existence above this dimension plane.

She had long, black hair tied in two red ribbons and blue eyes. She was wearing the black blazer of the school, a white shirt under it and a ribbon tied around her neck. She wears black stockings up to her knees and a plaid skirt.

She also had slender legs that seem to glow with the light from the window. She just realized that she had visitors. After putting a bookmark in her book, she looked up at us.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, I told you before. Knock before you enter." Reproached the black-haired girl, with a tired tone. It seems that they know each other…

"Even if I knock, you wouldn't answer." Replied sensei while smiling uncaringly. You're way too cocky, Hiratsuka-sensei.

"That's because you enter before I have time to respond." She gave a disapproving look in response to sensei's words.

She then gave a quick glance at me and said: "Who is the slob standing there like a dumbass?"

Slob, I can understand, 'cause the sloppy way I dress but Dumbass? That was uncalled for.

I responded with an indifferent look. "Didn't your mother taught you that you should present yourself before asking someone's name, miss?" I replied with a polite tone. Being rude would only feed her point.

She glared at me before shifting her eyes to Hiratsuka-sensei.

I know this girl…

…

Huh…I don't know this girl.

I don't know anyone in this school.

For the record and future references, I don't bother remembering names of people I don't care and don't care about me. A faceless guy I am for them, Faceless guys are them for me.

I'm pretty sure that the only name I know is Hiratsuka Shizuka-sensei. All the times she tried to hit me and called me to the staff room bore its fruits!

I look at sensei with praising eyes. It seems that she picked this up and coughed to grab our attention.

"This is Hikigaya. He is looking to join the club." What?

"I am?" I asked her with a surprised look.

"You must engage in club activities as your punishment." She said as she glared at me sternly. For what? "I won't allow you to disagree or protest. Reflect on your actions." I haven't done anything wrong!

"…Can you really force me to be in a club?" I asked looking at her dubiously.

"You can tell by looking that his heart is considerably corrupt. As a result, he is an apathetic and pitiable person" Hey, ignoring me is a little…

"Can I leave him to you? I'm requesting that you straighten out his corrupt, reclusive disposition" You like to insult me…Stop it. If we go by the old say that girls like to tease the object of their affection, it would mean that you like me in some sort of way…

And surprisingly, I believe that even Hiratsuka-sensei wouldn't reach that level of desperation.

Dating a student is against the law, after all. Though I wouldn't mind.

"I refuse." Said the girl whose name I don't know yet "That thing's lecherous eyes are filled with hidden intent." Then, she adjusts her collar as she glares at me "It makes me feel that my life is in danger."

I raised a brow in response. Don't worry about that, as if I would do something to you and the ironing board that you have for chest…

"Don't worry about that." Said sensei as she clapped her hands. "Even if he looks like that, he wouldn't do anything that would result in trouble. Think of him as a petty thug!" Oh…

If you knew how wrong you are… "I'm not a thug…" I said exasperatedly

"A petty thug… I see" As expected… ignored again.

"Well if it's a request from sensei, I can't refuse… I accept." She said with clear distaste in her voice, as if she was handed a bad role in a play.

Sensei was smiling with satisfaction. "I will leave him to you." She walked to the door, putting her hand on the handle.

Before exiting the room, she gave me a last glance. I gave her the best look of betrayal that I could think of.

She giggled at me and left.

.

.

.

And so, I was left here. Abandoned would be more appropriate. I glanced at Yukinoshita and the room.

What's with this situation?!

Isn't like one of those rom-com situations where a guy suddenly finds himself on a club with a beautiful girl and then recruits more girls into it?

Isn't this the scenario for a guy to musters all his courage and confess? … Only to be rejected in the worst possible way.

I then remember that poor bastard in middle school. I snickered.

I don't feel pity for him. He always talked behind my back.

Back at the problem at hand…

Wait…there isn't any problem.

This girl is nothing more than a person. A rude one on top of that. Is nothing special, if I ignore her existence, everything will be fine…I guess.

Besides…

I need to do my math homework so may as well take advantage of the situation.

I go to the back of the room and grab a chair, making a loud rattle which makes Yukinoshita jump in surprise. I place the chair on the other end of the table, facing Yukinoshita.

I also put my bag carefully on the table, sit on the chair, take out my homework and display it on the table. I took my trustful friend, pencil chan, from my pocket and start on with it.

…

The sound of writing can be heard along with the ticking sound of the clock. Yes, the room is that quiet. Neither of us wants to make conversation with another and frankly, I think Yukinoshita is barely tolerating my presence.

…

I heard someone closing a book and lifted my head, alerted by the sudden noise.

Yukinoshita was looking at me with a stoic expression. 'Pay attention' was what her glare said.

"I believe that I should introduce myself." You should, is common sense. Even dogs smell their asses to identify themselves. "My name is Yukinoshita Yukino from Class J."

…

I narrow my eyes. The memories of a certain short-haired Onee-san whose name I will not say are filling my head. Now that I pay attention, there are a few similarities between them.

Is this girl is a relative of her?

"…My name is Hikigaya Hachiman from class F." I answered, looking at my notebook. She introduced herself so it was my turn but there wasn't any reason to show respect. It's actually clearly that she doesn't.

"I know who you are, Hikigaya-Kun." She said, irked. I frowned. How is that possible?

I'm pretty sure that my Stealth Hikki is activated all the time!

And I haven't seen her before…

"How do you know me?" I asked, puzzled. Is she a stalker?

"Hikigaya Hachiman is the name of the person that holds the highest score of the first grades." she said somewhat annoyed.

…Do I smell jealousy?

Then I remember. I think I saw her name in the score ranks under me… the 2nd place.

Before that, you must be asking how I achieved the highest score in the first place.

It's a simple story. I didn't have friends and had lots of free time.

…and I was held back a year.

I started killing time with studies, didn't have anything else to do in the hospital and didn't want to look stupid and because of that, I am proud holder of the best score in the whole grade.

It never hurts having knowledge.

Knowledge is power.

Powers destroys my enemies.

And a little piece of me likes to feel smug.

"Anyway…nice meet to you." I said, nodding at her.

She looked surprised by that.

Why you look so surprised?

I don't hold feelings just because someone insulted me or wronged me. It isn't healthy.

From the beginning, I didn't expect kind treatment from you…nor anyone. It's expected that someone like you thinks of me as if I was someone below them. It always happens.

Anyway…

I was getting curious about what this club does. I have an idea of…but I better ask Yukinoshita.

"I came here without understanding some things… like what do we do in this club?" I asked her.

"…I suppose you are right. Why don't we play a game then?" A game?

"What kind of game?"

"A game that requires you to guess what kind of club this is. So then, what kind of club is this?" She asked with a smirk.

Huh?

Why I'm not feeling those easy atmospheres that are used in games and such?

It feels more like those deadly games where a wrong answer will deliver you a swift dead.

I express annoyance in my face but it quickly fades.

I walked knowing the consequences.

I surveyed inside the room, after that, I asked her: "Do we have other club members?"

"We are the only ones." Basically no hint. Not that I need one.

"It can't be a sports club, you don't look the athletic type…" She narrows her eyes at me. "It also can't be an art club, since we don't have any kind of material." I close my eyes.

"It's not a literature club, there aren't any bookshelves or books." I breathed in.

"The only clue that I have is the strange way sensei entrusted me to you, is that that you were 'requested' to help me." I open my eyes and glance at Yukinoshita with half-open eyes.

"I assume you take requests from people and solve them." I finished my deduction.

I then pay attention to Yukinoshita. Her mouth was hanging open and was staring with awe at my direction…

"Correct…" She said, with a frown on her face. Hah, didn't go as you expected, right?

I sighed.

It's the kind of club I was expecting. So we go out of our merry way to help the misfortunate people with a smile on their faces, solve their problems and we have a happy ending?

Even saying that kind of crap sounds fake, let's not talk about doing it.

"So we help people then?" I asked, tired of all this. I just wanna go home and sleep for the rest of the day.

She sensed is and looked at me with cold eyes.

She stands up from her chair, leaving the book on the table, and walks towards me. She was standing in front of me and was looking down.

"According to Hiratsuka-sensei, it is the duty of those who are superior to save those who lead a pitiable existence" Pitiable existence?

"Hm…Based on my observations, it seems that your loneliness is a result of your corrupt mind and cynical temperament." Yukinoshita concluded, eagerly. "Firstly, I will find a place for you in society. Given that you're so pitiable, I just can't leave you alone. I will straight your personality and manners, but I'm afraid that even I can do something about your eyes."

My eyes aside, what is this thing about finding a place for me in society?

I don't want one.

"Those that possess much are motivated by charity to give to those who do not. People call this volunteer work. Providing development assistance to developing countries, organizing soup runs for the homeless, allowing an unpopular boy the opportunity to talk to a girl. Extending a helping hand to those in need. That is what this club does." She explained to me as if I was an idiot incapable of understanding.

In one way, I can't understand her. Nor did I want to understand what she was saying.

…

"Welcome to the service club I invite you." She didn't really mean that.

If it was another person, they would be on the verge of crying right now or feel rage beyond control. She was treating me no better than a piece of garbage.

"I will make sure that I accomplish what she requested of me and fulfill this responsibility. I will rectify your problem. Show some gratitude." She finishes her speech. She looked down on me, waiting for an answer.

I looked back impassively.

I see…

She was looking down on me. Both figuratively and literally.

With her folded arms and her outward appearance standing in front of me, it was like seeing the image of a noble lady, which makes me think of 'Noblesse Oblige', a French term referring to the moral obligation of the noble to display exemplary conduct to the lowly people.

Me being the lowly people.

I look at her amused. She raises an eyebrow at this but I don't say anything so I go back to the task of completing my homework.

I just lost precious time listening to the rambling of an idiot with a superiority complex.

This is really priceless. Is this the kind of person that someone looks up to?

"…" She still keeps glancing at me. "Don't you have anything to say?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." I replied, disinterested.

I couldn't care less.

After that, it got really silent. Uncomfortable silence was covering the room like a cold blanket. Well, at least for her.

That silence was shattered by the sound of the door opening.

.

.

.

"Yukinoshita, I'm coming." I heard sensei's voice coming from the other side. As she entered, Yukinoshita shoots her a disapproval look.

"I told you to knock." Yukinoshita sighed.

"Sorry, don't mind me and just continue. I just stopped by to see how you're doing." She said with a smile on her face.

Liar. You were standing out the whole time, spying the conversation. I never hear your footsteps walking away.

She then looked back and forth between me and Yukinoshita, and she sighed.

"It seems that Hikigaya is giving you trouble." She said like she was dealing with a nuisance.

Before Yukinoshita can say what I think will be another insult to me I beat her to the punch.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, explain to me what I'm really doing here." I prompted her to give me an answer.

Yukinoshita glares at me for being interrupted like that.

My time is precious to me, woman. Unless I receive a compensation, I refuse to spend the rest of my afternoons here!

"Didn't Yukinoshita explain it to you? Basically, the main aim of this club is to help people solve their problems by encouraging self-improvement. I guide students who I believe require self-improvement to this club. You can think of it as the Hyperbolic Chamber!"

"…Damn, that old…" I mutter hoping she doesn't hear that.

"What did you just say?!" she heard me, oh well.

"I just remembered that my favorite brand of coffee is sold." I said looking away from her and she lets me off the hook.

"Yukinoshita. It appears that you're having a hard time with him." She looked dejected.

"That's because he himself isn't aware of the fact that he has a problem." Yukinoshita replied coldly in response to sensei's troubled expression.

"You two have been saying pretty baseless stuff for a while… I don't really need to change. I'm fine the way I am." I said in a low voice.

Hiratsuka sense cocked her head in confusion "Hm?"

Yukinoshita, on the other hand, stares at me as if I was a retarded "…What are you saying? If you don't change, it will be difficult for you to live in society…" She sighed and continued "It appears that your level of understanding your surrounding is severely inferior to that of others. Don't you want to change that part of yourself?"

"No." I answered to her. "I don't care what society wants from me, it doesn't matter whatever you say to me. I don't think I have a problem." I replied with a rotten smile on my face.

"You are running away from the problem." Yukinoshita said with harsh words. "If you don't change yourself you won't move forward." She finishes looking at me with anger.

I raised an eyebrow. Did I touch a nerve to deserve such treatment?

"Move forward? To what exactly?" I said indifferently. "The one who moves forward wouldn't be me anymore. What's the point? Why can't you just accept the way you are and face the future? " I answered, shaking my head.

"That's a fallacy. That would mean that nobody would be able to move on, nobody would improve their selves." She then tightens the fist in her hand "Problems wouldn't resolve."

She looks at me with bloodcurdling anger "Nobody would be saved." Her expression tightened when she said the word 'save'.

I look down.

Not in shame.

But to think.

It's a valid point.

But it's misguided and wrong- People don't change, they evolve.

They adapt to diverse situations in order to survive.

But change?

That doesn't exist. They are the same as before, only now with the knowledge of how handling the situation.

Adaptation.

They are still themselves, they deceit others into thinking that he is a new person.

I saw it before.

Deep down in their subconscious, there is something that never changes.

Doesn't matter what the odds and situations.

It's still there.

…

I look to the face of Yukinoshita.

She was deformed by anger and is currently looking at me with.

I chuckled. I was laughing quietly.

Then I had to cover my mouth with my hand in order to avoid a full-blown laugh.

"…phu…hahaha…" it's amusing. At how innocent she was.

"…Why are you laughing like that? Disgusting." She says to me, I can feel that she was creeped out by my laugh.

I stop laughing and look straight to her face.

I smile at her.

" _ **The nonsensical verbiage that comes from your mouth.**_ " I made a blank smile.

Both of them widened her eyes at my change of tone.

"You have been insulting me and assuming things from me without even knowing me for a day." I said to her in a calm voice.

"That means is fine too if I want to do that."

Then, I locked eyes with her. She was surprised but keep her ground.

It was a challenge.

I don't know how it happened, but…

Yukinoshita Yukino is the first person since that incident…

That has enraged me.

Knowledge is power.

Power destroys my enemies.

"Yukinoshita, why don't we start by who you really are?" I said with a distant tone.

"…What do you mean?" she asked puzzled

"Why are you here exactly, by example?" I asked her.

"I'm here because I feel the need to-"

"Feel good about yourself." I finished by her.

"What?" she replied, her tone laced with venom.

"We would get to that point later…Let's start with how much of a failure you are now."

She furrowed her brows.

"You said that the reason for me to being a loner is my corrupted mind and cynical temperament, you also attributed to my outward appearance." I construct the facts of our previous conversation "But look at yourself."

"You are a wealthy lady, you have good grades and on top of that you are a true beauty." She listens intently to me. "Yet… you don't have any friends." I concluded.

"Why?" I asked her.

Before she can answer, I cut her off.

"You are haughty and put yourself above others in the base of your personal accomplishments and first impressions. You judge me basing on the premise of me being a lowlife and a lowly student." I make a mocking smile "Yet again… how many people have you helped?"

Her eyes widened. And she gave me a death glare.

"I…" I cut her again.

"None, zero. How could you help me, when you have helped no one?"

She looked taken aback for a second but her composure remained. She is formidable…

"You sit right here every day thinking how superior you are without having anything to back it up." I look at her accusingly. "You decided to help people, not because you are a good person, it was a way to put yourself on a pedestal, why?"

The answer was really obvious.

"Because you have an inferiority complex. In reality, you are an insecure person who fears rejection and to betray the expectation that others planted on you."

"That's! That's not true…!" she sputtered. Her person was breaking…good, let's keep this rolling.

"Instead of accepting yourself, you decided it was easier being someone else. You created a strong and cold front to hide what was underneath. A frail, pathetic little girl."

"The one who's running away is not me, but you. And you dare to spout that nonsense about salvation when you can't even save yourself."

"Because you are too much of a coward."

"I-I am not-" She tried to cut me, but stammered at her words. Too late.

"You're more of a failure as a person than I."

"Because you lie and delude yourself in something that you are not. You can't accept who you really are. The life you live now is a lie, created to satisfy people who don't care about you."

"You help people basing in your own interest and because of a twisted pride you have and yet you disguised it as kindness." I can see that her eyes are getting humid.

"I admit that I don't like to help people and if I do, I want to be rewarded." I said proud of myself "You, on the other hand, you deluded yourself in think that you help in hopes of the person you help to improve."

She was turning pale. It seems that my words are hitting. Pretty hard on that note.

"You help others to cover the weakness that you have in your heart." I then looked at her "The truth is, you don't care about the people you help, but the feeling of accomplishment and superiority that gives to you makes it worth it. It makes you feel strong." I looked at her with disinterest.

She was looking at me while biting her lip and looking down. "Sh-Shut up."

"…listed all these points, I ask you…" I pointed at her with my index finger. "Why should I listen or care about anything you say?"

"You are just a condescending, hypocritical and unpleasant bitch that has nothing better than gloat about her empty accomplishments. The only thing you have is your own cheap pride. Save it for yourself, I am not interested." I was looking at her with a disgusted expression on my face. "Really, if you're gonna play psychologist, do it elsewhere, where you can't bother people with your presence."

"The only one rotten here is y-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

It was then when a loud sound was heard in the classroom. Yukinoshita looked upwards

Hiratsuka-sensei slapped me. I gave no hint of pain and was looking at her, surprised. I thought she was going to interrupt me earlier than now.

"Hikigaya…it's enough." Sensei said sternly. "You can leave now, we will talk about this tomorrow." She was giving me a disapproving glare.

So it's not over yet.

I took a glance at Yukinoshita.

Yukinoshita was hugging herself. Trembling and sobbing softly. Tears were forming in her glassy eyes and her cheeks were red.

It almost made me feel bad.

Almost.

I grab my belongings and leave the classroom muttering a goodbye.

Sensei stayed on the clubroom, consoling Yukinoshita.

I was outside the building when I start thinking…

Should I buy fried chicken for dinner?

.

.

.

I was walking taking a look at my surroundings with a bag of fried chicken.

I look at the already dark sky that was enveloping us yet the cheerful and noisy people that walk in the street.

But that isn't what interests me. I direct my gaze at the building that I was standing in front.

It was Gray building with an antique shop on the first floor. The shop was closed already but you could tell by the dust on the sign that this shop hasn't opened in a while.

I take a last look and then leave. I don't have any business here…

For now.

.

.

.

I love myself. I know my own worth and block what other people say about me. I don't let the fact that I kill people make me think that I am less than other people.

Though…the word 'love' is misplaced.

The more appropriated word would be…

Accept.

I decided the outcomes of my life in decisions made by my experiences and judgment. I don't regret anything in my life, I don't look back on what I did or said.

I understand and accept myself. I admit that I'm a horrible person…

I don't like to think otherwise. Because that would be lying…

And I hate lying to myself.

But when I start thinking about the meeting early today…

Yukinoshita Yukino…

It starts to bother me

I don't expect anything, from anyone…

They are idiots, complete morons. They judge based on their looks and personality, without knowing the lie they are…they don't even try to look deep.

The point is…

I don't get angry at that.

It's expected…

It's like those situations when it rains and you don't have an umbrella or you get stuck in a traffic jam.

You can't do anything about it so you don't get angry… you just dealt with it.

Yet…

Why did I snap at Yukinoshita?

This is bothersome

Because…

I don't understand why I did that.

Without knowing it…

 _ **I can't accept it.**_

I can't let this distract me…

I have work to do.

Or rather…

 **Killer Killer has a job to do.**

.

.

.

Hanamura Teruki, 40 years, a 'Businessman' in the eyes of the public and my next target of practice.

The boss of the sleeping dragons, a yakuza gang… and a serial Killer.

He has a loan shark business. Lends money to desperate people.

Owners of business about to go bankrupt, family heads that need money for their families, drug addicts and gamblers to pay for their vices and other small-time gangs.

His objective?

When they can't pay the exorbitant tax rate, he sends his guy to pick up the person.

And then…He kills them.

In different ways…

Stabbing, poisoning, beheading, beating, strangling.

He likes to research.

He then sends his thugs to dispose of the bodies.

I already know that he is guilty

I just need to grab him.

But there's a problem

He doesn't leave the building.

I only have 2 options…

I make him come out or… I go there myself.

Choices, choices…

What will I do?

* * *

 _ **Very thankful at you for taking your time to read my story. In the same way, your criticism is welcome here, so don't hold back.**_


	5. I'm weak to these things, as expected

_**DunDunDunDUN!**_

 _ **Here is chapter 4**_ _ **! I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 "I'm weak to these things, as expected."**_

I was in my room planning how I would get into the building. I acquired the blueprint of it the thanks to a certain contact…

Thank you blade/master_Yoshi23, whoever you are.

Let's see…

It's a five building store.

In the first floor, there are 2 entrances. The antique shop, the backdoor that leads to an alley.

The 2 and 3 floor are storage, to both the antique shop and the armory of the sleeping dragons.

The 4 floor is the quarters of the Sleeping Dogs.

The 5 floor is Teruki's home, where he eats, sleep, poops and the most important of all…

Where he kills.

There is always at least 3 people in the room… quite paranoid isn't he?

Can't blame him, though…

This is bad.

If I take him on outside, I will have to dispose of his laps dogs…

I can do it, but I will probably eat a bullet or two…

I can't risk having that kind of injuries... they attract attention. Komachi still doesn't knock when she comes into my room. Neither Mom. Dad…who was again?

If I come to him…It has to be when he has a victim.

He is always accompanied except when he kills.

His thugs usually leave him alone when he has a 'guest'. Probably because they eiter don't want anything to do with it or they are sorely disgusted by their boss' hobby.

Probably both.

That's the only time when I can catch him off-guard…

The question is…how do I get there?

How I evade an entire Yakuza den without being seen?

I'm pretty good at what I do but I'm no terminator.

I would probably turn into Swiss cheese if I a gunfight breaks out…especially because I use knives rather than guns.

…

Multiples plans run through my head…but all of them were flawed.

It's no use…

I close the blueprint and store it under the mattress. Not under the bed, because that's where porn magazines are.

A good decoy. Everyone thinks that porn mags are the ultimate secret of teenagers, so they usually stop looking when they find what fetish their children are into.

I lay down on my bed and look at the ceiling while thinking about a lot of things.

Tomorrow is a new day…

Hopefully, something will come to my mind before Teruki gets his next victim.

…I have the feeling that I'm forgetting something…

Must be something unimportant.

I close my eyes and go to sleep.

.

.

.

"Hikigaya." A woman called me while I was leaving the classroom. "It's time for club activities." I looked at her…

"…What?" I replied, stupefied.

"Let's go." said the woman with black hair wearing a lab coat. She attempted to grab my arm and drag me away.

I evade her, moving away from her grasp.

She tried again with more strength and speed. I smacked her hand with my own.

"I could probably sue you if you keep trying to touch me without my permission." I retort at the woman.

My danger sense …senses something.

I dodge the incoming punch to my body, grab her extended arm and twisted it behind her back. I had her in an arm lock, pushing her to the wall.

"Owowowow!" The woman moves frantically trying to free herself from my grasp.

"Let me go Hikigaya!" The teacher says to me.

I look at the captured woman with a deadpan look. There is only one person that would use violence as a means to an end.

This woman is my Japanese teacher, Hiratsuka-sensei. Then I remember the conversation we had yesterday.

'That's enough, Hikigaya' 'We will talk about this tomorrow'. Her words echoed in my mind.

Was that the reason she was waiting for me outside the classroom?

"Nnh… let me go!" Oh yeah… I still had her in an arm lock. I let her off the lock and looked at her with an annoyed look.

"What do you mean by club activities, sensei?" I asked Hiratsuka, really disinterested.

I can hear whispers coming from her like 'isn't he too strong?' and 'such a meanie!'

You are the one who tried to stamp me in the wall in the first place, face consequences.

"I mean that you must head to the service club." She then answered as if it was obvious.

It's not.

I thought the show that I gave you yesterday had bailed me out of this…seems that it didn't.

"Can you really force me into that club?" I asked her. "Isn't our educational system supposed to respects and encourage student's independence?"

"They also are designed to train students to become well-integrated citizens of society." To fake "Once you go out into society, nobody will care about your opinion so you should start to get used to being forced into things!" She finishes her sermon.

With what face you tell me rotten?!

Such foul logic…That I can use to my advantage.

"I see…so that means I can force you to not force me into the club!" I answered cheerfully.

She looks at me as if I was stupid "What? That's not what I said!"

"Can I ask you why are you so set in me going to that shady club?" I asked curtly.

"Can you please give it an opportunity?" She gave me a pleading look, clasping her hands.

I look at her, thinking about what she said.

After some minutes, I give her the answer I reached.

"No."

.

.

.

"Hikigaya, it's time for club activities." I ran away in a flash. She seems surprised by my speed.

"Hikigaya, come to the teacher's office after class." I ignore her and didn't go. She was upset.

"Hikigaya, come with me for a second." I ran away, again.

Why are you so set in me going to that shady club?

Leave alone!

She moved to the next level.

Bribery.

"Hikigaya, if you join the club, I will give all the MAX COFEE you want!" I replied to her that I won an entire provision of MAX COFEE in a trivia that was hosted yesterday.

"Hikigaya, if you join the club, I will excuse you from cleaning duty." I explain to her that it takes me only 5 minutes to clean all the classroom, all by myself. The ones who were supposed to be with me always disappear when the bell rings.

"Hikigaya, if you join the club, I will make your assignments easier than the rest." I told her that her assignments are a piece of cake and that she should send more complicated homework to improve the schools' level.

You can't bribe me sensei, you don't have anything I want…

Shen then tries to use threats.

"Hikigaya, if you don't join the club, I will pummel you!" no need to tell you what was the consequence of her acts. I smacked her head, scolding her like she was a child…well, she acts like one.

"Hikigaya, if you don't join the club, I will fail your tests until you do!" She relented when I showed her the recorder that I was holding in my hand. I threatened her to show this to the school and authorities. She begged me to not do it.

So we are now, here…

With her last and most deadly tactic…Begging.

"Please Hikigaya, join the club!" She was currently latched onto my arm, begging me to go.

OOC is serious business!

"Let go of my arm sensei, I will inform to the PTA about your behavior right now!" I answered flustered.

Really, am I that weak to touch?

My arm was currently between her breasts… it felt like I was between two soft big pillows; I wonder how would they feel if I tou-

Again, Focus!

"Why are you so stubborn about this, anyway?!" I asked.

I'm curious. Why she was the only teacher that thinks that I need help?

I have good grades, I'm well-behaved and quiet. If you ignore the fact that I'm antisocial and haves no friends, I am a role model student.

Yet…this teacher…this woman insists about me needing help.

What is she worried about? What is her ulterior motive?

No one would help just because the want to help. True kindness is a misconception and it doesn't exist.

As I ponder what is the reason to why she is so obstinate about the matter, I forget that she hasn't given my arm back.

"I want to help you…but there is another reason." Let's hear it then.

What I didn't expect was in the next words.

"Is that I want you to help Yukinoshita."

…

What?

"She is a student out of the ordinary, with talent and beauty. An outstanding individual." I cut her off.

I understand what she is going on about.

"Outstanding individuals are the ones who experiences difficulty and always get the short end of the stick. They are targets for bullying just because they are better. People instead of improving to beat them, they just decide it's easier ending them. Jealousy and envy are terrific things." I finished for her.

She smiles at me as if she was expecting me to say that.

…Stop smiling like that, it's bizarre! …and cute. But mostly Bizarre.

"You do understand." she mutters "That's why I want you to join the club." she said

"You want me to become her rival?" I asked her, with a disbelieving glance.

I don't have any interest in being one.

"You need to improve yourself and while you're at it, you can improve others" She looks at me with pride. "And if I know someone who can outmatch Yukinoshita, is you Hikigaya. It can't be anyone else."

I look at her with an uncomfortable look. She gives me a sweet smile.

It's troublesome if you have that much faith in me!

Where is my violent Shizuka, I prefer her any day!

I can tell she is being honest, and that bothers me. I can't reject her without me feeling bad about it.

I let out a sigh and looked at her in the eyes.

She looks at me expectantly.

"You are just going to keep pestering me if I don't…then I can't refuse." I said dejectedly "I will join that shady club, but don't expect me to apologize to her."

"I don't expect you to Hikigaya. Now let us go!" She exclaimed happily and excited

Before that…

"Sensei…"

"Yes?"

"Can you give me my arm back?"

.

.

.

We were currently heading to the service club…in silence.

I have no need for idle chat and it seems that Hiratsuka-sensei was ashamed of her early behavior.

Her glances at me and her flustered face indicate me of this. We arrive and as expected, Hiratsuka sense opens the door without knocking.

The sight of the same clubroom as yesterday…

Wait yesterday?!

Was all the stuff before a well-crafted montage?!

As I think of useless stuff, we entered the clubroom, being welcomed by…

"Hiratsuka-sensei, I told you to-" the person then froze at the sight of my person. It seems that the memory of yesterday is still alive in this person's memory.

Yukinoshita Yukino nervously avoids my gaze and shifts her look to sensei.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, what's the meaning of this?" she asked her in a cold voice.

Yep, she is angry.

"I'm joining this club." I answer for sensei. "Hello there, club mate!" I waved my hand at her.

She widened her eyes. I could see a look of fear flash in her face for a second.

Eh? I tried to look harmless there, did I just had the opposite effect?

"It is exactly as Hikigaya says, so say hello to your new club mate!" She exclaimed cheerfully while hitting me in the back.

…

The hateful glare that she was giving me wasn't exactly saying welcome

It's expected. The dress down I gave her yesterday is still fresh in her mind.

I grab a chair and sit.

…

I can't help but ask…

"Sensei why are you still here?"

Bad mistake.

"ahem, ahem." she coughed dramatically "Since ancient times, when two people with different points of sight collide, it's customary in shounen manga to battle it out in an all or nothing match" We are not in a shounen manga.

…Where did that came from?

"Your point, Hiratsuka-sensei?" asked an annoyed Yukinoshita

"The service club objective is to help people." Yes, we knew about this…

"From now on, I will direct troubled students here, so you can help them with your own methods, the one who helps the most will mean that their ideology is the right one!" She then makes a pose "Robo battle, begins!"

"…" "…" It seems that both Yukinoshita and I are thinking the same thing…

'What a pain'…

"I refuse." Yukinoshita declared bluntly. Her eyes harbored coldness at me.

The objective of me joining, according to Hiratsuka sense, is to improve Yukinoshita. I can tell that this 'competition' is for her own good.

It all goes to the drain if she refuses.

I look at her and gave her a smirk.

"It's okay if you don't want to." I taunted her. "After all, you afraid that you are going to lose at me…or could be…that you are afraid of me?" I asked her.

"As if!" she replied in a hurry.

After recomposing herself she says "Although I'm a little annoyed that I have to 'battle' such lowly opponent, I accept. While I'm at it, I will make sure of correcting your disgusting behavior and eyes" What a sore loser…

You should be grateful that I am giving you some of my precious time.

Sensei gave me a knowing smile "Well I have work to do, have fun yourselves." She then departed of the clubroom.

.

.

.

We were not having fun. In fact, if someone entered the room, they would see the opposite of fun.

We were in complete silence, Yukinoshita reading her book…

Because of that…

I'm currently examining a photo of the blueprint of the sleeping dogs building

Currently the 4 floor, where the gang passes time.

That floor itself doesn't have windows.

…

An idea creeps into my head.

I message blade/master_Yoshi23 to notify him that I'm hiring his services.

This could either work or fail miserably…

I can take my time.

Takeru hasn't chosen a new victim yet, so why hurry?

I could also need a gun, in the case of shit going down. The possibility is low but is still there.

One good forewit is worth two afterwits.

My thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking the door of the club…

Damn…

That fast?!

I pocket my phone and direct my attention to our guest.

.

.

.

My eyes shift to the visitor that comes in…

A girl has entered the room. She has pink hair and has peach-colored eyes. She is wearing the standard school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with a white shirt underneath it. But the way she was wearing was against the dress code. Two buttons of her shirt were undone, her skirt was shorter and she wasn't wearing a ribbon or a tie.

Summary, she was dressing like a slut. At least to me, it appeared that way.

Also…isn't she somewhat familiar? I have this tingling on my head whenever I see her. Like I already know that she is going to give a headache…that sort of feeling.

Have I seen those breasts somewhere? I narrowed my eyes at her figure.

"E-Excuse me…" the pink blob said as she peeked inside the room. Her eyes moved around the room anxiously until her eyes met mine.

She then lets out a small shriek

"What is Hikki doing here?!"

"Who is this Hikki you're talking about?" I hope you're not referring to me.

I don't know or care about these type or girls…but she seems to know me, if the sneaky glances at me means something.

She doesn't seem older than me, so I think she is a first year. Don't have anything to corroborate, though.

Anyway, it seems that the first client of the Service Club has arrived.

Which means…

It's time to D-D-D-D-DUEL!

…

I'm such a hypocrite for criticizing Hiratsuka-sensei.

I noticed that she is still standing so I stood up from my seat, pick a chair from the back and placed it in front of Yukinoshita.

"Please take a seat for the time being." I told her and went back to where I was.

"Th-Thank you." She appears bewildered as she accepted my offer. She sat on the chair, while sneaking shy glances at me.

Yukinoshita seems like she just saw a ghost. She clearly doesn't believe what just happened.

What the Hell?

I have manners you know! My mom beat them into my skull!

Scary, the only thing that scares me in this world is my mom…

I hear Yukinoshita said the name of our mysterious visitor. "Yuigahama Yui-san right?"

"Y-you know who I am?" Yuigahama's face suddenly lit up as her name was called.

It seems that being recognized by Yukinoshita gives you some kind of status.

"You remember everybody's name in the school?" I asked, amazed.

Such waste of brain space.

"As long as they are worth it." she answered swiftly.

"Ah…doesn't that mean that I'm a worthy individual to your eyes?" I asked. She did remember my name after all…

"The only thing worthy of praise is your intellect…as long as we concentrate in other areas, you fail miserably." she finished with a cold smile

"You don't need to be jealous." I teased her. "As long as you're within my presence, is possible that some of my natural talents stick to you." I smiled at her

"I would rather stay the way I am than touching the Hikigerma." she disregarded me as she flips her hair over her shoulder.

Guh!

That fucking name brings me bad memories…

As we continued to bicker, Yuigahama was looking back and forth between me and Yukinoshita with fascination.

"This club…seems really fun!" Yuigahama said as she looked at Yukinoshita with twinkling eyes.

It seems that the only time Yukinoshita and I agree is when we find an idiotic existence in front of our eyes.

Is this girl's brain full of Rainbows and flying cats?

"That remark isn't particularly pleasing in any way…on the other hand, your misunderstanding is terribly displeasing." Yukinoshita shot her a cold glare.

Yuigahama became flustered and waved her hands in denial.

"Uh no! How I put it?" she puts a finger to her temple. Then she said "It's like you two are so natural! I mean, Hikki is like totally different from how he is in class. He is actually talking and stuff."

As I registered the words said by Yuigahama, I made a defensive pose "…Could it be that you are stalking me?" I asked her with caution.

Her eyes widened and her face blushed as she frantically waved her hands again in negation "WHAT?! Of course not! That's gross!" she shouts these words without pausing

…

"Wait a second. You are in my class?" I asked, surprised at this new development.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that?" Yukinoshita asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course not, why would I?" I answered instantly. Already remarked that I don't care to remember names of people that doesn't care about me or recognize me.

"And he says that with a straight face!" Yuigahama exclaimed as she looks at me with scornful eyes "Isn't that why you don't have any friends in class, Hikki? I mean the way you act is weird and creepy."

"I don't have friends because I don't want to. Also, are you insulting me? "I replied to her with an indifferent look.

"Eh? …why is that, Hikki?"

"Stop calling me Hikki, it's gross…" I use her words against her.

She then pouts at me, but I don't have any interest in continuing this idle chat.

It seems that Yukinoshita has the same thought and asked Yuigahama "Anyway Yuigahama-san, what brings you to the service club?"

.

.

.

"I want to make some cookies…"

"So… you just want help in making some cookies, huh?" I express my disinterest with the look that I'm giving to Yuigahama.

"You don't need to be so rude!" She says to me a little angry at being dismissed like that.

"It seems that Yuigahama wants to make homemade cookies for someone. However, she has no confidence and would like help. That is her request." Yukinoshita explained at me with a calculating glance.

Oh, I get it!

This is Underwhelming. Am I trapped here the rest of the afternoon, making cookies?

"Doesn't people generally use their friends in this kind of situations?" I inquired.

"Hikki, the word 'use' is somewhat…" She looks at me uncomfortably. "Also…I don't want them to know, if they knew it, they would make fun of me… something serious like this won't sit well with them…" Her eyes darted about as she answered.

Woman, are they really your friends? Or it's just that you're are afraid of what they would think of you?

If they don't like it, would they dispose you and replace you?

As expected…Being a friendless loner is the best!

As I reaffirm my lifestyle, it seems that the two of them were already wearing aprons and took out the cooking utensils from the drawers.

Both of them were wearing aprons. I gave them a strange look.

They both look pretty in those outfits…which is amazing, considering that the moment Yukinoshita speaks, she ruins all the picture and Yuigahama has the brain of a flea.

"Ah..." Yuigahama looked downward, at a loss for words. She then gripped the hem of her skirt, her shoulders trembling slightly. "Ah…Ahaha. It-it's weird, isn't it? Someone like me trying to make homemade cookies…like I'm trying to be some kind of girly girl… Sorry, Yukinoshita-san, it's okay, don't worry about it."

It seems that she misunderstood my gaze.

"...Yes. I certainly wouldn't expect that a girl who looks as flamboyant as you do would make cookies," Yukinoshita, on the other hand, was thinking that. She said as if to push the already crestfallen Yuigahama further into depression.

I mentally winced. That has to hurt.

"No, it's really okay! I mean making cookies really doesn't suit me and it would be weird… I asked Yumiko she said it's totally old-fashioned." Yuigahama stole a glance at me. I felt as she was asking me for my opinion.

"I couldn't really care less." I answer truthfully.

"That's an even more horrible thing to say!" Yuigahama struck the table hard in exasperation. "Hikki, I really can't believe you! I'm seriously pissed off. I would do it if I put my mind to it!"

"Of course, you will." I replied to her "You shouldn't take care of people's opinions about your affairs. You will go bald if you try to act according to their wishes." I coughed "What I'm trying to tell you is that you should stop being such a pushover and do what you want to do." I say this as if it was an obvious fact.

Because it is.

There is no value of worrying about it.

The only opinion you should care it your own.

Yuigahama looked like she was surprised by my words.

Yukinoshita looked at me with praising eyes…

Did I just gain her respect?!

"Unfortunately, I agree with him." Guess not… "Why don't we start teaching you the basics and baking some examples?"

"What should I do?" I asked, unsure of my role in this.

"We aren't really expecting anything with regards to your cooking ability. We just want you to taste the cookies and tell us your opinion." Yukinoshita said as if it was an obvious thing.

You're basically saying that I'm useless…

They start making the dough for the cookies.

I think…

Is it too late to run away?

.

.

.

I have seen lots of cookies in my life…

Big, small, sweet, salad, crunchy, soft…

You name it.

The dark stuff that is in front of me isn't cookies.

It's like some black mass that defies the whole universe…

I look at the person who made this aberration…

She avoids my gaze while whistling a soft tune…

"…How could this happen?" Asked Yukinoshita to no one special.

The way Yukinoshita taught her wasn't wrong in any way…

It was simple and effective.

Yet…

For some reason…

This appeared.

"So… Hikigaya kun, how do they taste?" You bitch! Throwing me to the wolves like that!

Yuigahama looks at me expectantly, her eyes glittering.

I look at the charcoal in the plate, hesitantly grabbing a cookie from it and put it in my mouth

…Did the world just go black for a second?!

"…How does it taste?" Yuigahama asked shyly.

I will give her an honest opinion. After all, that's why I am here. "If I was on a deserted island with this as the only supply of food in kilometers, I would eat my limbs with no hesitation." I said with eyes lacking any light.

No need of sugarcoating it. It could prevent the second coming of this aberration.

"…I see…" Yuigahama looked down while her eyes were watering.

"Anyway, try again, we have plenty of time" I go sit in my chair.

"…I thought you would die." Yukinoshita said coldly.

It's almost if you were expecting me to die!

Do you hate me that much? Not that it would be surprising.

"Anyway, I can teach her, but we need more strategies." I agree with Yukinoshita.

"I propose Yuigahama san in banned of all the kitchens in Japan!" I said with a cheerful tone.

"Rejected! And Hikki, are you smiling!?"

"Those cookies fucked up my mind somehow."

"…uguh…" She lets out a whimper

What are you, a dog?

…Yuigahama with a collar…

"That would be our last resort." I raised an eyebrow at her suggestion.

Oh, So it is an option?

"So it is an actual option?!" Yuigahama said with a shocked voice, sharing my thoughts.

She had her shoulder dropped and was crestfallen "I guess cooking isn't just for me, I don't really have any talent…" she laughed bitterly.

As I was about to voice my thoughts, I hear Yukinoshita sighing in response.

"…I've thought of a solution." She said.

"Let's hear it." I prompted her.

"Simply work harder." she answered.

"…huh." I muttered, not sure if I heard right.

"Yuigahama-san, you said you didn't have any talent, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Please rid yourself of that idea. Those who do not exert the least amount of effort are unqualified to envy the talented. Those who cannot succeed are unable to because they cannot imagine the painstaking accumulation of hard work by those who do." Yukinoshita's words were bitter. They were so undeniably true that there was no room for rebuttal.

"B-but, uh, people don't really do this sort of thing these days… It definitely doesn't suit me, not at all."

Just as Yuigahama's shy laughter died down, there was a sound of a cup clinking as it was put down. It was a small sound yet it rang out crystal clear, forcibly drawing our gaze in its direction. There sat Yukinoshita, radiating an ice cold aura.

"…Please stop trying to conform to those around you… It's terribly unpleasant. Isn't it embarrassing to place the blame for your lack of ability, your clumsiness, and your foolishness on others?" Yukinoshita's voice was strong. She was obviously disgusted with the idea.

I recall my conversation with Hiratsuka-sensei.

'Outstanding individuals are the ones who experiences difficulty and always get the short end of the stick' 'They are targets for bullying just because they are better than the rest.'

Yukinoshita must have experienced this, otherwise, she wouldn't be so harsh with her words.

I then began to understand what my paper in the service club was.

About what she said.

I can't disagree.

People are just lazy.

If they can't success, they will just say 'Well it's expected, I don't have the talent or It's just impossible for me after all' and brush it under the carpet.

It's easier than admitting that you didn't do your best and you failed miserably just because you wanted.

I believe nothing is impossible as long as you try hard. But that's true for all people.

Then it becomes that nothing is impossible as long as you have the talent. It doesn't matter how much you try, there will be someone better.

In the end, working hard becomes a pretext to lose. Not that is a bad thing. It makes you feel better.

"Incredible…"

"Huh?!" Yukinoshita exclaimed. What the heck was this girl saying…? We inadvertently exchanged looks.

"You really just say it straight… And that's just, well… It's really cool…" Yuigahama was eager as she stared at Yukinoshita. Yukinoshita's expression stiffened, and she fell back two steps.

Interesting…

Most people would be red-faced with anger…

Yet this girl…

"J-just what are you saying… Did you even hear me? I'm fairly certain my words were quite harsh." So you are aware of that…does not that make it worst?

"No way! Not at all! Well, I mean, your words were harsh and honestly, I was a little-taken aback."

Harsh didn't seem enough to describe those words, so I was considerably taken aback by Yuigahama's answer

"But I really think you were just being honest with me. I mean, even when you were talking to Hikki, you two were only exchanging mean things, but you talked to each other properly. I've only ever tried to fit in and say what was expected of me, so this is a first for me…"

Yuigahama didn't run away. "I'm sorry. I'll do it again properly." Once she had apologized, she faced Yukinoshita head on.

"…" It wasn't a surprise that Yukinoshita was at a loss for words. It was probably the first time she had experienced something like that.

Yukinoshita suddenly turned her head sideways and brushed her fingers through her hair. That motion that said she was looking for something to say but couldn't find anything. Man… the troubled face that she is making right now…

I took a snapshot with my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"For posterity." I answered seriously "Anyway, we have plenty of time so why don't you try to teach her again, and you…" I shift my gaze to Yuigahama. "Try to pay a little more attention to her instructions."

Both of them nodded.

Yuigahama Yui and Yukinoshita Yukino…

Are quite compatible, aren't they?

.

.

.

I have seen lots of cookies in my life…

Big, small, sweet, salad, crunchy, soft…

You name it.

The dark stuff that is in front of me isn't cookies.

I look at Yuigahama with a deadpan look. She avoids my gaze.

I look at Yukinoshita. She was confused.

Scratch that, she was totally distressed!

"How… How did this happen?" She muttered in despair. "it's like you're doing it on purpose…"

"I'm not! I assure you that I'm not!" Yelled Yuigahama.

This is going nowhere…

It's like she was one of those characters in mangas that doesn't matter how much they practice…

Their cooking stays as the deadliest weapon in the country!

I sighed.

Enough of this…

I have work to do tonight.

So I decided to give this a closure.

I stood up from my chair and coughed to grab their attention.

"I was thinking…why are you trying to make the cookies delicious?"

"Huh?" Yuigahama looked at me, and her expression said, 'What the hell are you saying, you virgin?' It was a pretty condescending face.

I brushed it off "Do you understand how guys work?" I asked her.

"I don't think so; I've never even gone out with anyone before! Well, I mean, a lot of my friends have boyfriends… So I was just following what they do, and this is how it turned out…" Yuigahama's voice grew quieter and quieter as I listened

"What are you trying to say, Hikigaya-kun?"

…heh…

You ignorant fools.

"It's useless to explain, then." I rolled up my sleeves and took the cooking utensils "Both of you, out." I ordered them.

"Huh?" x2

"It means that you need to leave, now." I explained to them as if I was talking to infants. I think it was pretty obvious.

"Why do we need to leave?" asked Yukinoshita somewhat annoyed.

"Because I'm shy so I don't like people watching me cook." Only my sister can see me cooking.

"Huh?" x2

"Let me show to the both of you, how you really make cookies!" I said with a smug grin on my face.

.

.

.

"So… how are my cookies?" I asked with a prideful tone.

"…huh…" Yuigahama narrowed her eyes. She looked as if she was swindled.

"Are these the 'real' homemade cookies? They're unevenly shaped and burnt here and there. They're…" Yukinoshita stared dubiously at the things in front of her.

Then Yuigahama suddenly moved her head, peering at them from the side. "Hah, you talk big, but there's nothing special about these. Hilarious! They aren't even fit to eat!" She suddenly gave a derisive laugh… Or, rather, a roar of laughter.

I gave no concern and kept the smile on my face. "Cmon, can you at least try them?" I asked her, with a smile on my face.

"Well, if you're going to go that far…" Yuigahama timidly put a cookie in her mouth. Yukinoshita also took one without saying anything.

There was a pleasant crunching noise, then immediate silence.

"Th-this is!" Yuigahama's eyes widened as she searched for the right words to express the taste.

"They're not really anything special… They're not really that delicious, seriously!" Her emotions turned a full 360 as she went from surprised to furious and sent a glare my way.

"I see…" I then snatched the plate and walked to the trash can. As I was about to dispose them, I hear a shout coming from behind.

"What are you doing!?" Yuigahama looked at me rather angry.

"Huh? They are not good, so I'm disposing of them." I then gave her an apologetic look "I'm sorry for making you eat them."

Yuigahama had grabbed my hand to stop me. She didn't let go or answer me; instead, she grabbed one of the uneven cookies and put it in her mouth. Then she bit down on it, grinding her teeth together.

"They're not really bad enough to throw away… And they're not as gross as I said they were." She apologized.

"Huh? Are you really satisfied with them?" Yuigahama nodded her face tinted with a little red.

"Well… to be honest, those are the cookies you made earlier." I explained to her with a straight face.

"…" her face was processing what I just said "W-What?!"

"Hikigaya-kun, I'm not sure I understand what you were trying to do… Was there any meaning in that farce of yours?" The displeased Yukinoshita stared at me.

I let out a sigh and looked at them "Basically, I'm saying that both of you are idiots." I finished with a pointy smile

"…" The both looked at me with narrowed eyes, one in anger and the other in confusion.

"I asked you before, do you understand how guys work?"

"I told you, I don't know…" Yuigahama whined

"Your point being?" Yukinoshita asked upset, probably because I implied she was stupid

"Guys are idiots." I explained to them. "They are stupidly simple; they always get the wrong idea."

Yuigahama gave me a look that said 'what is this guy talking about?!', Yukinoshita, on the other hand, seems to understand my point.

I let a bigger sigh escape my mouth. "Are you that much of an idiot?" I expressed annoyance in my tone

"What I'm trying to say, is that even in your cookies aren't tasty, the fool who will receive them will be jumping in joy of being given homemade cookies by a pretty girl like you." I concluded.

I then look at Yuigahama; she was…

"Pretty!" with her hands on her cheeks and a blush sporting her face.

What the hell?

"Hikki…would you be jumping in joy if someone gives you cookies?" she asked shyly and reserved

"Of course." I waste no time in answering. "Free food is always appreciated!"

Then I start dodging the incoming objects from the hand of Yuigahama.

"Seriously, Hikki! You're pissing me off!" Yuigahama glared at me, grabbing her bag as she stood up to leave. She turned towards the door with a 'hmph!' and began to walk towards it. "I'm leaving!"

"Yuigahama-san, what should we do with your request?" Yukinoshita asked her, unsure of what just happened.

"Don't worry about it! Next time, I'll try my own way. Thank you, Yukinoshita-san." Hey no thanks to me?!

Yuigahama turned to face Yukinoshita with a smile. "See you tomorrow." She waved and left the room with that… But she was still wearing her apron.

Before she leaves, she gave me a glance…

I can swear that I can hear her muttering 'he said I'm pretty…'.

Maybe I misheard it.

"…I wonder if that really went okay." Yukinoshita whispered to herself. "I think that people should try to reach their own limits and surpass them… That would be what's best for Yuigahama-san in the long run."

It would be the best.

But…

There is an undeniable truth…

"People have the common misconception that hard work means success." I told her.

"What do you mean?" she then turned to face me.

"It is true that hard work will help you but it doesn't guarantee that your dreams come true." As I explained before.

"Hard work will never betray you… Though it may betray your dreams."

"Although, it can make you feel better knowing that you tried your best" I finished.

"That's just simple self-satisfaction." She answered.

"Well, it isn't as if you're really betraying yourself."

"How self-indulgent…You disgust me." She said.

"You, on the other hand, are too simple." I retorted.

"What does that mean?" She inquired.

"You can't keep your mouth shut and always say what is on your mind." She and I aren't different in that regard. "That's not a bad thing." I also talk what is in my mind without any regard.

"But instead of understanding, you force people to go your way. Just because you can do it right, doesn't mean that everyone will able to do the same."

She closed her eyes. "Is because I believe everyone can do it. Unlike you, I truly believe in people's potential."

"Heh, I also believe in potential." I replied. "But having expectations is different." I explained. "You shouldn't have any expectations on people. It will only sour your relationships."

"What do you mean?"

"No point in explaining it. You wouldn't understand." I closed my eyes.

I stood up from the chair and headed to the door, without expecting any reply of Yukinoshita.

"Well anyway, see you tomorrow…"

"Wait!" Yukinoshita called. What is it now?

"What do you want?" I turned to her with an annoyed look on my face.

"Aren't you going to help me clean?"

Mmmh…

I see the state of the kitchen…

There are flour and dough stuck in the countertops, the utensils, and the sink.

I ask a question to myself. Did I cook here?

The answer is no…

I don't have any responsibility in cleaning this place.

So I didn't felt guilty when I ran away leaving Yukinoshita behind.

.

.

.

I was currently, for a lack of a better word, stalking. Hiding in an alley, I was observing with binoculars.

Hanamura Teruki, my target, went out to collect a debt with his five goons.

They look strong and they have pistols hidden in their coats.

They also have more heavy machinery in the van, in case that they meet a rival gang in an empty lot. I know because of rumors on the street.

Though, where did they get so much weaponry? I don't know but it doesn't come to this case…for now.

2 people stay guarding the van while the other 3 escort him.

I can't dispose of him in the outside.

I can't take the risk of anyone escaping and identifying me.

They could start searching for me, they will find me.

I can't stay hidden forever.

I guess I will run with the option of going into the slaughterhouse myself. I sigh as I took my cellphone from my pocket.

I send a message to blade/master_Yoshi23 to prepare what I asked before.

I went to my home. There is no point on stalking any more than this.

I have all the information I need.

I only need to wait for him to grab a victim.

.

.

.

I was currently reading a math book in the club.

It seems that no one knows about the existence of this club. Not that is really strange as they didn't promote the club with pamphlets or something. I'm also pretty sure that we aren't really an official club until we have 5 members.

That way we could also get a budget, which we could split between the members and use it as we see fit!

Anyway, standing aside from my fraud, the only way of this club to be known is that they asked the club's advisor, Hiratsuka-sensei.

It seems that she would be the one who would send people to this sanatorium.

I also need to think how I'm going to complete sensei's request to improve Yukinoshita Yukino…

The person that is currently sending angry glares at me.

It seems that she is upset because I left her cleaning the kitchen alone.

What does it mean by improving?

What kind of person sensei wants Yukinoshita to be? Her ideals aside, I don't really see any problem. She is secure, confident, overachieving and has many qualities that others don't have.

Yet, here I am. To 'correct' her.

As I ponder in my thoughts, I can hear a loud knock on the door.

Another person already?!

"Yahallo!" Yuigahama Yui slid the sliding door open with a stupid, insipid greeting.

This brings me annoying memories…

Yukinoshita laid eyes on her, then she gave a huge sigh, murmuring to herself. "…What do you want?"

"Huh? Am I not really welcome here…? Um, Yukinoshita-san… Do you hate me?" Yuigahama's shoulders began to tremble.

"I don't particularly hate you… I just think you're a little hard to deal with." Bad choice of words.

"When a girl says that, it means that she hates you!" Yuigahama exclaimed, agitated.

Even I know that…

"So, do you need something?" Yukinoshita asked, closing her book.

"Well, you know how I've been really into cooking lately?" Yuigahama asked, sitting beside her.

"No, this is the first time I've heard that." Yukinoshita replied.

"Well, this is just as, like, thanks for the other day, but I made some cookies…" Oh man…

I can see the blood draining away in Yukinoshita´s face.

"Well, I don't have much of an appetite right now, so I'm fine, thank you. Your gratitude is enough." 'Please, I beg you, don't give me any of your cookies' Is what Yukinoshita was saying… But even she was kind enough not to say it that way, even if it was hard to believe.

"You should accept, Yukinoshita-san, she looks like she really wants you to accept and you could also give an opinion of her improvement" I encouraged Yuigahama, who beamed a smile.

Yukinoshita gave me the most betrayed look she could think off.

I tasted every second of it…

That's for making me eating those aberrations!

As the two of them were in their own world, I stood up while grabbing my bag from the desk.

I still need to wash off the taste of charcoal from my mouth…with MAX COFFEE. Oh sweet MAX COFFEE that brightens my day with your existence, I thank you for the meal I'm about to have!

As I was about to leave, I can feel something grab my sleeve and put something on my hand.

"There is also for you Hikki, after all, you did help me!" She then gave me a sweet smile that conveys gratefulness.

I took a glance at the…'thing' that was in my hand.

It's black, it's hard and it looks like a heart.

At least it should look like one…

"You should eat it, Hikigaya-kun, after all, she really wants you to accept it and you could give an opinion of her improvement." Yukinoshita mimicked me.

I detect that she was happy with my suffering…

Yuigahama then grabs my arm and took me inside the clubroom. Hey, I can walk by myself.

"Why don't we eat together!" she proposed while clapping her hands.

"Do I have to?" I asked, hoping she would let go of my arm…

…Isn't this happening more frequently these days?

"Of course, you have to, Hikki!" my name isn't Hikki, thought.

"I suppose we could have lunch together." You too Yukinoshita!?

Why the sudden change of behavior!?

Oh…

It was to make sure that I don't dispose of this while I'm out.

Damn you!

…

I guess I can't run away this time…

.

.

.

A week after that, I find myself preparing my stuff for my outing today.

All the preparations are completed.

Tonight's the night.

He is going to send his goons to pick up one of his debtors.

A teacher who is addicted to gambling. Poor idiot didn't even think it twice before 'borrowing' money from the Yakuza.

Should I save him?

…

No.

My priority is to kill Hanamura Teruki. Nothing else.

I'm no hero of justice nor will I ever be one.

I kill because it fulfills my personal interest.

It helps me to be closer to my ambition.

People call me vigilante in the net but I'm not one.

I don't care about people.

I only kill this kind of people because I don't feel bad.

No one would miss them.

The teacher was in this situation because of his own mistakes.

His own decisions were what dragged him into this mess, so he has to accept his punishment.

I reviewed my plan over and over again. Can't be too lax about this.

After tearing the paper apart, I stood up from my bed.

I pack my signature knife in my jacket and take my bag.

It's time.

Hanamura Teruki is going to die tonight.

* * *

 _ **You know the drift. If you have something to say, you know the drill to say it. I will be waiting!**_


	6. Night job

_**Sup!**_

 _ **Here is chapter 5. Have fun!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 "Night job."**_

The light was still on downstairs. I was on the first floor…

"Where are you going, Hachiman?" Scolded the woman on the table, without looking away from her paperwork.

This woman has shoulder-length, black hair with an ahoge sprouting from her head and black eyes under glasses.

She was wearing a black business suit over a white shirt, a black tie around her neck. She was also wearing a short miniskirt, which reminds me of Yuigahama.

Mom, I know you want to apparent being young but…

Yes, my mother was the person shooting a disapproving look at me while doing her paperwork.

As expected…Corporate slaves don't have any rest!

They even are slaves from the commodity of their homes!

"Uh… going out for a walk" I replied, scratching my head.

"This late at night?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's calming." The night wind and the dew are soothing. At these hours there is absolutely no one in the streets. The sepulchral silence is quiet and peaceful.

"Didn't the doctor said that you should stop wandering at late hours?" My mother asked, disapproving my actions.

"I think it's fine, I don't go beyond the neighborhood at these hours." I reassured her. I also know how to defend myself in the case of someone was stupid enough to mug me.

"Still, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"As always." I replied, looking at my mother with a leveled glance.

She lets out a sigh. "I understand." she said dismissively, going back to his last task…paperwork.

The way you said that is as if you don't care about me!

"Good night." I made a slight bow and turned to the door.

"Night." I heard behind my back.

I walk towards the door and as I was about to open it…

"Hachiman." I heard behind me.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at my mother.

"Be careful." She gave me a worried smile. "Don't wander too far and be attentive of your surroundings."

A reassuring smile adorns my face. "I will, Mom."

I gave a nod and left the house.

.

.

.

It was a good thing that she didn't ask why I had a bag…

I was heading to the building where my target was probably 'busy', researching which way is the best to behead someone.

As I arrive, I see two thugs at the entrance of the back door…

I take my gloves out of my backpack and put them on.

It's time to work.

I throw a rock at one of them and hit him in straight in the head.

"What the fuck!" the other turn his head to where the rock came, he then takes his gun out.

"You think you're funny you little fuck! Show yourself!" He walks towards the corner of the alley, searching for me.

He glanced ahead, sweat coming down his forehead. "Did the asshole leave?" He asked to no one in particular…

As he was inadvertently getting close to me…I come out of my hiding spot and hit him in the head with a pipe that was laying around.

"Gah!" he fell to the ground and I hit him again on the head.

I check that both of them are unconscious and registered them. Thankfully, one of them had the key of the back door.

As I open the door I can hear people talking…

"The boss has already… you know…finished?" A man's voice asked, laced with anxiety.

"No, I think he is still at it…Sick motherfucker" The other said, disgusted.

So he is still 'playing' with him…

I quietly close the door and moved close to them. The stairs were behind them so I had to either knock them out or distract them…

"It's your turn to watch the shop, I'm going upstairs to have a drink."

"Fine, but leave me some scotch or I will kick your fucking ass!"

"Whatever." That said, Thug °1 goes upstairs…leaving thug n°2 alone with me…

"The stuff here is creepy as fuck…no wonder we have no clients…" he muttered, spooked.

When he turned his back on me, it was the moment to attack. I sneak from being and bashed his face on the wall.

"Buh!" before he could react I did it again…

I hid his unmoving body behind the counter of the store.

There weren't any other people on the first floor. I quietly went upstairs, trying to avoid the creaking of the stairs.

.

.

.

On the second floor, there were a lot of boxes. Wooden cranes whose size varied. There were big, small, large, short and such.

Probably illegal stuff and products for the antique shop…

Do they really take that business seriously?

As I think of irrelevant stuff, I hear someone walking close to me.

I quickly hide behind a couple of boxes.

It was a thug…should I say generic mob?

"Strange… I thought I heard something…" The thug glanced at his surroundings.

He gave a couple more of glances and then went back to his post.

I came out of my hiding place and moved silently, trying to avoid open spaces.

I registered the floor that was like a maze because of the boxes. I was lucky that there only a couple of thugs guarding this floor.

I see what I was looking for…

The fuse box.

I take the device I asked Blade/master_Yoshi23 to make from my bag.

I open the fuse box and put the device inside, close the fuse box and start moving to the stairs.

There was a person watching the stairs…

I make noise behind a box by throwing a rock that was on the floor.

"What the?!" The thug exclaimed and walks towards the source of the noise.

I wasted no time in hiding on the opposite of where I started the noise.

"There is nothing here…" I was behind him.

I kick his posterior knee and wrapped my arm around his neck, holding him in a chokehold.

"Aghh.. ugh…" He tries to free himself but to no avail… he falls asleep while I drop his body onto the floor.

I hide his unconscious body behind a big crate and proceed to the third floor.

.

.

.

The view is similar to the 2 floor, but there are weapons and guns over and inside the crates.

Odd. With Japan firearms law, it shouldn't be possible possess all of this weaponry…where did they get this?

…There is no time to think about those things.

I note that here are fewer crates and boxes than the previous floor. I can also see a door… according to the blueprint, is a bathroom.

I move quietly from place to place, avoiding the little light this place has. Shadows are my friends…the only ones I have.

2 people were in front of a crate, one of them with a shotgun.

"Wow, look at this baby!" He exclaimed with awe, eyeing the shotgun as if it was some kind of prize.

"Hey! Be careful with that fucking thing!" The other one yelled at him scared, trying to calm his pal down.

It seems that they are playing with some kind of new supply…again odd. I passed them while hiding behind a table and headed for the 3rd floor.

Or I supposed to…

I saw a person walking down stairs so I stayed in my hiding place. I peered over my spot to watch who it is.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" The newcomer shouted, making the two thugs wince. It's tone implied that he had some kind of authority.

"Ow shit!" The thug put the shotgun in the crate but it was too late. He already screwed it up.

"You idiots, who gave you permission to touch the new weaponry?!" It seems that he was some kind of lieutenant or something…

Judging the body language of the two thugs and the tone he used, it's obvious that he was someone who gives orders in the gang.

"N-Nothing, we were just… checking if the stuff was…real!" Thug #1 tried to play it cool.

"Get the fuck out of here, you fucking cunts!" Lieutenant angrily yelled.

"Yes, sir!" "Aye!" the both of them went upstairs not before cowering in fear and evading the glare the lieutenant was giving to them. He reminds me of Hiratsuka-sensei…

"Those idiots…" The lieutenant was alone…Neat. "Guh!"

I pinned him on the floor.

"What the-?!" He could finish his sentence because of the fist that crashed on his face.

I punched him over and over…until he was knocked out.

I stuffed him in a big crate that was open and headed to the fourth floor.

.

.

.

"Hey pass me another beer!" "You cheater! There is no way that you could have full house" "Fuck yeah! Another chapter of SNAFU!"

I can hear the conversation and yell pass the door in front of me. I peered over the opened door.

There were at least 16 people in the room.

There were no blind spots or hiding places that I could use.

In no way possible I would be able to sneak undetected in front of all these people.

I took out my cellphone and searched in my list of contacts…

"…There it is." I muttered and dialed the number…

And wait…

Wait for it…

A rather muffled sound can be heard in the distance…

Then…

Everything went black.

"What the?!" "The light is gone!?" "Someone go check the fucking fuse box!" "NOOOOOO, I was downloading GTA V!"

I hear the surprised and angered yelling of the thugs.

What I asked Blade/Master_Yoshi23 to make was a small IED (Improvised Explosive Device) that could be detonated remotely.

I was confident that I could perfectly sneak from the first to the 3 floor without being detected because of the bad illumination and the few people patrolling.

The problem was on the fourth floor where the majority of the gang is located.

There, the illumination was bright and there were absolutely no blinds spots.

I needed to be invisible if I wanted to make it through without alarming anyone.

Then… an idea flashed in my head.

I can't make me invisible…what about taking other's vision?

The fourth floor has no windows.

If there was the possibility of a blackout…

I placed the IED in the fuse box located on the second floor and went up. The number I dialed would activate the IED on it, destroying the fuse box and taking the light…

I could be invisible.

…

I wait for the one designated to check the fuse box come at the door

Then…

I hit him in the back of the head and catch him before he drops to the floor, avoiding the noise he would make.

I left him seated in a corner of the entrance and went inside the room.

It was absolutely pitch black.

There were thuds and noises, probably because of the people were crashing into the nearby objects.

I take my time… I mustn't make a single noise.

I dribbled and dodged the tables, chairs, and people…

I then quietly open the door leading to the fifth floor…

The end of the road.

.

.

.

 ***A couple of minutes before the blackout***

In an enclosed room were two people.

In a table were numerous devices and instruments.

Knives and saws of different shapes and sizes, scalps, acids, ropes and strings, brass knuckles.

There was also a bucket of water and a chainsaw in a corner.

Torture instruments.

A man in his forties, with black hair and a few white strains, was scribbling notes. He had a bored look on his face.

Hanamura Teruki.

He was wearing surgical gloves that were covered in blood and a gray, disheveled shirt, also covered with blood.

"Interesting… So this how much you bleed if I cut one of your feet off…" He muttered, an insane glint sparkling in his otherwise, dull eyes.

The other one was strapped in a chair emitting muffled sounds.

He was a man in his 30s with brown hair and glasses.

He was wearing a black shirt with a tie on his neck.

He was covered in blood and with a foot missing.

"Why…Why are you doing this?" The man in the chair asked desperately.

"Isn't interesting? How much punishment can the human body take?" Teruki answered with emotion "The power of the mind?"

"W…What gives…you the…right of doi…ng this?!" The man yelled…or at least tried to

"The moment you borrowed money." Teruki replied with disinterest "And you couldn't pay it"

He smiled gleefully "Was the moment you became my property." He looked at the man with disdain "It was your fault, not mine"

"Yo…u Monster" The man replied lifelessly.

Teruki wonders if he should use the chainsaw as the next experiment

Then…

Everything went black.

"What?" Teruki asked to no one.

"The lights again…" He said annoyed.

It wasn't the first time that the light fails…He could swear the fucking building was going down piece by piece.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt the close moment we are having now, so I will be right back!" he exclaimed with a dark grin on his face

He exited the room.

.

.

.

It was pitch black with the exception of the windows with illuminance from outside

"Where did I left the candles?"

…

"There they are!" Teruki then lighted up one of the candles.

"With this…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Maybe because his attention was stolen…

By the pictures.

A young, blonde man, a red-haired woman, a man in his thirties wearing a suit.

A gambler, a florist and a father of a family.

"Those are…"

"Sanada Akio, Hanasaki Hanabi and Kawakami Hikari." A voice could be heard from him.

"What the…?!" he couldn't turn because something grabbed his throat.

"Agah!"

He then was thrown to the side, where he crashed a glass table of the living room.

"Son of a bitch!" Teruki grabbed a knife and lunged towards the attacker.

Only to pass through air.

"What!?" he looked to all sides, trying to locate the little bastard.

He couldn't see anything. To every side he looked…

It was pitch black.

He then felt something in his throat again…

He then started to losing air…

He was being strangled.

"Ah…hah…" He was fighting for air. Pointlessly trying everything in his power to breathe air.

Who…

"Look at yourself… how does it feel?" The voice asked with mockery in his voice. "I wonder if you got to research strangling."

He let the rope loose, barely enough to keep him alive. "Asphyxiation by strangling is the compression of the neck that may lead to unconsciousness or death by causing an increasingly hypoxic state in the brain, though by using ligature strangling, an incomplete occlusion of the carotid arteries is expected and the victim may struggle for a period of time, with unconsciousness typically occurring in 10 to 15 seconds." The voice explained as if he was reading it. "So if you want to say something, say it now."

"Who… the fuck are…you!" Teruki snarled at his aggressor, gritting his teeth.

"Well… this will be your last moment so may as well answer your question…" Teruki Shuddered…

The voice sounded young…and was cold and distant. Devoid of any hint of emotion in his tone.

"No one special." He replied. "This is going to be the last moment of your life so it doesn't really matter if I answer you."

"Son of…a …bitch!" Teruki snarled at the person.

"It doesn't matter, it really doesn't." the voice sounded indifferent.

"Ahh…. gah" Teruki was fighting to free himself…

But his aggressor was strong.

"You are a monster."

"So…are you!" He used his last breath to spat his reply.

"I am." the voice didn't waste time in answering. "Probably will go to hell for this…but one day, all of this will worth it."

"hah…" Teruki was losing consciousness, he could feel dizziness.

"I don't have much time so I'm going to make this short and sweet." the rope tightens around his neck.

"Ah!" Teruki gasped, his hands on the rope around his neck, desperately trying to free himself but to no avail.

He was losing air quickly.

He sensed how the world was spinning around.

He was getting dizzy and saliva was coming out from his mouth.

Then…

Everything went black…

Again.

.

.

.

After I finished with Teruki, I went to the room where he came out.

…

There he was… the idiot who couldn't pay his bills.

It seems that his left foot was severed and he was brutally beaten….

Yet he is still alive.

…

I take the phone off a nearby table… I suppose it was from Teruki and dialed a number

…

"Hello, this is 110, what is your emergency?"

.

.

.

*Yawn* I'm sleepy.

I went downstairs and greeted my family that was having breakfast…

I was wearing my pajamas.

Or at least, the only one who was present.

"Good morning Onii-chan!" My little sister greeted me in a cheerful fashion, as she always does.

"Morning!" I replied. "What's for breakfast?"

"There is no breakfast for you Onii-chan!" She answered. "It's 7:50."

"…What?!" What the hell?!

I overslept?!

When I have a class with Hiratsuka Sensei at the first hour?!

I don't want to hear a one-hour length sermon!

I went upstairs and brushed my teeth, changed into my school uniform and went downstairs.

"I was kidding! Of course, Komachi made you brea-Uh?!" Komachi exclaimed.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at me like she was scanning me or something.

"…Nothing."

We were having breakfast while listening to the TV.

"In other news…Police made a grim discovery at an antique shop." I listened to the news.

"It seems that the antique shop was a smoke screen for an illegal business. Also, they discovered barely alive one of their victims, Suzuhito Takumi, a teacher and father of two kids, in a torture room located on the fifth floor." So they found him alive…

"Please stay tuned for more information" I turned off the TV

"To think these kind of things are happening." Komachi said worried "And closer than we think."

"You think?" I replied disinterestedly while chewing my toast.

"Onii chan, you don't look worried at all." she looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Of course not, why should I worry about strangers?" I simply answered. I have enough with worrying about my family.

"There you go again with your misanthropy…" She replied, with an annoyed tone.

"And also… if someone dares to do harm to you or mom…will receive a beating from me!" and a possible visit from Mr. Knife.

"What about dad?"

"Who is this…'dad' you're talking about?" Do we have something like that? Could she be referring to Kamakura-sama?

"Mahh…" she made a troubled face, a sweat drop on her forehead.

"I'm late Komachi, I will be going ahead." I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Uh." she nodded "have a good day, Onii-chan!" she waved at me with a smile on her face.

"You too." I waved back with a small smile and left my home.

* * *

 _ **Be careful fo OVNIS. They can steal your hamburgers!**_


	7. School day and meeting a strange guy

**Hello again. How is your day going? Mine is fine.  
**

 **Here is chapter 6 in all of it's glory! I hope it's to your liking!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 "School day and meeting a strange guy."**_

It was sunny in the morning…birds were singing and the dazzling sun was shining on the blue sky…

And yet…

Where all this fucking rain came from?

Black clouds covered the sky and water came down them.

I couldn't have lunch in my favorite place, which is located behind the school near the tennis courts. I mean I could… but I don't want to be rained on.

What the hell?

Now I have no other choice than have lunch… in the classroom.

Surrounded by…

"Hahaha!" "That's so funny!" "Should we exchange xp points?!" I hear yells and loud conversations taking place in the classroom.

Nothing more than noise.

Why do I have to endure this, God?

There is so much noise that I can barely hear my own thoughts. The only place of solitude that I have after my room.

Is it really necessary that they talk loud? Do they think that makes them appear smarter or something?

I want my favorite place back!

I didn't have any choice but eat my lunch in a foul mood.

.

.

.

Society is not really that different from animal kingdom.

They are pretty much the same…

The both have a 'Hierarchy'.

Animals have the food chain. Carnivores, herbivores, omnivores, producers and decomposers.

Humans instead have a social Hierarchy.

From the bottom are Loners like me, normal people that you find everywhere without anything special, the somewhat special people who at least have some talent and the one who stands at the top of this pyramid is…

…

…Huh…

I don't know his name so let's call him 'Sparky Guy'.

Sparky Guy apparently is the king of the food chain knows as Sobu High.

His clique is the most popular on the 2nd year and around all the school. His clique is the one who reigns this place known as Sobu high.

It was made of the blonde who looks like a prostitute, the somehow crazy woman with glasses, the orange-haired idiot, and extra number 1 and extra number 2 and… Yuigahama Yui.

So she was in my class after all…

I was chewing a bread while reading a light novel. If wasn't that great but it served to kill time until class starts.

So, I was enjoying myself…or at least trying to.

The clique of sparky guy was loud as hell. Is like they wanted everyone to know the contents of their conversation…

"Nah, I can't do it today. I have practice." Said Sparky guy.

"Can't you just spare a day? Double scoops are on sale today~~. I want a chocolate-cocoa double scoop." Whined the blonde girl.

"Aren't those both just chocolate?" Then they erupted in laughter. Hey people, be quiet. You are bothering others (me).

"Ehhh? No, they're completely different! Plus, I'm really hungry right now." The one raising her voice was sparky guy's partner, the blonde with queen complex.

She looks like your typical gal, she had blonde hair with ringlets. She had a pretty face but her retarded behavior was a big turn-off.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna pass for today." Sparky guy said that Miura looked at him blankly.

And then Sparky Guy made a declaration with a super full-fledged smile across his face: "This year we're aiming for the Kokuritsu, after all!" Kokuritsu… The National Olympic Stadium in Tokyo?

"But, still, Yumiko. If you eat too much, then you're gonna regret it." Sparky guy advised.

So her name was Yumiko…

"Ya know, I never get fat no matter how much I eat. I guess I'll have to go and eat lots today too. Right, Yui?" She said with a proud smile on her face.

"Ahh, yeah, Yumiko sure has really good style… But I have plans right now, so I have to-"

"I know, right? Today I'm going to have to go eat tons and tons!" When she said that, laughter erupted around her.

The hell? Was that really funny?

I looked at Yuigahama… I could tell immediately that she wanted to have lunch in another place…and the other place where she would have lunch is…

"Just warning ya, don't eat so much that your stomach explodes." Sparky guy said with a bright smile…

What the…Are his face muscles paralyzed? Does he never get tired of smiling? It's kind of creepy if you ask me.

Would you trust someone who smiles all the time? I wouldn't. They always have some kind of mental problem or/and are psychos…according to the mangas, at least.

I would rather stick with someone who I know someday will stab me in the back. I can be prepared.

"Like. I. Said. No matter how much I eat, I'm fine! I don't get fat. Right, Yui?" She asked (demanded) Yuigahama for an answer.

That's a lie. People who stay thin while eating like pigs only are in mangas. In real life, we have something called body mass index.

"Ahhh, Yumiko really just has amazing style. And her legs are so pretty. But seriously, I have to…"

"Ehh, really? But that Yukinoshita girl has crazy legs too, right?" I agree. Yukinoshita's legs are in her own accord beautiful… Must be compensation for her almost nonexistent chest…

If it wasn't for her personality, I would consider in actually feeling embarrassed of being alone with her in a room.

"Ah, that's true. Yukinon's legs are pretty crazy…" Said Yuigahama, sheepishly.

"…"

"…Ah, but, I mean, Yumiko definitely stands out a lot more!" Yuigahama replied, flustered while waving her arms.

When Yumiko shoot a glare at her, Yuigahama quickly tried to save herself.

It's like seeing feudal society all over again.

Seriously… what kind of person treats his 'friends' like that…?

Well, calling them 'friends' would be stretching it a bit...

"Well, actually, I think its fine after all… If it's after practice, I can go with you." Sparky guy might have sensed the tense atmosphere because he stepped in...

The queen seemed to brighten up, smiling. "Okay then, just email me when you're free!"

Yuigahama let out a relieved sigh…

She then made eye contact with. She looked at me and she seemed to make up her mind about it. She took a deep breath. Preparing herself mentally to ask.

It's painful to watch, really painful. You need all this effort just to go have lunch somewhere else?

Being alone, you don't have to worry about trivial things like pleasing some idiot who thinks she is the ruler of a kingdom…

Seriously, if this is the truth of the so-called 'friendship'…

I want to be left alone, pretty please.

"Umm, I… have to go somewhere for lunch, so…" She asked, hesitantly.

"Oh, really? Then make sure you buy some of that stuff when you get back—you know, that lemon tea? I totally forgot to bring something to drink today" Uwah.

"A-Ah, b-but I might not get back until the fifth period, so lunch might have ended, and, umm… y'know…" She tries to say something else but the nerves won over her.

When Yuigahama said that, Yumiko's face hardened in an instant. She looked like she had just gotten bitten by one of her pets. Yuigahama had probably never talked back to her before.

"Huh? Wait, wait, what's going on? You know, Yui, haven't you been staying late after school a lot nowadays? Is it just me, or are you not hanging out with us that much these days?" The blonde retorted at Yuigahama, who looked flustered.

"Ah, well, you know, umm, there's just some things I'm dealing with, and, umm, it's just some personal stuff, and I'm really very sorry, but, umm…"

Yuigahama was completely flustered, but she tried to respond. You shouldn't have lied like that… Just say you're in a club or some-

…ooooh…

She can't…because she doesn't know how they would react. Like she fears if she would laugh at it or ostracized or such.

The human brain tends to overthink about social matters. Like thinking that because a girl is nice to you, you immediately understand it as if she has a crush on y-

Wait, that's the opposite.

Whatever.

I see that Yuigahama's response seemed to have the opposite effect. Yumiko began to tap her nails on her desk, seeming irritated.

"Well, then how should I know what's going on? If you want to say something, then just go ahead. We're friends, aren't we? Hiding things from friends, you know… That's not good, is it?"

Yuigahama quickly looked down at the floor.

At first, Miura's words sounded just and proper. In fact, her words only seemed to reinforce the friendship between her and Yuigahama.

They were friends, companions, so they could share everything with each other that's what Miura was saying. But her words carried another implication: 'And if you can't share with me, then we're not friends'. Such nice words.

How beautiful.

"I'm sorry…" Yuigahama timidly apologized; she was still looking at the floor.

"No, no, no, that's not what I want to hear. There's something you want to say to me, isn't there?" She roughly demanded, her tapping intensifying.

Yumiko wasn't trying to make conversation, and Yumiko wasn't asking a question. She just wanted to make Yuigahama apologize so she could attack her.

It was so stupid…

If you want to make a show, do it in private…

...Should I help her?

No. It's not really my problem so why should I bother?

For starters, I don't even understand why she is friends with them…

Is funny to be a slave for someone who doesn't care about you?

Is it fulfilling to be in such shallow relationship?

If that's how is going to be, it would be the best if Yuigahama stopped being friends with her.

As I chewed my bread, I can notice that it tastes like nothing… My right eye twitched…

…Hah…

Enough…

If you are going to ruin my lunch…

I stood up and directed my look at Yuigahama, who looked astonished.

"Hey, Yuiga-" I tried to call her out, but an unpleasant voice got in my way…

"Shut the hell up."

Gahama. That's what I wanted to say, but before I had the chance, Miura sent a demonic glare my way.

I sneer at her. That glare of yours looks adorable in comparison of what I have seen. What I would expect from an idiot like you…

I ignored her. No worth found on getting riled up by something like that.

"Yuigahama san, did the mail of Yukinoshita get you?" I gave her a look that conveyed 'Play along or die'. If I took the annoyance of getting you out, I will success.

"Eh?! Huh…" She looked at loss. Looking between me and Miura, sweat started dripping from her forehead.

"She is going to be upset if you don't go now." Hush.

"Hey! I was talking to her!" The blonde said to me. 'Who the hell do you think you are to interrupt me?!' is what her look conveyed.

…Heh…

"Talking? You know how to talk?" I tilted my head as I said that.

"Hah?" She narrowed her eyes at me in a threatening manner.

"What you were doing was yelling, you idiot, and also, if you want to act like a monkey, do it on your own free time." I glared at her

"H-Huh?!"

"You were attacking and forcing her to say your opinion. Seriously, if you want to play queen do it when you're alone with your pets and stop ruining someone else lunch. Seeing you act like a Neanderthal is making my food tasteless."

"Wha-?!"

"It seems that you don't understand that you're being an eyesore…" I put my hand on my chin and made a thinking face "What I'm trying to say it's…" I smile at her. The first time I bothered to look at her in the entire conversation.

" **Stop being a bitch and be quiet."**

Silence…

"I don't really care about your problems, but please, there are other people present. Have some little respect, didn't your parent taught you about that term?" I mocked.

Awkward silence erupts in the classroom.

Before I knew, half of the classmates were leaving with excuses like 'I'm thirsty' or 'I'm going to the bathroom'

The blonde monkey was shocked...it seems that this was her first time being talked back in such manner.

She was biting her nails and throwing glares full of wrath at me…

I met them with an indifferent look. Good, I did my job.

"Let's go, Yuigahama san." She winced as I called her name out.

Yuigahama was still standing still, with a shocked look on her face…she was gripping her skirt as if she wanted to say something.

I let out a sigh…

"My lunch is ruined…" I muttered, dejected.

I went outside the classroom, thinking…

So much trouble for this…is worth it?

.

.

.

As I was walking out, I see a black haired girl leaning against the wall. That cool and composed look could belong to anyone else but…

"So you were here…" I said to Yukinoshita Yukino, who looked at me with her cold, blue eyes.

"You…were worried about Yuigahama san?" She asked with a disbelieving tone.

What the hell?

"Hah? Didn't you hear? That blonde bimbo ruined my lunch with her annoying act." I answered, "I just put her back in her place."

"...Thank you, Hikigaya-Kun" Her eyes softened. Don't thank me...especially with that small smile.

I lean against a wall beside her and hear what is going on inside.

"… Umm, I'm sorry. You know, I get a bit uneasy when I can't get along with someone… Or you could say I just get really self-conscious all of a sudden… so maybe you're annoyed by that." I hear Yuigahama's voice explain.

"…"

"Uhhh, well, how should I put it? I've always been like that. Even when I played house pretend with my friends, I wanted to be the mom but another girl wanted to be those, so I ended up being the dog…"

"I have no idea what you're trying to say." Yumiko replied, uncaringly.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so, haha." I hear Yuigahama's awkward laugh. "Well, I don't really know what I'm saying either… It's just, umm, when I saw Hikki and Yukinon I realized something. Even when there's nobody around them, they still look like they are having fun… the two of them say what they are thinking, and even though they don't usually get along, they seem to mesh somehow…"

"…"

Every once in a while, I could hear something like sobs from inside the classroom. Every time that happened, I could see Yukinoshita's shoulders twitch. She widened her eyes just a little and tried to look inside the classroom without turning her head.

"If you're that worried, why don't you go in there?"

"That goes for you as well." she retorted at me.

"I don't really care, but I don't have anywhere else to go." I replied.

"It's interesting how someone can say something like that with a straight face. You basically said that you don't have any friends." She said with an amazed look.

"I think we have been here before." I recalled our discussion back at the club.

"After I saw that, I started to think that maybe it was wrong for me to always desperately try to get along with everyone… I mean, to be honest, Hikki is seriously a Hikki. He doesn't care about what people think and do whatever he wants but... it looks like he is just being himself." I heard Yuigahama say.

Yukinoshita looked at me…

"What?" Do I have something on my face?

"So I thought, maybe I shouldn't try so hard, I'll just take it a bit easier… Or something like that. But it's not like I hate Yumiko or something. We can still get along after this, right?"

"…Hmph. I see. Well then, whatever. That's fine." Yumiko replied, with a soft tone.

"…Sorry again. Thanks."

"… Well, what do you know. She can stand up for herself." Yukinoshita made a small smile

"…Is it really okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Being in a superficial relation that could crack with the minimum pressure. I think Yuigahama deserves better than something like that.

"…Nothing, talking to myself" I was looking at the ceiling. I should stop divagate when I am in public…makes me look like a madman.

I don't really care what people think about me, but it could be troublesome if they confuse me with a mental patient…

The door of the classroom opens and a pink haired girl appears from the inside.

"Eh? Hikki and Yukinon?!" She exclaimed, taken aback. She was getting redder and redder as she continued to look at us.

"You two were eavesdropping?!"

"No." "Yes." Yukinoshita looked at me with a furrowed brow. Don't really see the need to lie like that. It's painfully obvious what we're doing.

"Unlike Hikigaya-kun here, I was waiting here for you as you said that we would have lunch." Replied Yukinoshita, diverging the Yuigahama bomb at me.

Clever.

Yuigahama glared at me and started to explode. "Uwah Hikki you are gross! Stalker! Weirdo! Um umm… so gross! I can't believe you! You're seriously gross. You're seriously, truly gross."

Why am I the only one being attacked? Isn't Yukinoshita here too? Is this a gender thing?

"Whatever…" I began walking off. Not in the mood to hear this.

"Wait, Hikki?! Where are you going?" She hurriedly asked me.

"To the library, my lunch is ruined and don't have nothing else to do." My freaking lunch…

"Would you like to have lunch with us?" Hah?

"No… and I think Yukinoshita was eager to have lunch with you." Yukinoshita's cheeks reddened. "This is a girl's thing so…I kind of would be the third wheel or something."

"Eh is that true Yukinon?" Yuigahama asked with a smile on her face

"…" She looked embarrassed while throwing glances back and forth between Yuigahama and me.

Just be honest…

I tried to walk away but she still had my sleeve.

"Let go." I replied, coldly.

"Eh? Ah!" She then looses the grip of my sleeve.

"Well see you later at the club." I nodded and turned the opposite way.

"Hikki!" What now?

"What is it?" I asked annoyed

"Thanks…for standing up for me" her cheeks were flushed and gave me a glazed look. "I really appreciate it."

"…No problem."

"See you later Hikki!" "Goodbye, Hikigaya-kun." I saw the two of them depart to the club room.

I see the two of them leaving, with Yuigahama invading Yukinoshita's personal space…

I turned and headed to the library. The other place where I could find silence and tranquility.

.

.

.

It was the next day. When I headed for the club room, I was surprised to see Yukinoshita and Yuigahama both standing in front of the door. For some reason, the door was ajar and they were peeking inside.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them.

"Hyah!" The two of them jumped in shock and turned to me in haste.

"Hikigaya-kun… You surprised me…"

What is going on?

"Could you not suddenly call out to us like that?" Yukinoshita gave me an irritated glare. What?

"Be more attentive to your surroundings." Rule n°1 of stalking. "What are you doing?"

"There is a suspicious person in the room." Said Yuigahama as she looked warily at the door.

"Really?" I then open the door with an uncaring expression on my face.

"Uwah!" Yuigahama was surprised by my action and took a step back.

When I open the door, we were meet by a breeze and flying…Papers?

"Ku ku ku, to think we would meet at a place like this… What a surprise. I've been waiting for you, Hikigaya Hachiman." A chubby guy with gray hair that is in a short ponytail was standing in front of me. He was slightly overweight and he was wearing a trench coat over his blazer indoors.

Why? I don't really know…but it gives off a creepy feeling. Not probably the best person to say it but-

Wait.

This guy… feels somehow familiar.

"Hikigaya-kun, that one over there seems to know you…" Yukinoshita, who was hiding behind me, looked suspiciously back and forth between me and the mysterious guy.

"He seems to know me…" I replied absentmindedly.

"To think that you would forget your old partner… How low of you, Hachiman." He admonished me.

"He's calling you his old partner…" Yuigahama said creeped out by this guy if the glares filled with disgust says something.

I think I know this guy…from where, though?

"Indeed, old partner. You still remember, do you not? How we braved those hellish times together…"

Hellish times together? That means that we were paired up together in some kind of task…

Oh…

I remember now.

"We were paired up in gym class?" I asked him.

"Hmph. Customs as evil as that may only be called hell. Pair up with whomever you like, they say? Ku ku ku, as if I desire friendship with this ephemeral body of mine! …As if I ever wish to experience a parting that will tear that body apart! If that is love, then I have no need for love!"

…

His name is…

"Why are you here, Zaimokuza?" I asked this guy over here, the only person, after Hiratsuka-sensei that is around my presence rather repeatedly.

"Hng, so you uttered the name engraved in my soul… Indeed, it is I, the master fencer general, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru!" He flashily fluttered his coat, and as he looked back in our direction, he put a gallant expression on his chubby face.

The stares that Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were giving him was of complete disgust.

"Hey… What exactly is that supposed to be?" Yuigahama clearly looked irritated and was glaring at me.

What? Why are you glaring at me?

"This person here is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, my current partner in gym class." I explained to them.

"Your friend there seems to want something from you, doesn't he?" Yukinoshita used the word friend in an offensive fashion

"He is not my friend. I don't have any friends" I answered with a straight face. They looked at me with thunderstruck looks.

"Hmph, I would have to agree. Indeed, I do not have any friends too… I'm seriously alone, sniff." He then made a derisive, sad laugh that creeped out both girls.

Uwah…

"Mwahaha, by the way, Hachiman. This is the service club, is it not?" Oh no…

Please no…

"Yeah, this is the service club." Yukinoshita answered in my place.

When she did that, Zaimokuza looked over at Yukinoshita for a brief second before immediately returning his gaze to me.

"…I-is that so? Therefore, if Hiratsuka-sensei spoke true, Hachiman, you have a duty to grant my wishes, do you not? To think that after so many hundreds of years you would once again return to my service… This must be the work of the Hachiman Great Bodhisattva."

Why are you sweating like that?

"It's not like the service club is here to grant your wishes… We just help you out a bit." Yukinoshita answered for me, again.

"…H-hm. Then, Hachiman, lend me your hand. Fu fu fu, now that I think about it… We are equals, are we not? Equals who, just as in times of old, will seek to conquer all that lies under heaven!" Now, why are you trembling?

"Whatever happened to that whole 'servant' angle?" I asked with my eyes narrowed in doubt.

"Ah-ahem! Such trifling matters do not concern people such as us! I will make a special exception in this case." Zaimokuza coughed in a completely ridiculous way, perhaps to try and cover up his mistake.

"Uwahh…" Yuigahama seemed seriously repulsed. Her face even seemed a bit pale to me.

After saying that, Yukinoshita pulled on my sleeve and whispered in my ear.

"What is going on? What is up with this master fencer general whatever?" Yukinoshita's face was pretty close and was giving a pleasant scent.

"You are invading my personal space. Back off." She complied with an embarrassed face.

"What you are seeing now is just a case of chuunibyou." Is really obvious, you know.

"Choo-nee-byou?" She tried to articulate the word, only to fail. It was pretty cute to see that if I may add.

Hm. It seems that I overestimated you, Yukinoshita-san.

Mwahahaha…I am superior!

"Is some kind of disease?" Yuigahama joined our conversation as she broke my mental gloating.

"No, is a case of delusion" I explained to them. "It's like creating a desired backstory and putting a play based on that."

"In his case, he seems to have used Ashikaga Yoshiteru, the thirteenth-generation shogun of the Muromachi Bakufu, as his basis. It was probably easier that way since they share a given name."

"So why does he consider you his companion?"

"He probably took Hachiman and turned it into the Hachiman Great Bodhisattva. The Seiwa Genji worshiped him fervently as a god of war. You've heard of the Tsurugaoka Hachiman Shrine, right?"

I looked a Yukinoshita who was impressed by my knowledge. She tilted her head at me.

"…You are quite informed."

"I like to read all kinds of information, it's one of my hobbies." The other one being too violent for you to know.

…now that I think of…I don't really have any hobbies apart from those…

"Zaimokuza's way of bringing up every little piece of historical trivia gets really annoying, but at least he's basing his character on real history." I said tiredly.

Hearing that, Yukinoshita glanced briefly at Zaimokuza and questioned me with a genuine look of displeasure on her face.

"…You're saying there are ones worse than that?"

"Yes."

"So, just for my personal reference, what kinds of people are those?"

"Have you heard of Shinjuku Slasher?"

"Shinjuku Slasher?"

"He was a serial killer in Shinjuku who killed people by beheading them. It seemed that he was under the delusion that they were 'demons' threatening the balance of the world and he was a savior who slew the demons, because of this, his murders were too random and the police couldn't catch him. Later he was found beheaded on his bathroom." I explained them "It seems that he saw himself in the mirror and saw a demon."

Yuigahama looked terrified and was shivering because of the story and Yukinoshita looked also terrified but to a less extent.

Truly, the only monster are us. Capable of doing such things based on our own lies.

"Anyway…the case you are looking now is the most inoffensive kind of Chuunibyo. You should feel grateful."

"I thought you understood him because you were the same" Are you insulting me?

"I like harsh reality over a false fantasy every day."

Yukinoshita looked at me… and made a small smile.

"I see…" she then walked towards Zaimokuza.

What was that?

"I think I understand. You're here so we can help you cure this sickness; am I correct?" I face palmed.

"You are wrong, his state of mind has nothing to do with this." I answered for Zaimokuza, who looked at me gratefully for my intervention.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

I then walked to one of the many papers on the floor and picked up.

"This is the reason to why he is here." I then passed the paper to Yukinoshita, who examined it…

"Hahaha! ...as expected of my partner, I didn't have to say anything for you to realize, truly, this is the proof that you value our struggle in those hellish times!" Zaimokuza spoke with quite a lot of emotion in his voice

Not to rain on your parade but I just happened to take a glimpse of it before…

Yuigahama looked at the paper that Yukinoshita was holding.

"What's that?" I could almost see a question mark floating above her head as she tried to read the page, but she finally gave out a long sigh and passed the papers back to me.

"What's this?"

After I read the paper, I answered. "It's a draft of a novel."

In response, Zaimokuza cleared his throat as if trying to reset the conversation.

"I am grateful for your keen insight. Indeed, that is a manuscript for a light novel. I intend to apply to a certain novel competition for new authors, but I have no friends, and so I have no second opinions. Read that, if you would." He told us with an arrogant tone.

"For some reason, I get the feeling that there was something really sad in the middle of that…" Yukinoshita said troubled.

"There are sites where you can put this kind of stuff up and ask for feedback, so why don't you just try one of those?" I asked him.

"No use. Those people have no mercy. Too much criticism. I would probably die."

What a weakling. You can go die for all that I care. Bothering the service club (me) for this…

I glanced to my side and let out half a sigh. I met Yukinoshita's gaze; she had a blank look on her face.

"Yukinoshita is probably going to be harsher than the people online, you know?" I genuinely warned him…

He sweatdropped a bit…

.

.

.

I was chaining my bike in the depots on the entrance.

*Yawn* I covered my mouth.

Damn…

Even when I'm in my 'other activities', it isn't as tiring as reading this piece of paper…Maybe because I used all of my willpower to force myself to read this atrocity.

Someone should bury this in the desert on Mexico, beside that E.T game made by Atari.

I can feel someone sneaking behind me and took the precautionary measures. I dodge the incoming object and grab the assailant, holding him in a chokehold.

"Who are you?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Uwah…Hikki I can't breathe…" Oh… it's just Yuigahama. I knew I have seen those boobs somewhere…

She was currently tapping my arm as surrender.

I let her go. I saw her trying to catch a breath and after that, she turned to glare at me.

"*cough cough* Hikki, were you trying to kill me?!" Yuigahama was upset.

"Of course not. Isn't your fault for sneaking on me like that?" I replied, unconcerned.

"Even with that…" Her glare diminishes a bit…

I decided to change the subject. "Anyway did you read the manuscript?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She made a thumbs up.

"Of course not. You don't look sleepy at all, so that means that you were sleeping instead of reading" I reprimanded her. If you throw a blatant lie like that, try to be consistent.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"No, it's okay. It's good to see that one of us had a good night of sleep." I aphetically replied while walking away.

"Uwah, you are angry!" She followed me, using her sad dog eyes.

No, I'm not…maybe I am.

.

.

.

I opened the clubroom door and was greeted by the sight of Yukinoshita nodding off.

"Good work last night."

Even after I called out to her, Yukinoshita's gentle, even breathing continued; she was still asleep. Her almost-smiling face was a far cry from her usual stern, sharp and un-cute demeanor.

I almost felt as if I could just stay and watch her sleep forever. Her black hair, gently waving back and forth; her smooth, almost transparently white skin; her huge teary eyes…

"*Thud*" I kicked the table, making a loud noise.

"Ah!" she gasped and opened her eyes in a hurry.

"Good evening." I smile at her.

"You…" she glares at me. She then let out a kitty-like yawn and stretched grandly, extending both her hands above her head.

"From the looks of it, you also had a pretty hard fight last night, didn't you?" I asked her as I was sitting on a chair.

"Yes, it's been quite a while since I've worked all night… After all, I've never read anything quite like this. I don't think I can bring myself to like this sort of thing very much."

"Yeah. It was also pretty bad for me." Yuigahama had the nerve of saying that.

"You didn't even read it. Do it now or face punishment." I threatened her.

At my words, Yuigahama let out a grumpy groan and took out the manuscript in question from her bag. There wasn't a single crease in her copy; it was in perfect condition.

She really looked bored out of her mind when she was reading it… I watched Yuigahama as she read and began to speak.

"It's not like all light novels are like that. There are definitely a decent number of good ones."

"You read… these things?" Yukinoshita asked with distaste in her tone.

"Of course. Some of them have a really interesting plot." I paid no mind to that and answered normally.

"…" I hear her mutter 'if he reads them, maybe it can't be that bad'.

I heard a gruff knock on the clubroom door.

"This one begs your pardon…" Zaimokuza once again spoke in an archaic fashion and entered the room.

"Well then, let's hear your impressions." Zaimokuza docked himself into a chair and crossed his arms arrogantly.

There was a sense of superiority coming from God-knows-where on his face. It was an expression overflowing with confidence.

Poor little guy… he doesn't have any idea.

"I'm sorry. I don't really understand these kinds of things too well, but…" Yukinoshita started off with that, but Zaimokuza responded completely calmly.

"I don't mind. Even ones such as I occasionally wish to hear the opinions of the common folk. Speak your mind."

"I see." Yukinoshita responded shortly and took a deep breath, steeling her resolve. "It was boring. In fact, it was almost painful to read. It was boring beyond imagination."

"Oofgh!" First Blood!

His chair rattled as he rocked backward in it, but Zaimokuza managed to find his balance and sit upright again.

"H-hmm… Well then, for future reference, would you kindly inform me: which parts of the work were boring?"

"First off, the grammar was a mess. Why did you reverse the word order of sentences so much? Don't you know how to use particles? Didn't they teach you that in elementary school?"

"Nghhh… I believed that style would be better at engaging the readers with the work…"

"Shouldn't you only think about things like that once you've managed to write past the bare minimum standard of proper Japanese? Additionally, your abuse of furigana is far too often. Here you write 'nouryoku' but have the furigana 'chikara' above it… No one pronounces it that way. Furthermore, you wrote 'Genkou Hasen' here, which is more-or-less 'Phantom Crimson Slash,' but you wrote above it 'Bloody Nightmare Slasher.' Where exactly did the 'nightmare' come from?"

"Ufghh! O-Ooo… You're wrong! All the supernatural battle novels lately have used lots of furigana…"

"That's strictly for your own self-satisfaction. It isn't going to reach anyone else. Do you really want others to read this? If you really do, then you also have to make it less predictable. I could tell what was coming in the story from miles away and there was no sign that things would get more interesting. And why is the heroine stripping here? There's absolutely no lead-up to it."

"Hnghhh! B-but novels that don't have that kind of thing in them don't sell… so you have to… That is…"

"Also, the narration is too long and has so many convoluted kanji, so it's just really hard to read. Also, please refrain from trying to make people read an unfinished story. Before we even talk about literary style, maybe you should go and get some common sense."

"Pnnghyahhh!"

"Ok let's stop right here, Yuigahama is your turn." I told Yuigahama to share her 5 minutes experience.

"Eh! Me?!"

Yuigahama seemed shocked, and Zaimokuza faced her with a pleading expression. His eyes were tearing up. Yuigahama probably saw that and pitied the poor fellow, so she seemed to try and think of some compliment she could pay him.

"U-umm… Y-you sure do know a lot of complicated Kanji…"

"Uwaaagghhhh!" A sad cry could be heard in the room.

"You finished him off…" it's impressive how this girl can hit the target without even aiming. Is she some sort of genius sniper?

"W-well then… Hikki, go ahead."

"G-gnnghh… H-Hachiman. You understand me, right? The world I created, this vast landscape of light novel magnificence… You understand it, right? He pleaded me to say something positive to save some of his self-esteem.

I nodded and Zaimokuza looked at me with eyes of absolute trust.

I understood him

"So, just who did you rip-off to write that?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"Hnghh?! B-bbnggh… Gurgle…"

Zaimokuza writhed back and forth on the floor but stopped once he crashed right into the wall. His empty eyes stared up at the ceiling, and a single tear streaked down his cheek. It was the look of a man who was ready to die.

"You have no mercy…" Yukinoshita was taken aback, looking at me with eyes that were round like plates.

"It had to be said-"

"…Hey, you…" Yuigahama was poking me with her elbow, puffing her cheeks.

I let out a sigh…

I prefer killing criminals over this…

.

.

.

We were at the entrance… the sun was already setting on the horizon…

"…Would you… read my work again?" He asked, solemnly.

…

He faced me and Yukinoshita with fire in his eyes.

"You…"

"Are you a complete masochist?" Yuigahama asked with disgust in her eyes

"Do you really want to do that again after everything you went through today?" I asked for confirmation.

"Of course. That certainly was quite harsh criticism. That certainly did make me think that I wanted to die, that I'm unpopular and have no friends anyway… Or, rather, that made me want everyone else to die."

"However… However, those words still made me happy. To have something I wrote for fun read by someone else, critiqued by someone else… That is definitely not a bad thing, having my work read definitely makes me happy."

Having said that, Zaimokuza smiled.

I see…

"Sure. I will read it." I answered.

He nodded "When I finish a new novel, I'll bring it here."

And then he was off.

.

.

.

It was gym class

"Hachiman. Who do you think is the most popular, most amazing illustrator out there right now?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You can think about that after you win the prize."

"Hm… Fair enough. The bigger issue is where I should make my debut…"

"Seriously, why are you assuming that you're going to win?"

"…If it sells well, then maybe they can turn it into an anime and I can marry a seiyuu…"

"That's enough… Just stop it. Write the manuscript first, okay?"

Seriously, what do I care about your dreams?

My gym class conversations with Zaimokuza began to go more or less like that.

.

.

.

In the location of an abandoned building.

There were severed arms, legs, torsos all over the ground. Blood was sprayed all over the place. A putrid, unbearable smell was concentrated on the room.

"hun hun hun~~" A humming tune can be heard in the dark place with the sound of a meat cleaver hitting against the table.

There was a tabloid in one of the walls…

There were pictures of a certain person on it…

Killer Killer…

Or rather…

Hikigaya Hachiman.

A person approaches the tabloid, with a singsong smile on her face.

"Why don't we play a game~~" the person says

"Kira-chan!"

* * *

 **It's time to introduce the first major antagonist that is going to be a threat to both Hikigaya Hachiman and Killer Killer. Criticism is always appreciated, of both kinds.**

 **Take care of yourselves, max says goodbye (=_=)**


	8. Why authors draw cute girls and name the

_**Why? just...why? Damn you, Hideyoshi!**_

 _ **Anyway, Chapter 7 is here!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 "Why authors draw cute girls and name them guys? …also something is wrong."**_

I was currently stalking another practice target…

Kuzuryuu Souichi…

He was a normal salary man that frequented prostitution sites on the web…Especially the one hosted by high school girls.

When a 'date' was concerted, he would kidnap them…

And no one would hear them again…

I don't have enough information to proceed the killing phase…

"You got mail!" I widened my eyes as I heard the tune on my cell phone.

' _Onii chan, there are no eggs or food by the matter! Could you please buy something to eat?_

 _Your little sister, Komachi._

 _PD: Pops says that he wants a pack of beer'_

I smiled at the mail and started typing my reply.

' _I'm currently near a mall, I'll buy some fried chicken for dinner…_

 _Your brother who loves you, 8man_

 _PD: Tell the cockroach that he needs to stop getting drunk on the house…seriously is unsightly ¬_¬)'_

I close my phone and glanced back at Kuzuryuu but there was no one there.

Damn, it seems that I lost him…

Whatever…

I have all the time in the world to stalk him again…

I went to the mall to buy what Komachi asked.

But before that.

I had the strange feeling that I was being stalked on…

I look to my surroundings…

I found some glares of disgust from women…Ok that's normal. It happens when you have the eyes of the dead fish. Superficial bitches.

I turned to the mall and started walking towards it, with a small thought on my head.

Was someone following me?

.

.

.

He almost noticed…

It was very close…

I managed to take some snapshots of his face…

It was very cute!

His distrustful expression…

Makes me swoon…

He and I are the very same…

He and I are destined to be together!

He just doesn't know…

I should send him a gift…

Kuzuryuu Souichi…

He should make a perfect gift!

.

.

.

I shuddered.

"Everyone pair up together!" With this ominous words, Atsushi-sensei went to sit on the bench.

In Sobu high school gym was held jointly with three different classes, and the sixty boys in that group were split into two activities.

This time, the available activities were soccer or tennis.

In no fucking way I was going to choose soccer.

Too many people and I'm not a team player…

Also, I'm pretty sure no one would make passes at me…

So the option left was tennis.

Unfortunately…for Zaimokuza that is…

There were too many people that choose Tennis, so the made a lottery…And little me was picked to go on tennis. Hurray for me!

Poor Zaimokuza went to football. I can only pray that he isn't ostracized…too much. I don't want to have him whining on my back about his mistreatment.

As I was thinking on this, I noticed that everyone already split into small groups and were on the opposite side of the court.

It seems that friends can communicate telepathically…

I was, yet again, alone…

I silently went to the nearest wall and started playing squash…

My trusted friend, Wall-san…

I chased after the ball and hit it back at the wall, repeating that motion over and over again. I went on Auto-Pilot mode!

I had other things that were more important that chasing a ball like a cat. Reminds me of buying food for Kamakura on the way back.

Yesterday…

The uncomfortable feeling…

It was…

Like I was being preyed on…

Someone was following me…

I asked myself some questions.

Did I fit this 'someone' criteria? Did this someone stalk me for an indefinite period of time?

… **Did this someone knows my secret?**

Those thoughts rush through my head…

I need to be alert…is probably that this someone knows where I live, who are my family and more important…

Who I really am…

This someone has vital information about me…about my life… **about my other life…**

I don't even know what his motive is.

I'm restless…

…Was there even someone? Maybe I am paranoid…I am paranoid. It is what has kept me alive so long.

My gut feeling never failed me before so why not?

I sensed something coming to my way…

I grabbed the ball that was heading to my head…

Who the hell?!

I looked at the tennis ball on my hand and then looked at the direction where it came from.

"Ah, sorry, my bad! U-Umm… Hi…? Hikitani-kun? Hikitani-kun, could you get that ball?" Said the guy with orange hair.

Wait…

I have seen this idiot before…

He was the noisy blabbermouth that is with Sparky all the time…

He had my name wrong, but it's not like it's worth correcting him

He won't remember either.

Idiots will be Idiots.

I threw the ball back to him.

"Thanks!" Sparky guy gave a cheerful smile and waved at me gratefully.

I clicked my tongue and turned to the wall.

I took all of my worries and negative feelings and hit them against the wall.

.

.

.

It was lunch break.

I was eating lunch in my favorite spot.

You could see the tennis courts

There was absolutely no one on the premises…which makes easier to tell if someone is watching you or something…

I didn't feel the uncomfortable feeling from before…

Whoever it is, he has some skill in stalking and is aware of the risk in this kind of places…

I hear footsteps from behind and turned to see a girl standing behind me.

"Huh? Hikki?" a familiar pink haired girl was looking at me "What are you doing here?"

Ah, it's just Yuigahama.

"I usually eat here." I replied.

"Really? Wouldn't be better just to eat in the classroom?" hah…

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Too much noise." and the people there are irritating.

"Uh… now that you said so, this place is very quiet…" Oh? So she acknowledges my fabulous lunch spot?

"Anyway, why are you here?" I asked her. You are interrupting my alone time, so make it quick.

"You sounded like I was a nuisance!" she puffed her cheeks "I lost a game of rock paper scissors against Yukinon… so I guess this is a penalty?"

…

"I see…" I showed my best disinterested, indifferent face that I had in my repertory.

"You were the one who asked and yet you have that face!" No need to get angry.

She then said: "I think this is the first time I've thought this penalty game was fun."

"…Ah." I drank some of my juice while looking at the clouds.

"You just don't care, do you?" she looked sad at being ignored.

"Nope. Your group's private parties are not of my concern…also, why are you sitting? Don't you have a penalty to do?"

"That's mean! Don't you have a lot of these 'private parties' too? When we're in the clubroom, you always have those fun-looking chats with Yukinon. I-I always feel I can't join in on any of those…"

Maybe you don't have enough skill points in intelligence. "I don't think I would call those 'Fun-looking chats'…"

"But they are! It looks like you two are having fun!" Clean your eyes, woman.

"Well, it's like you are just making assumptions. Yukinoshita is just trying to show that she is a superior being while I shoot her funny delusions down with the harsh facts of reality." The harsh facts that I stand above maybe not in looks, but in grades, I'm the best!

"I don't think is like that…" Think whatever you want.

We fell in silence…

"Hikki…do you remember the entrance ceremony" Hm?

"I wasn't there, I got caught in a traffic accident." I replied.

"An accident?"

"Some retarded girl's dog got off its leash. That dog almost got run over by a car, so I protected him with my own body…then I went to the hospital" Ah, good times…

"R-Retarded, So, Hikki doesn't remember that person at all?" She asked, with a worried glance.

"I don't."

I hear some whispers _'Doesn't he remember when he assaulted me and stuff!'_

Wut?!

What do you mean by assault?! When you took your request, it was my first time seeing you!

"What's wrong?" I asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"It's… nothing… Anyways! Hikki doesn't remember that girl at all, does he?!" She asked, frantically.

"…I didn't mention a girl." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Huh?! Y-yeah, you definitely did! You totally did! In fact, all you said was, 'girl this, girl that, girl this, girl that'!" She stammered and started to vomit excuses out of her mouth.

After that, she let out a hollow laugh and turned to the tennis court…

That's Suspicious… (¬-¬)

I guess it was just about time for the girl tennis players to wrap up their practice; they were wiping off their sweat and coming back.

"Hey! Sai-chaan~~!" Yuigahama waved her hands and called out. It seemed she'd spotted someone she knew.

That girl noticed Yuigahama and ran up to us with little steps.

"Hey. Had practice?" She asked the girl that was in front of her.

"Yeah. Our team is really weak right now, so we have to practice through lunch… We've been asking them over and over for permission to use the courts during lunch, and they finally gave us the okay. What are Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun doing here?" Huh?

"Ahh, not much…"

She knows my name?

Could it be that…she is the one stalking me?!

"I see." That girl, Sai-chan or whatever, gave us a smile.

"Sai-chan, you play tennis for class and even practice through lunch… That must be really tough."

"Yeah, but it's what I want to do, so it's fine… Ah, also, Hikigaya-kun, you're pretty good at tennis."

I didn't answer…I was glaring at the newcomer…

If it was a student from my school, he could be in the school premises without being questioned…and also the tennis courts are in parallel to my lunch spot.

She could have been observing me all the time she wanted.

"Really?" Yuigahama asked sounding impressed

"Yeah, his form is really good when he plays."

"Hahaha…" I laughed uncomfortably "so, who are you?"

"Hwahhh?! You're in the same class, dude! You even take gym class together! Why don't you know?! I can't believe you!"

"Huh… girls and boys don't take gym class together Yuigahama-san."

"A-Ahaha. So I guess you really don't remember my name… I'm Totsuka Saika. We're in the same class." I never saw you in my life, girl.

"It hasn't been too much since we entered to high school, so it's a bit difficult for me…" I replied lamely.

"You didn't remember me either." Yuigahama, shut your trap, please.

"Eh? But you seem to be good friends."

"She says that we look like friends." I said to Yuigahama.

"I'm male, by the way… do I really look that frail to you?"

"Eh?" whaaaaaat?

I gave Yuigahama a glance and she nodded at me…

No, no…this is impossible!

Traps exist just in mangas and animes!

I grabbed her/his jaw.

"H-Hikigaya Kun?" He/she seemed flustered by the sudden touch.

I then….saw it. Adam's apple.

So it was a he…

I unhanded Totsuka. "Hikigaya kun are you okay?" I probably looked like a person that just knew that his life was an entire lie…

"I'm… fine, just need a couple of minutes, hopefully, the universe will have sense by then." I then seated on the same position I was before, a shadow cast over my face.

"Hikki? It's not that bad, right?"

"Anyway… I'm surprised you know my name." I looked at 'Sai-chan' with interest.

"Instant recovery!?" Yuigahama yelled, amazed.

"Eh, ahh… Well, Hikigaya-kun stands out a lot in class." Do I? That's a problem…

"Reeaaally? But he's so plain-looking… It'd take quite a lot to notice a guy like him." You are saying hurtful things here. Not that I care, but if it was someone else?

"And I prefer it that way. I dislike attention." I said proudly.

"It's just that Hikigaya-kun is pretty good at tennis. Have you played before?"

"No, this is my first time playing." I answered.

"I see."

"Uwah!" Yuigahama exclaimed "it's already time to class."

"Let's head back, then." Totsuka proposed

Totsuka said that, and Yuigahama followed after him.

I stood up and followed them

While I was walking I noticed something I forgot to ask "What happened to that penalty you had to do?"

"Huh? … Ahhh!"

.

.

.

A few days later, I was in gym class again.

I had no luck in finding the person who was on my tail. Whoever it is, he or she can cover his tracks pretty well.

I asked Komachi if she had seen something out of the normal.

But she couldn't say something notorious or useful.

I searched in my night walks but couldn't find a single clue.

Who is this…?

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder!

I rolled and faced my assaulter!

"Uwah! Just like the movies!" Totsuka exclaimed with awe in his voice while clapping.

"Ah… it was just Totsuka-san." I already discarded him from my suspect list.

"Hikigaya-kun, you looked like those body doubles that do the risky scenes in movies!" He praised me with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Ah thanks, I do practice this kind of things, so…What do you want?" I asked him.

"Ah. Today you know, the guy I usually pair up with isn't at school. So… umm, if you want, wanna be my partner?"

The destructive power of this creature is over 9000!

With those upturned eyes and that honest smile, no one would think you are a guy!

Also, why the blushing?!

"Ahh, that's fine. I'm by myself right now too." I replied, trying to keep my tone even.

He seemed relieved by my answer. "Phew, what a relief!" I heard him mutter.

Dammit, hearing that made me nervous. He was seriously way too cute to be a guy.

According to Yuigahama, Because of how cute Totsuka was, some of the girls at school had begun calling him "the Prince." I see, considering Totsuka was a pretty boy who had a feminine sense of cuteness, that name fit him to a tee. In addition, the name "the Prince" also made you want to protect him.

With that, my free practice with Totsuka began.

Totsuka was on the tennis team, so it was no surprise that he was good.

After a while, Totsuka caught the ball in his hands as it bounced towards him.

"Let's take a short break."

"Alright."

We sat on a nearby bench…

"Hey, I wanted to ask Hikigaya-kun for some advice…" I just noticed but…isn't he too close?

He was practically glued to me…

I'm starting to think that he is gay for me or something…

I had a deadpan face while thinking my thoughts.

"Hikigaya kun. Is something wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I don't know how much advice I can give but ask away."

"Yeah. It's about our tennis team actually… we're really not very good, you know? We don't have many people either. There are a few second-years but it's no good, and if all the third-years graduate by the next tournament, we'll be in even worse shape. There are a lot of freshmen who joined but who didn't start playing tennis until high school, so they're not very used to it yet… and because we're so weak we can't get motivated either. I mean, it's not like people need to compete for spots to play, so…"

"Hum…" So it was like that…

"So… if Hikigaya-kun is okay with it, won't he consider joining the tennis team?"

"…Huh?"

Where did that come from…?

Totsuka saw the confusion in my eyes, and he seemed to shrink into himself as he sat there hugging his knees. He glanced at me once in a while with pleading eyes.

"Hikigaya-kun is good at tennis, and I think he can get better and better. I think he can motivate the others too. And… if it's with Hikigaya-kun, I think I can try harder too. U-Umm… I don't mean that in a weird way or anything! I-It's just that I want to get stronger at tennis!"

"I am sorry but I can't, also there are problems with your reasoning."

"Uh?"

"Even if I joined and improved myself, it would cause jealousy in the other members… with this instead of improving, they would try to get rid of me. People are like that."

He seemed depressed by my short speech.

"But don't worry, your problem has an easy solution. You should concentrate on recruiting freshmen who only started playing tennis in high school. Seeing you how hard you train, it's possible that they feel motivated by your enthusiasm. It's improbable that this club wins the first two tournaments, but in the second year, the group would have improved. With that, they could attract freshmen and train them before they leave high school."

"Oh…" Totsuka seemed to have stars in his eyes.

"Try to improve yourself and others around you would improve themselves." this is only possible for charismatic characters like Sparky guy and Totsuka.

People like me or Yukinoshita who had no social skills or grace would only be seen as haughty and have a negative effect on people. Me at least.

"Thanks. I think I feel a bit better after talking with Hikigaya-kun." With a plan in his mind, Totsuka smiled at me.

"It's quite possible that this doesn't work, you know?"

"No, but it's something, thanks, Hikigaya Kun."

"Uhn." I grunted in confirmation.

.

.

.

I was currently in the club room with Yukinoshita.

It seemed that Yuigahama had to go on an errand.

I was reading a psychology book. Hoping on having some insight about the person that was stalking me…

But it was useless…

Psychology only sees a handful of cases…the mind can't be diagnosed, because it's only conjectures

You could diagnose psychopathy on someone based on scans of their brains…

But for that, you need to have a person…

Most of the people I killed were psychopaths…and also good liars.

They could infiltrate the in the environment that was society. They appeared like good people to the eyes of society…

And did unnamable things to their peers.

I can detect them based on my own experiences…The way their eyes looks at prey, the way they behave in certain situations…

All of that.

Because I did the same things.

But now…I was being preyed upon…

By who…?

What was his or her motivation…?

I push all of this question to the back of my mind as I heard the clubroom's door slide.

.

.

.

"Heyoo~~!" Yuigahama entered the clubroom

She had her usual grin on her face. She seemed as carefree as ever.

However, there was someone else behind her with a serious yet feeble-looking expression on his face.

I saw that face in gym class.

"Ah… Hikigaya-kun!" He exclaimed in recognition.

"Totsuka san…" I muttered.

"Hikigaya-kun, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"This was the other reason I couldn't join you, I'm already a member of this club… Why are you here?"

"I brought a new customer with me today, fufu~~." Yuigahama's pointlessly large breasts waved back and forth as she spoke proudly.

Why are you so proud?

You just brought homework to the house…

That's just stupid!

"Hey, come on-I'm a part of this club too, ya know? So I thought I'd earn my keep. And Sai-chan looked like he had something on his mind, so I brought him here." She said, with a grin on her face.

"Yuigahama-san."

"Yukinon, you really don't have to thank me. As a club member, this is the least I can do-" She waved her hands in negation.

"Yuigahama-san, I really don't see how you're a club member…"

"I'm not?!" Her face almost drop when she heard that.

"She's not!?" I was also surprised. "I thought she was."

"That's right. You never handed in your application letter and our advisor has not recognized your membership, so you're not a club member."

"That is such an outdated and bureaucratic way of thinking, Yukinoshita san." I admonished her.

"Mock all you want, Hikigaya Kun, there is a place you may not know, but is called society, and that place does have rules." She retorted in response.

Yukinoshita was stupidly strict when it came to the rules.

"I'll write one! If you want an application letter then I'll write you a million! Just let me join up!"

"So, Totsuka Saika-kun… Right? What do you want from us?" Yukinoshita ignored the hastily-writing Yuigahama and turned towards Totsuka.

Totsuka began to shake as he was pinned in place by Yukinoshita's cold stare. "U-Umm… I want… to make the tennis team… better" he answered to Yukinoshita, but at the final word, he glanced at me.

"I already consulted to Hikigaya Kun about the method, so I would like help in improving myself…" Yukinoshita glanced at me.

"I suppose it was a decent method, right?" The hell?

"Yeah, unlike you, I think about the client's perspective and actually provide insightful solutions. You could try that sometimes."

"If by insightful solutions, you mean taking the easy way out, then I would be better sticking to my own resolutions." And she bites back.

As our banter intensifies, I remembered that we have a possible client.

"Enough of this, we have a client waiting here." I pointed to Totsuka, who looked at us with a strange look.

I could see a smirk on her face…

Thinking that you won?

As if!

"Yes, Totsuka san, I don't know what Yuigahama-san told you, but the service club is not some miracle cure-all. We are here only to help and promote independence. Whether the tennis team gets better or not completely depends on you."

"I… see…" It seems that Yuigahama planted some false hope on him

"Huh? What is it?" Said person asked, tilting her head.

"Don't give me that… You made irresponsible false promises, and now we have to break this young man's fragile hopes and dreams." Yukinoshita threw merciless words at Yuigahama, but Yuigahama just cocked her head in puzzlement.

"Hm? Hmmm? But, I mean, I thought Yukinon and Hikki would definitely be able to do something… Was I wrong?" oh…

When I heard those words, they had nonchalant tone and probably didn't have any meaning behind it.

For Yukinoshita, it seemed that it was teasing and implied challenge.

"…Hmph. Now you've said it, Yuigahama-san… Whether the one over there can do anything is another issue, but to think you would try to test me like this…"

Yukinoshita laughed. Ah, it looked like some weird switch had just flipped inside of her… Yukinoshita Yukino was the kind of person who took all challenges head-on and used all her strength to smash them to pieces.

"Well then, fine, Totsuka-kun: I will accept your request. All I have to do is help you improve your tennis ability, right?"

"Y-yes, that's right. I-if I get better, I think everyone else will try harder too."

Maybe it was the glare that Yukinoshita was giving but Totsuka was hiding behind me as he answered. His face peeked out from just slightly above my shoulder, and I saw uneasy fear in his eyes. It was almost like looking at a trembling wild rabbit…

I cursed the omniscient force in the universe that created girls and turned them into guys.

"Well, it's fine if we help, but what are we going to do?" We, or rather, the club president already took the request so it's the same as if we accepted the request. When did I turn into her corporate slave?

"Isn't it obvious? I would make him run until he died, then make them practice racquet swings until he died, and then make them play practice matches until he died." It was scary that she said that with a smile on her face…

Totsuka and Yuigahama were terrified.

"Wait a second. While I agree that he should practice more, overworking him wouldn't do any good, it's the contrary, it would be unproductive and useless" I objected.

"Do you have any better idea?" She asked

"Make him practice while recruiting freshmen."

Totsuka then explained the plan I told him in gym class.

"I see…" Yukinoshita nodded "So not only improve him but rather than that, multiply the number of the tennis club and motivate them to improve themselves." She looked at me puzzled "I didn't think this kind would come from you."

"Hikki, you are really thoughtful about others…" What's with the sudden praise? Isn't it obvious?

How else can you manipulate the masses?

"This kind of plan only works on charismatic and hard-workers like Totsuka here, thought. Anyway, that is my look on the matter."

"But in that case, who would do the recruiting?" I then stared at both of them.

"…what?" Yukinoshita was unnerved by my look.

I smirked.

.

.

.

It was then when we started our training…

While Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were busy recruiting freshmen, I trained Totsuka in the physical aspect.

Also…for some strange reason, Zaimokuza was here.

"Yoshiteru is ready for training, sir!" What the-? This isn't the military, you know…

"Well then, let's started…" I sighed at Zaimokuza's antics.

"I-I look forward to working with you." Totsuka made a little bow.

What Yukinoshita said…wasn't wrong at all…

To have to build up the muscle strength that Totsuka-kun is fatally lacking. Biceps, deltoids, pectorals, abdominal muscles, obliques, dorsal muscles, and femoral muscles- she was planning on working him to the brink of death.

The more you damage the muscles, the more they try to repair themselves, but each time they do, the muscular fibers grow stronger. This is what they call 'super-compensation.' In other words, if you work yourself to the brink of death and try again later, you would be able to render more than before and so on.

Well, it won't really be able to build muscle immediately this way, but it should increase the speed of the basal metabolism.

In short, it was a way to make the body more fit for exercise. If the basal metabolism rate increases, then it becomes easier for you to use calories. In other words, it increases your body's energy conversion efficiency.

But that method doesn't fit my solution.

Rather than an immediate solution, I went for a secure future.

I would train Totsuka in front of the freshmen and try to charm them with Totsuka's effort.

All while improving Totsuka's ability.

Then, it would depend on Totsuka's charisma to keep them in.

It suited the Club's motto. We only give you the method, everything else has to be done by yourself.

I explained this to Totsuka and Zaimokuza, who for some reason was listening.

"I see…" he nodded "Let's try it out then!" he exclaimed cheerfully

Let's get started.

.

.

.

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama brought a couple of freshmen to witness the training of Totsuka…

I don't know if it was the effort or the appearance of Totsuka and the girls but they signed on…

My plan was coming to fruition…

It's good that something on my life was succeeding…

I still couldn't find the stalker…

It was distracting…

I tried to walk in desolated places and in the night, but I couldn't find him…or her. He or she can keep the distance close and still pass undetected.

It was like having my entire life in the hands of someone else…

More important…the life of my family.

This someone had spied on my family too.

.

.

.

"Hikigaya Kun, are you ok?" it seems that Totsuka sensed my discomfort.

I noticed that he was sweating profusely and had ragged breath. "I'm fine, more important, do you want to take a break?"

"No, I'm good."

"How is the club doing with the new members?" I asked him.

"It's going really good!" he sounded cheerful. "Hikigaya kun's method is really working! The senpais at the club are teaching them the basics and put them on matches against them! They look like they really are having fun and enjoying it!" scratch that, he was really happy.

"It's not thanks to me…but to you." I just stated the truth. I didn't do absolutely anything else than watch and give directions. "You are the one who made it possible."

"…." He blushe- whaaaaaat?

"Thanks, Hikigaya kun, you are really a good person!" He beamed a smile at me.

I scratched my head and looked down…

Good person?

As if…

Good people doesn't kill other people just because of personal purpose...

But I already accepted that…

"How is it going?" We were interrupted by Yuigahama's loud greeting.

"Hi, Yui-chan!" "Yo." "Greetings!"

"Uwah! What is he doing here?!" she pointed at Zaimokuza. You don't need to show that much disgust, you know…

"Don't worry, he just felt lonely and came here for company…how did the recruiting go?"

"It went fine!" she exclaimed happily.

"Where is Yukinoshita, by the way?"

"She said that she needed to go see the nurse."

"Hum…" she probably went to get a first kit aid for Totsuka…

I heard several footsteps and I turned to the source of said sounds.

"Ah, someone's playing tennis! Tennis!" That annoying, entitled, bitching voice…where did I had hear it before?

I turned around at the sound of those merry-sounding voices and saw a large group with Sparky guy and at the center. They were walking towards us, and as they passed by Zaimokuza, they seemed to notice me and Yuigahama.

The blonde girl's eyes widened when she saw me…

"Ah… It's Yui…" a brown haired girl with glasses spoke softly.

The somewhat-familiar blonde took a single glance at me and Yuigahama, then ignored us and turned towards Totsuka. (It seemed that she hadn't ever looked at Zaimokuza.)

"Hey, Totsuka. Can we play around here too?" She asked/demanded Totsuka, who was avoiding her glare.

"Miura-san, I'm not really… playing around… I'm practicing…" He muttered.

"Huh? What? I couldn't hear you." She asked forcefully.

I murmured to Yuigahama "Psst Yuigahama san… Who are those guys?"

She looked at me with a look that said 'are you fucking serious?!'

"Hikki! This is not the time!" She whispered loudly.

Totsuka gathered up what little courage he could find and answered her.

"I-I'm practicing…"

"Hmmm, but you know, there are people here who aren't on the tennis team, so… It's not like the boy's tennis team has the courts reserved, right?"

"T-that's true… but…"

"Well, then isn't it fine if we use them too? Why wouldn't it be?"

"…But…"

After he said that, Totsuka seemed troubled and looked towards me… Wait, me?

Well, Yukinoshita wasn't here, Yuigahama was useless in this type of situations, and nobody cared about Zaimokuza… So I guess there was only me.

"Excuse me right there" I called. "The tennis courts are reserved for the girl's team, who let Totsuka san use them in lunch, which can translate as if we reserved the court." I explained to her

"Huh? What are you babbling about? That's a bit gross." She narrowed her eyes at me in displeasure.

I sighed. "This is what happens when you try to talk civilian to monkeys." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What?!"

"I'm saying that the tennis court are reserved, so you can't use them." I said again, more forcefully this time.

"But you are not in the tennis club!" She yelled while pointing her finger at me.

"I'm not, but we have affiliated with Totsuka-san and we are helping him with his practice, we are his managers. Why are you here?"

"Huh…" She was at loss of words, glaring at me with a bewildered look.

"Get lost. You are wasting our precious time here, if you want to play tennis, go reserve the court like everyone else." I spat at the blonde idiot, who was red-faced with anger and embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, let's not get into a fight." I hear a smooth voice cut the air.

Sparky guy cut in and tried to mediate. "Come on, it's more fun if everyone plays. Can't we just do it that way?" He had a troubled expression on his face.

"What is your name?" I asked him, I can't keep writing Sparky guy for much longer.

"Uh… My name is Hayama Hayato, nice to meet you." He beamed a smile at me.

"So… Hayama-san." I keep saying indifferently.

His words got on my nerves.

Is there some kind of obligation or rule that says that I need to share everything or conduct my everyday life in the base of what the majority has to say?

No.

"Do you see someone here having fun?"

"H-Huh?" He stammered.

"We are not having fun. Totsuka san came here to seek aid for serious problems concerning the Tennis club. We are training him because he asked us to, Yet, you came here to disrupt our practice and are costing us valuable time that we could use for more important things that debating with the blonde bulldog over there," I heard a 'Hey!' "About why you can't use the tennis court."

I could tell this person doesn't like to make trouble, he like to be a neutral party and try to get everyone along, so if he can't do that, he would just act as the situation is deemed fit, in this case, he should retire in peace and we could continue with tennis practice. Yup.

"Hey, come on, Hayato~~…" of course…there is also this other factor.

A lazy voice slipped in from the side. "What are you just standing there for? I want to play tennis."

And the bitch had arrived. It seems that she got confidence since Hayama stepped in. Was there something wrong with her brain cells? How can you be so selfish?

"Hm, all right, then let's do this: all the people not on the team will play a match, and the ones who win will be able to use the courts during a lunch break from now on. Naturally, the winners will also help Totsuka practice. It's always better to practice with better players, right? That would be more fun for everyone."

What is with this guy and the 'everyone' word?

Does he get off when he says that?

And he, like, totally disregarded what I said about having fun and such…

"Tennis match? …Hm, which sounds really fun." The blonde gave the kind of fierce smile that only a queen would make.

"Hikki…what should we do?" hmm let me see…

All the hangers-on also seemed to be greatly roused by that suggestion of Hayama' was smiling at me….

I sighed, both tired and dejected.

I guess is time to work. Ugh, even thinking about that word gives me itch.

.

.

.

Quite a few people had begun to crowd around the tennis courts, which were located in one corner of the schoolyard.

If I were to count, I would say that we had two hundred people here, easy. That, of course, included Hayama's group, but there were plenty of other people who had come after hearing about the event.

I was looking at my surroundings…

HA~ YA~ TO~ GO! HA~ YA~ TO~ GO!"

The spectators who were cheering for Hayama started to do the wave. It was like being in the middle of an idol concert…

If this guy wanted to be a politician, without any doubt he would win the election with a great margin of votes…

In any case, looking at the crowd around me sent chills down my spine. It was like a religious cult…

Seriously is scary what influence and status quo can do.

And Hayama Hayato emerged from that chaotic melting pot, confidently striding out of the center of the court. Despite the huge audience, he seemed perfectly at ease He was probably used to that much attention. In addition to his usual followers, some girls and boys from other classes had joined him.

I could feel my ears ringing from all the commotion…is a miracle that I hadn't slaughter them all for their behavior.

Hayama was already gripping his racquet and was standing on the court. He stared at us with interest, wanting to know which one of us would step up first.

"Hey… Hikki, what should we do?"

Yuigahama was restless and flustered, I then glanced at Totsuka; he looked like a frightened bunny dropped in an unfamiliar forest.

I moved my glance to Zaimokuza…no wait.

He wasn't going to be useful in this situation, so it's just better to ignore him.

"Prince~~!" or "Saichaaan~~!" I heard some girls giving high pitched squeals…

So Totsuka is also popular…about the subject of squeals, he was trembling with embarrassment…

I buried my head in my crossed arms. As I did, I heard a rude, irritated voice.

"Hey, can't you hurry it up?"

I lifted my head and saw Miura holding a racquet and checking it over. Hayama also seemed to think that was unusual.

"Huh? Yumiko's gonna play too?"

"What? Yeah, obviously… I'm the one who wanted to play tennis, remember?"

"I know, but… The other team is going to probably send out a guy. You know, that, umm… Hikitani-kun guy? Him. If you had to play him, it wouldn't be too fair." …

"Hey, the moron over there!" Hayama shook when he heard me calling him. "My name is Hikigaya, if I remember your name, you may as well remember mine!"

"uh…sorry, Hikigaya-kun." Fuck you.

"Hey don't talk to Hayato like that!" Meh…

I ignored the blonde bitch and turned to Yuigahama. I could hear grumbling coming from my back.

"Oh, then let's do mixed doubles! Geez, I'm pretty smart, aren't I? But is there seriously a girl who wants to play with Hikitani-kun? Haha, that's hilarious!" She mocked.

My name is not Hikitani…

Miura started to let out a high-pitched, vulgar laugh, and the audience began to laugh as well.

I shrugged my shoulders, indifferent.

Getting angry at this kind of things is pointless…

Everyone can talk…

Not everyone can back it up…

"Hachiman, this isn't good… You have no female friends at all, and no girl will help out a plain-looking loner bastard like you, even if you ask. What are you going to do?" Zaimokuza asked beside me, with a serious expression.

"Must you phrased it like that?" I was hurt. "But you are probably right." I said absentmindedly.

"Hikigaya-kun, sorry… If I were a girl, then I would be happy to play with you, but…" I hear Totsuka say.

"Don't worry, even if you were a girl, you couldn't play because you are in the tennis club." Only people outside the tennis club could play…

"Ah! I forgot…" He sounded apologetic.

"You don't have to worry about this either. If you have somewhere you belong, then you should protect that place. Since is our fault that you were dragged into this mess, leave it to me." I said, confident.

Not because I help out of good will, but to destroy the blond imbecile duo.

Yuigahama's shoulders shook. She bit her lip and gave me an apologetic look.

It's fine…

Unlike me, you have a position in the social pyramid.

And I can tell that you still want to get along with Miura and the others.

I won't ask you to risk that.

Also, I remember that I had a girl between my acquaintances that would play tennis with me…

I hope she is not wasted or something like that in the Teacher's lounge.

As I was to walk away.

I heard a soft, soft, extremely soft whisper that was whisked away by the buzz of the crowd.

"… it."

"Huh?" I turned to the source of said whisper.

"I said, I'll do it!" Yuigahama groaned softly while her face turned completely red.

"You don't need to." I answered to her. I already knew who was going to play.

"I will! I'm a member of the service club, I can't let everything in your hands, Hikki. I" She smiled at me "I also owe you for standing up for me…and you told me that I should stop being a pushover when it came to my wishes…" She avoided my gaze and a little of red tinted her cheeks.

I did say something like that…

"I agree, but this isn't the only place you belong, right? Hey, look, the girls in your usual group are glaring at you."

"Eh, seriously?" Yuigahama stiffened and looked over towards Hayama's group. I could almost hear her neck creak as she slowly turned her head.

The group of girls around Hayama, with Miura at their head, were looking at us. It was natural for them to do that, considering what Yuigahama had announced so loudly.

There was hostility resting in Miura's humungous eyes. She was looking straight at Yuigahama, who was shivering with fear.

"Yui, you know, if you join that side, then you're going against us. Right?" Miura acted like a queen, crossing her arms and tap-tapping her foot on the ground. It was the "angry queen" pose. Yuigahama felt the pressure of that pose and slowly looked down at the ground. She gripped the hem of her skirt. She was nervous-her hands were trembling.

The overly-curious audience began to whisper amongst them. It was nothing short of a public execution.

But Yuigahama lifted her head, and firmly looked straight ahead.

"…That's… not what I want. But, club… Club is also really important to me! So I'm gonna do this." It seems that I don't need to intervene like the last time…

"Hmmm… I see. Try not to embarrass yourself then." Miura responded curtly, but I saw her start to smile. That smile burned with the fires of hell.

"Change then. I'm gonna borrow clothes from the girl's tennis team, so you come too."

Miura jerked her head toward the tennis club rooms near the courts. She was probably trying to be nice, but to me, it sounded like she was saying, "I'm gonna strangle you behind the club rooms."

I prayed for Yuigahama's soul, the others shared my thoughts and had the decency of sent her off with a look of compassion.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun." Hayama spoke to me. "I don't really know the rules for tennis here, and doubles also seem really hard. So do you mind if we just make up some simple rules?"

"This is beginner's tennis after all… Let's just hit a few balls around and keep track of points. How's that? It'll be kind of like volleyball." I explained.

"Ah, that's easy to understand… Sounds good." Hayama gave me a bright smile.

I responded with a deadpan look.

At that point, the two girls came back.

Yuigahama was red in the face and was trying her utmost to adjust her skirt. She was also wearing a uniform polo shirt.

"This tennis uniform is a bit… Isn't the skirt really short?" Yuigahama asked to no one in special.

It seems that it was also adjusted. I could see her breasts going up and down every time she walked.

"But you're always wearing stuff that short…" I recalled her uniform's skirt.

"Wha…?! What does that mean?! A-are you always looking at me! So gross! Gross! You're seriously gross!"

Yuigahama glared at me fiercely, raising her racquet above her head.

"I just say what I see…" I retorted.

She was even redder. "So you saw!"

"It's pretty hard to not notice." I replied in a flat tone.

She was looking down on the floor. I could see her ears red.

Zaimokuza saw and opening and interrupted with a cough.

"Hm… Hachiman. What about strategy?"

"Well, the best strategy would be to aim for the girl, right?"

"Huh? Hikki, don't you know? Yumiko was on the tennis team in middle school. She was picked for the prefectural team, you know?"

"I don't even know her name, and you expect me to know that?"

"You don't know her name!? But you always antagonize her!" Yuigahama exclaimed shocked.

It seems that the blonde heard that and faced my way. "What?!" She yelled both hurt and enraged.

Nor that I care. You brought it upon yourself, acting self-centered.

"In that case, then no plan. Just leave it to me and try to respond the balls that come on the front" I said with a commanding tone **"No need to hold back, we are going to destroy them!"**

"Yessir!" Yuigahama yelled at the change of tone of my voice.

.

.

.

The match was about to begin

We were in position. I was in the back while Yuigahama was in the front. In the opposite, Hayama was in the front and...Yuigahama said that her name was Miura…

Miura was on the back. She was preparing to service…

Then…

Ping! I heard her racquet connect. Immediately after that, the ball flew down the court like a bullet and zoomed at me.

It was a fastball. What the hell was that just now…? Is it just me, or did her ball also do a vertical roll?

In other words, she was a really high-level player.

But for me… That was in slow motion.

I returned the ball.

"Wha-!" the ball went back at her in the same fashion.

It almost hit her face…

"15-love" I heard Totsuka's voice.

Let's get this started.

.

.

.

"They are insanely good…" I muttered. Not only Miura but Hayama too. Those are what you call geniuses, I guess…

"What?! But you are good too! You have returned all the balls that passed through me!" Yuigahama exclaimed. She was looking at me with awe.

"You mean all the balls?" I replied, unimpressed. I don't blame her. She is a beginner playing with pros. Of course, she would feel out of place.

"Ah, umm, actually… I don't play tennis much." Yuigahama gave me a nervous chuckle.

"And yet you are here…" Seriously…

"Ngh… I-I guess that was my bad!" She was downcasted.

"Not really, that shows how much of a good person you're. You don't play tennis, and yet you're here, playing in front of a crowd for Totsuka's sake… That's not something that's easy to do."

"Hikki…" her eyes were glittering

"It would've been cool if you didn't suck so much at tennis, but sadly, life doesn't work out that way."

"You ruined it! The moment we were having!" She whined while stomping the floor.

"Mm? What moment?"

"Never mind, you big dummy!" she broke eye contact.

We continued playing tennis. The scores were even…

Until….

"Kyah!" Yuigahama was face down the floor.

"You okay?"

Yuigahama stood up and picked up her racquet. "O-Ouch!" I heard her let out a small squeal.

"…You pulled a muscle." I said, analyzing the injury.

"Sorry…" Yuigahama gave me a shy laugh. And then her eyes filled with tears.

"Its fine, just stay in court. You didn't answer any ball so it's not much of a difference."

"There are more soft ways to tell someone that they are useless!" She looked at me with an angry expression.

Was she mad at me for stating the truth?

"What I meant to say is that you played your role, it's time for me to get serious."

"Mmm! You are just stubborn" She was smiling with tears in her eyes, probably because her foot hurts. "Just like that time, when you wanted to go to the Hospital by yourself!"

"Nh?"

It was then when I heard a cold voice cut through the air.

"What's going on here?" It was Yukinoshita Yukino who has arrived at the court.

"Can't you see? We are playing tennis." I answered sarcastically because all the present seemed to be frozen at her presence.

"I can see that." She sounded displeased "Why?"

"The two morons over there wanted to use the court. I said no, they said they didn't care and Sparky guy there said something actually useful. We are playing a match for the right to use the tennis court and training Totsuka." Miura looked angry and Hayama had a troubled smile.

"I see…" she had a hand on her chin "How is the counter?" she asked Totsuka

"It's even." Totsuka said. "Yuigahama san and Hikigaya-kun can play really good!"

It was just me…but let's give some credit to Yuigahama-san, who looked like a puppy that was praised.

"Yukinon is going to play for me!" Yuigahama declared.

"Why do I have to do that…?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Well, after all, Yukinon is the most dependable friend in the world!" Is it on purpose?

Yuigahama seems to know what buttons push on Yukinoshita.

"F… riend?" She asked, shyly.

"Yup, friend." Yuigahama didn't wait a second before answering.

Wait a minute that was just a bit- does everyone see the roses in the background?

"Do you really ask your friends to do annoying things like this? I get the feeling that you're just using her…" I said, narrowing my eyes in disbelieve.

"Eh? I can only ask friends for stuff like this. Why would you ever ask someone don't care about to do something important for you?" She answered me as if that was the most natural thing in the world to say.

In the past, people tried to suck up to me into taking up someone else's cleaning duty because they asked me "Aren't we friends?" That's just a cheap excuse for manipulation.

I told them to fuck themselves.

Yukinoshita was probably thinking along almost exactly the same lines as me. She put a finger on her lips and thought about something.

But this Yuigahama Yui was a special case.

"Hey, she's probably being honest. She is Yuigahama, you know."

"Please don't take me so lightly… You may not expect it, but I have quite a good eye when it comes to people. And it's not possible that someone who can treat Hikigaya-kun and me nicely can be a bad person."

"Full marks into that."

"Very well, I accept." Yukinoshita retired to change clothes.

Yuigahama accompanied her.

.

.

.

I was waiting for both of them to come back…

Hayama and Miura were chatting with their clique on the opposite side…

Being showered with praise from the public.

Totsuka was chatting with Zaimokuza about things that I didn't care…

I was seated on the floor, resting my back against the waiting…

Then it came…

The unpleasant feeling was back…

Discretely I looked to the crowd…

Is he or she here?

I was so into the game I didn't notice!

There was a crowd where he or she could have perfectly blend.

No…

It was not perfect!

I only needed to search for the only person who wasn't looking at Hayama's side. Praise Status quo!

And I locked eyes…

With her!

She had orange hair and round eyes…

She was looking at me…

I was studying the features of her face…

And then

She disappeared.

…

I now have a face to look around.

I started thinking…

What is this all about?

Why is she stalking me?  
.

.

.

When they returned, for some reason…

Yukinoshita was wearing the tennis club attire…

"Why are you using that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yuigahama insisted on using it." She replied, troubled.

"And you agreed?" I asked again with disbelieving tone

"It's because Yukinon is kind!" I don't understand the significance of those words in our context…

"Is that so? Even though some of the boys call me the Queen of Ice behind my back…" She narrowed her cold eyes at me.

"You act like one." I shrugged my shoulders while sighing.

"I'm shocked. You really call me that? …well, it's not as if I care what people think of me."

Her expression wasn't the usual cold tone but was tinted with a bit of hesitation. Her voice also gradually fell from its usual self-assuredness into something frailer, and she suddenly averted her eyes.

"And… I don't mind it if you think I'm your friend… either…"

A bit of red bled onto Yukinoshita's cheeks. She held the racquet she had taken from Yuigahama and let us catch a glimpse of her face as she looked at the floor.

That insanely cute side of hers was enough to earn her a hug… From Yuigahama.

"Yukinon!"

"Stop… Don't stick so close to me. It's stifling…"

They do mesh well together…

"It's incredibly regrettable that I have to team up with him, but… It seems I have no choice, correct? I'll accept your request. So I just have to win this match?"

"Okay! …yeah, I couldn't do much to help Hikki win."

"Sorry for making you do this."

I bowed my head, but Yukinoshita just looked at me coldly.

"…Don't misunderstand. I'm not doing this for your sake."

"I know. You and I aren't friends so there is no room for misunderstandings. You are doing this for Yuigahama and I'm doing this because those two pisses me off. I am just saying sorry because of formality sake." I replied in the same cold tone.

Yukinoshita turned and Hmphed…but I could notice a tinge of regret on her voice.

It was then when Miura approached us.

"Yukinoshita-san… Was it? Sorry in advance, but I don't go easy on anybody. You're one of those princess types, right? If you don't want to get hurt, you should go ahead and quit."

I turned around and saw Miura standing there twirling her vertical rolls even more as she looked at us with a bold smile. Miura, you idiot… Challenging Yukinoshita is a death flag if you're not me…

"I'll go easy on you, so you can rest assured. I'll smash that cheap pride of yours to pieces." Yukinoshita said that and let out an invincible smile.

At least for Yuigahama, Zaimokuza and Totsuka, who were smiling at her.

Hayama and Miura both readied themselves. Yukinoshita's intense smile was cold enough to freeze you in your tracks.

"You've been harassing my frie-…" Yukinoshita said that much then blushed a bit.

"…you've been harassing our club members long enough. Prepare yourself… You know, I may not look it, but I'm the type to hold a grudge." She corrected herself as she glared at Miura.

No, you definitely look it… A hundred and ten percent, you look it.

I sighed…

I felt bad for Miura.

Then I remembered what kind of person she was and the pity I felt for her disappeared.

.

.

.

They were completely destroyed.

They couldn't gain an advantage against me alone…and with the addition of Yukinoshita, they were utterly destroyed.

You could say that we mopped the floor with their asses!

Or that's how it should have go…

Yukinoshita didn't seem in good shape after a few points so they concentrated on attacking her.

We were in Deuce for match point.

"Are you ok Yukinoshita?" I asked her. She was sweating like crazy and her breath was ragged.

"Hikigaya-kun… Would you mind if I bragged for a little bit?"

"Huh? Don't you always do?" I replied with fake surprise.

"…For as long as I can remember, I've always been able to do everything, so I've never kept to anything for a long time."

"Hah…that is just a waste of talent there…" Because of this, she didn't build endurance before switching from thing to thing. It's okay that you are talented, but what she did is just plain stupid.

Because Yukinoshita could do anything, she never stuck with anything, and she never kept doing anything. That meant her physical endurance was her fatal weak point. This might have been obvious. If you wanted to get better at something then you would practice, and the more you practiced, the more you built up your physical endurance. But because she would do everything well from the beginning she never practiced, and so it was clear that her physical endurance would be really weak.

"Uh, do you really think you should be saying that so loudly…?" I was concerned about our rivals.

"Oh, but we've already heard enough~~."

Miura sent that combative statement at me. It looked as if all her troubles had been cleared away. Right next to her, Hayama also chuckled.

"Damn…the bitch has good hearing…" I muttered in a low voice.

"Stop calling me bitch!" she retorted with a tinge of red on her cheeks "She might have butted in on this game, but looks like it's already over, doesn't it?" she recomposed herself.

Wait, didn't you also butt in at the start?

"N-now, now, we all tried our best… Let's not get too serious. It was fun, so why don't we just call it a tie?"

"Wha-? Hey, Hayato, what are you-"

"Don't fuck with me." I interrupted Miura. "You made lost all this time and energy to just cut it here? Who do you think you are?"

"N-No, it's just that-" He tried to formulate a reply but I wasn't so forgiving.

"Shut it. I don't have any interest in continue this stupid talk. Go back to your own side."

This guy annoys me…

"Hey, don't talk like that, he is just trying to be nice!" Miura yelled, enraged.

"Could you please be quiet for a moment?" Yukinoshita did not sound happy at all as she spoke. She continued before Miura got a chance to get a word in. "This man here will finish the match, so please lose gracefully."

Everyone's look was on me.

I made eye contact with Zaimokuza. Why the hell are you giving me a thumbs up?

I made eye contact with Totsuka. Why the hell are you looking at me with all that hope your eyes?

I made eye contact with Yuigahama. Why the hell are you cheering for me so loudly?

I sighed.

"Pass me the ball." I extended my hand at Yukinoshita.

Yukinoshita smiled at me and stretched her hand with the tennis ball. Since when do you have so much confidence in me?

I took it.

.

.

.

Lunch break would be ending soon.

I strained my ears.

I couldn't hear Miura's scornful voice; I couldn't hear the cheers coming from the audience…

But I heard that sound… That sound which I, and probably only I, heard.

The wind picked up its pace. To the left.

Now is the time. I hit a serve.

It was an easy, powerless, light serve that flew high into the sky.

I saw Miura joyfully dash for the ball. I saw Hayama quickly follow her. I saw the audience give looks of disappointment. I caught a glimpse of Totsuka softly looking down at the floor. I missed looking at Zaimokuza tighten his fists. I made eye contact with Yuigahama as she began to pray.

My shot followed an unstable, uncertain path.

"Hyahhhh!"

Miura let out a feral snake-like cry and got to where the ball was going to drop down.

At that very moment, a gust of wind blew.

I smirked.

The ball was completely shaken and swept up by that wind. It got away from Miura and hit the edge of the court, but Hayama was running for the ball already.

…this wind doesn't blow just once.

The second gust of wind swept up the ball even as it bounced back up.

Like that, the ball fell to the ground in the very corner of the court and rolled away.

Everyone's mouth was shut, their ears were strained, and their eyes were wide open.

"Ah, now I remember something I've heard… There's a skill that allows its user to freely control the wind, 'Wind Successor, Eulen Sylpheed!'" Zaimokuza was the only person who didn't get with the program and yelled out loudly.

I tuned him out.

"I-impossible…"Miura seemed completely shocked. Her muttering began to set the audience off; they buzzed softly at first, but their voices soon turned into exclamations of "Eulen Sylpheed!" "Eulen Sylpheed!"

I tuned the audience out.

"We failed… That sure was some miracle curve ball there." Hayama faced me and gave me a bright smile. He was smiling like we had been friends for years…

"Yeah…" I didn't have anything to say to this kind of people "it was." I answered curtly.

His type of people is the one that I hate the most. It just doesn't matter.

I prepared to serve the ball, again. I flunked it in the air.

And jumped.

I hit the ball, with enough strength that it went with the speed of a cannon.

"What?!" Miura didn't even stand a chance. The ball was too fast and when it bounced, it went straight to her face.

She caught sight and dodged. It almost hit her face. The ball was so fast that passed through the mesh of the tennis court

Everyone was silent. It was like they saw something out of their lives. The ball went off.

"Well, that wraps it up." I smiled with victory.

.

.

.

…

"WAIT!" I heard a scream coming from the gallery.

"What do you want, Zaimokuza?"

"What was that?!" He was wavering his extended hand, pointing at the direction where the ball flew.

"A ball." I deadpanned.

"I didn't even saw the ball!"

"Uh…" I mumbled.

"Hikki what was that?!" Yuigahama also came here.

"A ball." I repeated.

"It was like a bullet!"

"Hikigaya-kun." Totsuka was the next one to approach me.

"What's up?"

"I would do everything in my power for you to be in the tennis club." I could taste the conviction in his voice.

"Please don't, I just wanna be in the go home club." I said, tiredly.

Yukinoshita stood up there like she saw someone activating his stand or something.

She was looking at me, awed.

"…What"

"Since when could you do that?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Since the beginning of course." I replied.

"Wait, Hikki, if you could do something like that, could we have won at the beginning?"

"I kind of felt bad for them and tried to give them a chance…"

"As expected of my partner!" what are you babbling about?

"I am gonna change clothes now." I walked away.

The audience seemed to snap from their shock

"What was that?!"

"I didn't even saw the ball!"

"Who was that dude?!"

.

.

.

.

We went to the clubroom to change clothes. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita went first to grab some drinks.

I was with Totsuka and for some reason, Zoidberg, I mean, Zaimokuza. I don't know why since he didn't do jack shit on training or the match.

Anyway, we were currently taking off our clothes. At least, Totsuka and I. Zaimokuza was deep inside his chunni fantasies.

"I was surprised when I saw that serve, Hikigaya-kun, where did you learn it?" Totsuka was inquiring me about the serve.

"…about 5 minutes."

"Huh?"

"I just copied the movement that Yukinoshita showed me in the game." She did a jump service in the middle of the game, startling everyone watching. I don't know much about tennis, but it looked beautiful, the execution was perfect. "I added a bit of force in the hit, but overall, is nothing special."

"That's awesome!"

"As expected of my rival! He has the ability to copies others abilities. He must be the possessor of the Kagami-taru Senken no Senkou! (A Thousand blades of mirage.)" The hell with this one?

"It's not…" Damn. I'm not accustomed at being praised or given attention.

Totsuka took his jacket off, revealing slender, almost delicate arms.

There is a limit to how feminine a boy can look, seriously…

I followed suit and took off my shirt. I sweated a little, playing under the almighty sun does that.

A choke from my side caught my attention. I was looking at a flustered Totsuka and a quiet Zaimokuza.

"…What?" Is there something on my face?

"Hikigaya-kun…" Totsuka looked like he was scanning something.

"What is this?!" Exclaimed Zaimokuza. "Where were you hiding this warrior's body, Hachiman?!" He looked in tears.

"Warrior body?" I looked down to my body. I didn't found anything relevant. "What do you mean?"

"It means that you are rip-"

I heard the door sliding and caught a sight of pink peeking from it. "Yaha-Uwah?!"

"Kyah!" What the hell, Totsuka?!

It was both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita.

"Didn't any of you lock the door?" I asked the boys. I knew that we were the ones at fault, so there is no need to chastise the girls…

Although, I would like if they closed the door instead of gaping at us like goldfishes.

Yuigahama was flustered and muttering incoherencies while Yukinoshita had some red on her cheeks and was avoiding my gaze.

"You gonna stand there all day?" I asked them.

"W-We're Sorry!" Yelled Yuigahama while she closed the door with a loud bang.

"…the hell was that?"

.

.

.

I was going out again in the night.

I had to observe Kuzuryuu.

I would worry about the stalker later.

I prepared my bag, just in case.

I exited the room and headed to the main door.

…

When I was on the street I noticed something behind me…

I turned to see an envelope glued to my front door. What the-?

I took it the envelope from the door and as I was about to open it…

My eyes snapped wide open as I saw to who it was addressed.

I was glaring at the things in my hands, frozen in panic.

The envelope was addressed to…

Killer Killer.

I looked around me…

Was she watching me?

Could it be that she was making his move?

I tore away the envelope, revealing a picture.

"!"

It was Kuzuryuu Souichi, my target, strapped to a wooden table.

He looked at the camera with a mix of fear, anxiety, and desperation.

He knew that he was in danger.

What is this?

What is her objective?

I turned the picture and saw an address written.

This is…

The home address of Kuzuryuu Souichi!

…

This could be a trap…

But is also the best clue that I have.

It's actually the only one...

Did she do this because I saw her face?

…doesn't matter.

I headed to his house.

Let's see what she wants from me.

.

.

.

In an undisclosed location…there was a figure walking.

Behind it, there were pictures.

Of what it…seemed bodies?

The bodies were striking poses and seemed like sculptures.

"Such beautiful art…" the figure suspired.

He then sat on a sofa and took a brown envelope.

It was looking a set of pictures…

Pictures of Hikigaya Hachiman…

Pictures of Hikigaya Komachi…

"Should I name it 'Unconditional love of siblings'?" He then shakes his head. "No, No no…that sounds terrible."

It decided to put names later after he grabs his prey.

He turns on the TV while relaxing on the sofa.

The thing that the TV was transmitting was a live show.

A one that would never forget

.

.

.

I quietly broke into Kuzuryuu's house, taking note if there was someone spying on me or stuff.

I was in full alert mode.

Every single sound…

Every single move…

I could hear it.

But…

There was nothing like that.

As if I was the only soul in the house. Maybe I'm right.

I'm alone in this house.

This puts me off…

She didn't want to meet here?

In that case…

Did she leave something to me here?

As if this was a game?

…I don't like to play but I don't have any other choice.

I searched all the first floor, trying to be silent.

There was nothing out of the ordinary…

Just that there was a mess.

Salarymen don't really bother in cleaning, as they are way too tired from their underpaid jobs.

No…

It's just that people like Kuzuryuu were disorganized and acted on impulse if his crimes told me something.

After I found nothing worth taking notes on, I went to the second floor.

As I was registering the hallway…I saw light coming from one of the doors.

I approached by the wall...

I opened the door slowly…

It was the bedroom…

But instead of a bed…

There was 'something'

It was enveloped in a bed sheet.

I also saw flashlights at the corners of the room.

As if this was a presentation…

I have a bad feeling.

As I reached the bed sheet…The uneasy feeling was back.

Someone was watching me…

I don't know from where…

When I took the bed sheet…

The world froze.

Everything seemed to stop at that moment.

…

I was seeing…

I was seeing…

…

 **What the fuck was I watching?**

Was it a… human? It looked human.

A naked one…

It looked like a man, but if you look carefully, it's not the same person… Is as if someone had hand sewn different people in the same body.

I could recognize the face, though…

It was Kuzuryuu's.

But it had the right hand of a brunette woman…

The left leg of a black man…

The right leg of a pale woman…

And for kicks…it had stitch marks all over the body…

The figure was grotesque…

It was a twisted image…right from nightmares.

It was like Frankenstein…

It was dripping blood from the stitch marks…

The victims were alive not long ago…

Who…did this?

Was it the girl?

She was someone like me?

Was she even worst?

…what did she want from me?

…she knew…

About my other life

She is targeting me…

But she wanted to play some game first…

I noticed that there was something in the hand of the grotesque figure…

It was another picture, a family of four picture.

Of my family.

Only that…

My face was blackened with a pencil.

I turned the picture…

" _Killer Killer…or rather…Hikigaya-kun, isn't it?_

 _Greetings._

 _I am an artist._

 _If you are reading this, then you must saw one of my works_

 _Four sacrifices._

 _All for this piece… To come to life…_

 _What do you think life is…Hikigaya Kun?_

… _what about you?_

… _what about your family?_

 _Should I ask them on another occasion?_

 _I am observing you…_

 _I am working on a masterpiece…_

 _I called it 'the downfall of Killer Killer'_

 _We are going to meet each other…_

 _Very soon._

 _Farewell…"_

I crumbled the picture…

…

…

Someone knew about me.

No…

That's not important…

Someone knew both sides of me.

And more important…

This someone…

 **Was threatening my family.**

How…How could this happen…

 **HOW?!**

Calm down…calm down…

I inhaled and exhaled…

Is in times like this that you can't lose your cool.

I looked at my surroundings and it was then that I saw a red light in one of the flashlights…

I ran to it…

It was a recorder?!

…He was watching me?!

She was probably mocking me right now.

I took the recorder from the flashlight and ran out of there.

The cops are about to be here!

.

.

.

It was the next day…

"Police made a grim discovery in a suburban house on Chiba. They found a hideous scene inside said house.

A sculpture made of human bodies! Until now, the count is of 4 people to be exact.

The police have only identified one of them as Kuzuryuu Souichi, of 35 years, an employee at a security company.

Who was the one who did this?

People speculates if this is the new start of a serial killer,

Probably because of the strange M.O of the criminal.

Stay tuned for more information. "

* * *

 _ **How was it? Please, do tell me your opinion. Is valuable for the development of this story.**_


	9. Games and Mistakes

_**I don't know how to write meaningful titles.**_

 ** _Chapter 8 hits home. Enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 "Games and Mistakes."**_

I was currently in my bed…glancing at the ceiling with a vacant look on my eyes.

…

…

…

"-ni cha-"

…

"ONII CHAN!"

"You are loud, what do you want?"

"Is something wrong?" She asked, worried.

Well, now that you ask.

I am in a shady club reigned by a dead fish woman who doesn't really recognize me as a human being nor does she treat me as one.

I am stalked by a possible serial killer that wants to hurt or kill my Family.

There is no Max coffee in the fucking fridge. Motherfucking shit has me angry but not worried.

The serial killer stuff has me like this.

"I'm fine, you don't have anything to worry about." I gave her a reassuring smile as I patted her head.

"Then you should get out the bed, Onii chan. It's not healthy to be laying around all time." She admonished me.

"I just got here from School Komachi, can't I have some rest?" I asked annoyed.

I only have mid-Friday, Saturday and Sunday to laze around.

I locked eyes with Komachi…

She was looking at me with a dead look.

Then she widened her eyes and gasped

She had a look of complete horror

"Is something wrong?" I asked, interested. Did something happen?

"Onii chan…"

"What is going on?"

"Today is Sunday!"

…

What?

.

.

.

It was Monday…the shittiest day of the week. The day that marked the beginning of your suffering in the hands of Japan's educational system.

But for me…

It was the shittiest day of my life.

I asked blade/master_Yoshi23 to search for the girl in the surroundings of Sobu High.

Shop cameras, snapshots, everything…

On Friday…

I already lost hope on him finding something…

For some reason, it felt quite familiar.

Options…

Wait for another body of the 'artist' to appear. It's absolutely sure that he will leave another message.

Whoever it is…wants to play with me. Or it is possible that he has gotten tired of playing…

And comes straight at me.

The girl…

Are they the same person?

If not…

Are they accomplices?

Or…

Are they two opposite ends?

"…ki…"

If they are working together…it makes it easier. One would lead me to the other and problem solve.

"Hikki!" A yell at my right snapped me out of my thoughts.

I turned to my left…

To see boobs on my field of vision. A rather familiar sight to me for the past days.

"What do you want, Yuigahama-san?" I asked tiredly.

"Uh! Are you going to club today?" She inquired me.

Good question.

I need to find those two…

But…

Rushing won't help the matter. I don't even have any clue about their whereabouts.

For now, they (if they work together) have some kind of agenda regarding me.

I will play by their rules.

For now…

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I replied with a question, curious of why she would come here just to ask me that.

"Uh… it's just that you had a troubled face, it's something wrong?" Huh?

"…You were watching me?" I asked, with a slightly disbelieving face.

"…just a little…" she mumbled, with a small blush on her face. What's with you woman?

…are you a stalker?

"Anyway, it seems that your 'friends' are calling you." I dismissed her.

"Uh? Ah!" she then turned to me with a smile on her face. "See you at the club Hikki!" She waved at me.

I nodded.

I need a place to think.

I was looking at the retreating figure of Yuigahama…

When I noted that the blonde girl, Miura was glancing at me.

When I glared at her, she broke eye contact and started to chat with the girl with glasses.

What the hell?

.

.

.

"Yo, Hikigaya!" A woman in a lab coat greeted me.

"Good day, Hiratsuka sen-oh no!" Time to fly.

I turned my back and was about to run.

"Wait a second there, Hikigaya." She called my name with hurry.

I slowly turned my face to peer over my shoulder. "…what?"

"I haven't come with a request." She said, dejected.

"Oh nice…" I sighed relieved and sat in the chair, smiling relieved. No work today!

I noticed that Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were giving me cold looks.

"You hate to help people that much?" Hiratsuka sighed with a hand on her face, leaving a depressed sigh escape from her mouth.

I ignored them and directed my attention at the computer that was on the table.

"Did we have a Computer here?" I asked.

Sensei cleared her throat and stroked a pose…I already knew by then that I fucked it up.

"This, Hikigaya, is the Chiba Prefecture Problem Consultation Mails~" she said 'Chiba prefecture Problem-' whatever with a high pitched voice. The one that a kid would use when he meets his superhero in real life.

It was incredibly out of place.

"…" Yukinoshita had a blank look.

"…." Yuigahama was fidgeting with her phone.

"…..Yeah." I said, bored.

"Don't give me that look, all of you!" She whined, embarrassed.

"Explain, please." Although I already have an idea of what it is…

"Yesterday, I was in my home, thinking about you guys…and I realized that in the span of 9 chapters, you only had 3 requests…that's rather low. So I, as the advisor of this club, asked the faculty to make this forum, for the people in Chiba, who had problems but not solutions…there you-" Ok gonna stop you here…

I don't even know what she's talking about…

"We solve their problems like a love consultation booth, right?" I cut her off.

"Could you let me finish?"

"No." The glare I was giving her was of pure indifference, deadpan, and blankness.

She puffed her cheeks.

"So, in other words, this is a chat room where people will post their requests and we, as the service club, need to solve them?" Must you state the obvious, Yukinoshita?

"Ah, yes."

"I see…" Yukinoshita was thinking.

"That's why I came here. They had this old computer in the store room. As of today, this will be your new club activity!" She declared with enthusiasm.

Yuigahama was turning on the laptop.

Hiratsuka-sensei approached the door and opened it. "Keep up the good job! See ya later!" She then left the room.

I went back to my phone…still no message from Blade/master_Yoshi23.

"Hikigaya-kun." I lifted my head "Could you please bring your sad existence over here?" This woman…

"Why?"

"Hikki, you can't read the emails from there…and is tiring to read them out loud." Yuigahama said with a troubled smile.

"Oh…" So I was needed?

I took my chair and put it next to Yukinoshita. She shook uncomfortably.

"So… what are we seeing?"

"This mail…" Yukinoshita said.

Ladies and gentlemen of the Service Club,

" _Your new club activity will consist of consulting problems through mail._

 _We will dub it, "The Chiba Prefecture Problem E-Consultation"_

Wasn't Chiba Prefecture Problem Consultation Mails _?_

 _I would like all of you to make an effort to solve any problem that presents itself._

 _Service Club Advisor – Hiratsuka Shizuka"_

After reading the incredibly concise set of instructions, we all reacted differently.

"…I see, I understand now. We simply have to reply to any consulting mail with appropriate advice. However, will we actually receive them that often…?"

Yukinoshita looked more concerned with the system than what the activity involved and rescanned over the text several times.

On the other hand, Yuigahama's eyes widened. "Is it just me or is Hiratsuka-sensei always this responsible…?"

"Don't let her fool you." I replied with my eyes closed.

"Eh? Hikki, you know Hiratsuka-sensei?"

"Yeah, you could say so…" I was her favorite student! Or at least, the only one she used brute force on…and failed miserably.

"Now that I remember, she always called you to the staff room since the beginning of the year." She cocked her head in puzzlement

"It seems that my essays caught her attention somehow…" I trailed off…wait. "How did you know that?"

Yukinoshita coughed and grabbed our attention.

"It seems that we have a request…"

"Uhn?" Who was the poor sad in love that was going to get his illusion destroyed by us?

Pen Name: Master Shogun-san's Problem

…

[I hear as of late on the net that if I wrote in Japanese that I would take first for the Light Novel Rookie of the Year award, but that was certainly not the case. Source is I. Explain in the great detail how I can claim first.]

"So it was him." I pinched the bridge of my nose, a migraine coming to my head.

Shouldn't he fix the Japanese in this mail first…?

"Whatever he's saying totally makes zero sense…" So said Yuigahama, but I'm pretty sure her Japanese level was pretty much on par with his.

"In short, it's a problem of how he can take the Rookie of the Year award and make his debut." I explained to them

"Eeeh? But isn't this like totally Hikki's forte? Hikki should answer it." Good job on pushing the responsibility on me, Gahama-san. You acted like a true leader just now!

Yukinoshita tilted her head, nodding in agreement. "Telling him harshly is also a form of kindness." You just don't want to handle this, do you? Just be honest.

I don't want, either.

The Service Club's Answer

[With your current level of Japanese, stay out of those contests. Also, Polish your writing skills, the plot of your last draft sucked big time.]

…

"Hikki, isn't that too direct?!" Yuigahama was shocked.

"Seems fine with me." I said indifferently.

"Indeed, but correct." Yukinoshita supported me.

"Next."

Pen Name: Master Swordsman Shogun-san's Problem

[Hachiman-sensei… I want to write a sellable light novel (shaky voice).]

What the fuck?!

"He didn't waste time in respond!" I know Yuigahama…is like this is literally the only mail he gets on his computer.

"Hikigaya-kun. It looks like you're being requested again."

"Yeah… why no one requests you?" I whined. She glared at me with contempt.

Oh… sorry…

Hehe…

The Service Club's Answer

[There are a lot of components to sell a…sellable light novel. One of them is the plot. You should try to polish your writing skills on sites like fan***** or archi****own. The second one are the characters. Try to make likable characters that the readers can relate to their selves. Third, the setting. Don't rip off a setting from one of your light novels…and if you do, try to twist it until is unrecognizable. The illustrations are not important but are a nice detail. Do this and maybe…maybe….maybe you will make a decent right novel.]

"There it goes." I said, making a small smile.

"Wow, you just thought of that?" Yuigahama was impressed by my answer.

"I read a lot. You should try that sometime in your life."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She bawled at me with an angry look.

"Stealing the plot of another light novel is allowed?" Yukinoshita had a doubtful look on her face while examining the mail.

"Steal is such an ugly word…I would call it altering a preexistent chart. It gives class." I was nodding to myself.

She put a hand on her head as if she was in pain.

"...Let's try the next one" Yukinoshita…no praise for me? Or is just that you don't want to feel inferior?

This is from:

Pen Name: Currently looking for a spouse, I have stable income (teacher)-san.

What's the point of a pen name anymore?

[As embarrassing as it is, I'm not particularly well-versed in housework and that, of course, includes cooking. I can't help but worry when I'm married in the future (lol). In the first place, I'm worried about whether I can get married (lol), but I'm thinking that I do want to try to remember at least one special dish that I can cook. Something popular with men (lol), also something light so it's popular with men, ah, I wrote that twice, didn't I (lol)? Anyway, is there anything simple that will leave a good impression with the men]. "

Too much lol in this…

Too creepy.

I can practically taste the desperation of a Christmas cake on its date of expire.

"This isn't something you ask students, is it…?" Yukinoshita said shocked

This is unnaturally creepy…Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Ah, maybe meat and potato stew? Or something made at home?" Yuigahama said while thinking deeply.

"If it's Japanese-styled hamburger, then just a little change to it would leave a different impression, wouldn't it?" Yukinoshita shoots down Yuigahama.

"You are both wrong…" They looked at me. "You are looking this problem from the wrong angle."

"Then what would be good?"

"I-I might want to know too, a little bit."

Yukinoshita shot a look at me while Yuigahama looked at me nervously.

"Easy…"

The Service Club's Answer

[Don't you need a partner to cook first?]

"…" The both of them had blank looks

"You can't jump to solutions for problems that don't exist" I answered, sagely. Like buying Christmas cake when it's not even Christmas.

…

"Hikki that's just wrong!" Yuigahama yelled.

"You are just evading the request." Yukinoshita scolded me.

"It's the truth. Before taking the mountain, you need to climb the mountain."

"What's with that?" Yuigahama, don't give that look.

"Hikigaya-kun, while your theory is somehow right, there is also the concept of preparation. Training to be a wife, you could say."

"If she really had any interest in that, she would have looked over the net instead of posting it here. You can practically smell the despair of this email." You can taste it, too.

Hiratsuka-sensei just wanted some tips to entangle men…we are just high school students.

We don't have the knowledge to swindle men…

You are alone in this one, Christmas cake sensei.

"Smell the despair…" Yuigahama said uncomfortably.

Yukinoshita sighed and Yuigahama gave me a foul look.

Don't judge me…

Judge Hiratsuka-sensei and her reasons for not being married.

"Is that all?"

"It seems so…wait. There is another mail."

"From who?" Yuigahama asked

I already lost interest in this…

I have someone to find…

"I don't recognize the pen name…"

"So is someone new?"

I gave a glance at the screen.

Pen Name: The artist san's problem was displayed on the screen.

"Artist-san?" Yukinoshita titled her head.

"Is it from someone in the art club?" Yuigahama asked.

…

"Let's take a look." I said.

[Do you believe in change? If so, what is exactly change? Do people change since their origin? If someone changes, are they different persons? Have some of you have experienced change?]

"Change?" Yuigahama asked, confused.

"Hm. Do you have any idea, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked me.

…

"Hikigaya Kun?" Yukinoshita called me again.

"I don't believe people change. They stay the way they are." I said, with an edge on my voice.

"Why?" Yukinoshita asked, slightly irked.

"Because they are like that." I furrowed my brows at such stupid question.

"That's not an answer" she retorted at me with a glare.

Why the sudden hostility…?

Ah…

I remembered.

Our first confrontation between her and me…

Her ideals…

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"If you please."

"Are you really Yukinoshita?"

"Huh?"

"Now?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you show us who you really are?"

"As I aske-"

"You are not." I cut her off "No people show how they really are. How can you know if they change if you don't know how they really are?" she seemed perplexed.

She is probably thinking how foul this logic sounded.

"It's not that people don't change, is more that they evolve, without forgetting their true nature. They will be the same, and you don't have the ability to discern. In truth, your change is nothing more than just a front. A front that you use every day to face society."

"The people you see are nothing more than a lie, a well-made lie." I finished.

I said those words normally with no ill intent…

"That's grim…" Yuigahama muttered shocked.

"You said something like that when we met…" Yukinoshita in the other hand, seemed confused "Do you have any base to say that?" she said sternly.

"You just need to look around the school. If you put attention, you can see why I am right."

"That just a baseless assumption. People do change. We have come a long way since our childhood."

"If you say that we have changed since our birth, then you are misusing the word 'change 'in this context."

"What do you mean?" Yuigahama inquired, making a hard face.

"Children are empty vessels waiting to be filled with information. They learn from the environment and adopt in their brain what they see. What they see is how their parents, siblings and other kids behave in a circle of people. They see their mistakes and try to not repeat them. They then learn how to deal with people. They learn to hide their selves to fit in. The word that you are looking for is 'adaptation'."

Yuigahama looked away…

She said something like that when she was confronting Miura.

"Even so…" Yuigahama tried to article a reply.

"Then you are saying that the word 'change' doesn't exist?" Yukinoshita asked with venom.

"Don't twist my words, Yukinoshita san. I'm just saying that the word 'Change' doesn't apply to us, humans." I replied in a flat tone.

"I don't believe it." Yukinoshita said. "People can change."

"Is not like you to affirm things without showing evidence." I said with a lame tone.

"You are not showing evidence, you are just trying to use cheap psychology to convince us that you are right." she said with a cold tone, but I could see that she was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check.

"I don't need evidence because I'm not trying to prove that my viewpoint is right. I am just telling you what I think. You are the one that made this a competition"

"I don't think you are right. Your viewpoint is not the right one. If everyone thought like you, we would not be able to save people." she said with a strong tone.

Back on that, huh?

"Yet I have helped people. Yuigahama san. Zaimokuza. Totsuka-san. Your point is invalid."

Now she was visibly angry.

"I don't know why are you trying to impose your beliefs on me, but give it up, I won't budge."

"No." she stated. "I will prove that you are wrong. Your opinion is the opposite of what this club's objective is."

Wrong.

"Really?" I darkly grinned while looking at her with dull eyes. "The ideology of this club is self-improvement. We gave them the method to solve their problems but we don't intervene directly. They learn to deal with the situation according to the solution they reach. You think this is change?"

"That's-"

"Self-improvement and change are two different things, Yukinoshita san. Should I get you a dictionary?" I mocked her.

"mah mah Yukinon…" Yuigahama tried to calm Yukinoshita down, who was getting irritated.

I sighed.

"Let's just stop here. This topic isn't suited for us, who just started the road of life. We should ask for an older person's opinion on the matter."

"That would be the best!" Yuigahama clapped "Do you know someone, Hikki?"

"Hiratsuka-sensei."

"You just called her old…" she gave an awkward laugh.

Yukinoshita was still glaring daggers at me.

I don't have time for this.

I need to be in another place.

I stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Huh? But it isn't time yet?"

"I need to go to a place. It's important and I can't keep postponing it."

"I see…" Yukinoshita said absentmindedly. "Then you are dismissed." She wasn't looking at but the window when she said that.

"Thank you very much" I gave a small bow.

Yuigahama had a worried look on her face and was glancing between me and Yukinoshita.

"Don't worry, this is normal, Yuigahama-san."

"It doesn't feel like normal…" she muttered, looking down.

I grabbed my stuff and left, saying a goodbye before.

I only heard a goodbye from Yuigahama.

.

.

.

The artist wrote that mail.

The mannerism of speech is the same as the one as the one written on the picture.

This question was directed at me…

This means that he knows my usual routine.

He is probably ready to ambush me…

He has all the information…

Yet…

He is playing this kind of game with me…

To show me his superiority?

…it's useless to think about this with the information I have…

Which is zero.

I am at a disadvantage.

This riddle…

Change?

…

.

.

.

I was walking aimlessly…

Thinking…

Change…

It's nothing more than a fallacy…

So…

What was the true meaning of those questions?

He affirmed that change doesn't exist.

Then what?

Evolve…

Impulse from environment…

Different person…

… **Origin?**

My Origin?

Or rather…

Killer Killer origin?

Is this what is it about?

What kind of mind game is this?

What does he want from me?

…does he know what happened?

If so…

This is trouble…

But for now…

Origin.

When Killer Killer appeared?

In the incident?

No…I couldn't even think straight at that moment.

…was it before?

No.

I was pretty normal.

It wasn't before that and it wasn't in the moment.

It was after all that-

While I was recovering.

.

.

.

I was currently standing in front of the Chiba University Hospital.

The place where I had to stay over a year to heal physically…and 'mentally'.

The place where I realized the true about society and people.

The place where I decided to forget about the concepts of friendship and comradeship.

And most important of all that…

The place where I decided to take matters into my hands.

I entered the place, being received by the lights of the place.

There were countless of people, both doctors and nurses walking on and there.

I approached the receptionist.

She was talking on the phone, not aware of my presence. I coughed to grab her attention.

She shook by the revelation of my presence and hung up.

"Yes?" she gave me the most powerful, business smile that she could make.

"I'm looking for Otome Yanagiya-sensei…from Psychology." I asked her.

"Yanagiya san? Her office is in the Outpatient Building in BF1, in the room 004."

"Thank you very much…" I then said goodbye to the receptionist and headed to the room…

I would rather avoid going there…but it doesn't leave me any choice.

The 'artist' may have something for me in there. And…

Dealing with Yanagiya-sensei is a pain in the ass.

God damn…I just want to find him and deal with this.

By deal…I mean cutting his limbs one by one and stick them together with superglue.

This guy pisses me off…

.

.

.

As I was walking to my destination, something…unpleasant came up.

"Yahallo!" Someone Unpleasant…

"…" I was making a sour face. I was probably making a face of someone who just met Excalibur.

"Hikigaya-kun, you don't need to make that face!" She giggled.

"…What are you doing here?" I asked dryly.

For Christ sakes…of all the people I could meet today.

It had to be her.

"Don't tell me that you don't remember me?" She said, cocking her head to the side while beaming a smile at me.

I would rather not knowing you at all…

"I do…unfortunately." I said, annoyed.

"That's mean!" She recoiled in pain, her voice cracking a little.

The person here and I met when…her car ran over me.

Yukinoshita Haruno…

What is she doing here?

Now of all times?

"Hikigaya-kun, do you dislike me? Could it be that you hate me? That would explain why you don't return none of my phone calls." She was pouting, a sad look on her face but I knew better.

Wait…Calls?

I took out my smartphone.

"This is why I didn't answer your so called phone calls." She tilted her head and the second later, she realized.

"You bought a new cellphone?" Someone tried to stab me and my old phone was all that I had in my hand to block…

Fly with god, my good cellphone, I won't forget you!

She tried to snatch my phone…

"What are you doing?" I asked her, bemused. Are you trying to steal my phone again?

"Should I give you my number?" She asked with an 'isn't it obvious?' face.

You are supposed to ask first before everything.

"No." Rejected.

"Come on! Is not going to hurt you or something!" She smiled again.

"…"

This woman…

What is her real aim?

There is the glint in her eyes when she is talking to me…

Like she found something alien to her understanding…

"…Why would you want it?" it's not like you would call me or something. It's pretty much useless bytes occupying space on your phone.

"Don't friends call each other?" she answered with a tilt of her head, puzzled.

"You and I aren't friends." Since when?

"We are acquaintance then." She affirmed with security.

"I only know your name. It would be the same if I overheard it when we were in a line on a supermarket or when a friends call you while I walked nearby." I deadpanned.

"Mou! Hikigaya-kun is so stubborn!" She whined, putting a finger on her cheek.

I sighed. I don't have time to waste. "I don't have time to deal with you, so here you go. Hurry." I prompted her.

"Mm! Thanks!" She was smiling at her cell phone. "Why are you here, Hikigaya-kun?" she asked me with curiosity in her tone.

"Why are you here?" I asked back.

"Uhn… I'm cursing a Bachelor of Science and this hospital was affiliated with the university I go, so they teach us stuff like that here. But never mind that!" She l "I am curious about what are you doing here?" she eyed me again.

"Secret."

"Come on, you can tell your big sis!" you are not my big sis…

Also…

"You are too close, back off."

She did the opposite…

"Come on!" Her breasts were pressed on me while she jabbed her index finger into my chest.

Don't you know the meaning of personal space?!

You are practically molesting me!

Now that I think of…maybe I could use her to my advantage.

"May as well make yourself useful for a change. Take me to the psychiatric wing, please?" I asked, without an ounce of respect.

"The psychiatric wing? What business do you have there, Hikigaya-kun?" She inquired with an analyzing look on her face.

"I'm visiting an acquaintance."

"Oh?" She said mischievously. "Is she a woman?"

"Yes." I replied, absentmindedly.

She widened her eyes and took a step back, with a thunderstruck face.

"Hikigaya Kun…is she your-"

"No. I don't have all time, Yukinoshita-san."

"Fine, Fine…"she said, dismissively. "I will take you there…by the way, you can call me Onee-san…or Haruno-chan!"

I laughed dryly. "Hahaha…then I'm counting on you, Yukinoshita san." I said with a straight face.

"Really stubborn." She muttered, impressed.

She then hugged my arm…

"W-What are you doing?" she had a playful smile on her face…

"Hm?" She was teasing me…

I sighed, tired of all this.

My arm was between her breasts…

It was a very pleasant feeling…and it smells good…

Ah…Focus!

By the glares that the males and the awed looks that women were giving us, we probably looked like a couple.

I could hear mutters like 'what a riajuu bastard' or 'how a woman like that is with a man like that?'

Go fuck yourselves. I'm a high-quality product!

"So, Hikigaya Kun, I heard that you were in a club with my sister…how is she doing?" Your sister?

You mean Yukinoshita Yukino?

"So she was your sister…" I muttered. I was right after all. That means that the possibilities of encounter this person again rises. "I think she is doing fine." I answered.

"I see…" she sounded detached. "what do you think of her?"

"Nothing."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"It's not like I hate her or something…" Yeah.

I do not dislike Yukinoshita Yukino.

Even with all that…

Even with her haughty, cold, and totally hostile personality.

Her smile when she is rubbing her supposed superiority on my face.

The way she sees me as something that needs to be fixed.

I don't dislike Yukinoshita Yukino at all.

But…

She and I won't be friends.

Even if we look alike in surface…we are two different beings.

Her ideals of change are the complete opposite of mine.

Even with her cold exterior, she is just a little girl that search for someone to rely on.

She wants friends and be close with people.

Her current relationship with Yuigahama is this.

She hasn't let her in…

But it's just time.

I… was also like that.

I wanted to have friends.

I wanted to talk to them.

I wanted to play with them.

I wanted to have someone to tell him my most deeply secrets.

I wanted to confide in someone.

More than that…

I just didn't want to be alone anymore.

I hated the feeling.

…But that's history.

I found out about the truth of emotional ties.

I found the truth of Society.

I found the truth about friendship.

And when I found out…

I gave up.

I don't expect a person like that anymore.

I don't believe in things like friends.

Friendship is a word that isn't in my dictionary.

I lost faith in people.

For me, they are just people that are too scare to fight society.

They would abandon you at the slight sense of danger.

If you start thinking about society…is Ironic.

The plain and incapable people are the ones that are most free.

Exceptional individuals have it hard.

Not only because of peer pressure, bullying and everything else.

But because of the expectations that society placed upon them

They are expected to be 'flawless', 'sympathetic', etc.

But it also has a double meaning.

If you fail to those expectations…you are going to fall.

Hard.

Hayama Hayato is like that.

He can't say his own opinion because it scares him what others would say.

If they would leave him alone, if they would despise him, if they would hate him.

He is too afraid to be himself.

He is too afraid to get himself in trouble.

That's why the 'everyone' in his vocabulary...

What everyone wants.

What everyone thinks

What everyone needs

He doesn't choose sides when problems arise…

He tries to get them along…

But…

You can't solve problems like that.

You just evade them…

You just try to for them to forget about it.

More than pathetic…is just sad.

You can't save the people you want with that.

I can tell that this person latched on my arm is the same…

She can't deal with the pressure…

The person she is, is nothing more than a façade.

The cute, charming, sociable, peerless woman that she shows to me and everyone…

Is nothing more than a lie.

But she is also different from Hayama.

When I start thinking what would have been the outcome if I didn't went that day to visit my brother…

Would I have been a normal person?

Probably…

But nothing would have changed.

Even if I was 'normal'…

I would be alone.

I wasn't someone that society wanted. And because of that.

I was abandoned.

So I don't regret anything.

"But I can't get along with her." I replied, detached.

"Why is that?" She inquired.

"We are just too different. Her ideals and mine are too different."

"Mmm…" she looked at the front" I wonder how Hikigaya is…"

"Why so much interest?"

"I just think that Hikigaya-kun is different from the rest." She mused, with an impish smile.

"What do you think about her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think she is a cute and adorable little sister!" She exclaimed cheerfully but…I can sense something cold behind those cheerful words.

So she could be one of the reasons that Yukinoshita was like that…

It was for a second…

But…

"We are here!" She exclaimed exaggeratedly. "Yanagiya-sensei's office!"

"…I see." So she doesn't want to talk about that.

…

"Yukinoshita san, let go of my arm." I deadpanned.

"Eh? Oh!" she laughed a little and released my arm.

I was about to open the door.

I put my hand on my side…where I was carrying my knife.

I never, ever, go out of the house without it.

I opened the door in haste.

Was he here?

.

.

.

He was not…

But he totally was here before.

Because it was a mess.

Everything.

Everything was on the floor.

Papers, pencils, flasks…

The divan was upside down.

What is it?

Was he searching?

Or was he leaving something here?

"What…What happened here?" Haruno asked, thunderstruck. I forgot about this person…

"Yukinoshita-san." I said with a commanding tone

She tensed even at hearing my voice "Call security, fast!" that's a lie.

The more you delay, the better.

I need to get rid of her.

She nodded and went to the security guard.

I was alone in the room.

Perfect.

I started looking around the room.

As I said it was a mess…there wasn't anything useful on the floor.

I walked to the desk.

I glanced at the computer…it was turned on.

It seemed that he was copying files…probably to a portable hard drive…

Why?

Does it have something to do with his preferences?

Was he researching about me?

…it's useless.

You won't find anything here…

All the archives before 2004 are archived in the basement floor of the main building.

The digitalization didn't hit until then.

Or is it that he didn't come for me…but the psychiatrist that attended me?

Some kind of Target?

If so… it would have a pattern.

He first targeted some of my targets before…

Now he was targeting my psychiatrist…

He is escalating…

It all comes to me…

If so…

Could it be that the next target…is my family?!

I don't have anyone else…

Unless…

The service Club?

Whatever it is…there is no clue for me here…

But I didn't need it.

"What is going on here!?" that yell snapped out of my thoughts.

It seems that Haruno brought the guard already.

"Ah…well…" the glare that he was giving me wasn't a pleasant one.

It looked like I was the perpetrator…wouldn't be the first time I got held because of a misunderstanding.

Night walking wasn't an exactly well-looked hobby by the police.

"Mr. Officer. When my partner here opened the door, we saw a mess. It seems that someone was stealing and we called you at the instant." Nice one, Haruno!

"I see…please stand outside the room, please." He ordered me and I did as he said.

I didn't have anything to do here and wasn't really looking forward to getting interrogated.

So I escaped in the confusion.

Leaving Haruno behind.

I am sure she can manage it.

.

.

.

The office of the psychiatrist is in the basement.

The only way to get in by the door.

I called Blade/Master_Yoshi23

…

"It is I."

"Hey there." I replied monotonously "Do you have something for me?"

"Ah! It is you, 8!"He replied enthusiastically. "What does your person seeks from me, the seller of darkness!" How annoying…

This guy call himself the seller of Darkness and the holder of the web of secrets…

Is not entirely inaccurate.

He is a hacker that sells information…

If you ask for the info of a person, company or organization…

He will find all the dirty laundry of the subject in question.

For a price.

Kind of a broker.

Camera, computer, databases…if you were searching information, he was your guy…

How he and I met?

In a chat room.

That simple.

 ***Flashback***

I was 15 and was in my last year of middle school.

There was a person that I was keeping an eye on.

I was walking to school when I passed a crime scene.

There were plenty of people there.

Children, man, women, elderlies.

But…

For some reason…my mental alarm shot at the sight of this person.

This always happened since then.

Is like I could read not their faces…but what was beyond them.

The real person behind the mask…or in this case.

The animal that was caged there.

The way he looked at the corpse…was not from fear, surprise or curiosity like the others.

He had the same look…that he had when…

I shook my head.

The point is…

I could pick on that…

And watch over this person.

But I only got that far…

I needed help to observe him.

I had knowledge about computers…but only for security purpose.

It would be risky if I passed something and the police knocked on my door.

My mom is tired of bailing me out the times that the police seized me because of my habit of night walking.

It seems that my eyes are like the serial killers from movies.

I am gonna kill pops one of these days. Of all the things I had to inherit from you…

I searched on the net for an information broker…

And then…

"Greetings, mortal!" Blade/master_Yoshi23 has started a chat with to you!

"…Hey…" 8 replies to Blade/master_Yoshi23

This guy from nowhere starts a chat with me.

Why?

"What do you want from me?" I went straight to the point

"fumu, fumu…it seems that you, 8, are in some kind of quest. Allow me, the seller of darkness, aid on your quest…for a modicum price. It's not too much, only 15 doubloons of sil-"

8 logged out.

"NOOOOO! Wait, wait! Let me elaborate, please!" I could see the person behind the screen twist in agony…for some reason.

8 logged in.

"What is it?" I was getting annoyed at this person behavior…

"I-It's just that I heard you were looking for an information broker, and I happen to be one! If you associate with me, I could help you!"

"You didn't heard nothing, how did you know I was looking for someone" especially when I post anonymously and hide my IP?

"Muhahahaha!" he recovered his confidence "As a token of trust, I showed you that the master of the web of secrets can reach anyone, everywhere…as long they have computers…" he deflated on the last part.

So this person was seeking for me?

He must be a novice if he is the one looking for clients…

But he proved that he wasn't only talk…

"Email me the account where you want the money, I will create a private server. Meet me there, Blade/Master_Yoshi23. I'm hiring you." I am also new at looking for information brokers.

May as well be with someone in the same state as mine, who can't take advantage of me.

"goramu goramu! You won't regret thy choice of allying with me, the seller of Darkness! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" insert evil yet generic laugh here…

Blade/Master_Yoshi23 logged out…

The seller of darkness, huh…

Why was his nick Blade/Master, then?

 ***End Flashback***

"I already asked. Do you have something for me?"

"Regrettably not, my partner. This one here already hacked the cameras around Sobu High school, yet hasn't found the girl that his highness speaks of!" Decide already.

Am I your partner or someone above you?

"Drop it. I have a new task." I heard an hmm from the cell. "I need the footage of Chiba university Hospital in the last 3 days, if it's possible, of the cameras on the basement and the list of guards that are employed by the establishment."

"haha! Considered it done! This one here will complete your quest in no time." He replied, confident.

"I will put the money in the account then, as always."

He then made an exaggerated laugh and hung up.

For some reason…the familiarity in the voice resounds on my head.

Have I met him before?

I was about to put my phone in my pocket when it vibrates.

I see the remittent.

[Your Onee-san ;)]

Already regretting it.

"Why did you leave me there? You meanie (´•ω•̥`)" I didn't waste time on replying.

"I had more important things to do than being interrogated. How was it?"

"It was tedious. They were asking the same questions every time. While you went to have fun!" she seemed mad. "As you are the one at fault, you owe me ヾ( °▽° )ノ!" Wait what?

"You are the one who drove me there on you own, don't put me as I was the one at fault. You should blame your past self for helping me."

"~~You owe me~~" she ignored my message!? "Onee-san will email you when she feels bored…or lonely ~~ (･ω) ." why?

Why does it sound like an invitation?

"Call you soon." Now I can imagine her doing a seductive face.

…is not that I'm interested…I'm just a healthy teenager, so the images coming to my head are perfectly normal…wait.

Why am I explaining myself to you?

You perverts…

I already know your web history, reader.

And let me say…

You disgust me.

.

.

.

I was watching the footage on my computer. The security footage from the hospital.

With max coffee and some snacks. Oh yeah, dinner for champions!

The 'artist'…

The only way to reach the office located in the basement is by elevator, with a camera and the emergency stairs, without cameras.

Then, he would need to pass a security check, with a camera too.

After that, he needed a time where there was no one around to register the office.

There is no way that he would go there without a disguise or something like that.

Probably…

If there was a guard acting suspiciously…

…

I decided to take a break…

"Onii chan! Is time for dinner!" the melodious voice calls me to dinner.

"Coming!" I yelled as I made my way towards the door.

.

.

.

Today's dinner was: Saba Shioyaki (grilled mackerel), Nikujaga (meat and potato stew) Sunomono (cucumber salad), Miso Soup, Genmai (Brown Rice)…

Komachi sure did her best… and no tomatoes!

She was looking at me with… an emotionless face

Huh?

Was she angry?

"Good work, Komachi." I patted her head.

"Thanks onii chan." She said in a flat tone.

H-huh?

Komachi-sama, did I do something wrong to receive this kind of treatment?

We sat on the table and started eating.

In complete silence.

…Komachi was still looking at me with an indecipherable look.

…Why is my danger alarm ringing?

"…What is it?" I asked, hesitant.

"Onii chan, have you been a good boy?" She replied without looking at me.

Hah?

"What do you mean?" You're scaring me, Komachi…

"Onii chan…I saw your cell phone." She said with a shadow cast edover her eyes.

I dropped my chopsticks. I tensed immediately…

What?

No freaking way…

What…what did she saw?

I was sweating profusely and had a despaired look on my face.

"I can ex-" I was cut off by her cold, emotionless voice

"So Onii-chan" her voice reverberated through the room "DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?" now her voice was more normal, more cheerful and had stars in her eyes-

…wat?

"…wat?" I replied dumbfounded as I was picking my heart from the floor.

Jesus Christ… I was so fucking scared right now…

"I already lost my hope on you, but when I saw the picture on your cell phone, I knew it! MIRACLES EXIST!" She yelled to the ceiling.

Aren't you a little excited, Komachi-chan?

You are creeping me the fuck off.

"What are you talking about, girl?"

"The lady in the picture, the one that had an apron! She was in your cell phone!" she was repeating word after word without stopping.

Lady?

Apron?

…Picture?

 ***Flashback***

Yukinoshita suddenly turned her head sideways and brushed her fingers through her hair. That motion that said she was looking for something to say but couldn't find anything. Man… the troubled face that she is making right now…

I took a snapshot with my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked, with a sour face.

"For posterity." I answered seriously.

 ***End Flashback***

Ah…knew it would come to bite me in the ass…

"So, Onii chan! Who is she?" She asked, agitated.

"…acquaintance?" I didn't share her mood.

"Why are you asking me?"

"…club mate?"

"Stop asking me- wait. Club mate?" She litted up like a Christmas tree.

"I didn't tell you? I was beg-joined a club." I corrected the sentence.

Komachi suddenly went silent.

Her eyes widened…

And widened…

Then she grabbed a knife.

"Who are you?! What did you do to my Onii chan?!" she was on the verge of crying

"I killed him and ate him." I replied as I stuffed another piece of fish on my mouth.

"You beast!" She was approaching me, with a fearful look on her face.

"I am you Onii chan." I took a bite from the mackerel. "I joined under certain conditions."

"ahhh" she let a relieved sigh ran from her mouth "don't scare me like that, Onii chan."

*munch* "Yeah."

"So who is she?" Damn!

I expected her to drop the subject…

"Yukinoshita Yukino" I simply replied.

"…" She was expecting more if the look of expectation on her face said something.

*munch*

"That's it!?" What else do you expect me to say?

"She is the president of the club. Nothing else to say."

"Do you get along?" She asked. I frowned at her.

Why would you ask such obvious question?

"No. I think she dislikes me and I don't really care about her." I said, truthfully.

"Why did I expect something else from you?" she deflated. "What kind of club is it?"

I coughed dramatically. "Ahem, it is…the service club!" I said lamely.

"…Service?"

"Pervert." I reproached her. The minds of the younglings these days…

"I didn't say anything!" she yelled embarrassed.

"We basically give a hand at people's request…" I explained to her what the service club is about.

"Don't you hate doing those things, Onii chan?" She inquired, curious.

"I do, but it doesn't leave any choice." I don't break my promises…

Even if they are annoying or baseless…

"You changed-" Hell no.

"No. I am still the same."

Komachi looked surprised…

Then she smiled

"I guess you will stay as Gomi-chan then…"

She then turned the TV on.

The news again.

"The police have made another discovery…

A human sculpture was found in the residence of a- " I snapped my eyes wide open and turned to the TV.

Human sculpture?!

"The name of the victim…or at least one of them is Kurosaki Tomoyo, 24 years and an employee of Chiba University Hospital as a guard…"

…Guard?

I stood up from my chair and quickly ran towards my room.

"Onii chan?!"

"I have homework to do. Thank you for the food!" I yelled while I closed the door of my room.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Tomoya…

He is in the list of employees given to me by Blade/Master.

He was new at the company.

He wasn't supposed to work until three days from today.

So nobody knew how he was, except for the one who interviewed him.

He killed him and took his place. Clever.

I looked in the footage for 'Kurosaki Tomoya'…

Or at least…the person that was using his uniform…

…

Night, 3:05.

There was a guard that passed the hallway…

20 minutes later, he comes back…

He was a tall, well-built man.

He had a beard and I could see blonde hair peeking out of the hat he was wearing.

He had sharp eyes…

"Hello there." I muttered.

Indeed.

Now I have a face to look around.

Using a video editor, I exported the frame, cut it and send it to Blade/Master.

I now need to predict his next move.

What…or who would be his next target?

I was about to turn off the computer when an email arrived.

…I don't recognize the sender.

Could be spam or a virus…but I opened anyways.

…

What is this?

It was the picture of a café…

It wasn't anything out of the normal.

Just…

I could recognize a familiar pink haired blob sitting at a table inside the local…

Chatting with a group of friends, their faces with smiles.

I also recognized those faces…

It was Hayama's clique.

…

I grabbed my hoodie and stuff.

And went out.

.

.

.

I was drinking a cup of coffee on the outside.

The fresh air and the night were well received.

I was also reading the news from today.

'The police found another human sculpture in a residence. The victim…or at least one of them was Kurosaki Tomoya, a 24 years old young man that worked at the Chiba University Hospital as a security guard.'

How horrible...

Those people like that was roaming the streets.

So scary...

And I was one of them.

I smiled at the newspaper…

These are only just ads…a gallery so to speak.

To my soon to be a masterpiece.

The 'fall of Killer Killer'.

I chuckled.

I could kill him anytime.

But where is the beauty on that?

Is no different that slaughtering a pig.

The subject we were talking about is a human.

For me…

To capture his essence.

I needed to understand him.

To know his train of thought.

His emotions and how to draw them.

Everything in order to make a flawless sculpture.

"That's so funny!" My train of thought was interrupted by the loud yelling of a particular group.

"Hayato-san rocks!" there was a loud blabbermouth yelling on the inside of the café.

"Calm down…is not that important." the blonde one was trying to calm down the orange haired idiot.

"You are already being scouted to be the captain of the soccer club, man! That's is like, huge news!"

"Hayato is so amazing…" Suspired the other blonde, a young woman.

"Hayato-san the captain of the soccer club…and Tobe-san being the vice-captain…alone in the showers- UNNNNNNNNGH!" the girl with glasses sprouted a massive nosebleed.

And she seemed the quiet type…

"But that's awesome, Hayato-san!" "As expected of Hayato-san!" those two plain looking guys said with admiration.

"Congratulations, Hayato-chi!" There was the pink haired girl that was laughing.

Yuigahama Yui-san…

Nice to meet you…

Very nice…

And I would appreciate it…

If you can become another ad for my gallery.

For my art.

.

.

.

I was heading to the 'Tan cafe'. What a stupid name.

The place were supposedly Yuigahama and the others were.

Why did he send me that picture?

To give me an advantage?

…you are underestimating me.

Your overconfidence will be your downfall, you idiot.

You can't be overconfident.

…I consider myself a coward.

I am afraid of getting caught.

I am afraid of going to jail

I am afraid of my family getting hurt.

Above all else…

I am afraid of dying before fulfilling my objective.

That's why I always take precautionary measures.

Hidden knives, backup plans, everything to ensure my life…

Both socially and physically.

I'm not going to lose to some smug bastard like him.

…

I need to review my objectives.

He is targeting Yuigahama.

The last known location is that café.

…is Yuigahama's safety a priority?

…No.

The artist has made it clear that he wants to hurt my family.

Yuigahama is just an acquaintance.

If I had to choose between her and Komachi, for example.

The choice is clear as day.

But there is also the matter of opportunity.

If I want to grab the bastard, the best time to do it would be while he is tailing Yuigahama.

He would be concentrated in his target, neglecting the attention his surroundings…

Making it easier to sneak on him.

I arrived at the café.

I looked at the outside and the inside.

"Tch!" They already left!

It hasn't been too much time, the stuff that they ate is still on the table.

Where else could they have to go?

Home?

Did they separate?

If they did…

There is no time to lose.

This is probably the only chance I will get to kill him…

Before he tries to attack my family.

If I only had her number…

…

Why would I have her number?

I then started running…

I was following the steps of Yuigahama.

This way you could get to the nearest station.

I hope, for her sake, that she is on the way there.

.

.

.

I got to the station…with no sight of Yuigahama on the way.

Maybe she was already taken…or she is boarding the train.

There is no loss in checking the station.

I was walking down the stairs…

There was a lot of people here…

There were corporate slaves, high and middle schools boys and girls and normal people going home.

Thanks to one of my 108 abilities "Keen observation". (in the future, it could ascend to x-ray vision if I trained enough…I think.) I spotted a pink haired blob with big breasts and uniform getting on the train.

I followed shortly.

I now was currently moving between the flows of people.

He must be around here somewhere.

It was then when something crashed into me.

"I am sorry…wait, Hikki?!" Dammit woman, I'm in a stealth mission, keep it quiet.

"…hello there." I greet the sight of my classmate, Yuigahama Yui.

"What are you doing here, Hikki?"

"Eating fried chicken." I note that she is close. Too close to my comfort.

"That's what you had to do?!" She replied, with a thunderstruck face.

Keep it down, dammit.

"No. but I ate after doing my errands." I answered while looking at the people surrounding us.

"I see…"

"Shouldn't you be in your home already?" I asked.

"Uh? Isn't like too early?" She replied as if it was obvious.

"So this is the sense of time for bitches…" I muttered, impressed.

"I am not a bitch! I'm still a virg-!" she then let a yelp. "Ah no, forget it!" She waved her hands in denial. Or at least tried to.

"I was joking." I was searching for any person that was holding too much interest in our conversation.

It was then when I noticed…

That I was feeling a pleasant sensation on my chest…

I looked down…and saw a blushing mess.

Yuigahama was sticking to me like glue.

I could smell the shampoo in her hair and her assets were pressing on my chest. She was looking at the side, with a light blush on her face. I was looking at the ceiling.

What an interesting choice of painting…

This is the second time I am molested today…

"Hikki! You are too close…" she muttered, embarrassed.

"I can't do anything, it's too crowded." I replied indifferently.

If I was a 'normal' boy, I would, too, be a blushing mess, but I understand that this is just accidental physical contact…

But I am also a healthy young man with healthy desires…

I banished the perverted thoughts of my mind.

"Can you do anything?" she pleaded.

I raised my hand in denial "just endure it-" it was then when the train made a rough movement…

It shook the people inside…

"awa…" No…

Oh god why?

I felt something soft in my hand…

I couldn't move my hand because of the person behind me and Yuigahama couldn't move away either…

"Hikki…don't…" stop moaning Yuigahama…

Now it's not the time for ecchi at all, damn it!

I had a serial killer to butcher. And talking about the subject…

I was looking frantic to my sides…

Was he here?

If so, Where?

Come on, come out to play…

… It was then when I saw.

The same predatory look that all killers that I murdered had.

He had black hair and shaved…so he changed his appearance.

He was using your typical business suit that was etiquette on corporate slaves.

I assume to blend without being given a second glance.

I unconsciously tightened the grip on my hands…or at least one hand…

The other…

"Mnnh!" Yuigahama moaned, again.

I forgot that I had a breast in my other hand.

Interesting. Is like I'm grabbing pudding. I can feel how my fingers sink on her mounds of flesh. It was overall, a pleasant feeli-

Wow, I just sounded like one of those harem bastards…

"Hikki! What are you doing?!" she whispered to me with a breathy voice.

"Sorry…" I said absentmindedly.

I was focusing my attention on my target…

He was smiling at me…and waved his hand

I smirked at him.

That hand will be the first thing I will cut.

"Hikki is molesting me again…" What the hell are you talking about, woman?

I haven't molested you…

I sighed…and cursed the god of romantic comedies to oblivion.

Why do they have to pester me in this kind of moments?

I hope this doesn't become a thing.

.

.

.

I was about to follow pursuit…only to notice that he disappeared.

I frustrated his move…yet I don't feel at easy.

What is this sense of foreboding…?

…

It's no use to think…for now…

I had another problem to solve…

"Seriously, you are, like, so gross, pervert, die!" there was a flustered Yuigahama throwing insults at me…

You saw it was an accident, yet you still insult me…

"Calm down…" I said tiredly.

"How could you do something like that?!" She yelled while covering her chest.

More than angry, she was embarrassed…

How cute…ugh not now…

"I already said that I am sorry. I don't know what else you want from me…"

"hmph!" She puffed her cheeks and looked away.

"Anyway, which way is your house?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she said with a displeased look.

"What's with that look?" I tched. "I am escorting you home." if there is the possibility that he comes to end the job…

"Hah?" now she was confused "oh…there is no need to worry-" she said with a small smile on her face

"It's already late and is dangerous to go alone." Also, this could be an opportunity.

If he was targeting the club members…

Yukinoshita was out of his list. She lives in an apartment complex with strong security and vigilance, and always take cab or a limousine drives her home.

If I make the police patrol Yuigahama's neighborhood, she will also be out.

Then the only target available would be…

Hiratsuka-sensei.

I ,now, know who he will strike next.

I could devise a plan to counter him.

And then…

There is no more artist…

No more bastard screwing with my life.

There is also the girl…but that is for another time…

"No, I mean, it's okay…" she said troubled. "You don't have to worry."

"I am not asking you, woman. Lead the way." I said in a forceful tone.

"…uhn…." She whimpered.

She almost looked like a dog that was admonished.

She was fidgeting with her fingers.

She looked at my way and I heard her mutter 'Could this be a chance?'

A chance for what?

.

.

.

The walk with Yuigahama was awkward.

She kept glancing at me and yelped when I make eye contact with her.

It seems that she was nervous.

I paid her no mind.

We then reached the apartment complex where she lives.

She thanked me and we exchanged goodbyes.

I could feel that she was looking at my retreating figure.

I waved at her without turning.

.

.

.

I arrived at home.

"I'm home." I muttered.

Today my parents were camping at the office, so they won't be here tonight.

Komachi must be sleeping.

I turned the lights on and went to the fridge to get a can of max coffee

That's right, I re-supplied my stash!

I was going to watch some TV when I noticed that the phone on the table had a message.

"Could it be a message from the boss?" Mom's or Dad's?

I pressed the button and sat on the sofa.

…

…

*click*

"Hello there, Hikigaya Hachiman. I am the Artist, or if you prefer, you can call me by my name, Sanada Yuichi. If you value the life of your little sister, Hikigaya Komachi, come to the direction that is on your phone. Alone. Meeting you soon."

*click*

…

…

… _ **WHAT?**_

.

.

.

In an abandoned building was a certain someone.

Sanada Yuichi.

Was preparing to the meeting with Killer Killer.

He put on a fine suit and prepared a dinner.

He was going to meet his soon to be a masterpiece.

He was about to meet him in person…

He then closed the door that leads to an empty room…

If you didn't count the unconscious and tied up body of Komachi.

"Today is the day…" he muttered, enthusiastically…

* * *

 **What a cunt. Review it and tell how much of a cunt he is.**


	10. Killer Killer and Hikigaya Hachiman

_**Guess who is back!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **ﾟ∀ﾟ**_ _ **)**_ _ ***Angry crowd at the left***_

 _ **( •̀ω•́**_ _ **) *Angry crowd at the right***_

 _ **( O**_ _ **_ O**_ _ **) Uh…Sorry?**_

 _ ***Brutal beating out of screen happens* *Max crawls to the screen, all beaten and bloodied.***_

 _ **U-Ugh. I deserved that.**_

 _ **I haven't updated this since July and we're already reaching September.**_

 _ **There is a simple reason that everyone suffers at some point:**_

 _ **Writer's block.**_

 _ **I decided to direct my attention on creating other fics.**_

 _ **But not anymore. I'm back. With a vengeance.**_

 _ **Oh, almost forgot. I re-wrote this.**_

 _ **Wot?**_

 _ **Yeah, I totally did. Well, I read this story again and I was like: Who wrote this?**_

 _ **Not to sound arrogant, but I want to believe that I got better at writing stuff. Of course, the ones who judge that are you, fic readers. Anyway, I just didn't feel right after that, so I re-wrote all the chapters. Didn't change important plot points but added more context and sort and corrected some grammar mistakes to make it easier to read.**_

 _ **So yeah, I'm back. Oh, shit, yeah…**_

 _ **For those who don't know yet, this is an Oregairu x Killer Killer (Who later turned into some kind of Danganronpa spin-off, what are the odds.) And may contain shonen-y stuff and Killer Killer elements.**_

 _ **None of those franchises belongs to me, otherwise, I would have given SakiSaki more screen time in the anime. Seriously, brain base, how could you do this to me?!**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope this chapter is to your liking and please, if you have anything to say, whether is good or bad, don't hold your breath.**_

 _ **Here is the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 "Killer Killer and Hikigaya Hachiman."**_

…

How?

I was registering the house…there were no signs of struggle on the door…nor on the rest of the house.

That means that either Komachi went voluntarily, used some kind of play to draw her out…or was knocked out using some kind of drug…

How?

I was looking at the address that was sent to my phone…

 **How?**

It was a building of 6 stories that was in a desolated place.

The kind of place where no one would bother you…

 **How?**

 **HOW DID HE KIDNAP MY SISTER?**

He was with me at that moment. We were in the train. He couldn't have made it here before me!

It also doesn't add to his M.O. He was following some kind of guideline.

He first killed one of my targets… then he got closer to me by searching my past…killing a guard in the process…

He was targeting Yuigahama, a club member and a…acquaintance in my extremely limited social circle (3 acquaintances).

Following the scale, it's highly possible that the next target after Yuigahama was a member of my family…

Yet…he skipped the rules…

Why?

He wasn't in a rush or on disadvantage… he wasn't in any danger…well…that would be another history if I caught him before on the train…

…

Danger…

Why would he expose him to danger when he has the upper hand?

Was he getting confident?

Or…

It struck me then…

God damn.

I went to my room upstairs.

.

.

.

The tune of a cell phone can be heard in the room. The man picks his cellphone and answers the call.

…

"Hello there!" a female, cheerful voice can be heard on the other line of the phone.

"…" He didn't match her mood.

"Huh? Hello?"

"…You set me up" The man said in a low yet emotionless tone.

"What could you be possibly talking about?" the voice didn't drop the cheerful tone.

"He was there. The only way of him knowing is if I told him…or you told him."

"…Ahaha." the voice laughed awkwardly "Why are you so mad about?" She inquired.

"You almost gave me in silverware…what were you thinking?" Even if his tone was even, the woman could feel the hate and anger.

"Don't worry, I had faith in you!" She replied. He could imagine her smiling like an idiot.

"You didn't… if you are going to lie, try to at least be convincing." the man replied in a cold tone.

"…"The man could feel a smirk forming in the mouth of the person talking from the other line. "Well… you can't say you didn't see that coming!"

"I don't understand that twisted love you have for him…"

"Neither do I…but that's what love is about! You see him for the first time and your heart starts to beat a little faster…then, your gaze somehow always find the way his face, when he looks straight at your eyes, you broke eye contact almost immediately. When he talks to you, a smile crept on your mouth… and when you think of him late at night-" She explained non-stop with a sultry voice.

"Stop right here. I am not interested in hearing your perverted plays at night. I can understand you point of reasoning." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, you don't." She retorted.

"I don't care. Although, I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why would you kidnap the sister of you lover and give her to a serial killer who plans to murder him?"

"I did play a prank on you, so what is better than handing you in silver plate what you want while you wait from the safety of your little kingdom to be even." The voice of the person took a nosedive when it came to her cheerfulness.

"What would he think of you if he learns the identity of who kidnaped his precious sister?"

"He won't. I mean, his 'precious' sister was kidnapped by a sick serial killer who likes to plaster dead people together in some kind of twisted statue." The man noticed that the word 'precious' was pronounced with venom and animosity.

"I see…"

"Also, if his sister dies, he would be broken and depressed…searching for someone to cheer him up…" The man snorted at this. What a rare form of showing love, indeed.

"I arranged a meeting with him. He should be on its way here."

"…You are going to kill him?" He could hear the woman's emotionless tone on her voice.

"Why yes. You wanted him to kill me before, when all the chances were against me, now, we are on even ground. Get rid of me when I was close to finishing our agreement. I think we're done here." The man said as if he was reading a report. "If I see you here, I will turn you into a fountain of blood." The man threatened the woman, his voice always even, with no change of tone.

"You are going to lose."

"You sound confident."

"I am. After all, he is the man that I love!"

He got tired of listening to this lunatic and cut the call.

Hypocrite as it sounds, that girl is a crazy business. He should kill her after all this, not only erase witness and evidence but because she walked him into a deathtrap.

Yes, he was angry. But he pushed the thought out of his mind.

He had business to attend.

.

.

.

I was sitting in my closet. Why?

I don't know why, but…since some time ago, I happen to find dark and desolated spaces to be comforting, which is why I like to walk on the night, when there is no one but me, but being in dark and closed spaces makes me think better.

Odd. I have been returning to that old habit recently.

I was crossing my arms and had my eyes closed.

I re-read the email that was sent to me. Especially, examining the attached photo that was in it with great detail.

The email that warned me about Yuigahama, the email that saved her life.

The photo despicted Yuigahama's clique chatting around happily. With merry faces and laughs, they were quite the outstanding group. But I also failed to notice something someone else…

The person I wanted to kill, Sanada Yuichi. He was sitting 2 rows behind them, trying to pass unperceived.

Then it became evident. He wasn't the one who sent me the picture.

It was too risky. That part of the town was almost deserted at that time. If I had caught him at that time…

He would be dead.

I had a question then…

Who took the picture?

Whoever it was, she/he knew about Sanada targeting Yuigahama, she/he knew about me…and he/she knew about Killer Killer…

An accomplice.

…I think I understand what happened.

Whoever it was, was in cahoots with Sanada. That person was the one who stalked me and the one who took the pictures.

Judging by Sanada's face when he saw me on the train, he wasn't waiting for me to appear like that…

I'm assuming that person acted on his/her own accord by sending me the pictures, knowing that I would jump at the opportunity of getting rid of him…

That person also kidnaped my sister while I was out, using an unknown method and handed her to Sanada.

…

I opened my eyes.

I was in deeper shit that I thought I was.

I have two loose ends that I need to get rid of. And there is also the fact that Komachi may know now who I really am.

I shuddered at the thought.

I opened the door of the closet and came out. Grabbing the equipment that I used when I killed Teruki, I went out by the front door.

I had enough of thinking.

It was time to act.

.

.

.

I arrived at the place that Sanada indicated. It was an abandoned building in an ugly part of Chiba.

It was a 5 store building, with the 5-floor half-built.

It's quite possible that he is on the last floor, like some kind of Final boss but I shouldn't mix games with reality.

I asked Blade/Master to send me the blueprint of this building.

According to it, it was supposed to be an office building but the owner had several deals under a table and after a scandal, he was convicted of fraud. The building was left inconclusive and everyone forgot about it.

I was wearing my hoodie and had my knife in my pocket. I left the gun at home, hidden. I dislike using guns when I'm facing one opponent. Not because of honor, thing is worthless, but because I won't improve by using it.

Sanada doesn't look like the type that uses goons, as he went to kidnap Yuigahama on his own. Is also possible that his accomplice is there, but I doubt it.

Accomplice-san went behind his back to kidnap Komachi so is likely that there is an intern strife between them. Is quite unlikely that he would have him around when he already helped me before.

That said, I went inside the building.

.

.

.

When I opened the door of the third floor, I widened my eyes, amazed.

The sight I was witnessing contrasted the dark, demolished look of the first two buildings. Unlike the cracked walls, the air filled with dust and the generally depressing look of the past floors…

This floor had taped walls, red and with rose patterns like those old English novels. Candles stick on the wall and the floor was immaculate. There were paintings hanging on the walls with different themes painted in red. A kid playing in the park, a woman and a man hugging each other, a cat sleeping on the floor…

The smell was pleasant. And it unnerved me.

I know the strong smell on this hallway is to mask another less pleasant smell.

The smell of blood.

I look at the paintings. That's not red paint but blood. If it's from humans, I don't know but its definite blood.

This guy is crazy but I already knew that. How much? I'm seeing it now.

Yes…

I smirked darkly. He is a hell of a practice target.

As I walked down the hallway, I reached a bifurcation. To the right and to the front.

I headed to the path on the right. According to the blueprint, it was supposed to be some kind of vault of sorts.

Maybe he has Komachi in there. I opened the door that leads to it…

And was punched in the face with a putrid smell. If I wasn't so accustomed at the smell of blood, I think I would have puked right now. But nonetheless, it was nauseating.

It was a dark room, with an emergency light, similar to Kuzuryuu's home that was giving some light to the place.

Blood was literally everywhere. Splashed into the walls, puddles on the floor… There was a generator on the corner that was supplying a refrigerator with power. I opened the refrigerator to see bottles and recipients filled with blood, probably for his paintings. Oh, there was also ramen noodles.

I also saw that there were the same creepy statues made of human bodies that I saw at Kuzuryuu's home, stitched in grotesque forms. A little further, there was some kind of box where human members were piled on, like it was some kind of trashcan.

This, without doubt, was the place where the 'magic' happens.

Hell, what kind of person he is?

…

In the case of, I registered the box with human parts if Komachi was…already done. She wasn't here so I sighed relieved.

I don't know what I would have done if she was here. Maybe enter some kind of Despair event horizon and kill every person I came into contact.

But no more…

Hang on, Komachi. I'm coming there to save you!

.

.

.

I went back to the hallway and was about to turn to the other path that was present…

When I saw a figure standing in the hallway with a sledgehammer on his right hand. He was wearing a white suit with over a white shirt and a black tie. He had light-brown hair and sharp, black eyes.

I narrowed my dead fish eyes. "Sanada Yuichi?" I asked the person in front of me, who stood there with a polite smile.

Kind like Hayama's. But instead of Hypocrisy…this one was full of superiority.

"Yes." His voice was courteous. "It's nice to meet you, 'Killer Killer'."

"…" I stared at him with caution.

"It came as a surprise that Killer Killer was a high school freshman. His killing began 3 years ago…so that would mean that you had 12 years by then…"

"13." I replied.

"Of course."

What's with this guy? Even his speech pattern is from old novels. Maybe he is like a Proto-Zaimokuza or something…

"I assume that you're here…for your precious little sister?"

"Stop stating the obvious. Where is she?"

"She is currently sleeping peacefully. I would rather not wake her until the preparations are finished."

I raise an eyebrow. Preparations?

…the statues?

"You made me come here to use me and make one of…'those' things?" I asked, displeased.

Sanada's brows furrowed. "…Things? I would call them artworks. Pieces of inspiration."

"…Really?" I deadpanned. "Your sense of art is pretty twisted. What you did on Kuzuryuu's house was just bad taste."

"…Kuzuryuu?" Sanada put his free hand on his chin, trying to remember something. "You mean #43?"

"43?" I inquired. "For someone who values art so much, you are pretty uncreative at giving it names."

Sanada made a sad face. "43 was just a 'dud', nothing worthy of my gallery. Something akin a sketch, if you think about it."

Not even a person, huh?

"So if that was a dud…what are you planning with me?"

"Not only you, Hikigaya-san."

…You aren't trying what I think you are?

"The correct question is… 'What you're planning with us?'"

…I see.

"You're awfully talkative." I didn't come here to chat with you. "You also seem pretty confident about yourself. Tell me…"

"Why someone like you would have an accomplice when he is capable of doing everything for himself?" It was pretty strange.

Someone as smug as him detest the idea of having a partner unless they don't have any choice.

His smile strained, albeit unperceivable for a person who wasn't paying attention.

"Hm…more than a partnership, it was rather a 'give and take' relationship." The annoyance on his tone was evident. "Though, I found about it was the latter rather recently."

"Give and take?"

"…My lips are sealed."

"So even when you're about to die, you would protect that person?"

"No, no. It's rather the opposite." His smile twisted. "Her beloved one will never know about her."

Beloved?

The grip on the sledgehammer tightened. "The time to talk is over, Killer Killer." His eyes were shaped in crescents. "Die…so you can be my masterpiece!"

He swung the sledgehammer horizontally, trying to hit my right arm. I jumped behind, successfully dodging the hit.

When the sledgehammer hits the wall, a loud sound resounded the hallway. I look at the cracks that the sledgehammer left, slightly amazed. So he isn't just talk after all…

Before I can retaliate, he swung again, this time horizontally. I jumped back again from my crouched position, making a rather long distance between him and me.

"For someone who prides on his art, your choice of killing weapon is rather messy." I mocked. "Maybe you aren't experienced in killing a prey that fights back."

Even with that huge weapon, he is rather fast and the hallway is rather stretch. I have to give him props for that. I was dodging every swing from his sledgehammer, trying to search for an opening.

"Even if you act tough, I can tell that you're scared." He retorted back, with an insane grin on his face.

"Not of you, of course." You're no different from the people I have killed.

"Of course not, but what about that cute lady sleeping upstairs." I widened my eyes.

"For her, you're Hikigaya Hachiman. Her kind, loving brother who would be for her. For everyone else, you're Hikigaya Hachiman, a loner. But tell me, does she know?"

"Know what?"

"That you killed her other brother?"

…

I tightened the grip on my knife. I saw this coming. He ransacked my therapist's office. Normal patients' records from 2004 and onwards were digitalized on databases. Maybe…the chance was small but is possible that he found the physical file.

My patient files.

"This is the oldest tactic in the book, Sanada." I said, calmly. "You're not going to rile me up."

"Yet, it does work, huh?"

"…Unfortunately." For you.

"What do you think her reaction will be?" He smirked, delighted. "Maybe she will hate you? Will she still love you? She will be disgusted with you?!" He cackled. "That emotion…such emotion is what I want to capture with my masterpiece."

Do…you want to use Komachi for that purpose?

He advanced at me with his sledgehammer prepared. "So be a good boy and die!" I saw him uplifting the sledgehammer over his head.

Now I can see his movements more clearly and this…this was the opening I was waiting for.

I lunged towards his stomach. He swung the sledgehammer down to me.

Blood was splashed down the floor. A loud thud was the cue for the sledgehammer to fall in onto the floor.

Sanada was sitting on the floor, sweat coming down his face. His teeth were gritting, trying to hold down the yell of pain that he was hiding down his throat. Blood was flowing profusely from his wrists because of the swift cuts that I inflicted.

Blood was dripping from my knife. A shadow covered my face as I looked down on him.

You're done.

"Ngh…" He groaned. "Heh…I guess she was right." She?

"…" I looked impassively at him. "There was none." I told him.

"Huh?"

"There was no beauty in your 'art'." I said coldly. He widened his eyes…

And his face twisted in anger. "What do you mean?!"

"Your art isn't beautiful. Is hideous." Yeah. That can't be called art. "Is not even deserving the name of artwork."

He snickered. "You say that because you don't understand the true beauty of my art!" He was making a desperate and unsightly face.

"I do understand It's meaning." I retorted. "And it's such a letdown."

"What the fuck are you talking about, brat?!" He spat.

"The only thing that your art conveys to me is how selfish you are. You killed people as if they were buying supplies on the market for your needs. Someone like you, who don't even see them as humans is expecting to convey feeling?"

"Someone like you, who don't hold live of people in regard, is expecting to use their death as a message?"

"Your…art is empty and simple. Not worth of being looked at." I finished coldly.

I walked towards him, with a red glint on my eyes.

"Let me teach you how is done…" I flipped my blade towards him, my eyes fixated in him. "This is how you do artistic murder."

.

.

.

I quietly opened the door that was in front of me. I peered over the rupture to see the sleeping figure of Komachi. Her hands and feet were bound and both her mouth and eyes were bandaged.

"…" She was peacefully asleep, unaware of her surroundings. Maybe because of a drug or something. I don't see any sign of trauma on her head or her neck.

I turned.

"Hello, this is 110, was is your emergency?" The operator said on the other side of the line.

"I think I may have witnessed a kidnapping, sir."

"A-A kidnapping?"

"Yes. I saw how a man in his late thirties was carrying an unconscious middle school girl, both her feet and hands bounded."

"The directions?"

"Do you know about the abandoned building on…"

.

.

.

W-Where am I?

My head is spinning…is like I slept in an uncomfortable position-

W-What?

I…I can't see!

I tried to move but I noted that both my hands and feet are tied. W…What is going on?!

My breathing was erratic. I can feel sweat is coming down my face.

Try to think…what happened?!

 ***Flashback***

After eating dinner with Onii-chan, who hurriedly went upstairs while yelling that he had Homework to do, I was cleaning the dishes while humming a song that I saw in the Opening of an anime.

I heard Onii-chan walking downstairs, fully clothed. I was surprised. It was only 7:00 pm and he would rather go out on a walk at 12:00 A.M.

It was a weird habit that he has. The doctor said that it was a form of stress relieving and that we shouldn't care until it got dangerous. Fortunately, it hasn't come down to that extent but I can't sleep peacefully thinking that he is alone on the streets.

I secretly sustain some Komachi points out of his score because of that but he doesn't know.

"Onii-chan? Where are you going?"

"Going to buy something for a science project." Science project.

"A science project? It's for school?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Damn teacher…" I heard him mutter. "Anyway, I will be back in a couple of minutes."

"Ok!"

"Don't open the door to any strangers, don't answer strange phone calls and never, EVER, bring boys while I'm absent, capisce?" He said in a threatening tone, narrowing his eyes like he was some thug.

"I don't understand your sister complex…" I recoiled, narrowing my eyes in disgust. "But It's kind of creepy."

"It's a sacrifice that has to be made. All to drive insects away." And with that, he exited the living room. "Be back in a second!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" Damn. I should've asked if he can bring me some sweets from the Convenience store…

I went to watch some TV before doing my homework.

Some time later, I heard that someone was ringing the bell at the door. Whoever it was, it was ringing it profusely.

I remembered Onii-chan's words. 'Don't open the door to any strangers.' It's not like I'm a primary school girl anymore…

And the way the person is ringing the doorbell…maybe he or she is in some kind of trouble!

I leaped over the sofa.

"C-Coming!" I shouted while unlocking the door.

When I opened it, I saw a girl that couldn't be older than Onii-chan. She was wearing a blue navy blazer and she had long, orange hair that reached her knees. She was sweating slightly and her breath was ragged.

"E-Excu…hah…" She tried to talk between catching her breath. "Excuse me…but could I use your phone?"

"My phone?"

"Mine's ran out of battery and I got lost!" The girls round eyes were watering. "Pwease, help me!" I was beginning to pity her…

"It's okay, please come in!" I smiled troubled.

…

…

…

Everything went black after that.

 ***End Flashback***

Did…did that girl kidnapped me?

I should've listened to Onii-chan!

I flinched when I heard sounds coming from the door.

"…The…girl…man…kidnapped." I heard a male voice say. It sounded…young. It was different from the high-pitched voice of the girl or the fairly old voice of the guy.

"Please…police…" Police?

Is he calling the police?

Who…who is he?

I…I'm falling sleep again.

My head feels dizzy.

"…Sorry…" Huh?

Why…are…you…sorry?

.

.

.

I arrived at the hospital, where the police brought Komachi. I asked the receptionist for her Door number.

I walked to the door with the enumeration and opened it. The classic sight of a hospital room was what welcomed me.

Komachi was resting on one of the beds, with her eyes closed. It seems that I'm the first one to get here. It makes sense, as this is the nearest hospital that was around. Mom and Dad may be rushing here GTA style…well, at least dad.

I took one of the chairs that were in the room and placed it beside the bed. I sat there while looking at the sleeping figure of my sister.

Hey, hey, there is drool coming out of your mouth…

I wiped the drool from her mouth with a handkerchief that was on the night table. Seriously, how uncute can you be while sleeping?

…

After a while, Mom and Dad enter the room, both of them with concern evident on their faces.

Dad was a middle-aged man with a thin frame, dead fish eyes like me and a beard of past days. He had black raven hair slicked back and wears a blue disheveled business suit, carrying a suitcase on his right hand to fill the picture of a tired corporate slave.

I told them that there was nothing important and that Komachi was only exhausted. Both of them left a sigh of relieve.

Dad was sobbing, covering his eyes with his arm while Mom was comforting him-

Shouldn't be the opposite?

Dad, please, you're supposed to be the man of the house, or at least is what you say when you send me to buy beer.

I smiled softly at the picture. And took a picture.

This will be a good blackmail material against Pops.

I heard the knocking of the door and turned my look at it.

"If you may excuse me…" said a man's voice.

I saw another middle-aged man, but this one inspired respect. Nothing against you dad.

He had black, messy hair. It seemed like he had a bush on his head. He had black eyes and was lighting a cigarette. He was wearing a long, green coat over a white shirt with a yellow tie, he also wears black pants.

He was the definition of Hardboiled.

I blinked. No, really. Is like watching those old police movies that my mom loves again.

"Good night." He bowed at us. "My name is Kamitsuki Kento. I'm an inspector from the police." He presented himself.

An inspector?

"Oh, good night." Both of my parents replied and bowed in unison. I nodded respectfully.

"I have a few questions about your daughter's circumstances. If it's not too much trouble, could you answer them?" He asked.

Both my Mom and Dad looked at me. "Both of us work until late hours…" My mom said, ashamed. "If it's about answers, you should probably ask my son about it."

Kamitsuki nodded and looked straight at my eyes. "If it's not too much trouble…"

"It's not." I replied calmly. I have to get my act together.

"Could you tell me where you were at 19:00?" He took a notebook from his chest pocket.

And the interrogation began.

I told him that I went to a convenience store, in which I did really go. It was closer to the station and the café, so they have me on camera.

I also told him that I didn't call the police because I didn't think immediately that I was in front of a kidnapping. There are times that Komachi goes out with her friends or to the convenience store without telling me so I wasn't technically lying.

I related that I got back at the house at 19:30 and there was no one.

Of course, I deleted the message from the recorder.

Also…

Is it my idea…or I have seen this person before?

Is a strange sense of familiarity. Did I meet this person somewhere in the past?

After scribbling on his notebook, he looked at us. "I should probably tell you. Your daughter was kidnapped by the Serial killer that the press dubbed 'The Artist'."

The eyes of my parents widened. "T-That guy that…makes human statues?" My Dad asked, not believing it. His face went pale.

"Did…the police caught him?" My mother asked, trying to keep herself calm but failing at it.

"Yeah…kind of." He replied, with a slight redundancy on his tone. He explained that they found his corpse. "For now, we don't have any solid suspects."

So they are trying to keep Killer Killer existence as a secret?

Fine by me. In fact, I'm grateful.

"I would ask your daughter for more information but she has been through too much for today." The inspector said, pocketing his notebook. "If you have any information of interest or an insecurity, please call this number." He passed a card to my Dad, who took it eagerly.

"Good night." He bowed once more before going out of the room.

"What a strange guy…" My Dad said. "He didn't really give me the vibe of an inspector."

You too?

"But he looks like the protagonists on the Hard-boiled movies that I like…" My Mother said, tilting her head.

They entered into a pointless debate about Police and sharks. Shark? Where did that come from?

.

.

.

In the end, Dad stayed with Komachi for today. Mom was exhausted so she went immediately to bed after she said goodbye.

I went to my own room. I immediately entered the closet, sitting between the wall and the door.

Old habits die hard.

I look at my right hand, where an item had place.

I took the phone of Sanada Yuichi with me. There was a last call at 19:25, which was 5 minutes before I got home.

Whoever it was behind the line, it had to be the accomplice of Sanada. The one who supplied him with information about me and the one who kidnapped Komachi. I looked at the phone with enormous interest and dread.

I called the number that was displayed and put the phone on my ear.

Who are you?

"…"

Since when did you start stalking me?

"…"

Why did you ally yourself with Sanada?

"…"

All of those doubts will be resolved-

"The number you've called doesn't exist." …now?

I sighed.

Life is not that easy for me, isn't it?

In any case, I will dispose of Sanada's phone tomorrow.

I came out of the closet (lol) and went straight to bed.

Tomorrow I will see Komachi after school.

.

.

.

Ufufu~

Everything went as I expected!

Of course it would go as I expected, after all, is Kira-chan we're talking about!

Even when the odds are against him, he would come out victoriously!

Now, I'm watching my pic collection, which I have been taking shots since the third year of middle school.

Sorry that I'm so shy, Kira-chan.

I can't meet you now nor in any close future.

But I will keep an eye on you, of course.

Now that you're surrounded by pretty ladies, more than ever.

I closed the album and put it where my parents won't find it. They could get annoying if they do.

And went to bed, praying God to have sweet dreams that involve him.

Good night, Kira-chan!

.

.

.

"Hikki…you look terrible." Yuigahama said to me, with a worried look.

"Why, thank you." I replied sarcastically.

I couldn't sleep well last night. For some reason, I keep having nightmares and unpleasant feelings, like I was being cursed or something.

"I mean it!" She whined. "Like, you always look like a slob, but for some reason, you look worse today?"

Hey, you look like a bitch with those clothes but I keep it to myself. Why can't you?

"I think is obvious." I yawned as I stood up. "I'm gonna find a place to sleep."

"Eh? But class is going to start- Hikki?!" I heard her exclaiming behind my back.

Just for today, I'm gonna skip class and have a nice nap on the outside.

.

.

.

"Good morning, students!" Hiratsuka, with a loud greeting, welcomed her class to the first period of today.

Modern Japanese.

.

.

.

Why does it feel like I just committed one of the worse mistakes in my life?

Huh.

Well, back on track.

Going to the infirmary is out of question. The nurse there is a friend of Hiratsuka-sensei so is highly possible that she tattles on me.

Dead end.

Going to my best place is also out of question. ED takes places there so Atsushi-sensei may send me back to class and tell Hiratsuka-sensei.

Another dead end.

So I decided to go to the rooftop, where there is absolutely no one at this hour. The population of delinquents are almost nonexistent in Sobu high, thank god.

I opened the door of the rooftop. The wind immediately hits my face.

I could feel the faint smell of tobacco.

Someone is smoking here.

A teacher?!

…no, that can't be. Every single one of them is in class.

So it must be a student.

Wow, I just thought about delinquents and there is already one in my presence? What the hell?

I felt like someone was staring me from above. I raised my head to look at the sky…and I saw her.

I was looking for a girl with long, blue-ish hair tied into a long ponytail. She has turquoise eyes, a beauty spot under the right eye. She was wearing the school uniform, though has the most disheveled and relaxed state. She has two buttons of her shirt undone and doesn't tuck it in.

"…" Who was she?

Not that I care.

I climbed the stairs, and now that I see her better, she was rather tall. Taller than me, at least.

I also saw the cigarette on her left hand. I raised my eyebrow.

"Hey, you can't smoke here." I told her.

And, boy, she glared at me. If I was a lower being, I would have cowered in fear.

"You're not allowed to smoke here." I told her again. "In fact, aren't you too young to start smoking?"

"What's yer business?" She asked curtly. Seems that I ticked her off. "It's not like I'm bothering anyone here."

"You are. I dislike the smoke's smell." I simply replied.

I mean, how can you sleep with the scent of cigarettes?

"Then why don't you go away?" Hoh?

"Why? Because I don't want to?" I asked ironically.

"Whatever. Is not like is my problem." She was about to put the cigarette in her mouth again…

She furrowed her brows. "Hah?" She looked over her hand…

"Looking for this?" I taunted her with the cigarette on my hand, between my fingers.

Before she widened her eyes, I threw the cigarette onto the floor and crushed it with my foot. "You should stay healthy." Man, I'm such a nice guy…

I dodged the punch aimed at my face. Seriously, why women are so violent these days?

"Why did you do that?" I inquired her.

"Ya piss me off. Acting so entitled like that." Was her response.

Entitled? Me?

Only with Yukinoshita.

"You're wrong. You're the one acting entitled here, miss." I corrected her mistaken statement.

"Hah?" She threatened.

"I mean, just because you dress and act like a Yankee doesn't mean that you are free to do whatever you want." I said. I mean, is obvious, right?

Is like those boring middle schools guys that go for a summer change. Dye their hair, get a mask or something and they think that they are hot shit and can do whatever they want because the other students are afraid of them.

Bunch of fools.

"W-What?!"

"Just because you're a violent delinquent doesn't mean that I should bend myself for you out of fear. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm not a delinquent, yer ass!" She shouted at me, her cheeks tinted red with anger.

"Yet you ditched class to smoke here, threatened me, and tried to assault me with violence." I deadpanned.

"Why the hell are you judging me?!" She yelled back. "In the first p-mmfmmhmfm!" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shh…shut up." I carefully peered over the edge of the floor, an action that she mimicked.

"Huh…I was sure that I was hearing an argument…" The teacher scratched his head. "I guess my mind is playing me today!" He laughed to himself and went back.

I unhanded the disagreeable girl. "Stop making such a racket." I admonished her.

"You…in the first place, what are you doing here?!" She raised her voice.

"I ditched class to sleep here." I replied.

…

…

…

The girl's eye was twitching as she glared at me, annoyed. "Yer preaching me when you're doing the same?!"

"I never preached you. I'm just saying that I don't like the smell of smoke." I replied, bored. "You're the one who blew it up out of proportions."

"You punk…" She growled.

"And also, I think you smoking is way worse than me sleeping. I mean, I'm not the one who will suffer cancer later." Unless life hates me.

"What the hell?!"

"Anyway, please don't smoke here. At less wait 'till you're alone to do that." I turned to climb the water deposit.

I was going to have a nice nap.

And the best of all…

Hiratsuka-sensei wasn't going to know that.

.

.

.

"So you ditched class to sleep, huh?" Hiratsuka said, cracking her knuckles.

"…" I looked at her with a dead look. "Ok. When and how?"

"Yuigahama told me." Yuigahama, you bitch!

I glared at the recipient of my wrath, who cowered behind Totsuka, whimpering.

"Now, let's hear your excuse."

"Ahaha…" I laughed awkwardly.

"There isn't any, right?"

"Now, come on…" I extended my hand, making some distance between her and I. "Don't you know how much stress Japanese students are subjected to?"

"They literally spend a quarter of their lives confined in these facilities. Having to be around strangers and study for the-"

"Save it." She said. "I don't know how the hell I'm gonna punish you…"

"It may be not now, not tomorrow and not even this month…not even this year…" She closes her face at me. "But be sure, Hikigaya, that I will punish you. Severely."

"…Ominous." Maybe this is not the best time, but… "I'm ditching club for today, too."

"What?" Uh?! What is that black mist that's coming from behind you?!

"No, no, no. Don't look at me like that. I have a good excuse now." I tried to placate Hiratsuka-sensei's wrath. "My sister was injured yesterday, so she is now in the hospital." I explained her.

"Your sister? What happened?" She inquired, with a worried look on her face.

"Uh…she had an accident." I replied absentmindedly. "Nothing grave but she is released today so I will take her home with my Father." Maybe stop in the way to get something to eat. Assuming that Komachi coerce Dad to drop his wallet.

"I see…" She nodded, with an understanding look. "I assume that you ditched class for that reason?"

"Uh." I nodded. "I didn't get good sleep."

"Aren't you worrying a little too much because of a little accident?"

I widened my eyes. "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't worry like that?!" I answered, offended.

Hiratsuka-sensei was taken aback by the sudden outburst. She then sighed. "If you were like that with other people…"

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing." She dismissed me. "You're free to go, then. I will tell Yukinoshita and Yuigahama about your absence today."

"Thank you very much." I made a small bow. I turned and left the teacher's room.

.

.

.

Me and dad were in the hospital room with Komachi, who was checking out of the hospital.

"Ok…I think it's done." The doctor said, giving a kind smile. "You're alright to go, Hikigaya-san."

Komachi smiled.

I sighed, relieved.

And Dad…

"jjksdjskflafasjkl!" Was…well.

He was hugging Komachi, crying rivers of both tears and mucus. He was trying to talk between chokes and sobs only to fail miserably at articulating sentences.

Well, I can't blame him. I would also lose my shit if my cute daughter was kidnapped by a deranged psychopath.

"He says that he's relieved." I translated the new language that my Dad was talking.

"I-I see…" Komachi was a little embarrassed at being hugged by a middle-old man choking on his own mucus.

"KJklsdjskdsjadksaldsajKl! jksdjxkcladsjaskdlsajdK!"

"He says that he is never gonna take his eyes out of you again and he will try to come back from job earlier."

"He doesn't need to…" She looked troubled, glancing back and forth between me and Dad. "After all, I have Oniichan!" She smiled brightly.

Ung!

That was a sneaky attack, y'know…

"That was high in Komachi points!" She raised her arm and struck a victory pose.

I smiled softly. Is okay that this didn't leave any sequels…

Or is just wishful thinking? I don't have time to think about it as I feel murderous aura coming from Dad.

He was glaring at me as if I was an eyesore. His glare was filled with hate and jealously…

You damn Daughter-con.

"Jksdjskdjaskalasfjksalfj!"

"What do you expect me to do?" I raised an eyebrow, a little irked. "I'm the one who spends the most time with her. Of course, she would be attached to me."

"jksdlsajdkflafjsafskalfsajfkasdsajlk!"

"You working 'till night is not an excuse. You're just whining out of jealously, grow up already."

"KLJASKLDJASKLDJASKDLASJKL!" He yelled incoherencies as he raised his fist.

"Wanna take this outside?" I cocked my head in a threatening manner as I rolled up my sleeves. "Come on!"

The doctor and the nurse were sweatdropping at the scene in front of them. "A-Are they always like that?" He asked, a little confused.

"Ahahaha…." Komachi laughed awkwardly while scratching her head. "Mah, I guess this shows how well they get along!" She giggled.

Indeed.

.

.

.

My Dad was driving us home. Nothing here to add.

I felt that it was the right time to ask what the inspector asked Komachi. Also, I want to know how she was kidnapped.

"So, Komachi…did the police interrogated you?" I inquired Komachi, who was seating on the backseat of the car.

"Uh Uh." She nodded fervently. "Is kind of funny, that Inspector was a lot like you, Onii-chan!"

"In what regard?" Our cynical minds?

"You both dress like slobs!" What the hell? Is cool.

"I see…" I said exasperatedly. "Anyway…what happened?"

"Well, he asked me 'bout how I was kidnapped and what happened after." She said, tilting her head.

"I see…could you tell me about it?" I inquired.

"I would also want to know." My Dad, after wiping the tears and mucus from his face, was back at function.

"Ah, well…" She explained. "After Onii-chan left, I think that 5 minutes passed until I hear someone ringing the doorbell."

"You didn't open right?" I asked. "Right?" I repeated.

"…" She looked at me unflinching. "Teehee!"

"You idiot." I chastised her. While face-palming.

When I told you to not open the damn door, is because a reason. Not one that I'm proud of (is partly my fault), but there is a reason for it.

"Anyway…" She continued. "When I opened the door, I saw a girl-"

"Girl?" I inquired. "Wasn't the Artist the one who kidnapped you? At least, is what the police told us…"

"About that, I don't really know how I ended up in his lair…After I opened the door to the girl, she claimed that she was lost, I mean, she looked really desperate!" She exclaimed. "Wouldn't you have opened the door?"

"I would have slammed the door on her face." I said as if it was an obvious thing. I mean, a high school girl lost not on Shibuya or Shinjuku but a local district?

I mean, it's really fishy. And I think I know who is she talking about. That girl that was taking pictures of me on the tennis court.

"Of course, you would say that…" Komachi sighed, dejected. "If this goes on, Onii-chan will never find a bride."

"And he will never leave the house." My Dad mimicked Komachi's sigh.

"Enough." I said, annoyed. "After that, did he knock you out or something?"

"I don't know. I just turned and then, everything went black." Did she use a drug? Interesting.

"And you were unconscious until the police found you?" My Dad asked the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah…" You were knocked out, right? "I woke up for a little time…"

…What?!

"Did you saw that guy?!" My Dad asked, almost immediately after hearing that.

"I was blindfolded…" She said, trying to remember. "But I heard something…someone talking over the phone."

Did she hear a conversation between Sanada and his accomplice?

"A man…calling the police."

…

"A man? Calling the police?" My Dad cocked his head, puzzled.

It was me.

"After that, I woke up in the hospital…" She finished.

After that, we surfed to mundane conversations and stuff. So she didn't see me or recognize my voice.

Damn, I'm lucky. I sighed relieved.

I don't need other worries right now…

I still have another loose end to get rid of.

.

.

.

There was a reunion on the police department of Chiba, one which Kamitsuki Kento resided. He was playing a record of an emergency call to his colleagues.

" _Hello, this is 110, was is your emergency?"_

" _ **I think I may have witnessed a kidnapping, sir."**_

" _A-A kidnapping?"_

" _ **Yes. I saw how a man in his late thirties was carrying an unconscious middle school girl, both her feet and hands bounded."**_

" _The directions?"_

" _ **Do you know about the abandoned building on…"**_

"Do you know about this emergency call?" He asked the policemen, who nodded fervently. "This is the man that probably killed that crazy bastard of Sanada and saved the captive."

Everyone was already acquainted with the identity of the Artist. Name that the press choose but they found it tasteless and unfounded.

What he did was no art.

"And this is also…" He said seriously. "The only lead that we have about that elusive serial killer that has been in activity since three years ago."

"The serial killer that only kills other killers…Killer Killer." (A/N: This was written on purpose : V)

Everyone knew about it.

Since the murder of a pedophile three years ago, he has been killing relentlessly. His body count is already of 34 victims.

He was also smart enough to not leave any trace or clue about who he was. This was probably the only decent clue that they had about him.

They had to work with something.

"Judging by his voice, he is quite young…" A policewoman said, puzzled.

"Indeed." Kamitsuki replied. "He may be on his 20s or even younger."

Everyone widened their eyes. "But Inspector, wouldn't that mean that he is not even an adult!" One of them yelled.

"He could be an adolescent?" Other one asked, baffled.

"Let's not make hasty conclusions." Kamitsuki admonished his coworkers. "We only know that he is young. But is something."

He then showed the picture of a letter on the screen. "This was found on Sanada's chest pocket."

"

 _The true self…what is it?_

 _If the true self exist, then change is a lie?_

 _After all, is called true because is static. It doesn't change over the time._

 _Then, a person's change is a lie as well. Only a front to cover their selves of the eye,_

 _A lie to deceit themselves, to fool their peers and the world._

 _Then, I guess change doesn't exist._

 _This occasion, I've come around an unpleasant street performer,_

 _Who is truly an eyesore to my eyes, making such tasteless things and calling them art,_

 _Using his demise, I was able to craft the sight that you now behold._

 _Trust me that we will meet again._

 _The evangelist of murderers,_

 _Killer Killer._

"

"Some of you are already acquainted with these letters." Kamitsuki explained. "They are the signature card of Killer Killer. He always leaves them on his victim's corpse. We sent them to a psychologist now, just in the case that they can update his psychological profile, I will disclose the results when I have them."

"I want you to search for witnesses." He ordered. "If they have seen a suspicious young man around the building…" He thought. "And Kuzuryuu's house."

"One of the Artist's victims?" A policeman asked.

"Yes. It's just a hunch…" Kamitsuki closed his eyes. "But is probably that he was one of Killer Killer's targets. Investigate him."

"I think this is a good moment to address another concern of the higher-ups." He said, both troubled and annoyed. "Many of you may feel that Killer Killer is doing what we're supposed to and support him. He has gotten rid of Criminals which we weren't aware of. People that otherwise, would have done a lot of damage to innocents." He said with a hint of understanding.

"But that's no way of doing justice." He raised his voice. "We are now here because we believe in a system. The system may not always deliver, but…Taking justice with our own two hands…would only lower our level to his. We're not in the wrong, he is."

"And we'll catch him." The cops started to clap at his speech.

"That's all." He waved his hand. "Briefing dismissed!"

After that, all the cops segregated around the station, carrying paperwork or making phone calls.

Kamitsuki sighed, tiredly. He didn't like to do these speeches but it was his duty as their superior to direct them on the right way.

He eyed a picture that was on a file next to him.

The body of Sanada Yuichi.

Found the same way as his victims, he was stitched the same style he did with his victims. But there was also a subtle difference…

Sanada's way of stitching was hideous. Like he just glued the parts together, without even caring about his victims, which was accurate, according to what they found on his hiding place…

Sanada was killed with a stab to the heart, with a knife that was missing from his own pocket. The way he was stitched was completely different. The killer was very careful at sewing the body parts on him. If it wasn't for the difference in the skin tone, no one would even difference.

The way he was positioned seemed like he was sleeping peacefully.

It was almost tranquil-inducing.

"Killer Killer…" He muttered. What kind of person is he?

Hmm…

He was also feeling rather inquiring. The name of the captive of Sanada…Hikigaya Komachi…

Hikigaya…

Where has he heard that surname before?

.

.

.

No…

No.

No No No No No No No No No NonononononononononoNONONONONONONONONO!

This can't keep going like this!

All of these delinquents! All of these robbers! All of these filth!

How dare they do contaminate my beautiful city!

Cancer, disgusting, shameful, horrifying!

The police can't do nothing about it!

They're fucking worthless!

If…If no one does something…

Then I will.

Yeah.

I can do it!

I will do it!

Is in my hands to get rid of all this filth that has contaminated the city.

It rest on my shoulders this huge responsibility.

* * *

 **And so, the first arc ends…if we can call it like that.**

 **For now, I tried to keep white Oregairu and Dark oregairu in different bottles, but now is time to mix it and make Gray Oregairu!**

 **If you like this story, I'm thankful that I didn't waste your time making you read this.**

 **Criticism is welcome, as always. Tell me if i did fuck it up somewhere, so I can learn how not to fuck it up twice.**

 **I don't make any promises, have tons of shit to study, but stay tune! I won't disappear like that…until I have another writer's block and I don't think that will happen until I get to the end of the second arc.**

 **A little hint about the second arc: SakiSaki will play a meaningful role on it.**


	11. A new beginning

_**Some answers to some reviews:**_

 _ **Guest (About Kidnapping) : Anon-san, I may just be a novice writer but have some faith in me. Even I wouldn't screw it up that bad. If something is left unfinished, be sure that the next chapter would give more light about it.**_

 _ **Another guest: Thanks for the heads up. I already fixed it.**_

 _ **Monkey999Boy: I agree, moralfags and justicefags should get BTFO. And no, he is not.**_

 _ **Wildarms13: Thank you very much, I will do my best on the next arc!**_

 _ **wHYaREyOUeVENrEADINGtHIS: SakiSaki fags, assemble!**_

 _ **Dragonballaca: I haven't read Death note so if I offended you, I'm really sorry! I also thank you for your support!**_

 _ **Murr34Hurr: Me too. I blame anime for not spreading enough SakiSaki.**_

 _ **Here is next chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 "A new beginning."**_

A figure could be seen in the darkness, gasping for air. Her breathing was uneven and ragged. Her eyes were dazed and sweat was coming down her face.

"Did your victims felt this when you took their eyes away?" The person in front of it asked, nonchalantly.

Calling him a man would be inaccurate. His face was covered by a hoodie, but his voice sounded young.

He was brandishing a knife on his right hand and walked slowly at the figure on the floor, who was reeling back on fear.

"Ah…ah….a…." She stood up from the floor, facing his assailer with an ice picker. "Are you that serial killer who only targets…?"

The young man looked at her with a frown. "Where...?" he muttered. "Well, if that's the reason you think I am here, what does that make you?"

"Why…?" She glared at the young man with furiousness. "You're just like them!"

"Thinking that they can judge me whatever they like!" Her tone grew more distortion and savage. "Those eyes… **THOSE EYES!** " She screeched. **"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THOSE LOOKS?! SO UNFAIR! SO UNFAIR!"** She screamed as she lunged at the young man with her ice pick on her left hand.

She didn't even saw when his hand was on her neck and only recorded that he was on top of her, with his left hand covering her mouth and on his right hand…

The ice pick.

"Mmh! Mhmhm!" She emitted muffled sounds as she tried to free herself. Now that she was close to him, he could see his eyes.

His eyes were those of a dead fish. They were detached like doing this was an everyday routine.

"Don't worry…" He said with a reassuring smile. "It's just like the old say." His voice was detached.

His smile twisted in a wide, almost tenebrous smirk. **"What the eyes don't see the heart doesn't grieve."** And the only thing she saw after that…

Was the blur of the Icepick reaching her for eyes.

After that, she only heard the muffled sounds of her own screaming.

After that, she didn't feel anything else.

.

.

.

 **Sobu High School.**

Class 1-F: Hikigaya Hachiman.

Prospective Career: Stay-at-home husband.

Prospective Workplace: My Home.

According to the ancient, to works is to accept defeat.

Labor is the act of putting oneself at risk to receive compensation. It goes unsaid that people would always choose maximum paying with minimum effort.

Young girls proclaim that 'I want to be a bride!' not out of cuteness but survival instinct.

That's why my choice of being a Stay-at-home husband is perfectly reasonable. If you, as a teacher who educates the next generation, rejects my beliefs, you'll be rejecting society's beliefs.

And you also would be picking fight with the movement of equility of gender. Be prepared.

My wish for this workplace tour is to familiarize myself with the environment that a Househusband will see every day by staying at my home.

QED.

.

.

.

The sound of my teacher chewing her tobacco resounded in the teacher's room. She sent a withering glare at me.

"Hikigaya, you know where this is going, right?"

"Of course. You can't counter-argument good, solid facts so the only thing that is left is for you to accept my workplace, right?" I replied while nodding to myself.

"So you don't know…" The intensity of her glare augmented as those words left her mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I will rewrite it."

What kind of society is this where a person can't speak his mind about his ambitions and dreams?

…Oh.

"That goes without saying…" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Geez…and here I thought you'd change a little…"

"You read my essays. You should already be aware that that won't happen, ever."

"I try to read them but it only depresses me. What are you, Chrona?" She asked, with the face of someone who's having a headache.

"That's your problem, not mine."

"Anyway…" She looked at me again with a stern expression. "What's the purpose of this shitty answer of yours?"

"You're not supposed to swear at your student…"

Hiratsuka-sensei puffed out smoke from her cigarette and glared daggers at me. "I understand what a messed up personality you have, but I thought you'd grown up a little. Didn't spend time with the Service Club influence you at all?"

"I thought it was rather the opposite." I replied, aloof.

"And I also told you that you'll have a chance of improving yourself." She replied in the same manner.

"My motto is: Always adapt but never change!" I imitated Komachi's smile but only a twisted, creepy smile came to my face.

"You haven't improved," Hiratsuka-sensei said after a pause. "You've only gotten more pathetic."

"I get the feeling I'm nowhere near the level of pathetic as you are…" I muttered, remembering the facts that she is single, drinks till noon and sleeps on her free time.

"Uh?" Oh, the black mist is back!

"Geez…" she said finally. "Anyway, resubmit your Prospective Workplace Tour Survey Form. When you've done that, I want you to count up all the survey forms as a penalty for hurting my feelings."

"Wow…you're rather weak, Hiratsuka-sensei, if that is all that It took to hurt your feelings." I just retreated when she glared at me with sharp eyes, which reminded me of a rabid beast that found a resisting prey.

There was an overgrown stack of papers in front of my eyes. Sorting through each sheet one at a time was grueling, like working at a bread factory. Or maybe as a lifeguard.

Being alone with my female teacher was not exactly a heart-throbbing development, rather the opposite. Being stuck here with a middle-aged woman who's only cute characteristic is that she is really, really sad and pathetic.

I sighed as I sat in the chair and started to count the papers.

.

.

.

At Chiba Municipal Sobu High School, there's an event called a "workplace tour" which happens when you're in your second year of high-school.

Usually.

The higher-ups apparently decided to hold the workplace tour for the freshmen this year. Something about testing a new educational project or something to ingrain the concept of work into younger students.

Trying to brainwash youth to desire work at such early age huh, MEXT? (Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology of Japan.)

The survey forms are used to determine the occupation students are interested in learning more about and then the school actually send the students to that workplace. It was part of the new-fangled education program to instill in every student's heart the desire to work for a company. It wasn't such a big deal, really. Every school probably had an event just like it.

Sobu High dedicated to preparing students for university. The majority of students hoped to advance to university and many of them actually did so. It was something they kept in mind from the moment they entered high school.

Whether it was because I'd calculated that university was a four-year moratorium from the start, my so-called "outlook towards the future" was lacking. I'd already thought clearly about what I was going to do when I grow up. I was definitely not going to work…but since I really doubt that was going to work…(pun not intended.)

"Seems like you're thinking some good-for-nothing thoughts…" Hiratsuka-sensei rolled her eyes. "I don't know if you already decided but are you entering the science division or the humanities division?" she asked.

Isn't too early to question that? Never mind as I already decided.

"Science." I replied, without taking my look out of the papers.

"Hoh?" She inquired.

"Even if I want to be a house-husband, is already a given that I want my children to have a decent life and seeing how society is, I really doubt it that one person can make enough money by himself." I sighed. "Unfortunately, I will have to work. And being on the science side, I can get more decent paid jobs."

"Hikigaya…" Hiratsuka-sensei was gaping at me with a strange emotion in her eyes. It could be described as awe and praise.

"Already said that my second choice of work is for the mafia!"

"…"

"Yeah, as to why that's a secret~!" I tee-heed at the end and dodged the punch directed to my head.

"On other note, how is my request going?"

"No comment." I answered. "You should be more direct with what you wish, Hiratsuka-sensei, maybe that's why men don't get a hi- Ohlookabird!" I directed my look at the window.

That was close. I have to remember that even if she can't punish me physically, she still can assign me more homework than a normal student should have.

"You…" She growled at me.

"N-now, don't be like that." I tried to save myself. "I'm sure that there is someone out there for you!" It probably could have a better effect if I hadn't such a strained smile on my safe.

If no one does, I wouldn't have any other option then take Hiratsuka-sensei for myself.

I mean, she is a working woman that has a decent salary (decent enough to buy a 2005 Aston Martin V8 Vantage.) so money wouldn't be an issue. And she sleeps until noon on holidays so it would be easy to sneak out of the house…of course, assuming that I haven't ended my quest.

As I go back to count surveys, I note that there isn't any insult or comeback at me. Weird.

I turned to Hiratsuka-sensei, who was looking at me with a frozen expression. The cigarette that she was smoking was on the floor.

I raise an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"A-ah…" She avoided my inquisitive look and looked at the papers on my desk. "I-Is everything done…already?" Huh? I just started, why do you ask that?

The face of my teacher was heated up. She was caressing a strain of her hair while avoiding my look but there was sometimes that she would sneak a glance at me. Not that she knows but…

Huh?

As soon as I opened my mouth, a loud voice interrupted me. "Ah, there you are!"

She was shaking her head in a bad temper, her bright hair (which was all bunched up like a dumpling ball) turning back and forth. It was Yuigahama Yui, who had become my acquaintance lately.

She looked between Hiratsuka-Sensei and me. "I-I'm interrupting something?" She tilted her head.

"N-No!" "No." Both of us replied at the same time. One with more intensity than the other.

Hiratsuka-sensei, after she recomposed herself, addressed Yuigahama. "Sorry, I'm borrowing Hikigaya from you."

"I-it's not like he belongs to me or anything! It's totally okay!" Yuigahama denied vehemently, waving her hand. I got an 'it's not like I need him anyway' sort of nuance from that.

"What do you want?" I asked her, with apathy.

The person who answered was not Yuigahama, but the girl who suddenly appeared behind her. Her black hair (which was tied up in twin-tails) bobbed up and down, matching her abrupt movement. "You never come to the club room, so she went looking for you. Yuigahama-san, I mean."

…Why twin tails?

"I figured as much." You have a knack for stating the obvious, Yukinoshita.

To have a higher word coun- I mean, explain the readers.

Yukinoshita and I were in the same club - the Service Club - for now. She was the leader and president of said club. And in the course of our activities, when we're not taking requests, we were at each other's throats. Basically, we just had this hopeless, never-ending squabble going on between us where we poured salt onto each other's wounds.

Her beliefs differ of mines, (Sarcasm alert) and like the good chump she is, she tries to force hers into mines.

Upon hearing Yukinoshita's words, Yuigahama folded her arms and scowled. "I went around asking everyone where you were," she complained. "Everyone was like 'Hikigaya? Who's he?' It was sooooo weird."

I sighed. "Yuigahama-san. Everyone knows that the only person who knows me here is seated beside me." I looked at Hiratsuka-sensei, who avoided my look, again. "So instead of wasting your time, waste the brain cells that you have on your head in coming up with something like that." I deadpanned.

"You don't have to be so rude!" She frowned as she yelled me with anger.

Well, at least now I know that no one knows about my existence. Not quite sure if feel good about it, as in that I can ditch class without anyone identifying me, or sad, for obvious reasons.

I looked at her, and she looked as she had something else to say so I prompted her. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"I-it's no big deal, but…" Yuigahama started playing with her fingers in front of her chest. "Th-that is, um…" she said shyly, puffing out her cheeks. "T-tell me your cell phone number? Y-you see! It's weird having to go around looking for you everywhere, and plus it's embarrassing… whenever someone asks me about our relationship, I just - no."

Her face went red as if the mere recollection that she had gone looking for me was unbearably embarrassing. She averted her eyes from me, folded her arms tightly in front of her chest and turned her head the other way. And then she peeped at me through the corners of her eyes.

"Weeeell, it's not such a big deal, really…" I said as I took out my cell phone. As soon as I did that, Yuigahama pulled out an enormous, sparkling cell phone of her own.

"What's with that giant brick of a cell phone?" I couldn't hold it. I mean…

Yuigahama jerked. "Huh? Isn't it cute?" she insisted as she showed me her cheap looking cell phone strap. Some soft toy that looked like a mushroom hung from the strap and jingled as she shook it. It was supremely depressing.

"Uh…" I scratched my head, awkwardly. "Is…good?" I tried to avoid looking at her.

"Well, whatever," said Yuigahama, obviously annoyed. "You can synch your phone up with mine, right?"

"Nah. I have a smartphone so I can't." I replied while looking at my smartphone.

"Huuuh? So I have to type it out?" She groaned. "What a pain."

"I don't need that kind of function as no one ever have asked for my phone number. Here." I handed my cell phone over to Yuigahama, who took it nervously.

There was a pitying glance from Hiratsuka-sensei and a bewildered look from Yukinoshita.

"For saying something like that so easily…as expected of Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said while assessing me.

"Hikigaya…" Hiratsuka-sensei said, evidently moved. "Th-then will you exchange numbers with me? As she said that, she swiped my phone off Yuigahama's hand and started punching her number in.

Her level of pity for me was off the charts.

"Don't ever look at me like that." I smiled, smug. "It's just that I didn't find usefulness in having more contact numbers apart from my family and amazon."

"Whoa! Serious?! And wait - Amazon?!" Yuigahama asked, shocked.

After that, Hiratsuka-sensei gave my phone back to Yuigahama.

"I-I'm typing it out, huh… that's okay, I guess. Wait, I'm amazed you'd hand over your phone to someone just like that." Yuigahama asked, amazed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. "If it's about what's inside, don't worry. The only contacts I have are my sister, my parents, and amazon."

"Amazon again?" Yukinoshita looked dubious.

Amazon! Cuz when you need someone, he is there!

Oh, if you're wondering where is Blade/master's contact phone, I already memorized it on my head. Can't have the number of an information broker on my phone.

Yuigahama began typing away on the phone I'd given to her with an impressive speed. "You're so fast at typing…"

Huh? This is nothing. Maybe your fingers are shriveling 'cos you've got no one to text?"

"Huh…probably." I replied, absentmindedly. What is this sense of foreboding that the phone is-

"No way…" I head Yuigahama mutter. I looked at her and…

Her eyes were hollow, devoid of any emotion. She looked like she was trying to comprehend something but failed at it.

"Hm?" I asked. I'm pretty sure that I erased all the archives related to my extracurricular activities, not before copying it to a hard drive, of course.

"Hikki…who is [Your Onee-san ;)]?" She asked, glancing at me with a vacant look. Yukinoshita did the same, looking confused.

But of course…

Then, her eyes snapped open. "Hikigaya-kun." Her voice was cold and emotionless. "You may look like trash, but even I thought that you wouldn't fall as low as that." Hey?! What are you implying?!

"Now, before you start misunderstanding…" Too late for that. "That number is…huh…" I tilted my head. "An acquaintance?"

"Why are you asking us?" Yuigahama recovered her usual demeanor.

"No, I mean, that person is just too troublesome to call even acquaintance. She basically stole my cell phone and forced her number on me." Oh, even thinking about that person gives me a headache.

"Troublesome?" Yukinoshita narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway, just ignore that number." I told. "And give me back my phone."

"Ah, uh yeah." She handed my phone back to me.

[ YUI ]

I typed in my cell phone and overwrote the name displayed.

[Yuigahama Yui]

"Uh?! Why did you change it?!"

"In every way, I read this, it only reeks of spam." I replied, annoyed. "And how that could be listed?"

Hiratsuka-sensei cleared her throat conspicuously, glancing sideways at me. "Hikigaya, that's enough. Thanks for helping out. You can go now," she said as she lit up the smoke in her mouth without even looking.

"Okay." I had the faint suspicion that she was doing this out of pity but never mind, the gift is appreciated.

"I will go home, then." I stood up as I felt that Yuigahama grabbed my sleeve, looking at me with a reproaching gaze.

"You mean club, right?" Yukinoshita said in commanding tone.

"Ah…fine." I picked up my schoolbag and slung it over my right shoulder.

It would probably be another ordinary time-wasting day with nobody approaching the club for its services. The only problem would have to resist the urge of put Yukinoshita on her place when things get out of hand.

Just as I was nearing the door, I heard a voice behind me. "Oh, right. Hikigaya. I forgot to tell you this before, but you'll be going in groups of three for the upcoming workplace tour. You can choose your own groups, so think it over."

Uh? "…oh man. I really don't want my classmates coming over to my place." I said with a vacant face.

"So you're really that bent on having your workplace tour at home, huh…?" Hiratsuka-sensei shuddered in the face of my steely will.

"I thoroughly despise the idea of choosing my own group." I declared.

"Huh? What kind of crap are you-"

"What fools you are." I mocked them. "A superhero is always a loner, you know. And superheroes are cool. In other words, 'Loner = cool'."

"Indeed, there are heroes who do say the only friends you need are love and courage." said Yukinoshita.

"I know right? Hey, you're pretty genre savvy." I thought you would only read Shakespeare and stuff like that, Antoinette.

"Yes, I'm interested in this subject. Just when did you realize as a child that you had no love or courage or friends, I wonder?"

"Mmm…when I was 7?" I replied indifferently.

"Heh?" Yukinoshita questioned.

"Never mind that…can we go now?" I sighed, tired.

.

.

.

October.

A month has passed since all that clusterfuck with the Artist. Nothing major after that has happened, don't know if thank god for that or feel uneasy.

I still can't find the girl that kidnapped Komachi. The police doesn't know that I saw that girl before, on the tennis court but the person that I saw and the person that described Komachi were totally different.

While mine had long, orange hair and eyes of the same color that made her stand out, the one that Komachi saw had short, dark hair with brown eyes.

I did recognize the uniform that Komachi described. Kaihin Sogou. A high school campus near my place. It may be close to my home but I didn't apply as there was a possibility of meeting one of my old classmates…well, one of them, at least.

I both asked Blade/Master if he found anything about the girl and went there myself (disguised) but in the two of them, we didn't have any fruitful results.

It's like she is a ghost or something.

No point in worry about things that are out of my power…for now.

My other research has been even more than that.

10 years. 10 freaking years.

And no clue about the perpetrator.

I'm questioning myself if I suck at finding people or is just that those people are good at hiding.

For my self-esteem, I will go with second.

Though if we talk about worries…

.

.

.

We were in the clubroom, doing our things.

Yukinoshita and I were reading, she was reading some English book and I was reading a physics book. Damn, I must look smart like this.

Yuigahama was playing with her phone, like she always do when she is not chatting with Yukinoshita.

Those two got along better than I thought. Their interaction were borderline Yuri material. So scary.

She was holding her phone in one hand with a vague smile floating on her lips, but she was sighing deeply - only so softly it was inaudible. I couldn't hear the sound of her sigh, but I realized how deeply she was exhaling from how much her chest heaved.

"What's wrong?"

The one who said that wasn't me - it was Yukinoshita. It seemed she had realized Yuigahama's strange behavior without even looking up from her book. Perhaps she had heard that sigh.

"Oh, uh… nothing, I guess," said Yuigahama. "I just got this weird text, so I was all like whoa."

"Hikigaya-kun, unless you'd like to end up in court, I suggest you stop sending those obscene texts immediately."

So she was assuming that this was a sexting case and that I was the culprit. What the hell, Yukinoshita?

"I'm not the culprit." I replied, aloof. "Where is your proof?"

With a smirk, Yukinoshita flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You just proved my point. Those are clearly the words of a criminal. 'Where's the proof?' 'What a brilliant deduction; shouldn't you become a novelist or something?' 'There's no way I can stay in the same room as a murderer.'"

I was about to open my mouth but desisted. I just shook my head with a smug smile. "No, that's just too retarded that I won't dignify it with an answer." I looked at her with a bored look. "You'd make a fantastic detective." I said sarcastically.

She frowned. "Oh, then, you're not the culprit?" Obviously irked at my remark.

"Tell them, Yuigahama." I crossed my arms in an entitled pose. Man, I must look like the scion of a powerful conglomerate. (A/N: This one is easy.)

"Ah?" Yuigahama replied. "Oh…well, I don't think Hikki is the culprit, y'know?"

Yukinoshita's hand, which was in the midst of turning a page, stopped suddenly. "Where's the proof?" she asked with her eyes alone. Man, did she want me to be a criminal that badly?

She wasn't off the bat, though.

"Hmmm, well, you see, the text was about my class. So that means Hikki's got nothing to do with it."

I am in your class, Gahama-san.

"That makes sense," said Yukinoshita. "In that case, Hikigaya-kun couldn't have been the culprit."

Whatever. Believe what you want.

"Weeell, I guess these things happen from time to time," Yuigahama said solemnly as she closed her phone lid with a snap. "I won't worry about it too much." It was like she was speaking from deep personal experience.

She said 'from time to time', but I never got a text from that sender, just so you know.

Being a friendless loner is the best! No one can stop us! No one can bother us!

And with that, Yuigahama refused to touch her phone.

I had no way of guessing what was in that text, but I could tell immediately that it wasn't pretty. Yuigahama was a fool, to say the least, and so she probably also had a side of her that got unusually down-hearted over things.

What kind of nasty stuff was written there? I will never know, as I don't receive that kind of emails.

Oh, well, this doesn't concern me.

As if forcefully shaking her depression away, Yuigahama leaned back against her chair and stretched.

"…there's nothing to do."

I flinched. Please, oh merciful god, tell me that the universe wasn't listening. Tell me that the universe wasn't listening.

…

Good.

Yuigahama then looked like she realized something. "Guys, have you heard about that popular rumor on the net?"

"Rumor?" Yukinoshita asked, looking away from her book.

"Yeah, like there was some kind of serial killer roaming around Chiba."

…Yeah, fuck you too, God.

"I didn't think you were interested in this kind of things, Yuigahama-san." I asked her with a curious glance.

"N-no, it's not like that, don't look at me weirdly like that!" Yuigahama waved her hands at me in denial. "Like, Yumiko was the one who send it to me!"

"…Who?" That name doesn't ring any bells.

"Ah…" She looked like someone who gave up. "Anyway, like, there is some serial killer there that kills only other serial killers." What a weird way to say it.

"Like a vigilante?" Yukinoshita asked, with a strange glint in her eyes. It looked like a child that found something interesting.

Now that I check, the book that she was reading was a mysterious genre.

"Uhn." Yuigahama nodded. "I can show you the link if you want!" She told her with a smile at the prospect of doing something to take away her boredom.

"Why don't you use the computer?" Oh, man. That computer must have been drowning in the dust as we haven't taken it for a while.

We're really sorry, persocon-chan!

After turning the green laptop on, Yuigahama entered a URL on the navigator and opened some shady-looking page.

 _ **The serial Killer Killer who only kills other killers, Killer Killer.**_

Again, what's with that way of spelling?

"Kira Kira?" Yukinoshita pronounced carefully. "What a stupid name…" Hey!

"Hehehe…sparkling!" Yuigahama laughed stupidly at the sound of my alter ego. (Killer Killer is pronounced as Kira kira, which is an onomatopoeia to spark in japan.)

"Anyway, let's take a look." I said.

'One of the most popular rumors around the net is the existence of Killer Killer. A vigilante that hunts and kills serial killers and another kind of offenders. Sources say that the local police force has been holding information about certain crimes that involves the participation of this serial killer…'

Most of the article was elaborated, but I also found some exaggerations.

Bullshit, so to speak.

I didn't really kill an entire Yakuza group…just killed the leader without being seen.

I am not affiliated with any Yakuza, Mafia or any underground organization like that. That would mean doing work.

No, I don't have a hare- who the fuck did write this?!

Incoherencies began to appear as long as we read the article. After a while, we closed the laptop.

"So, what do you guys think?" Yuigahama asked us with an expectant glance.

"Well, I do find that rumor unbelievable."

I agree.

"There were inconstancies on the article…" Yukinoshita explained. "And even if it was a vigilante, why would the police hold information about him?"

"…Isn't it obvious?" I feel the need of correct her.

"It's not." She shot back, with her characteristically cold look. "He is using justice as a pretext to justify his wrongdoings." Ouch.

She doesn't pull any punches, as expected of Yukinoshita. But I'm not mad. She is actually right.

Though I don't use justice as a justification, it's people that dubbed me like that.

But there is something I can't let it pass.

"Yukinoshita." She widened her eyes at my serious tone. "'There are people that don't deserve to live with normal people. This is a common thought that happens on everyone's minds at some point."

"If a vigilante like this appeared, what would people think?"

"Well, even the case you say is true, the people would still have faith on the legal system." She replied as a matter of fact, but I could see that she was put off by my sudden seriousness.

Of course. But that's not because they have faith in the system.

Is because if they go through, they would be criminals. They are just cowards that are afraid of being judged and cheer people who actually moves and do things for their selves.

But I'm neither.

'Vigilante justice' is often rationalized by the concept that proper legal forms of criminal punishment are either nonexistent, insufficient, or inefficient.

Vigilantes normally see the government as ineffective in enforcing the law; such individuals often claim to justify their actions as a fulfillment of the wishes of the community.

In other words, people that were unhappy with the way that the legal system handles justice and decided to take matters into their own hands, whether is just common displeasure against the crime, self-perceived justice against an injustice done to them or just seeking the attention of the masses.

There were people like that.

Simple.

Justice, huh?

What's justice in the first?

Justice is the legal or philosophical theory by which fairness is administered. The concept of justice differs in every culture.

An early theory of justice was set out by the Ancient Greek philosopher Plato, who defined that justice is the having and doing of what is one's own; a just man is a man in just the right place, doing his best and giving the precise equivalent of what he has received.

Advocates of divine command theory argue that justice issues from God.

In the 17th century, theorists like John Locke argued for the theory of natural law.

Thinkers in the social contract tradition argued that justice is derived from the mutual agreement of everyone concerned.

In the 19th century, utilitarian thinkers including John Stuart Mill argued that justice is what has the best consequences.

There are other shit-tons of theories and definitions of what justice is and has been since B.C.

But they have something in common.

Fairness and righteousness.

People have the common misconception that they, as flawed individuals, can administrate justice in their own terms and conditions. Truly laughable.

The other reason to why the system is so flawed is because the law force created a law not to only deal with criminals but to protect their integrity.

Laws to put themselves 'above' the trash of society. Fools…

How do you expect to clean the dirt getting dirty? Redundancy aside, they don't realize that with those laws, they only trap small time criminals while the bigger and dangerous fish is comfortably watching from the shadows.

They said that goods guys always win and catch the bad guys. But in reality…

To catch bad guys you need worse guys. They aren't afraid of getting their hands dirty to solve problems.

Permanently.

Summary: Law doesn't work. As it is made from humans, is far from perfect. The law can be corrupt and it is corrupt. That's why I choose to believe in simpler laws.

My laws.

A life for a life, a murder for a murder.

It's the principle that I base myself when I choose for victims: Payback.

"What a narrow viewpoint…" I muttered.

Mm…now that I remember, her father is a member of the prefecture diet so is probably not a surprise that she staunchly believes in justice and law, after all, her father is one of the people in charge of it.

As Yukinoshita was about to retort, all of a sudden, rhythmical rap on the door could be heard.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in." She didn't even look at me at all as she uttered her reply.

"Sorry for intruding." It was a cool male voice, the sound of which would instantly put you at ease.

.

.

.

"Sorry about the bad timing. I've got a bit of a request for you." Putting his Umbro enamel bag down on the floor with an extremely natural "Is here okay?" he pulled up a seat facing Yukinoshita. Everything he did exuded easy-going charm. "Man, I had a hard time getting my club to let me go. Club activities are postponed before exams, so I figured I had to come see you today no matter what. Sorry."

Sparky guy-I mean, Hayama Hayato entered the clubroom. I could tell that Yuigahama was surprised about seeing him here.

I was…uh- Why now of all times, when I'm about to go home?!

He said club activities were hectic, but our club had done jack in an entire month. Maybe we're just special.

"Enough." Yukinoshita said flatly, cutting off the boy's cheerful chatter. I got the feeling she was acting somewhat sharper than usual. "You came here because you wanted something, did you not? Hayama Hayato-kun."

Hm? What's this?

Yukinoshita was more sharp than usual on her retorts and there was an undertone on her phrase…did something happened between them?

"Ah, you're right. You call this the Service Club, don't you? Hiratsuka-sensei told me that I should go here if I needed advice, so…" Hayama replied, without being affected by Yukinoshita's cold words. As expected of someone like him, I guess.

"Sorry about the bad timing. If you, Yui and the others have plans, I'll come again another time…"

Upon hearing her name, Yuigahama let out a strained smile. "No big deal. I don't mind at all. You're the next captain of the soccer club, Hayato-kun. It's no wonder you took so long coming here!"

Huh.

But the only one who thought that way was Yuigahama. Yukinoshita was unimpressed and I was staring at him with disinterest.

"You too, Hikigaya-kun," said Hayama. "Sorry, I'm taking up your time." He clapped his hands in an apologetic manner.

"What do you want?" I asked him with an impassive face.

"Ah. Well, about that," Hayama said, slowly taking out his cell phone. Pressing the buttons nimbly, he accessed the text messages and showed me the screen.

Beside me, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama craned their necks to peer at the screen. With three people crowded around a screen the size of your palm is annoying and not good for the sight. Yuigahama let out a soft, "Ah…"

Yuigahama took out her own cell phone and showed me.

Her text had the exact same message as the one from before. You could say it was filled with objectionable content. And it wasn't just one text either. Every time Yuigahama moved her fingertip, she scrolled through a whole laundry list of spiteful words with no end in sight. Were they all spam accounts? I wondered. The texts from every single address were solely dedicated to badmouthing individuals.

"Tobe belongs to a gang that hangs around at the arcade picking on people from West High." Or, "Yamato is a three-timing douchebag." And even, "Ooka played roughly at a practice match just to take out the other school's ace player."

Oh, so it was that what had her depressed.

"Chain mail, I see." I wasn't the one who pronounced those words but Yukinoshita, who had been silent up until now, intoned.

As the name suggests, a chain message is a kind of text that goes around like a chain. At around the end or so, there would be a prompt to "pass this on to five people" or something like that. They're like the "cursed letters" of the olden days: "If you don't pass this on to five people in three days, you'll get cursed", blah blah. It was pretty much that brand of text.

Hayama smiled bitterly. "Ever since these started circulating, the atmosphere in class has been getting more and more strained. Plus, I'm mad since those are my friends they're talking about."

Hm…

There's nothing as horrible as an evil whose face you can't see. If someone insults you to your face, you can insult them right back. Or you can channel your pent-up anger and stress towards other things. Such heavy emotions are a major source of energy, which you can use for positive things. But when those feelings of anger, envy, and pettiness aren't directed at you, you can't muster any strong emotion. You can only feel vaguely uneasy.

"I want to stop it. It really doesn't sit right with me, after all," Hayama insisted, before adding cheerfully, "Oh, but I don't want to turn this into a witch hunt. I want to know how to solve things peacefully. I'm wondering if you could help me out."

He smiled and all of a sudden, the room was brightly illuminated. What the hell?

Yukinoshita scratched her chin in thought for a while, and then she opened her mouth. "So basically, you want us to set the record straight?"

"Mmm, pretty much."

"Then we must find the culprit," Yukinoshita declared.

I actually snorted. Yeah, that's pretty much the answer that I was waiting from Yukinoshita.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her blue eyes boring into my face.

"No, I mean, didn't you hear him?" I pointed at Hayama, who wore a shocked face.

At that, Yukinoshita, who's cold expression was the complete antithesis of Hayama began to speak slowly, as if carefully choosing her words.

"Sending chain messages… that is a despicable act that tramples over a person's dignity. While they hide in the shadow of anonymity, they slander others for the sole purpose of damaging them. Spreading the slanderous words is no less of an evil thing to do. A healthy curiosity is one thing, but to continue spreading slanderous words… unless you eradicate the root cause, there won't be any results."

"I can feel that there's a story you want to tell us?"

"Really, I wonder what's so amusing about spreading messages to show contempt for someone. And I do not think there is any merit in what Sagawa-san or Shimoda-san did…" There was an actual story?!

"So you took care of them all…" Yuigahama said with a rather strained smile while looking at Yukinoshita with a glance that you would use on your father when he found your porn.

"In any case, a person who commits such a despicable deed undoubtedly deserves to be eradicated," Yukinoshita went on. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth vengeance is my creed." At that sentence, I widened my eyes.

"Oh, we learned that it in world history today! That's from the Magna Carta, right?"

"It's Hammurabi's Code." I corrected Yuigahama. How could you confuse England with Babylonia?

"I'll look for the culprit. I believe all it will take for them to stop is for me to have a word with them. I'll leave everything that follows to your discretion. Or is that not to your liking?" Yukinoshita's tone didn't really leave room for arguing.

"…uh, that's fine," Hayama said resignedly.

Yukinoshita stared closely at the cell phone Yuigahama had placed on the desk. Then she put a hand on her chin in contemplation. "When did the messages start circulating?"

"Last weekend. Right, Yui?" Hayama answered, and Yuigahama nodded.

"So it suddenly started last week, I see." Yukinoshita mused. "Yuigahama-san, Hayama-kun, did something happen in class last week?"

"Nothing comes to mind…" said Hayama.

"Yeah…" said Yui. "It was just like normal."

The two of them said as they exchanged looks.

"I'll ask you just to be thorough, Hikigaya-kun," said Yukinoshita. "Did you notice anything?"

…

…

…

"Now that you say so…there was that workplace visit." A shoot in the dark.

"Huh? Really?" Hayama asked, confused.

Hayama turned his gaze towards Yuigahama. When he did, Yuigahama laughed sheepishly. "Er, you see, when you make a group for this kind of event, it affects your relationships afterwards. Some people take it really personally…"

Hayama and Yukinoshita looked at the slightly gloomy Yuigahama with puzzlement. Hayama had never been excluded and Yukinoshita had no interest in such things, so neither of them understood.

Think…more like remember. There were 4 men that time that this idiot came to the tennis court.

4..

4..

4.

" _But you'll be going in groups of three for the upcoming workplace tour."_

"Ah." I muttered in recognition. "Yuigahama-san, I didn't think you could think like that." I looked at Yuigahama with praising eyes.

"The way you say it annoys me!" She yelled while shooting me a glare.

"I don't get it…" Yukinoshita asked, with an analyzing look. "What did Yuigahama-san think?"

"She already knows who the culprit is." I answered as if it was obvious.

Hayama and Yukinoshita's look widened in surprise as they looked at Yuigahama. "E-EH, No!" She waved her hands while looking at them with apprehension. "Is just that I may have an idea of who did it!"

"Tell us." Yukinoshita asked.

A dejected expression formed in Yuigahama's face. "Mmm, well you see, basically, someone who's usually in the group is gonna get excluded, y'know? Only one person from a group of four is gonna get left out. And that person is gonna be super bitter about it." Her voice quivered with emotion.

Thinking about it in this case, it was probably so that they wouldn't get left out. In our class, Hayama was part of a group of four boys. Therefore, if they had to make a group of three, someone would miss out.

Not wanting that to happen, they had no choice but to kick someone out. That was probably what the culprit was thinking.

"…So there's no doubt the culprit is among the three of them."

As soon as Yukinoshita stated that conclusion, Hayama let out an outburst. "H-hang on a sec! I don't want to think the culprit is among them. And don't the texts say bad things about all three of them? It can't be one of them." He said with a strained smile.

"Don't be an idiot." I reproached him. "Everyone is guilty until proven otherwise."

"Isn't 'Everyone is innocent until proven otherwise'?" Yukinoshita asked with a dubious look.

"It's obvious they did that so no one would suspect them. If it was me, I would've avoided slandering one of them centering the suspicion onto him or just badmouth a 4 person, putting all the blame on him."

"Hikki, that's really horrible…" said Yuigahama.

"Is logical thinking." I answered.

Hayama bit his lip in vexation while his fist was trembling. He had probably never imagined something like this before: that there was hatred right under his nose, or that dark emotions were swirling underneath the smiling veneer of those whom he trusted.

Fool. Relationships can't be only sunshine and rainbows. As a coin, they have two faces and if you can't accept that…

Then you're a hypocrite. Well…you're a hypocrite already.

I find it a pain to deal with that so I avoid to form relationships of any kind.

"For now, could you tell us what you know about those three?" Yukinoshita probed Hayama for information.

At that, Hayama looked up with resolve brimming on his face. His belief in his friends remained in his eyes. He probably held on to the lofty belief that he could clear up the suspicion that had been cast on his friends.

"Tobe's in the same soccer club as me. His bleached hair might make him look like a bad guy, but he's the best at getting everyone energized. He always gets involved at the school festival and the sports festival. A nice guy."

"An easily excited person whose only talent is making noise, I see," Yukinoshita declared.

Silence. Hayama was lost for words.

"Hm? What's wrong? Go on." Yukinoshita gave Hayama a strange look for falling into silence so suddenly.

Regaining his momentum, Hayama launched into his next character description.

"Yamato's in the rugby club. He's calm and good at listening. He's a chill guy who puts people at ease by not saying much, I guess? He's the silent, caring type. A nice guy."

"So not only is he slow, he's incapable of making his own decisions… right."

Incapable of mustering any words, Hayama scowled in silence, but then with a resigned sigh, he continued. "Ooka's in the baseball club. He's easy to get along with and he's always helping other people out. He's always polite and respectful to his elders and his juniors. A nice guy."

"An opportunist who worries about his reputation, then."

Hayama wasn't the only one who had been speechless this whole time.

I sighed. "We're here to help…" Ugh. "No need to crush the little guy's spirit, Yukinoshita-san." I admonished Yukinoshita, who looked back with a confused look.

"But isn't it the truth?" That look of 'I did something wrong?' isn't helping here.

"…well, yeah, but…"

"Hikki, you're doing the same…"

Hayama smiled at Yukinoshita with an expression that was angry and regretful and anxious all at once. Yukinoshita had her ways, but Hayama had his ways too. In the end, he could only see her words as trash-talking. He was a good guy, but his point of view differed too much from ours and he didn't want to rat out his friends.

Yukinoshita seemed to realize this too. "Hayama-kun's descriptions aren't much to go on… Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun." She turned her inquisitive gaze on us. "What do you think of those boys?"

"Er, th-there's not much to say…" Yuigahama said, looking at the side.

"I don't really know those guys, you already know that." I said.

"Then could you look into them for me?" Yukinoshita said to Yuigahama. "The groups are being decided the day after tomorrow, correct? We have one day to figure it out."

"…um, okay." A slightly uncomfortable expression came upon Yuigahama's face.

I suppose for Yuigahama, who was trying to get along with everyone in her class, this wasn't an action she was inclined to undertake. You had to be exposed to the very people whose faults you were out to expose. It was a relatively risky action for someone who was part of the community.

Yukinoshita seemed to realize that too because she lowered her eyes gently.

"…sorry, it's not a terribly pleasant thing to do. Please put it out of mind." she insisted.

So there is a soul under all that ice, huh? Only true for Yuigahama, thought. She treats everyone else like trash, including me.

"I'll do it. I don't really care what my classmates think of me." I said, which caused Yukinoshita to glance at me.

She smiled thinly. "I'm not holding my breath."

Woman, please. If I can figure out serial killers who had evaded the police and Japan legal system, you think I would have problems with brainless jocks?

I nodded at her.

"H-hang on! I'll do it too! I-I just can't let Hikki handle it on his own!" Yuigahama insisted with a red face. The next instant, she clenched her fists. "And plus! There's no way I can turn down one of Yukinon's requests!"

"…I see," Yukinoshita answered shortly, looking away sharply. Whether because of the sunset glow or her embarrassment, the color rose on Yukinoshita's cheeks.

Hayama was watching the two girls with a bright, invigorating smile on his face.

"What a nice friendship." He remarked, with a longing smile.

"I guess…" I said, offhandedly. What's with this guy talking to me all of a sudden?

"You too, Hikigaya-kun!" He smiled at me.

"…"

.

.

.

I went to my home after that. I would like to pass time idly chatting with my coworkers about how our day was and stuff. (If you haven't noted, he is being sarcastic.)

"I'm home." I took off my shoes and walked to inside. Komachi must be at school and my parents must be at their jobs. Meaning that I'm alone.

Yay.

I slumped on the couch and turned on the TV. It's time to laze around!

Unsurprisingly, the news is the first thing that appears on the TV. I wonder if there's some kind of ethereal hand that makes me see the news.

"On the crime section: The police have found the body of Takanashi Rika, a 30-year-old woman on a dump yard, completely bandaged from feet to her head! The most macabrous detail is that her eyes were extracted like could this be another streak of the serial killer known as 'Blinding picker'?!"

' _ **What the eyes don't see the heart doesn't grieve.'**_

I scratched my head with a bored look on my face.

She is the Blinding picker, reporter-san. God, where do the people get those names?

Takanashi Rika, a 30-year-old woman with an extreme persecution complex. When people looked at her, she immediately interpreted as if they were mocking her, insulting her, belittling her…

At some point, the stress accumulated got over her and killed a coworker in an anger fit. After that, she probably felt something when she looked at the empty black space where her coworker's eyes were before because she keeps doing it.

Killing.

She only killed three people until, *cough*, she suffered an accident.

I will just say that it was painfully easy.

"There are also the series of assaults done to people on…" Hm?

"2 students have been bashed in the head in the span of 2 weeks. Fortunately, they have only come with non-lethal injuries but their descriptions about the perpetrator are amazing: a figure wearing a dark cloak and a crow mask while brandishing what it seems was a bandaged hammer was the one who attacked them."

Huh… I may look into this but I already committed a crime a few days ago. I'll wait for a while if the police don't catch him before that.

Either way is fine,

After all, people like them plague this society full of lies. Finding someone else is rather easier that you think, you just need to pick the signs that they give and woala!

You've found your next pray.

.

.

.

The next day in class, Yuigahama was all fired up.

Instead of going to her usual place at recess, Yuigahama held out some bread and a canned drink for me. Together, we started our elaborate strategy meeting.

"I'll ask around for now… s-so you don't have to push yourself, Hikki. In fact, you don't have to do anything at all."

"Oh, cool. Much appreciated. What's got you so motivated…?" I asked. She wasn't taking any half-measures.

"Th-this and that, you know? 'C-cos Yukinon asked me, yeah!"

Her devotion to Yukinoshita was rather touching. "It's good to be motivated, but what are you actually going to do?"

"Hmm, I'm gonna try listening in on the girl's talk. When it comes to stuff like the relationships in class, the girls go way more in-depth. And they get really into it when you bring up someone you both dislike."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, basically?" I inquired. "I have heard legends about this but females are fearsome creatures, aren't they?"

"It's nothing evil like that! It's just complaining - or more like exchanging information?" She yelled first and then asked.

"Hm." I replied, apathetically.

"Anyway! You suck at that stuff, Hikki. Just let me do it."

"Yeah, you're right… sorry. I'll leave it to you." I said while inclining my head. "Good luck, I guess."

"Mmm! Yep!" Yuigahama declared with fighting spirit, before approaching the girls that were friendly with Hayama's group. She walked up to the blonde's group. "Sorry I took so long!"

"Oh, Yui. What kept you so long?" Miura, the leader of the group, answered lazily. Was it my imagination or was she gazing at me before?

Nah. Probably my imagination.

"Hey, ya know, Tobecchi, Ooka-kun, and Yamato-kun have been so weird lately. They've been kinda all like, you know. I mean-"

Never mind her, she's already done before it even begun. You need to dance around the subject and direct the information flow to the desired topic.

Even I, who only speaks with less than five people, know about that Yuigahama.

So in the end, it was up to me to do it.

But that said, mingling with my classmates and asking around was out of the question for me. So what should I do to get information from people?

Just watch.

That's all.

Hayama and the others were hanging on the window seat. Hayama was leaning against the wall, surrounded by an orange minion, tall minion, and short minion.

"Yo, man. Our coach started hitting stray balls to the rugby club! Not good! And they were hard balls too!"

"…yeah, our club advisor flipped his shit."

"What a pain in the ass! Y'know, the rugby team is still good. Our soccer team sucks. Maaan, it's bad. It's really bad when the ball flies out in the outfield. It's fast and furious!"

The usual stuff that they talk about. How do I know the usual stuff?

The fuckers can't keep their voice at a normal volume.

"'Scuse me, sorry," Hayama said as he left his seat and looked in my direction.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you figured something out." He asked with a polite smile.

I ignored him and looked at the state of his group when he left. The three of them were playing with their phones listlessly. And occasionally, they would all glance in Hayama's direction.

I sighed.

"Did something happen?" Hayama asked, puzzled.

I looked at him with an even look. "Nothing. It's just that everything was as I thought it was."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

The people who gathered in the clubroom after school were Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and me. Oh, and Hayama too.

"What did you find?" Yukinoshita pressed Yuigahama and me for our information report.

Yuigahama laughed sheepishly. "Sorry! I asked the girls if they knew anything, but I got zilch!" she apologized meekly.

Yukinoshita lowered her head and peered down directly at Yuigahama. But she did not seem particularly mad. "Is that so? In that case, I don't mind."

"On the contrary, today you found out that the girls had no interest and were not related. That makes it purely a problem concerning Hayama-kun's group. Yuigahama-san, you did well."

"Y-Yukinon…" Yuigahama's eyes clouded over with emotion.

Yukinoshita neatly dodged Yuigahama's hug. Yuigahama's forehead hit the wall with a thump and her eyes welled up with tears.

Astonished, Yukinoshita nursed Yuigahama's forehead. At the same time, she looked at me. "So, what about you?"

"I found a solution for Hayama-san's predicament." I replied with a knowing smile.

Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, and Hayama all leaned forward. Doubtful eyes, expectant eyes, interested eyes - as I received their gazes, in turn, I let out a single cough. As if on cue, Yukinoshita asked "Really?"

"That group is Hayama's group."

"Huh? Aren't you stating the obvious?" Yuigahama said vehemently as if I was an idiot.

"Uhh… Hikigaya-kun, what do you mean?" Hayama asked, confused.

"I phrased it wrong." I looked at him. "I meant 'Hayama's' in the possessive sense. In other words, the group belongs to Hayama and exists for his sake."

"Nah, I don't really think it's like that…" Hayama said, but that was only because of his lack of self-awareness.

"Of course not. It only shows when the person who carries the conversation, you, is absent." I explained. "Those three stop getting along at all as soon as it's just the three of them. To put it simply, they all like Hayama as their 'friend', but the others are 'friends of their friend'."

Hayama merely went quiet, as if reflecting on my words. But this was one thing

Hayama couldn't fix. To him, they really were his friends. But that relationship didn't extend between all three of them - they just had to make do with each other.

Being someone's friend meant bending over backwards for them.

Hayama was currently stuck in that quagmire. He was surrounded by friends, but on the other hand, you could say he was trapped by them. Running away wasn't an option either.

"Assuming you're correct, Hikigaya-kun, their motives only become stronger." Yukinoshita put a hand on her chin in contemplation. "Perhaps there's no way to determine who did it out of those three. The situation can't be controlled unless the culprit is removed. All the more reason to suspect those three…"

"You're wrong." I cut her off with a raised voice, making her flinch.

What I said to you since I entered this crooked club went out from the window? I thought exasperatedly. Seriously woman…think a little.

"Rather than get rid of the culprit, let's get rid of the problem." I proposed. "Let's get rid of Hayama-san."

"U-Uh?!"

.

.

.

In the classroom, the names of all the classmates were listed on the blackboard. Each grouping consisted of three names, and they were written down to indicate the groups for the workplace tour. The three girls sitting next to me giggled and smiled at each other as they went up to the blackboard and began writing down their own names, having promised each other beforehand.

As for me, I was sitting on my desk while playing with my phone. That's how I deal with these situations.

I was waiting for the winds of fortune to shift and for the homeroom teacher to say, "Yes, yes, I know you all hate Hikigaya-kun, but it's not good to leave him out! Not good!"

Ah…beautiful memories.

Anyway, as the saying "Good things come to those who wait" goes, all a loner has to do is wait around half-asleep the whole time until two classmates who can't find a third person resorts to calling out your name. And that's how our happy little group gets formed!

Of course, there is also the factor that they don't know my name, as previously stated…

"Morning, Hikigaya-kun!" I heard someone call my surname. That's fast, I tell you, thought, they usually ask for my name first, as they don't have any clue about it.

I raised my head to look at a silver haired boy with a feminine face, wearing the gym uniform.

"…Totsuka-san?"

"What's up?" I asked. Totsuka held onto the sleeves of his gym clothes tightly and gazed at me with upturned eyes. "A-about the group formations…" he began hesitantly.

"Mm?" Oh, yeah.

The majority of groups had been picked, so it was about time for us loners to make an appearance. There were difficulties even in groupings among loners, and if I made a late start, I'd end up being forced to group with two people who got along well. It was time to look for the losers by checking the names on the blackboard.

As I watched them, I heard a sudden voice. "Can I sit here?"

Without waiting for my reply, he sat down next to Totsuka. At the sudden appearance of an unexpected newcomer, Totsuka threw an anxious look in my direction and muttered, "Er, uhhh…" It was super cute.

And boy, that was wrong. It's amazing how he makes me question the veracity of my sexual orientation.

"Thanks to you, we settled things peacefully. Thanks, man." The newcomer smiled cheerfully. It was Hayama Hayato.

"I did nothing." I replied with a disinterested look. So why the hell was this guy talking to me like he knew me from years?

"Give yourself some credit. If you hadn't said what you did, they might still be fighting." Or so, he claimed.

But in truth I didn't do anything. Heck, less than nothing.

"I've always wanted everyone to get along, but I see now that I cause conflict too…" Hayama muttered with a lonely.

I thought…

How can he be so naïve?

No…is not that. He sees and knows but decides to feign ignorance.

Well, no matter how pointless is that, I'm not going to meddle.

Is not my problem.

"Those three were surprised when I said I wouldn't get in a group with them. I think it'd be nice if this could motivate them into becoming real friends."

"You really think that?" I answered while reading my novel.

"Thanks. Oh, and you know, I haven't decided on a group yet, so how about we go together?" Smiling, Hayama held out his right hand in front of me.

"No, thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"E-Eh?!"

"Don't misunderstand me, is not that I wouldn't like to group with you, but…" Yeah, I think is exactly that thing.

You kind of disgust me…

"H-Hikigaya-kun?" I heard Totsuka ask beside me. "What about me?"

"Huh?" I blinked. "I thought you'd already decided." I thought it was obvious.

Totsuka may be on the tennis club but he is also fairly popular on the class, if what Yuigahama told was true, so he shouldn't have any difficulties on finding a group.

Why me?

"I mean…" He looked hesitant. He then braced himself and clung to my cuff of my blazer tightly. "I decided to go with you from the beginning, Hachiman."

I blinked again at his gest. I was probably with my eyes widened at the sudden physic contact, his upturned eyes with a slightly worried expression was…

"Fine." I replied, absentmindedly. I stood up, gently shaking Totsuka off my cuff. "Let's talk about where we are going later."

I had to get out of here. N-Not because I was being shy, no sir!

Totsuka was just a mass bomb of destruction. The moe wave penetrated my entrails.

As I was opening the door, I didn't look to the person in front of me and crashed into…

Her.

Yeah, I mean, men don't have two soft pillows like her. For the record, he felt them when she crashed into my chest, not because I touched them.

This isn't To-Love-ru!

Anyway, I was looking at the girl that was sitting on the floor. She had blue-ish hair, purple eyes and I noted that there was a beauty spot under her right eye.

I also smelt the faint essence of tobacco the micro-second we were glued.

The current girl was glaring at me with venom. It I had to classify her glare between all the glares I have been subject to…

I would say that it was between the cold Yukinoshita and the angry Hiratsuka. Also, for some reason, she felt quite familiar.

I shake those thoughts out of my head. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked the girl while extending my hand.

'Always be courteous to women!' My mother said with a smile. **'Or be prepared to eat shit from your ass!'**

Yup.

The girl reluctantly took my hand, her glare softening a little.

Just a little.

"Watch where yer going." She reproached me in an aloof manner. Um…my brain bells are still ringing in recognition. Who is she?

I was about to ask her if I have met her before but scrapped the thought out of my mind. "I will." I made a slight bow and retreated.

Not point in picking a fight as I was the one who was at fault. And also, is such a pain.

Also, I was pretty grateful for the sight of black lace. Yeah, it was visible while she was sitting on the ground.

I will treasure this moment for the rest of my life!

.

.

.

I was in my room. Surprisingly, Kamakura-sama decided that I was worthy of being on his presence so he was sleeping in my room.

Shocking, I know.

Anyway, I was reuniting some data about that crow guy that appeared on television.

It wasn't really someone that I would kill.

Something that his targets have in common was that they were school delinquents or at least exhibiting delinquent behavior.

At least, according to their appearance on TV and some testimony from the witness. I think he was either a new vigilante or a really fed up idiot.

There was a very thin layer of difference between them.

A vigilante would at least have some respect for civil lives who are unrelated to the matter. At least, some of them.

A really fed up idiot was what the name says. They would go around bashing heads or something along those lines for their own desires. Whatever an innocent person gets in the way is no difference to them.

Welp, is not like I have a say in this matter.

This guy was just too stupid. The police would catch him in no time, even I think that they weren't that incompetent.

Maybe… I could take a little vacation. Focus my energy on finding the girl that put me in a spot a month ago, just to cut loose ends.

And…

He closed his eyes, trying to remember.

…

…

…

It wasn't of any use.

The only things I could remember was the strong smell of blood penetrating my nostrils, the deafening screams that makes my ears hurt, and my body going numb in total darkness.

I blocked that incident from my memory. All of these years, that was the only thing that I could remember.

I was expecting that something surfed from that while killing people. Thinking that the smell of blood would stimulate my brain.

But nothing.

I gave up…for today.

Closing my eyes, little by little, I went to the realm of dreams, hoping that I will find some kind of answer inside it.

Or at least dream something pleasant. Anything.

.

.

.

The man arrived at his house, breathing raggedly and sweating profusely…

Under the crow mask.

He takes it off, revealing a middle-aged man who collapsed on the couch, gritting his teeth in anger.

Only to smile afterwards. A big, pointy smile comes across his face.

"Ahaha…" He laughed quietly. "I did it again!" He said with pride.

"I have defeated another one!" His look was vacant. Vacant of any light.

"They are getting my message! They are afraid of me! They respect me!" He chanted repeatedly. He was laughing maniacally.

A bloodied hammer could be seen beside the couch and a black cloak was covering his body.

It was then when his phone ringed. He flinched at the sudden noise, taking his phone on his ear.

Only to remember at the next second that the ring was for messages. He opened his mail to see a message in his inbox.

"W-what is this?" He opened the message…

'The evangelist of murderers: Killer Killer.' Was written in the subject space.

"W-What is this?!" He exclaimed, a little loudly.

A serial killer that only kills other killers.

A vigilante that watches Chiba in the search for criminals that escapes the law's grasp.

Already punished 34 criminals in the span of three years.

"T-This…!" the man exclaimed.

Before, his eyes were a black canvas, a pit of emptiness.

But now, they were lighted with awe, admiration…and purpose.

He went to his computer to research more about the subject…and was fascinated. There was someone out there too…

Someone that took out the trash of society.

Someone like him.

.

.

.

Society is unaware of plenty of secrets.

You could blame the government's control over the mass media of broadcasting whatever they want, or at least, what the paranoids say.

But truthfully, they are just easy manipulated. People are ignorant because they want to.

Like innocent lambs, their attention has to be caught by something interesting.

People, individually, have a self. Capable of expression their selves with absolute autonomy.

But put them in the vast sea known as mass and they'll become another faceless being without self-awareness, will or mind.

Puppets.

The old government took advantage of that and manipulated the masses with television, radio, newspaper.

Keep them under control with controlled information that they released.

But in modern society, that's not a reality anymore.

With the internet, everyone has the opportunity to learn.

With a tool like that, everyone could access information, post information, exchange information.

Broadcast information.

Blogs.

Chatrooms.

Chain mails.

That people wanted that knowledge, is entirely another case.

This day, on the area of Chiba, many phones ringed, vibrated and notified…

"You got mail~"

As they looked into their cellphones, a range of emotions could be gauged from its viewers: Suspicion, Curiosity, Indifference, Confusion and much more…

We could use God as an example here.

Not everyone believes in his existence but is ingrained in their minds that there is something above them…

People may not believe in it immediately or not believe at all but there will be the lingering doubt about his existence…

The existence of a Serial Killer on Chiba.

A serial killer who only kills other killers.

The evangelist of murders…

Killer Killer.

* * *

 _ **Not too much action this week, just that 8man becomes famous around Chiba. How will he take it?**_

 _ **As always, your criticism is my way to improve so don't hold back.**_

 _ **PD: I like writing the killer word!**_

 _ **PDD: You know, it would be awesome if someone could do an Oregairu x Abnormal Kei-Joshi crossover. That would be nice…**_


	12. Kawa-what?

_**God…this place is so different…**_

 _ **Is this button still used to follow and fav? (Caresses the next button)**_

 _ **Just kidding. It's been a while. A real while. Why?**_

 _ **Well, it wasn't writer's block…at least for this story. This chapter has been ready for a few months ago but I wasn't really satisfied with it. Which is why I kept adding and adding stuff and the week turned into a month.**_

 _ **That and that I now have like a shit ton of drabbles for new stories. I easily get sidetracked in writing.**_

 _ **And there's still no volume 12 but that has nothing with to do with it.**_

 _ **I hope you can forgive this shmuck and that you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 "Kawa-what?"**_

The midterms were converging on us right before our eyes. Which means that apprehensive faces that were doing their best to marathon all the contents of mid-year were appearing rather frequently in my class.

For that reason, I found myself in a session of night-time study. Though I already finished reviewing all the test material in front of me so I was now free of that hell. I groaned and stretched, lifting my arms over my head.

The hands of the clock were pointing close to twelve. I nodded.

I stood up from my chair and grabbed a black jacket that was lying on my bed.

I wasn't sleepy at all so I figured that taking a stroll around the neighborhood was a good idea. To both clear myself and look out for suspicious people prowling around my home. Either way, I was going to enjoy the calmness and peace of empty streets, devoid of any sound and noise.

Before going out, Should I drink some coffee?

I dragged myself down the stairs and into the living room while looking around.

Max Coffee, my goddess and muse, my blood and soul, my only partner in this cold, ruthless world. Only I know how many times she has accompanied me in stake-outs, sweetening those horribly boring and tedious vigilances.

Yeah, I was going to drink some coffee.

As I was walking into the living room, thinking various useless paraphernalia about MAX Coffee, I noticed my little sister Komachi napping on the sofa. This chick's midterms were coming up soon just like mine, but as usual, she didn't have a care in the world.

Sadly, these kids don't know that the world actually judges what school and what grades they had while job-hunting. But don't worry, Komachi-tan, Onii-chan will sacrifice his house-husband dream to take care of you.

As I rummaged around for the MAX Coffee I bought, I remembered that the container had already been opened and so I started boiling the water instead. I poured water into the kettle, flipping the power switch on with a click as I did so. Bored and waiting for the water to boil, I sat at the edge of the sofa where my little sister was sleeping.

Komachi was sleeping with her stomach exposed provocatively. Her bare, white skin rose and fell in time with her snores. As she stirred with a soft groan, I could see she was stretched out under my T-shirt and blazer, both of which she had taken without asking.

I hadn't noticed this earlier because she had been curled up in a ball, but why was she in her underwear? She was going to catch a cold at this rate.

I covered her with a nearby bath towel for now. In reaction, Komachi mumbled something in her sleep. As this was going on, the boiling water had started hissing and a click announced that it was done. I tipped the instant coffee into a mug and poured the hot water on top of it.

A pleasant smell wafted from the coffee. I added an ample amount of milk and sugar to the dark coffee and stirred it four whole times with a teaspoon. When I did that, my lovely sweet coffee was ready to be served.

The milk's luxurious aroma and the coffee's sweet-smelling fragrance mixed with each other. I just knew it was going to be great.

As if she had caught a wind of that scent, Komachi sprang up with a start.

The first thing she did was stand stock still, staring at me in silence for two whole seconds. She looked down at her figure covered by the towel for three seconds. Then she opened her eyes wide and stared at the clock for five whole seconds in silence.

I was drinking my coffee while watching her actions with a leveled eyebrow.

Then she inhaled deeply. "Crap! I overslept!" she started shouting in an obnoxiously loud voice. "I only planned to sleep for an hour, but then I slept for five!"

"Is that so?" I asked while blinking. "Wait, does that mean that you just got home and slept the whole afternoon?"

"You suck! I had a shower before I slept!" She exclaimed, annoyed.

I calmly took another sip. "My bad, I apologize."

"You don't look like it." Komachi shook her head. "Anyway, why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Why should I? Did you have something planned for today?" I asked but then glanced at her again. "Before that, put some clothes on, you're going to catch a cold and now that we're at it, why are you using my clothes?"

Hm? Oh, this. It's the perfect nightie. Isn't it like a one piece?" she said as she pulled on the front of the shirt.

I was bothered. Not because I can see her bra if she keeps stretching it but because she rummaged between my belonging without my permission. I glared at her, unamused, to let her know about this fact.

"…Okay, I'll stop wearing them, you whiner," she said.

"Oh, thanks. Then I'll give you some underwear, Komachi."

"Ohhh, much appreciated!"

I sipped my coffee, having sworn deep in my heart that I would actually give her a dust cloth instead. As Komachi rolled up the sleeves of my shirt like a one piece pajama again, she went into the kitchen and started heating up milk in the microwave.

"By the way, what are you doing at this hour?"

"I'm going out for a bit." I answered.

"Eh, at this hour?" She asked with a troubled look.

"Of course." I replied, absentmindedly. "At this hour, there are no people on the street babbling out loud their own personal problems or things that nobody cares. Unlike the busy and crowded day, the night is a field where only the bravest can put his foot in search of some tranquility and peace of mind." I nodded slowly as I took another sip of my delicious coffee.

"Why do you sound like you're going on a quest?" Komachi asked, confused. Then, she made a sound of surprise. "I still haven't had a break now that you mention it."

"Of course you hadn't, you haven't remotely done anything in the whole day to take a break from." I replied with an 'are you serious' look?

She puffed her cheeks and looked at me with a frown. I shrugged and finished my tea.

The microwave let out a ring. Komachi held the mug in both hands, and as she blew on it to cool it down, she started walking towards me. "Guess I'll study too."

"Nope, is too late for that. If you do, you're just gonna end up sleeping the whole afternoon again." I told her as I stood up from my chair, taking my empty cup to the sink. "Go sleep for today."

"How come is fine to you to stay up late without a care but you send me to sleep early?" She looked dubiously.

"First, it's past midnight. You're already going to bed late." I began, stating the obvious. "Second, unlike you, I'm a night owl so even if I went up to bed early, I would still be sleepy at day." If it was pointless to go to bed early, why do it? "And third, unlike me, dark circles look bad on you."

"You're pretty thoughtful about the strangest things, Onii-chan. You're kind of weird and gross in a sense…" She said with a faraway look.

"Is that so?" I said while narrowing my eyes at her. "Because I send you to sleep early, you start insulting me, brat? Wanna take this outside?" I made a threatening look, imitating those American gangsters on the movies that mom likes to see.

She was unaffected. "Stuff like that is what makes you gross. Man, there are so many different types of brothers and sisters out there. I have a friend who goes to the same cram school as me whose older sister became a delinquent. She doesn't come home at all at night and stuff." She explained to me with a serious glance.

"Uh huh."

"But ya know, his sis was a super serious student until she got into Sobu High. I wonder if something happened to her."

"Could be teenage problems, you know." I replied. Is not strange for kids that age to go under several psychological changes. Mostly, they tend to change under peer pressure but there are also other factors, like familiar surroundings and such.

Is also possible that they just want to rebel against their parents for stupid things. No one can tell what's going in the mind of a teen.

I also noted that this delinquent girl goes to my school but I don't recall someone that fits that description.

"How come that you aren't going under those changes?" She tilted her head.

"I am different." I said while scratching my head. "I don't really see anything worthy for me to change…"

"Not even a girl?"

"No." I frowned. "What are you talking now?"

Komachi sighed with a smile that expressed 'Let's just give up'. "But well, it's his family so I can't really say anything. We're getting closer lately, so he's been confiding in me, but there's not much I can do. Oh, his name's Kawasaki Taishi-kun and he started attending my cram school this April."

I blinked.

His?

Closer?

 **Taishi-kun?**

"Komachi." I gave her a cold glare that I reserved for my targets. "What's your relationship with this Taishi-kun? What do you mean by getting closer?"

"Whoa, you've got a scary look in your eyes, Onii-chan…" She reeled back, slightly cowering in fear.

For a normal person, it would seem that I'm overreacting but I'm not. This was my idiot sister here we're talking about. Something might happen to her if she didn't watch out for herself.

Especially around some pre-pubescent boy that only had porn and lewd thoughts on his mind and didn't fully understand the biological changes that his body is being subjected to.

It was natural that I'd be worried for her as a family member. But I should give her this talk later.

"I don't know if I can do something, but if you have problems, don't hesitate to come for me." I patted her head. "I would never give some of my time to a stranger but its fine if it's you."

"Thanks!" She smiled brightly.

I bet this is how Ryuuta felt when I came for him to help in my childhood with ghosts that walked in my room and such.

I now sympathize with him. Being an older brother is hard…but is harder being the older brother of a little sister.

.

.

.

I was sleeping in the classroom. I am mostly ready for any test that comes up so there's no need for me to pay any attention for this preparing classes and all.

Of course, this didn't really sit well for some of the teachers, who saw this as a display of disrespect and wanted to punish me.

Using a proxy.

"So..." Hiratsuka-sensei straightened herself before glaring me with a reproaching look. "Before I decide your punishment, tell me, why do you sleep in class even though we're close to midterms?"

Why Hiratsuka-sensei? Do they always dump the responsibility on her?

Do they appeal to her _**'youth'**_ as a 2* year old teacher?

How opportunistic.

I replied with a tired look. "I was sleepy." I shrugged my shoulders while shaking my head.

"…" She kept looking at me as if she waited for me to elaborate. After a few minutes, she massaged her temple, as if she suddenly had a headache and sighed heavily.

"That's it? No excuse of how society is at fault? Of how much you work to have nothing in contribution?" She asked with a glare that was %50 whiter and %50 disbelieve.

"Not really." I replied, listlessly. "I mean, you already said that you were going to punish me either way, so why to waste breath?"

"Indeed." She sighed again. "How to punish you, though…" Hiratsuka thought to herself out loud.

"So…am I free to go?" I asked hesitantly while taking a few steps back.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Hiratsuka-sensei dismissed me while probably thinking in which way she was going to punish me. I couldn't do anything so I decided to leave it to future Hachiman.

I turned to see the door open and the figure of a lone female student holding her school bag.

Hiratsuka-sensei sighed with astonishment. "Geez… there's no end to the problem children in this class." But she didn't say that with disgust - in fact, she looked happy more than anything.

"Kawasaki Saki. Are you fashionably late too?" Hiratsuka-sensei called out to her with a wry smile on her face.

But the girl named Kawasaki Saki only answered with a silent nod. Then, she walked pass us. For a few seconds, we exchanged looks.

Her turquoise eyes had an ambitionless blank, which gazed vacantly into the distance. It expressed how much she didn't care about the world that surrounded her.

I swore I'd seen that girl somewhere before… wait a minute, if she was in my class, then no shit I'd seen her before.

But then again, I doubt that even if she was in my class, I would have recognized her or something, as I didn't even remember Yuigahama, the social butterfly that everyone knew.

Oh, well.

.

.

.

I stopped by the bookstore in the Marinepia shopping center instead of going straight home.

I eyed the shelves and purchased a single book. There went my thousand-yen note, along with the small change jiggling around in my wallet.

After that, I went to the café, thinking I may as well study. But it seemed everyone else was thinking the same thing because the place was crowded with students of all sorts. Just when I was figuring I should have gone home, after all, I spotted some familiar faces.

A jersey-clad Totsuka Saika was staring down the showcase cake.

"Okay, it's your turn to ask a question next, Yukinon." said familiar face number two.

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita weren't wasting their time as they waited to get served and were absorbed in their studying.

"Right, a Japanese question then," Yukinoshita stated. "Complete the following expression: 'When the going gets tough-'"

"The Tokyo-Chiba line shuts down?"

Correction: it was just a Trans Chiba Ultra Quiz and Yuigahama got the answer wrong too. The correct answer was 'These days, there are more trains that slow down without stopping.'

At this mistake, Yukinoshita's face clouded over too, just as you'd expect of her at such erroneous answer.

"Incorrect… next question, then. This one is more about geography. Name two of Chiba's local specialties."

Tick tock, tick tock. The hands of the mental clock ticked away. Yuigahama gulped. "Miso peas… and boiled peas?" She had a deadly serious look on her face.

A savage Yuigahama who will take make-up tests has appeared!

I shook my head and slowly drifted away from that group. I mean, if I was not invited, that only means that they didn't want my presence right? Right?

Though they invited Totsuka...and he isn't even in the club…

Whatever.

I follow the loner path, the loner path has never, NEVER, hurt me in any way. Besides, without group, my get more XP and Skill points.

I seated a couple of tables away from them and took my books out of my bag, laying them on the table. It's time to study!

Do you know that study by yourself is more efficient than studying in groups?

Is really obvious.

Without the distractions of friends, one could entirely focus on the material in front of him.

Yeah, because I'm alone, with no friends, that I will come out victoriously.

The thought of scrubbing my perfect score on Yukinoshita's face makes me want to study for the rest of the day!

Muahahahahahaha! As expected, loners, just like PC, are master race! (A/N: 8man's opinions don't necessarily represent max's and he won't hold any responsibility if you are offended by this statement.)

As I thought of how loners will one day conquer the universe, I decided to take a break from studying.

I started to eat the food that I bought beforehand. I took a bite out of my hamburger while reading the book in front of me.

I could hear the chatter of the people around me, unfortunately. I couldn't help it, they were talking out loud.

"Hey, man. Did you get that weird mail yesterday?"

"Yeah, gives me the creeps."

"But isn't kind of interesting? I mean, an urban legend like that…"

"Well, I think is bullshit. I mean, come on, a serial killer who only targets criminals? The media or the police would have released information about him already.

I almost choked on the food in my mouth but I played it cool. What the fuck?!

"But don't you know that the police wouldn't release this stuff to the people? I mean, I am sure as hell that I would help the guy if I found him killing some bastard that deserves it…"

That's why they didn't release that information.

People love vigilantes or crime fighters because they actually have the guts to administrate 'justice' by their own hands. They broke away from the law, they were free.

People admired them because they were different.

My acts are misunderstood as some kind of vigilante justice, already explained before. The kind of acts that people would be eager to cheer from afar and in the worst case, replicate under my name.

Copycats or followers. Things that I neither wanted nor liked.

I checked my phone and saw the mail that arrived in my inbox and if I didn't choke before, now I was.

Where the fuck did this information came from?!

This was…unsettlingly accurate. Unlike the article that was posted on the net, this one was thoroughly redacted, all the facts checked in credibility by me.

After all, it's about me who we are talking about here.

But who-

Wait. I think I know who may know about this.

The face of the girl with orange hair came to my mind. The stalker and later, upgraded into a kidnapper, girl who messed with me the month before.

So she's back? Well, not really but if it's her, what are her motives?

Hmmm…

I grunted.

"What a pain in the ass…" I muttered while massaging my temple. Everything was so easy some months ago.

Just find someone, prove that someone was a criminal hidden in the shadows of the legal system, kill that someone and drink MAX Coffee.

Then, shit happened.

"Just the hell is going on…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why was that girl so bent on me? What kind of plan does she have in mind?

I shook my head. Is obvious that I won't find any peace or silence in this place full of noise so I stood up and was about to leave when two figures, middle school students judging by their faces, crossed through the main door.

One of them, a black-haired girl with a bob cut and blue eyes gasped at me with a look of recognition.

"Onii-chan?!" She covered her mouth in surprise.

I was busy eyeing the other figure that was accompanying her. A male boy with short, messy greenish hair and turquoise eyes like his sister. He also seems to have quite thick eyebrows.

Who was this punk?

Ah, maybe he was that Kawa-whatever Taishi that Komachi talked last night. So going off to malls on their free time, huh?

"Hikki?" I heard a female voice all to my side. I turned to see Yuigahama with the same look of recognition that Komachi gave me before. On the background, I saw how Totsuka was peering over his chair.

I turned to them with an annoyed look on my face.

.

.

.

I now found myself sitting in the table of Yukinoshita's group study, specifically on the edge, beside Komachi.

I was about to take the identified male known as Taishi to a dark alley and question his relationship with my sister and according to his answers, dispose of the noxious material hanging beside my sister but that plan went out of the window when Yuigahama called me earlier.

"… _Hikki?" Komachi repeated, confused. "Hikki?" She repeated again, astonished. "Hikki?" Now she was looking at me with a large grin that ran across her mouth._

 _I was looking at Yuigahama, obviously displeased at her intervention._

" _U-Uh?" She looked at me and Komachi. "Am I interrupting something?"_

 _You interrupted my leave, you orange-haired bimbo._

" _Excuse me?" Komachi approached Yuigahama with a strange lit on her eyes. "But is it possible that Hikki is…" She pointed at me. "That individual right there?"_

 _Hey, what's with you asking that? Individual? Not 'my brother'?_

 _That's it. You can make your own coffee from now on, you little witch._

" _O-Oh…yeah." Yuigahama replied, hesitantly. "And you're…?"_

" _My name is Hikigaya Komachi!" She presented herself while striking a pose. "I'm the little sister Hikigaya Hachiman. And yes, I have it tough!"_

" _Ah…" The boy yelped, lost in thought as he quickly ducked his head and bowed in my direction. "My name is Kawasaki Taishi…nice to meet you." He was eyeing Yuigahama with an embarrassed gaze._

 _Ah, Teenage hormones in its full splendor._

" _This is Kawasaki Taishi-kun. I told you about him yesterday, y'know? The guy whose sister became a delinquent." Komachi explained to me while I eyed the boy warily._

" _Is that so?" I replied, not really interested in whatever problem this little runt had. "Well, have a nice chat then, I'm heading home." I said as I walked towards the main door before Komachi yanked me by my collar._

" _Now now…!" She said cheerily. "You're not going to present me your friend here?"_

" _I would…if I saw someone labeled like that." I replied, trying to walk to the main door._

" _How cruel!" Yuigahama yelled, enraged. "You mean after all we've been through, we're not friends?!"_

" _What kind of friend doesn't invite you to her study group?" I shot back while freeing myself from Komachi's hold. "In fact, since when we're friends? I mean, have you ever called me like that?"_

" _Ugh!" She reeled back with an averting gaze._

" _Well, then. I'm off-" I tried to say but I found myself looking at my little sister with a scrutinizing glare._

" _Onii-chan." She said as she looked at me with upturned eyes. "Komachi needs your help." She tilted her head to the side as she bashfully smiled at me._

 _Hmmm…_

" _I will bite." I said exasperatedly. "What do you want?"_

" _Could you help Komachi help Taishi-kun's sister?" Hah?_

" _Why should-"_

" _Is something wrong with her sister?" Yuigahama inquired._

 _Komachi told her what she told me last night._

" _She is from Sobu high?" Yuigahama then smiled victoriously. "Leave it to us, Komachi!"_

" _Say wha-"_

" _After all, Hikki is in the service club and Kawasaki-kun's sister is in Sobu high. This is totally in the service club's jurisdiction!"_

 _Oh yeah…_

Oh fuck.

Now, my only hope is that Yukinoshita refuses Taishi's request under some political bullshit or something. I don't really want to work.

"So…" I glared at the little punk sitting on the other side of Komachi. "What's your problem, _Kawasaki-kun?_ "

The undertone was not missed by the little boy.

"Onii-chan, can you, like, soften up a little?"

"Yes, Hikigaya-kun. I know you're not accustomed to interacting with strangers but please, have some common courtesy." Yukinoshita came to Komachi's aid with her poisonous words.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"Though, I believe that we should present ourselves before continuing." She said while looking at the unknown faces.

"Hi there! I'm Hikigaya Komachi. Thanks for being there for my brother," Komachi greeted them with a knowing smile. One of her special traits, since she was little, was being able to fit right in wherever she went, often to a baffling degree.

She may have taken that after Ryuuta.

A trait that I obviously didn't inherit.

"You're Hikigaya's younger sister?" Totsuka said politely. "Pleased to meet you, I'm his classmate. My name's Totsuka Saika."

"Oh, you're so polite, how charming. And oh my, what a cutie. Right, right, onii-chan?"

"Yes." I replied with a smirk. "Totsuka- **kun** is a real cutie." I stressed the suffix to indicate gender.

"H-Hikigaya…" Totsuka looked at me with a bashful look. Oi, Don't go all dere on me now!

"Kun?" Komachi laughed. "Haha! Funny joke! Hahaha, what are you saying, my idiot brother?"

"Er, um. I am a boy…" Totsuka said shyly as he turned his face away, blushing. No one will believe it if you act like that, Totsuka.

"Uh… really?" Komachi asked, nudging me with her elbow.

I nodded, conveying how hard was for me after finding out. He completely fooled me at our first meeting.

"Y-yeah…" Komachi stared straight at Totsuka's face, only half-convinced. As she murmured stuff like, "What long eyelashes you have. What pretty skin," Totsuka blushingly looked away from her gaze, fidgeting uncomfortably.

I was watching the spectacle with interest, but when he made eye contact with me as if saying, "Help meeeeeee…" I tore Komachi away from him.

"That's enough for now. Anyway, this is Yuigahama-san and that's Yukinoshita-san." Komachi finally looked at the two of them after my brief introduction.

When their eyes met, Yuigahama laughed nervously. "P-pleased to meet you," she introduced herself. "I'm Hikki's classmate Yuigahama Yui."

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you t-" Komachi stopped moving and stared straight at Yuigahama. "Huh…"

Yuigahama avoided her eyes, sweating profusely.

What was that? The look on Komachi implied that she recognized Yuigahama from somewhere but from where?

Their stare down lasted for a whole three seconds until a voice diffused the standstill.

"…are you done yet?" Yukinoshita interjected calmly, having waited patiently for quite some time.

It was amazing how just the sound of her voice made Yuigahama and Komachi shut up and pay attention to her. Her transparently cold voice was extremely quiet and subdued. And yet the message got across, loud and clear.

So perhaps it would be more accurate to say that - rather than merely shutting up they were in awe of her. Komachi opened her eyes wide and sat rooted to the spot in front of Yukinoshita. As she beheld Yukinoshita, she was spellbound for a moment.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Yukinoshita Yukino. Hikigaya-kun is my… what is Hikigaya-kun to me, I wonder…? He is not my classmate, nor is he my friend… I am loath to admit it, but he is my acquaintance, I suppose?"

"This is Yukinoshita Yukino-san. As you may have seen, humbleness is not her strong point. Try to not imitate her cold and demeaning attitude, please?" I advised Komachi.

Young people this age are really impressionable. I don't want Yukinoshita 2.0 in my house.

"Talk about yourself. What kind of kid in Chiba would take you as a role model?" Yukinoshita shot back, with a sarcastic smile.

"Of course there is someone!" I looked at Komachi with a soft smile, smile that she returned.

"My role model is my older brother!" I smiled.

"The other one, of course." And as my smile was erased from my face, I sunk into the table.

"Eh? Older brother?" Yuigahama looked between the two of us with a widened glance.

"Well, going back on subject." I straightened my pose, changing the subject. "What was your problem…Kawasaki-kun?" It took me a few seconds to make my voice came out normally, without any death threats.

"R-Right!" Yuigahama remembered why I was dragged into this table and directed her look to Taishi, who averted his gaze with a small flush on his face.

Yukinoshita, on the other hand, was giving me a scrutinizing look. When I looked back at her, she coughed and looked at Taishi.

"You're right about that, but… lately, Nee-chan's been coming home late and she doesn't listen to what our parents say at all. She gets angry at me and tells me it's none of my business when I say something to her…"

Taishi hung his head as he spoke. It seemed he was brooding over it in his own particular way.

"…you're the only one I can rely on now, onii-san." He looked at me with something that was called dependence.

"You have no right to call me onii-san!" I spat with an intimidating look. Who do you think you are, huh? You think I would let Komachi be near an insect like you, huh? HUH?!

"Why are you shouting things an obstinate father would say?" Yukinoshita said, slightly creeped out.

"…excuse me, but what am I supposed to do?"

I turned my head to look at the boy (insect in disguise).

Taishi-kun was at an impasse, a worried expression on his face. Here he was pouring out his heart to me, but his only acquaintance was Komachi, which made his situation messy and difficult for him.

No, honestly, his position was that of an acquaintance of an acquaintance, and it wasn't like he could follow the strange turns of conversation. To say nothing of the fact that he was surrounded only by people who were older than he was. He really was in a bind.

Given all that, the fact that Taishi was determined to speak his mind displayed some impressive communicative powers. I suppose you could say he was a boy with good prospects. (Not that I'd ever let him take care of Komachi, though.)

"Nee-chan's an eleventh grader at Soubu High… oh, and her name is Kawasaki Saki. Nee-chan is… how do you put it…? A delinquent? She's turned rotten…?"

Kawasaki Saki?

Huh…

Hmm…

Nah…

…

Oh, wait!

"You mean the Kawasaki Saki in our class?" I asked, recalling the early meeting today.

"Kawasaki Saki-san…" Yukinoshita uttered that name and cocked her head slightly, which showed how little she knew about Kawasaki.

But Yuigahama, who was in the same class as Kawasaki, clapped her hands in recognition, just as expect from her. "Oooh. Kawasaki-san, right? She's kinda the scary, delinquent type."

"You're not friends?" I asked.

"We've talked, I guess, but we're not really friends…" Yuigahama responded delicately. "And hey, that's not something you should ask a girl. It puts us in a hard position."

"You girls live in a strange world, aren't you?"

Even with girls, there were the groups, cliques, unions, guilds and what have you. Anyway, from the way she spoke, it didn't seem like Yuigahama's group had a particularly good rapport with Kawasaki.

"But I've never seen Kawasaki-san get along with anyone…" Totsuka remarked. "I feel like she's always staring blankly out the window."

"…oh, that's pretty much what she's like." I remembered how Kawasaki Saki acted in the classroom. She was a lone girl with gray eyes who just peered at the moving clouds. I thought she would start saying 'How troublesome' with a bored tone at any second.

Come to think of it, she wasn't looking at anything in the classroom but rather at some faster-moving place beyond her line of sight.

"So about when did your sister become a delinquent?" Yukinoshita asked Taishi suddenly.

He reacted with a start. "Y-yes'm!"

It should be noted that he was nervous not just because Yukinoshita was scary but because a beautiful older girl was talking to him. It was the correct reaction for a boy in middle school. If I were a middle schooler I'd probably be like that too. But when you become a jaded high school student, you'd realize that she was just plain scary.

"Er, uh… it was probably around the time nee-chan entered Sobu High since she was a super serious student back in middle school. She was relatively nice back then and often made dinner and stuff. She changed only very recently."

"So it was when she entered tenth grade?" I asked, to which Taishi answered in the affirmative.

Upon hearing that, Yukinoshita began to ponder. "In regards to changes when she became a tenth grader, does anything come to mind?"

"This is just a generic answer, but didn't she change her class? It was after she entered class F."

"In other words, it was when she became Hikigaya-kun's classmate." She looked directly at me.

I scowled but didn't say anything. I won't feed her with comebacks.

Yuigahama looked at Taishi-kun. "But y'know, when you say she comes home late, just what time does she come back? I get home relatively late and stuff too. It's not so unusual for a high school kid, y'know?"

"Oh, huh, about that." Taishi-kun looked away, flustered.

I see how it is. He was being shy because an awfully sexy older girl was talking to him. It was the correct reaction for a boy in middle school. When you become a jaded high school student, you come to realize that you can, in fact, say what you like to a slut.

"But coming home at three o'clock and stuff is too late."

"That's more like morning…" And she'd be late too, oh my. She'd only get around five hours of sleep if any.

"And your parents don't say anything to her when she comes home at th-that hour, I take it?" Totsuka asked Taishi worriedly.

"No. Both our parents work, and we have a younger brother and sister, so they don't really yell at nee-chan. Plus, it's just so late they rarely see her around anyway… well, I guess bringing up so many kids means you've got quite a lot on your plate," Taishi answered, relatively unshaken.

"On the odd occasion we do come across each other, we end up fighting, and whenever I say anything, she gets really stubborn and says, 'It's got nothing to do with you'…" Taishi's shoulders drooped. He was greatly perplexed.

"Family reasons, huh…" Yukinoshita said. "Every family has them."

She had a deep look of melancholy on her face that I had never seen before. She looked just like Taishi, who had come to tell us of his troubles. By that, I mean she was on the verge of tears.

This may be the second time I have seen her so weak since I met her. I instantly thought about her elder sister, Yukinoshita Haruno.

Now that I remember, she doesn't really talk much about her elder sister, nor the latter about her little sister. I didn't really think what kind of feud they had.

It was none of my business.

"Yukinoshita…" I called her out

But as soon as I called out to her, the clouds covered the sun and a shadow came

"You said something?" Yukinoshita answered me as she lifted her face. Her expression was no different from normal - cold and withering.

I didn't really try to comfort her but to bring her back to earth. She wouldn't accept help from a common person, less from me.

The only one who had noticed the change in Yukinoshita's demeanor was me. Taishi and the others went on talking normally.

"And that's not all… nee-chan gets all these phone calls from a weird place."

At Taishi's words, a question mark floated over Yuigahama's head. "Weird places?"

"Mmm. From Angel something-or-other, probably some kind of store… the manager guy talked to her."

"What about it is so weird?" Totsuka asked.

Taishi banged his fist against the table. "I mean think about it! Angel?! It's a totally sleazy store!"

"Huh, I don't get that vibe from it at all…" Yuigahama said somewhat hesitantly, but…

I totally got the vibe.

See, the thing is, try imagining this "Angel" word displayed in Tokyo's red-light district. See what I mean? The perverted factor just went up by fifty percent. And while we're at it, the word "Super" feels forty per cent more erotic.

Without a doubt, this was one sleazy store.

This brat had realized that, much as you'd expect. Maybe he is not that hopeless…or is that he is just that much of a pervert.

Like, disgusting.

"Hey, calm down for a sec, Kawasaki-kun," I said. "I understand everything."

Delighted at being understood, Taishi wiped passionate tears from the corner of his ears and embraced me in a passionate hug.

"O-onii-san!"

I beamed a smile at him, trying to hold the urge of slash his throat with the butter knife in front of me.

As we were binding their souls together under the god named Eros, the girls calmly decided on their future plans.

"In any case, if she's working somewhere, then we need to come up with a special plan," Yukinoshita said. "Even if it's not a dangerous store like this idiot seems to believe, the fact that she's working until dawn is troubling. We need to find out where she's going and stop her."

"And then what? She is just going to look another place to work." I made a counterargument. "IDs are really easy to forge these days and is not like every store takes a detailed story about his workers."

Komachi nodded in agreement. "Out of the frying pan and into the water."

"…you mean into the fire," said Yukinoshita.

"In other words, our only option is to simultaneously treat the symptoms and eradicate the root source," Yukinoshita concluded at approximately the same time I tore Taishi off me.

Again with eradicating source. What are you, an exterminator? Are requests just bugs to you?

Wait…

"Hey, wait a minute here. Are you planning to make us do something?" I asked with a scowl.

"But of course. Kawasaki Taishi-kun is the younger brother of Kawasaki Saki-san, a student of our school. This is to say nothing of how the bulk of his worries concerned her. I believe it is within the Service Club's line of work."

"Yeah, but all club activities are suspended for the midterms…" I tried to reason but a hand grabbed my sleeve.

"Onii-chan." Someone poked me incessantly in the back. When I turned around,

Komachi was smiling broadly at me.

It was Komachi's smile whenever she asked me to do something for her. A long time ago when Komachi wanted to have my Christmas present, she had this expression on her face too.

Why did Santa have to ask for my Love and Berry cards? There was no way I could fight against Komachi, who held the strongest trump card known as our parents' sympathy. Damn it, she wasn't cute at all…

"I'll do it…" I said reluctantly.

Taishi bowed enthusiastically, like an engine in high gear. "Th-thank you!" he shouted jubilantly. "Sorry for bothering you! I promise to do my best!"

Do not touch me, **never again.**

.

.

.

The Kawasaki Saki rehabilitation program started the next day forth.

After school, I went to the clubroom where Yukinoshita was waiting imperiously.

"Then let's begin."

Yuigahama and I nodded at her words. Oh, and for some reason, Totsuka was there too.

"Totsuka, you don't have to force yourself to be here." I mean, it was extremely painful having to put up with Yukinoshita's tyranny. No doubt he was only here because she had given him the death glare.

But Totsuka shook his head with a smile. "No, it's okay. I heard about what happened too. Plus, I'm interested in whatever you and the others do, Hikigaya-kun… I'd like to go out with you guys if I'm not getting in the way."

"I see." I nodded.

Since club activities were suspended during the midterms, the schoolyard was empty after school. Besides us, there were the fellow students who were studying individually inside the school, as well as the Kawasaki Saki-types who were getting lectured for being late.

Hiratsuka-sensei had probably pinned Kawasaki Saki down and was giving her a thorough talking-to as we spoke.

"I did some thinking and I believe that Kawasaki-san should solve her problems by her own hand," Yukinoshita declared. "There is little risk if she picked herself up with her own strength as opposed to being forced to do so by someone else, and there is almost no chance of relapse either."

"That makes sense." I agreed.

This isn't just limited to delinquents, but when other people comment on your actions, it's really irritating. For example, if someone close to you tried to tell you what to do, you'd start to feel resentful of them and do the opposite thing they told you.

I think those are the basic principles of reverse psychology.

"Okay, so what are we actually going to do?" I asked.

"Have you heard of animal therapy?" Yukinoshita addressed.

Animal therapy is, to put it simply, a type of spiritual therapy that involves petting an animal in order to reduce one's stress levels and to bring out one's positive traits. As Yukinoshita explained the gist of it, I could hear Yuigahama giggling. But in my opinion, it wasn't really a bad way of going about things.

From what Taishi said, Kawasaki was once a straight-laced and kind-hearted girl. This might be the impetus to bring out her kind-hearted side.

Is really a far-fetched theory, though.

"About that… does no one here own a cat?" Yukinoshita inquired, with a hand on her chin.

Totsuka shook his head glumly in response.

"I have a dog, is that okay?" Yuigahama pointed her little finger and her index finger up and made a hand sign with her thumb, middle finger and ring finger. That's a fox, not a dog.

"Cats are more likable." Yukinoshita insisted, with a small grimace at the mention of the word dog.

"I can understand." I nodded in agreement. "When they are not looking down on you with contempt, they can be cute little fur balls." I commented with a small smile.

Or is it just Kamakura who looks at me with contempt?

"We own a cat," I raised. "Is ours all right?"

"Yes."

With Yukinoshita's approval under my belt, I rang Komachi. I could hear some weird music in the background. What was with that cheesy music? Why was this chick's cell phone singing?

"Yeeeees, this is Komachi!"

"Oh, Komachi. You at home right now?"

"Yep, I am. What of it?"

"It's about the cat. Sorry, but could you take it to our school?"

"Huh? Why? Ka-kun's heavy, so I don't wanna."

Ka-kun is the name of our cat. He used to be called Kamakura, but because that was too much of a mouthful it got shortened at some point. His name was derived from how round like a Kamakura he was

"Yukinoshita said to bring him."

"I'll be right there." The phone suddenly cut off with a beep.

I sighed. I wonder why doesn't she show that love and devotion towards her onii-chan.

I closed my phone. Our high school was well-known in this area, so she probably wouldn't get lost coming here.

"She said she'll be right here," I informed Yukinoshita. "Shall we wait outside?"

We waited outside the school gates for twenty minutes, upon which Komachi appeared with a carry casket in hand.

"I apologize for calling you out here," Yukinoshita said.

"No, no, I'm happy to do it for you, Yukino-san," Komachi answered smilingly as she opened the lid of her carry bag.

Kamakura was enshrined inside. He scowled at me openly with a "Huh? Whatchu lookin' at, punk?" sort of look on his face. Not the cutest of felines.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Totsuka said as he stroked the cat. Kamakura twisted his body as if to say, "Hey, hey, calm down! Hang on a minute! Not my stomach! Anywhere but there!" He was totally at Totsuka's mercy.

.

.

.

When we put Kamakura into the cardboard box, he tried touching it with his front paw. When he smoothed the ground three times, he purred contentedly as if to say, "Heh… good enough."

Now then, we were waiting for Kawasaki Saki's appearance. The problem was that we didn't know when she would turn up. The length of Hiratsuka-sensei's lectures depended on her whims.

That woman can be surprisingly vindictive when she wants to. Especially towards me, dear god.

"Let's divide the duties," Yukinoshita proposed, taking charge. She made Totsuka lie in wait in front of the staffroom, while Yuigahama was stationed by the side of the bicycle parking area. Komachi was on patrol. And I was ordered to carry the cardboard box around and run around.

When you think about it, the others had their jobs, but I had nothing to do until Kawasaki Saki was spotted. While I was on standby, I fostered my great willpower and went off to buy a Sportop carton from the nearby vending machine. As I put my straw in and took one or two sips, I returned to my station.

It was then when I was a witness of a peculiar sight.

"Meow." I heard Kamakura's familiar meowing.

"Meow." I heard a girl's familiar meowing.

Yukinoshita was crouched in front of Kamakura, with a fascinated look on her eyes while 'talking' with Kamakura, who appeared strangely happy.

Damn you, Kamakura. You never look that happy when you're talking to me.

I approached silently to the black haired girl, who was still talking with Kamakura.

"…What are you doing?" I asked, behind her.

I saw how she flinched and stood up quickly at hearing my voice in such proximity. She then composed herself, looking at me like she always does.

"What are you talking about?" Yukinoshita answered innocently.

"Nothing, just you were talking to the cat just now." I replied with the same innocent look.

"More importantly, I'm quite certain I ordered you to be on standby, but it seems following a simple instruction is beyond your abilities. I took your level of incompetence into account, but honestly, you have surpassed my calculations. I wonder how I can phrase my orders to make them simple enough for someone stupider than a grade-schooler to understand."

Yukinoshita was fifty per cent colder than normal and her tone was ruthless. Her eyes were telling me that I was dead if I uttered another word.

I chuckled. "You ordered me to move the card box around. For me to do that, I need to be close to the card box." I retorted. "I have justification to be here, what about you?"

"What?"

I stood up. "What if Kawasaki had walked by the entrance door and saw you petting the cat?" I asked with a smug expression. "Our plan would be over. She would have passed the cat and went straight to whatever place she stays until morning."

Yeah, try to be snarky at me, I dare you.

I was about to grill the embarrassed looking Yukinoshita when my phone started ringing.

Caller ID unknown.

Giving the time, it couldn't be Yukinoshita (she was standing in front of me), I had Komachi and Yuigahama's numbers registered on my phone so the only possibility could be Totsuka.

Or that Komachi passed my contact to the poisonous bug.

Or…

"Hello."

"Oh, is this Onii-san? I asked for your number from Hikigaya-san." The known voice said.

Nope. Just the insect. That little brat of Komachi, passing my contact info so carelessly like that.

"I don't have a brother in law. Who are you?" I asked coldly. Yukinoshita took interest in the conversation and was paying deep attention.

"I-I just heard about the cat and well, nee-chan has cat allergy." Taishi stammered.

"Fantastic." I seethed in a sarcastically. "When I asked about pertinent information about your sister, why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't think it wasn't relevant…" He trailed off.

"Ok then." After a sigh, I snapped my phone shut. This was a complete waste of time.

And I don't like to waste time.

"What happened?" Yukinoshita asked.

"Abort cat therapy." I grunted. "Kawasaki is allergic to cats."

"I see…" She nodded with a look of understanding. She then frowned. "Wait, you asked personal information about Kawasaki?"

"You didn't?" I arched an eyebrow.

She frowned. "That's violation of privacy."

I shrugged with an indifferent look. "There's no privacy to violate here. Is not as if we're asking about what kind of underwear she uses (Black Lace) or her bank account."

"Though how would allergies play a role on the request?" Yukinoshita asked,

"You don't know until it plays a role." It was true that there was some really irrelevant information, like how she only knew to cook sweet potato and such.

But hey. Information was information.

Yukinoshita was staring at me with a pondering look. "For someone who claims to dislike helping people, you're strangely thoughtful and throughout about our requests."

I hummed. "Don't misunderstand me. I'm not doing it for you nor Taichi's ." Seriously woman, who do you think you are?

"Then…?"

"I'm doing it for Komachi, of course." I replied with a serious look. Yukinoshita seemed weirded out, taking a step away from me.

"I don't know why but so sudden, I feel more disgusted than usual…" Yukinoshita mumbled with an ill expression.

"Oi oi, what's with that expression?"

"It seems that I now understand the lack of lascivious gazes against women in general." She muttered with realization. "You just were a siscon."

What the hell? Where did you get that conclusion?

"Just because I want the best for my cute little sister?"

"The fact that you say you add the word cute makes you a siscon."

"Is it wrong to emphasize the cuteness of my brethren?"

"Cuteness that I see it's not genetic." Yukinoshita teased, with an amused look.

"I don't need cuteness." I objected. "All I need is money and a future wife who supports me."

"I also see that rottenness is not only outside."

"Not a big deal. Everyone is rotten on the inside." I said with a shrug. "The quickly you realize the better."

"They're not." Yukinoshita strongly asserted. "And the quickly you realize, the better."

Woman, I tip my hat to you. You must be the most hard-headed induvial whom I had the displeasure to cross paths with. "Suit yourself." I gave a nod and picked Kamakura's card box from the ground.

'About damn time.' Was what Kamakura's look conveyed.

.

.

.

When I contacted the others to tell them that we'd given up, Yuigahama, Totsuka and Komachi returned.

"Onii-chan, you got a call from Kawasaki-kun?" Komachi asked.

"Yeah. Don't go giving phone numbers away to strangers. What if something dangerous happens? Be careful when you handle personal information." I chided.

"Hikigaya-kun's personal details aren't such a big deal." Yukinoshita teased me, but only half-jokingly.

Oi.

"It's not for me, it's for Komachi. You hear me? Don't you give your number away lightly, okay? Especially to boys."

"No way, you saw right through me?" Komachi deflected my warning with a laugh. Well, my little sister was one of those "spare me the details" types.

Now that the animal therapy operation had failed, we had to come up with another plan. I had a plan of my own but I didn't want to solve all the problems. It was unproductive and didn't help the true purpose of me joining this club.

I looked to Yukinoshita, waiting for a proposal. When I did, she looked at Komachi and me in turn and let out a soft sigh.

"…you get along well as siblings." She hesitated. "I'm somewhat jealous."

"Huh? Oh, people say that a lot when they're an only child. It's not such a great thing." I replied absentmindedly. "Sometimes, Komachi is a real handful." Komachi elbowed me in response, with a dirty glare.

"No, I…" Yukinoshita trailed off, which was rare for her. Usually, she declared whatever was on her mind, even at the expense of hurting others. "No, never mind."

So she didn't want to talk about her sister, huh? Is their relationship that bad?

"Now then, what are we gonna do? We gotta think of something." Yuigahama said while giving us a look of expectation.

"Er, uh…" Totsuka raised his hand timidly. He looked at both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama with an uncertain look in his eyes, as if he wanted to contribute something but wasn't sure how to go about it.

Go ahead and say it. We were in a stalemate so any ideas were welcoming.

"Go ahead," said Yukinoshita. "I don't mind if you speak your mind. It would help us all out."

"Okay then… so um, how about you tell Hiratsuka-sensei about it? I think she might be too close to her parents to tell them her problems. But if she were talking to another adult, she might be able to confide her problems, maybe?"

Oh, what a great call. Indeed, she might not be able to talk to her parents because they were her parents.

That's why a third party was necessary. A reliable person with an abundance of life experience might be able to pitch in and help.

And also….

"But Hiratsuka-sensei, you say…" There was a worrying factor in there. Could you really call such a pitiful person an adult? The only thing that was adult about her was her chest and rear.

If I heard her with my eyes closed, I could swear that I was hearing a ten-year-old otaku from 1990.

"Compared to other teachers, Hiratsuka-sensei is very in touch with her students," Yukinoshita declared. "There is no better person for the job."

"Oh, yeah, I guess." Just like Yukinoshita said, Hiratsuka-sensei really did work hard in guiding her students. She directed students who were wrapped up in their worries to the Service Club, and on a daily level, she connected with the students. She could probably do what we needed of her since she was highly observant and all. "Then I'll try contacting her."

But then again, Hiratsuka-sensei was in a position of authority. A student wouldn't be able to talk freely with a person like that, especially someone reserved and aloof like Kawasaki.

I explained the gist of the Kawasaki Saki situation in my text message. Hiratsuka-sensei's phone address, which I had absolutely no use or desire for, had come in handy for once.

"That's about it. I told her we'll explain more at the entrance. Okay, that'll make her come."

After I closed off the email, we waited for five minutes.

We heard the stiff sound of her heels scratching against the floor, signaling Hiratsuka-sensei's appearance.

"Hikigaya, I understand the situation," She said with a serious face. "I'll hear out the details." She put out the cigarette she had been smoking on a portable ash tray.

Yukinoshita explained what we knew about Kawasaki Saki, as well as what we had surmised. Hiratsuka-sensei listened silently until I finished, upon which she let out a short, terse sigh.

"The fact that a student of our school is working at a part-time job past midnight is a serious matter. We need to deal with this quickly before it escalates any further. I'll handle it."

Hiratsuka-sensei cackled in a rather unprofessional way. "What are you looking at? I let Kawasaki go just before I came here. And it took another two minutes to come here."

…What was this indescribable unease that come over me? Her entire manner reeked of schadenfreude.

No, wait. Before that, who are you? What is this newfound air of professionalism and maturity around Hiratsuka-sensei? Is this what Otakus call gap moe?

"Um, you do know you're not allowed to punch or kick her?" I asked hesitantly.

"Impossible… you do realize I only do that kind of thing to you?" She replied while scratching her head with a troubled smile.

"Oh I see. I was amazed that you could still work as a teacher if you were using violence with all your students." I said while nodding to myself. Such obvious detail escaped my mind.

As this was going on, Kawasaki Saki appeared at the entrance. She dragged her feet lazily and occasionally let out a wide yawn. She slung her schoolbag over her shoulder listlessly as if she didn't give a crap about anything. Her elbows were swinging back and forth idly.

"Hold it right there, Kawasaki," Hiratsuka-sensei called out authoritatively to her back. The sound of her voice shook the ground roughly.

At that, Kawasaki turned around, her eyes narrowing half-way as if she was glaring. As she turned around, she stooped over in a smooth motion.

Hiratsuka-sensei was tall as well, but she was inferior to Kawasaki. Her long legs, covered loosely by her boots, kicked a small rock smartly.

"…you want something?" Kawasaki said belligerently in a husky 'I don't give a shit' tone. The way she spoke so bluntly was scary. She wasn't the delinquent or Yankee "I'll beat the shit outta you!"-type of scary.

She had the kind of vibe of a person sitting in the corner of the counter, smoking and holding whiskey in one hand.

On the other hand, Hiratsuka-sensei's entire body was also emitting a similar scary aura. She was scary the way a tired old man is when he helps himself to a bottle of beer as he's eating his fifth helping of soba at a Chinese cookery in front of the station in the sleazy part of town, yelling things like, "He's hopeless! What a shit pitcher!" at the relay broadcast of baseball. What was this, the clash of the titans?

"Kawasaki, I hear you've been coming home late these days - that you've been coming back in the early hours of the morning. Just what are you doing and where?"

"Did someone tell you that?"

"My client information is strictly confidential. Now answer my question," Hiratsuka-sensei said in her take-no-shit tone.

Kawasaki sighed languidly. From the looks of it, she was ridiculing sensei. "Nothing much. Does it really matter where I go? Not like I'm getting in anyone's way."

"But you might in the future. You won't be a high school student forever. Don't you see there are people watching out for you? Like your parents and me," Hiratsuka-sensei insisted.

But Kawasaki only looked at her with a bored expression.

Losing patience, Hiratsuka-sensei grabbed Kawasaki by the arm. "Have you never considered how your parents are feeling?" she demanded seriously, clinging as if she would never let go.

Her touch was probably warm and tender. I wondered if her passionate feelings would melt Kawasaki's heart.

"Sensei…" Kawasaki whispered, touching Hiratsuka-sensei's hand and looking straight into her eyes.

Then-

"Like I know how my parents feel. And anyway, there's no way you could know since you've never been a parent either, sensei. Shouldn't you only say that stuff after you get married and have kids yourself?"

"Uuuuurk!"

Daaaaamn. Hook, line, and sink.

Kawasaki had turned the tables completely. Hiratsuka-sensei lost her footing like a boxer hit by a sucker punch. She was receiving a considerable amount of damage. It seemed her feelings hadn't gotten across.

"Sensei, you should worry about your own future before you worry about mine. Like getting married and stuff."

Hiratsuka-sensei's body keeled over at the continued pummeling. Her knees were trembling. So the damage had reached her legs, huh… The impact reached her hips, her shoulders and all the way up to her voice box. She croaked, but no words came out. Her eyes were watering.

The callous Kawasaki paid no heed and disappeared into the bicycle parking area. We all looked at each other wordlessly, not knowing what to say. Yuigahama and Komachi gazed pointedly at the ground, while Totsuka muttered, "Poor sensei," to himself.

Then Yukinoshita crouched down. It was as if she was trying to avoid making a presence of herself.

Why? Why was it up to me to do something?

As I watched my teacher's pitiful state, I felt compelled to say something. Could it be… that I was feeling sorry for her?

I walked towards the sorry teacher laying in the dirt and helped her get up. "Sensei. Come on, it's fine."

Sensei turned around stiffly like she was a zombie. She sniffed. "I'm going home…" she said in a thin, trembling voice as she rubbed her eyes with the sides of her thumbs.

And then, without even waiting for my response, she began making her way unsteadily towards the car park.

I shook my head and went back with the group.

Someone should already marry her.

.

.

.

We decided to call it a day and so, everyone went to their respective homes.

It was late at night and I was watching the web news on the net.

Nothing, in particular, just killing time. I was already done with my studies and I didn't really felt like taking a walk outside.

It was then when I saw another attack of the 'owl', like the net, dubbed him.

"Again…?" Seriously, was is the police doing?

I shrugged and clicked on the news report to see how this guy was doing.

[MURDER ON CHIBA: THE OWL STRIKES AGAIN!]

What? Murder?

 _Today at dawn, residents have made a grim discovery. The body of a sixteen-year-old girl has been found here on Chiba. The initial police report says that the girl's body has been stabbed over 15 times, much to the parent's horror. An eye witness says that he saw a silhouette that reminisced of the Owl that is terrorizing our city at the time of the murder._

 _Has he escalated on his crimes?_

Oh. Oooooooooh….

What's this?

Did he evolve? From brazen (Stupid) to cautions? Changed his murder weapon and escalated from assault to homicide?

This fast?

No, that can't be. His laughable attempts of murder were to catch the attention of the media and administrate his twisted sense of justice. That guy was stupid.

Killers could evolve. They got smarter, braver, more arrogant and such. But this curve of learning wasn't possible.

Which means…there's a parasite taking advantage of the Owl's stupidity to commit his own acts without throwing suspicion to himself.

Clever but the police will quickly catch his act. Even the force counted with a few bright lights that could notice this.

I hope. If not, I guess it will be on my hand to dispose of him.

But my police force couldn't be this ignorant, could they?

Anyway, better to lay low for a while. Especially with that mail. People will be more alert on the streets and there may be even some idiots trying to hunt for me with cellphones and cameras.

Besides, there something on top priority now. That damn Mail.

I closed the window and turned off my computer. Standing up from my seat, I grabbed my hoodie and walked through the door.

.

.

.

The streets of my neighborhood were a desert. Devoid of any presence and noise. The soothing chirping of the crickets could be heard on the night, making me form a small smile on my mouth.

Peaceful.

I had my hands tucked inside the pockets of my hoodie and my head covered by the hood of the black hoodie.

Glancing around, I could see that all the lights of the surrounding houses were turned off. Better like this, I won't have to deal with police calls about a shady man prowling around the neighborhood.

The probabilities of finding the sender of that mail are zero to none.

The Internet is such a handy tool for everyone.

You could be whoever you want on the Internet. You could do whatever you wanted on the internet.

Internet was an unrestricted place. Unlike broadcast television and radio, cable, magazines and book publishers and editorials who are owned by large conglomerates, government and such, the Internet was the property of the public.

Internet was a free place. There is pornography. There are bomb recipes. The Internet swarms with ideas of all types, popular, unpopular and illegal.

You could find anything on the internet.

Facebook, Twitter and other social media, where people practically broadcast their own life to the public were also dangerous. You opened your life not only to your family and friends but to strangers.

Who could be sexual offenders, stalkers, and serial killers. You were practically bait hanging from a pole.

The Internet is such a scary place. But because of that, one learns to use it.

Blademaster. While the possibilities to find the sender are zero to none, it doesn't mean I won't try.

And besides, Internet was a really good and innovating invent.

It's us who misuses it.

I turned in a corner while mumbling my own thoughts when I saw at far away, the silhouette of a silver-haired girl who had her hair tied into a pony-tail, yawning with a tired look on her face.

"That's…" I muttered, watching in slight amazement at the person.

Kawasaki Saki. I looked at my watch and it was 2:50 in the morning. I have been wandering around the neighborhood for almost three hours.

I looked at her opening the door of her house while peering over the corner.

I haven't wandered that far from my comfort zone ( the area around my house), so that means that she and the poisonous bug lives nearby?

That's some utile info. It shall serve to keep the poisonous bug out of my house and Komachi's life.

With my original train of thought lost in some part of my mind, I decided to go home for today. The walk today was kind of enlightening.

.

.

.

Kamitsuki Kento was rubbing his temple while drinking some coffee. He was staring at the ceiling with a dead look on his face.

He sighed loudly as he slumped further in the chair.

'First of all, the recent paraphernalia of the Artist.' People couldn't simply forget about those heinous cases and the media still plague about the history of that sicko.

Seriously, the only thing those idiots do is entitle these monsters.

'Second, out of the light but right into the frying pan, there's the case of weapon trafficking.' They discovered a huge stash of guns while investigating the Sleeping Dragon's hideout. They higher-ups caused an uproar at how many weapons were in place, asking how this number could pass Japan's borders and airports.

A special squad was tasked to investigate this case but Kamitsuki was doing his own.

Everything went back to Killer Killer.

He was linked to those two, or rather, he was the thing that linked the two cases with each other.

He was also waiting for the shit-storm that was about to fall over the police station.

All for a stupid mail.

God damn however was the one who brought these headaches to his presence. He will personally hunt that person down and shoot him while the mouth of the pistol's cannon is embedded on his ass.

"Kamitsuki-san, is something wrong?"

"No." Kamitsuki growled, making the officer squeak and scurry away.

With that goddamn email, the press will be even more annoying and painful to deal with. Those sharks are already pestering the chief, which means that the Chief will take his stress on Kamitsuki, which he will take on his subordinates.

It's a cycle that goes and goes for the eternity of times.

Now, there's the Owl. Seriously, Chiba was a real handful. Just…where did these guys come from?

He sighed, puffing smoke out of his chest. "Enough dilly-dallying." He turned, his green coat fluttering in the air. "Let's get back to work."

Who knows? Maybe the Owl has marked himself as another target for a bigger fish and they were running against the clock.

Though, would he be so brazen to act in a time where everyone was now aware of his existence and all the eyes of the media were probably focused on him?

No, he was something different from your usual perverts and fetishist. He will surely lay low until this whole thing goes away.

Something to be happy for, he guesses.

* * *

 _ **Finally, I posted this. And I hope you liked it. If not, well, that's fine. You can tell me what you didn't like and I will take a look and improve.**_

 _ **Criticism is always welcome.**_

 _ **Until next chapter. Soon, I hope.**_


End file.
